Harry Potter: The Ancestors' call
by Naia
Summary: With Voldemort rising, Harry is busy trying to stay alive.... But what would happen if the hope of the wizarding world disapeared? Where is he gone to? New powers, friendships, discoveries..... Harry is in for an interesting year!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I don't own anything you'll recognize.

A/N/: Thanks to Sabrina for betaing this chapter.

Harry Potter: The Ancestors' Call

Chapter One

Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been at the Dursleys for nearly a month and it was a living Hell. His aunt had decided he would have to help her with the chores, which meant she would give him a list of things-to-do and watch him over the day.

Dudley was still on his diet and the amount of food Harry was given, which had never been big, had decreased, too. The only thing which had prevented him from starving had been his friends. They had sent him some food after having received his call for help.

Moreover, the nurse from Dudley's school, having noticed that Dudley wasn't losing a pound had ordered the Dursleys to make him practice some sport during the holidays. After several shouting matches, it had been decided that Dudley would start learning martial arts. The thought of Dudley doing martial arts was enough to make Harry burst into fits of laughter.

In fact these martial arts lessons had been one of the only positive points of this month, if not the only. You see, the Dursleys had decided that Harry would go to these lessons, too, probably hoping he would spend it getting beaten the hell out of him. The only drawback to this was that Harry quickly discovered he was skilled for martial arts. His medium- height gave him great agility. Seeing that, the Dursleys had made him quit these lessons but Harry had got interested in it, so he continued to train himself early in the mornings when no one would see him or later at night when everyone was asleep.

Thanks to this and jogging in the mornings, he had become more muscular, even if he remained quite small and skinny. His hair was as wild as ever and his eyes were a deep green. The change was that they lacked the happiness (which you had been able to see in them before) which had disappeared since the Third task.

Nightmares plagued him. Every night he would dream of Cedric, Voldemort, murders and tortures. He didn't know what was going on in the magical world, and his friends didn't tell him anything about Voldemort.

Harry sighed. He knew that this year would be tough. Voldemort was after him, and wouldn't stop before seeing Harry dead. Since his scar had hurt him several times during the month, he knew Voldemort had again started to gain the power he had had before his first encounter with Harry.

This encounter had given Harry the lightning scar on his forehead. It had also made him famous in the wizarding world: when he was a year old, Voldemort, thanks to the betrayal of Wormtail, had found the Potters and killed them. Then he had tried to kill Harry. But to the astonishment of everyone, the curse had bounced off Harry and hit Voldemort, making him a shadow without any power. Harry knew now, that it was his mother's sacrifice, which had protected him.

After that, he had been sent to the Dursleys. He had only discovered the wizarding world when he had received his Hogwarts letter. During the past four years, he had encountered Voldemort three times. He had also found out about his godfather, Sirius, who had been accused of the Potter's betrayal. Sirius had been put in Azkaban from where he had escaped in Harry's third year. And last year, Voldemort had recovered his full powers and Cedric had died in front of Harry's eyes and he still blamed himself for it. He shook his head. Dwelling on it wouldn't help Cedric. However, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it and it was eating him from the inside.

He sighed again. Today was his birthday. As usual, the Dursleys had forgotten about it. Harry didn't mind; he was used to this treatment by now. But the fact that he hadn't received anything from his friends yet was worrying him.

As though his thoughts had been heard, six owls flew through the window. Harry immediately recognized Pig and Hedwig. The owls dropped their packages. Harry took them and opened Ron's first.

_Hi Harry!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_How are you? Are the Muggles treating you well? Threaten them with Sirius if they don't! Hope you'll like your present. Here it's quite calm. The twins have stayed in their bedroom for most of the month, sending and receiving owls every day. Sometimes we hear some loud noises but they won't say what they're up to!_

_We've asked Dumbledore if you could come but he hasn't answered us yet._

_See you soon!_

_Ron_

Harry opened the package. Ron had got him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a Training Snitch! Harry looked at it with bright eyes. He was sure that it was quite expensive, but the twins might have helped Ron buying it.

He opened Hermione's present.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

I hope you're fine. I spent two weeks in Bulgaria with Viktor. It was amazing! This country has such an interesting history! It's so interesting... and guess what! I've been made a prefect! Isn't it great?

_Do you like Mercury? He's my new owl. My parents bought him when they learned about me being a prefect. _

_Anyway, things are becoming darker and darker in the wizarding world. Fudge still doesn't believe in Voldemort's return, despite the few attack, which have taken place in the country. He says they're terrorists impersonating Death Eaters to spread panic in __England__. But he's loosing support._

Enough with that. I hope the Dursleys treat you well.

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione had given him books, as usual: 'Curses, Hexes, how to defend yourself against them' and 'Legends of Quidditch'. He was thankful for them as they might be of help this year and promised himself to read them.

Hagrid's letter was the next.

_Happy birthday Harry!_

_How are you doing? Hope you're fine with these Muggles of yours. I'm now on a mission with Olympe. She says Happy birthday, too. I hope you like your present!_

_Hagrid___

Hagrid had sent him one of his rock cakes and a little box.

The box contained a powder that could stop any kind of poison. At least that was what the note accompanying it said. It might be useful.

Then Harry turned to open the three remaining letters.

One of them was from Sirius. The man was asking how he was. He also said he was currently on a mission for Dumbledore and told Harry that Peter had been spotted during an attack so he might be cleared. He had given Harry a small pocket mirror that could show the holder where a person was, wherever they were if they weren't protected by a spell, of course.

The second letter was from the twins. They thanked him for the money, telling him that they were progressing with their shop. They gave him a few of their inventions "to test them on your family" as they said.

The last one was from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I'm glad to announce that you have been made a prefect along with Miss Granger. Congratulations! Enclosed, you'll find the list of the material needed this year and your prefect badge. You'll have to wear it all times, except for Quidditch._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry was delighted by this. He was a prefect! Then he realized that Ron hadn't been made one, and started to dread his reaction. Last year, Ron had been extremely jealous of Harry and hadn't spoken to him for a few months. Harry sighed and looked at the list. It was the usual list but for one thing which caught his attention directly. The students were asked to buy dueling robes and books. Harry just hoped that if they were to learn how to duel, the teacher would be better than Lockhart had been.

He quickly wrote thank-you notes to his friends. Then he noticed that it was nearly midnight. Suddenly he felt something burning in his hand. He looked at it and jumped in surprise. His right hand was glowing brightly. It was surrounded by a blinding light blue glow. The burning feeling got stronger and he tried to get a closer look at it. When the glow started to fade, he discovered that something had appeared in his palm. It seemed like the beginning of a rune, but he wasn't sure of that. He touched it and winced. It hurt. Slightly confused, he decided to wait for Hedwig's return and to write to Dumbledore about it. The headmaster would know what to do. Having made up his mind, he tried to sleep, but his thoughts always came back to what had just happened. Finally he managed to fall asleep, only to be woken up a few hours later by his aunt's shouts

The following days passed uneventfully. Harry had almost forgotten about the rune in his palm. Sure, he sometimes thought about it, but it wasn't hurting him anymore. He was still waiting for Hedwig to come back. But he knew it would take a while as he had sent her to Sirius. As he was still into hiding he could be anywhere, even in a very far away place.

A week had passed since his birthday, the Dursleys were their usual selves, and every evening Harry fell exhausted onto his bed. He was probably one of the only students to want to come back to school. Suddenly he experienced this strange feeling in his hand again, except it was more painful. He looked at his hand and saw it glowing but this time it had an amber glow.

It lasted for a few minutes. And afterwards he immediately noticed a new part of the rune, which had appeared. He looked at it, confused, then angry. Apparently, the pain, the fame, knowing the fact he was responsible for Cedric's death and Voldemort's return, and being the Boy Who Lived, Voldemort's foremost enemy wasn't enough! Something else had to happen to him! Why couldn't he spend a normal year like everyone else, a year without troubles following him, death threats, a year without anything strange happening to him! Was it too much to ask?

He looked at his palm, angrily. He didn't understand the meaning of the rune. He wanted to rip it from his hand, but knew he couldn't do anything except wait for Hedwig to return.

He was lying on his bed, thinking for a while before falling asleep.

The next morning he woke up and immediately looked at his hand, trying to find out if it had been a dream. It hadn't. Then he didn't have time to think about it anymore since Aunt Petunia was shouting for him to get up and come down to prepare Dudley's breakfast.

He hadn't received any news from Ron or Hermione and it worried him a bit. Another week passed. Harry grew more and more nervous as it came to an end, fearing that it would happen again.

It happened again, exactly two weeks after his birthday. But this time, the glow was red. Like the other time, another part of the rune appeared on his palm. It was really painful.

He waited anxiously for Hedwig. But she didn't return.

One week passed again before her return. Harry had experienced once again the burning and the glow, which had been gold this time. He let escape a cry of joy. The situation was driving him mad. What did this rune mean? Was it dark?

Apparently, Hedwig was exhausted. She dropped a letter, then flew to her cage.

Harry took it and read it after having taken care of Hedwig. Sirius was telling him not to worry, that he was fine. He asked him how he was. 'Fine, just fine,' thought Harry sarcastically, 'I've just this weird thing appearing in my hand which hurts like crazy when it becomes visible.' He also told Harry to tell Dumbledore everything strange, which happened to him. 'And this thing definitively is strange,' thought Harry.

He quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

_Professor,_

_I hope you're fine. I'm sorry to disturb you, but something strange is happening. On my birthday, my right hand was surrounded by a blue glow and a part of a rune appeared on the palm. Since this day, every week, another part is appearing. Each time it is a different colour. I don't understand what is happening. When it appeared I felt my hand burning._

_I don't know more than that. Enclosed is a drawing of the rune as it is now._

_Sincerely, Harry_

He re-read it and put it on his desk. He would send it when Hedwig had recovered. Two days later, Hedwig left with the letter to Dumbledore. Harry prepared himself for the pain again. This time the glow was green and the rune seemed to have been completed. But Harry felt that it lacked something, even if he couldn't explain it. After he had recovered from the pain, he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up early and went running. Something he hadn't been able to do for quite a long time, even if he had continued his night training.

When he came back, he started to prepare Dudley's breakfast. Despite the orders of the nurse, it was quite huge, as Aunt Petunia said, her Dudleykins needed food to do sport. During breakfast, everybody was silent. Uncle Vernon was reading his newspaper, and Aunt Petunia was watching Dudley with pride in her eyes, seeing her handsome son eating. Dudley was simply eating.

Harry decided to ask his uncle. "Uncle Vernon?"

A grunt was his only answer. Harry took it as a yes.

"Could you take me to Kings Cross station in two days? Otherwise I'll just ask my godfather."

Uncle Vernon looked at him.

"Alright, I have to go to London anyway, but be ready, I won't wait for you."

Harry nodded, and then went to his room. He had asked Hermione to buy his school supplies as Dumbledore had told him not to leave the house except in life threatening situations. He would pay her back as soon as he could.

He prepared himself for school. His homework had been done early in the summer, as he was bored to death. When she saw him without anything to do, Aunt Petunia started to give him lists of things-to-do and

Then he studied his palm once again, but the rune remained a mystery to him. When Aunt Petunia came with the day-list, Harry sighed, but at least it kept him busy.

Two days later, his uncle dropped him at the station, and left him, not bothering to make sure he reached his train. Harry headed to Platform 9 and 3/4 . He walked carefully through the wall between Platform 9 and 10 and landed on Platform 9 and 3/4. Immediately, he heard someone calling him.

"Harry!"

He swiftly turned around and saw Ron, one of his best friends.

"Ron! How are you?"

"Fine, and you? Sorry I haven't written for the past month but Dumbledore told everyone not to owl you, something about your protection. How was your summer?"

"I'm fine, my summer wasn't really great, but what else could you expect from the Dursleys? But something weird happened, you'll have to wait for Hermione, I'll tell you both."

Before Ron could protest, they heard a loud "Harry! Ron!" and were hugged tightly by Hermione.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "Good to see you! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, guys!"

"Good," choked Ron "but we need air!"

Hermione quickly released them and apologized.

"Come on." said Harry, "We need to find a compartment."

They managed to find an empty one and talked a bit about their summers. Harry remained silent. As the train left the station, Ron remembered what Harry had said before Hermione's arrival.

"Hey! Harry what did you want to tell us?" asked the red-head

"What?" asked Hermione, turning to look at Harry.

"Well, you see, it started on my birthday " He then told them about what had happened.

After he was finished, he looked at his friends. Ron looked shocked at this, but Hermione seemed deep in thought.

"Could I see it?" she asked

Harry showed her his palm.

She studied it closely and sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't know this rune, it isn't in one of our books. Have you written to Dumbledore about it?"

"Yes, but he hasn't answered yet. He must have been busy."

"Hmmm" Hermione looked thoughtful. Ron finally spoke.

"Apparently you're not going to have a calm year." he stated.

"Right, I wished I could have a normal year for a change." said Harry bitterly.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Hermione. "Was one of you made prefect?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Ron shook his head.

"No, and I didn't look forward to it."

"I am," said Harry, waiting anxiously for their reactions, in particular Ron's.

"Marvelous, Harry!" said Hermione happily.

Ron looked at him.

"My deepest condolences, Harry" he said with mock sadness.

Harry was relieved to see that his friend wasn't angry at him.

"Ron will you try out for Keeper?" asked Harry.

"I don't know yet."

They started a debate about their favorite sport.

Hermione muttered something about "boys" and "Quidditch" and started to read a book.

The ride was uneventful, except for the few explosions, which could be heard, probably thanks to the twins, and the usual visit Malfoy paid them. He came and started to taunt and insult them.

Even as Harry had finally decided that Malfoy wasn't worth getting detention, in particular on the first day, Ron stood up, and if Harry and Hermione hadn't held him back, he would have jumped Malfoy. Finally, Hermione, using a banishing charm, pushed him out of their compartment and locked the door.

As they arrived at Hogwarts, they changed into their robes. They left the train and took a carriage.

They arrived at Hogwarts, sat at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table and waited for the first years to be sorted.

Still puzzled and slightly bothered by the rune, Harry didn't pay any attention to the Song.

The Sorting was quite long, and at its end, Harry's stomach was rumbling.

Finally Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year to Hogwarts! I have a few announcements to make before starting the feast. First, the access to the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden." The headmaster looked to the twins in particular who were grinning like maniacs.

"Second, due to the return of Voldemort," nearly everybody flinched at the name, "Hogsmeade weekends have been cancelled." Groans echoed in the Great Hall. Dumbledore raised his hands.

"Quidditch practices will have to be under the supervision of a teacher. Finally, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, reminds you that wandering in the corridor is forbidden and that any student caught destroying school material will be punished. A list of prohibited objects is available in his office; twenty new additions have been made to it. And now, all I have to say is Bon Appétit!"

Everyone clapped loudly, before eating.

Harry, Ron and Hermione talked a lot. Then Hermione and Harry gathered the first years.

"Alright, follow us." said Hermione.

They guided them through the school, giving them tips about the teachers and classes until they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Everyone! The password is Phoenix's rising" said Harry.

The portrait moved, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Boy's dorm on the right, girl's on the left," explained Hermione.

"If one of you get lost, ask a prefect or an other student. Now, everyone go to bed!" said Harry.

The first years climbed the staircases.

"So I'm going to bed, I'm really tired. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry"

Harry went straight to bed and instantly fell in a dreamless sleep.

The first day of school was uneventful, Snape was his usual self and the professors gave them tons of homework to prepare them for their O.W.L.S. The only thing Harry found strange was that he had very little difficulties in all his classes, even in Potions.

It seemed to come naturally. Knowing that any changes in his behavior or skills would only result to points being deducted, he decided to keep a low profile.

After Transfiguration, McGonagall asked him to stay after the class.

She told him the headmaster wanted to see him after the end of classes and gave him the password. After Charms, which was his last lesson, he told his friends that he would be gone for a while and headed to Dumbledore's office.

Arriving in front of the gargoyle, he said the password "Carambar", wondering how in the world Dumbledore knew what a Carambar was.

He knocked on the door and entered. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Harry! Come in!"

Harry sat in a chair.

"You must know why I called you."

"It's about my letter," said Harry.

"Yes, could you show me your hand?"

Harry showed it to him. Dumbledore studied it closely, following the pattern of the rune with his forefinger.

"Strange, really strange, does it hurt?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Not anymore." answered Harry.

"This rune is strange, I haven't seen it before. I can't explain it. All I can say is that it isn't dark."

This reassured Harry.

"Well, I'll do some research and ask some specialists about it. I'll tell you when they find something."

"Thank you, Professor."

At this moment Fawkes flew through the window and landed on his perch.

"Hello, Fawkes," said Harry, before getting up and petting it.

The phoenix sang its beautiful song. Harry smiled and petted him a last time before returning to his chair.

"Harry, all I can say is to ask you to be really careful with this," said Dumbledore.

"Alright Professor."

"Then you may go"

"Thank you."

As Harry raised his right hand to say goodbye to Fawkes, he had the feeling that the phoenix looked sharply at the rune, but he shook his head. He was starting to imagine things.

He headed to the Great Hall where dinner had started a few minutes ago. He sat quietly next to Hermione who had saved him a seat. His friends didn't ask anything, but by their looks, Harry knew they wouldn't leave him in peace until he gave them some explanations.

They quickly ate dinner and went to the common room. There, Harry told them everything that had happened except his feeling about Fawkes. He didn't want them to think he was becoming paranoid.

"Well, I think you should follow Dumbledore's advice and be careful with this," said Hermione finally.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"I will."

"Good, have you read the books I've given you?"

"Yeah, they were really interesting, especially the one about the curses."

"I thought that too."

They started a conversation about the book and its content, which was only interrupted by Ron, who was bored and proposed a game of chess. They agreed, even as they knew they couldn't beat him at this game. To Harry's surprise he didn't lose as bad as usual. In fact it was a very close game.

"Woah! Harry, you have really improved!" said Ron, surprised too, since Harry hadn't been a great payer before. Harry shrugged.

"I was lucky that's all, you're still the chess king of Hogwarts." He said, jokingly.

Ron laughed.

Then, after a few other games they went to bed.

Three more days passed in the same routine: breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, doing homework, dinner, homework again or reading or talking. The second day, at dinner, the Quidditch captains were announced.

"Finally for Gryffindor: Angelina Johnson!"

Harry clapped loudly. He was happy for Angelina, and knew she would make a great captain. A feast in honour of Angelina started in the common room, quickly ended by McGonagall. Angelina announced that the try-outs would take place in five days, before everyone went to bed.

The third day, Harry realized it had been exactly a week since his last "glowing-night" as he had started to call them. He grew more and more anxious as the day passed.

After dinner he sat in the couch in front of the fire. Hermione and Ron, knowing what was bothering him didn't try to cheer him up, knowing it was useless. They finally went to bed after Harry had reassured them he would go to sleep soon.

He was soon the only one left in the common room. As midnight rang, he tensed, waiting for the familiar pain. As nothing came, he relaxed. It was finished.

Suddenly his right hand glowed but instead of being one color, the glow had all the last colors: blue, amber, red, gold and green. It became silver, then white. The pain was great and Harry clenched his teeth not to scream. He felt like something was ripping his hand into small pieces. The pain slowly decreased.

He looked at the rune and saw a star in its center. As he looked more closely at it, the star started to pulse, and Harry discovered he had lost all control over his body. He was a sort of puppet, manipulated by an invisible force. He felt himself get up and then conjured four parchments, a quill and some ink and wrote letters. The first one was to Dumbledore.

_Professor,_

_Don't worry. I'm going to train myself. Where? I can't say. It's in relation to the rune. All I can tell you is that I'll be as safe as I am at Hogwarts. When I finish the training, I'll return there. But I think it'll take me at least a year to complete it. Everything will be explained when I return to Hogwarts. Please, try to keep my disappearance a secret, it's very important._

_I hope everything will be all right for you and Hogwarts. Sirius, Ron and Hermione will receive letters, too._

_Hope you'll be fine, don't give up._

_Harry_

He wrote similar letters to Sirius, Ron and Hermione. Then he felt himself being dragged to the owlery where he sent the letters. After that he was dragged through the castle. He wasn't able to do anything to stop himself from walking. Apparently, the force, who was manipulating him, knew where to go, because he stopped in front of a wall.

The same, strange rune was carved in it. He felt himself raising his hand. The rune on the wall glowed as he neared his hand. He put his right hand on it and the whole wall disappeared, revealing the entrance to a huge room. He entered and sensed that the wall reappeared, blocking the entrance.

Suddenly he found he could control his body again. Apparently, the thing that had dragged him here had fulfilled its duty. He looked around him, really confused. The room was big, with little decoration. A few portraits were hanging on the walls. He recognized the portrait of the four founders. On the floor, a big star, like the one on his palm, was carved. At each peak of the star he noticed a part of the rune, he had.

More and more confused, he started to walk trough the room, trying to find a way to get out. Seeing nothing, he approached the star, and walked onto it. As nothing happened, he continued.

As soon as he reached the center, he felt himself going dizzy. He shook his head to get rid of this feeling and steady himself but it persisted.

He tried to step back but found he couldn't move anymore. The dizzy feeling became stronger and stronger. Soon the room started to spin. His vision blurred. Panicked, he tried to get out of the star.

But suddenly he was flooded by memories, pictures, words, sounds, names. It began to twirl in his head. He tried to resist but failed. It started to twirl faster and faster. He fell to the ground, his head in his hands, screaming, begging to make it stop. Then everything went black as he fainted.

As Harry slowly regained consciousness, he noticed he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. The odors weren't the same and he could feel the wind which wasn't possible in the castle. Not opening his eyes, he replayed what had happened in his head but it didn't give him any clue about where he was now. Slowly, expecting the worst, like finding himself in a cell, surrounded by Death Eaters, he opened his eyes and looked around him.

He was lying on a blanket on the floor and was apparently in a tent. He could sense that there was a fire outside. In the tent he saw some pelts, along with a bow and a spear. Puzzled by this sight he sat on the blanket, trying to order his thoughts. The move made him dizzy again, but he quickly steadied himself. Absorbed in the study of his surroundings, he didn't notice two people who silently entered and looked closely at him.

They studied this boy. He seemed young, about fifteen. He wasn't very tall and rather skinny. He had wild black hair and deep piercing green eyes. His eyes were interesting and showed a lot about him.

These two people had learned to judge a person by his or her eyes. The boy's showed that he had already been through a lot and had seen and experienced things that not a lot of people had. This made him older than he appeared to be. The scar puzzled them though; they hadn't seen a scar like that before. They felt sorry for this boy.

They knew why he was here, as they were, in a way, the cause of what had just happened. They sighed. This sound made the boy turn and face them. His eyes widened.

A man and a woman stood in front of him. The man had deep piercing blue eyes and long blond hair pulled in a low ponytail. He was tall and muscular. The woman was shorter, but muscular as well; she had red hair and gray eyes. They were wearing leather clothes, from head to toes. Moreover an aura of power seemed to radiate from them. Recovering from his surprise of seeing two people who reminded him of historical films, he spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what happened?" he looked closely at them, waiting for answers.

The man sighed again and glanced at the woman.

"Well I'm..."


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognise

**Chapter Two**

"Well, I'm Odyeus and this is my wife, Demera and as for where you are and what happened, that will be a bit more difficult to explain"

Harry looked at the man puzzled, this was becoming stranger and stranger. Seeing Harry wasn't going to speak, Odyeus continued.

"Hmm, you are on the Clethrys territories. Our tribe is mainly composed of warriors. We're charged with guarding this area as other tribes are charged with other areas… No! Let me continue."

He said, seeing Harry was about to interrupt him.

"As for what happened to you… To explain that, I must give you some basic information." He made a small pause in his explanations.

"Five years ago, an evil mage rose. He managed to gathered a huge army thanks to his powers over peoples minds. All the tribes united to fight him, and all the wizards, whose group I belong to, gathered to destroyed him."

"After months of war, we finally succeeded in severing the link between him and his soldiers, who were his puppets. Then we used all our powers along with the powers of the elements to destroy him. We had won but the price to pay for this victory had been high. A whole country had been ruined and now nothing can grow there, it's a desert."

"Hundreds of people have been killed, tortured or injured. Some of the soldiers who had been manipulated have gone mad or are still traumatised by what they had been forced to do." Odyeus paused, apparently these memories were still haunting him.

He composed himself.

"I swore that I'd do anything to prevent that to happen again in the future."

"So with the help of Demera and of a few friends, I cast a spell on myself and my descendants. This spell is the reason why you're here: each time a dark wizard rises, one of my direct descendants is destined to face him. And if my descendants has enough potential they would be sent to some of his ancestors for help."

"This spell has worked so far. But only a few of my descendants have been able to travel back to this time since it takes such a lot of energy. The person has to hold a lot of power inside them or else they would be drained by the Time travel and die." Harry stared at him.

This man was saying that he was one of his ancestors who had cast a spell on himself to provide help for his descendants; that this spell had dragged him back there because he would have to face an evil wizard. Things were getting weirder and weirder, or was it a new trick from Voldemort?

That must be it and he wasn't going to fall for a trick that obvious. He scrunched his eyebrows together in a frown.

"I'm not falling for it! Go tell your master that I dont buy this" said the boy, his green eyes blazing angrily.

Odyeus sighed, it wasn't going to be easy

"There is no trap."

"As if I'm going to believe you."

"You must believe us," said Demera, "We're here to help you!"

Harry had a cold laugh.

"Yes, help me to join your ranks!"

Odyeus glanced at his wife.

"You don't give us a choice," he said, raising slowly his hand.

Harry looked at him expectantly.

Odyeus saw fear in his eyes, but also determination. That made him smile, this boy was definitively promising, but so defiant.

"Petrificia!" The curse shot from his hand, to his Harry's big surprise.

He thought wandless magic was impossible, but this man had just cast a spell with his hand. He was so surprised he didn't even try to dodge the curse. The spell looked a lot like the Petrificus Totalus, but seemed less powerful: It only paralysed his legs.

Once he was down, Odyeus approached him and lifted him.

He brought him outside. Harry's eyes widened in amazement. He didn't know where he was but he was sure, now, that he wasn't in his own time. He was in the centre of a bustling camp. On one side he could see a paddock with several horses, on an other an old man was sitting with little kids around him, apparently telling them a story.

He also saw a few women who were cooking, washing some pelts, but also training. There were men, dressed in leather, holding spears and all carrying a bow and a quiver. He noticed they also had knives made of bone. Most of them had a few obvious scars.

Two young boys, one with chestnut hair, the other with blond hair, were fighting together in a corner, encouraged by others, until a man came and broke up the fight, much to the disappointment of the spectators Harry was stunned.

So this man had been telling the truth, but the man must have mistaken him for someone else, he hadn't a lot of power. Noticing Harry's shocked face Odyeus brought him back in the tent.

"So, now, do you believe me?" asked the man, with a small smile.

Harry could only nod, Demera waved her hand and he found he could move his legs again.

"Good. Could you let me see you right palm so I know which one of your ancestors you'll meet, in order to warn them," asked Odyeus.

Without thinking, Harry handed him his right hand.

Odyeus studied it for a few minutes and his face hardened.

"Your enemy must be quite powerful if you need to see all of them"

As Harry was about to ask about who he was about to meet, Odyeus cut him off.

"Don't ask." Harry closed his mouth, then another thought crossed his mind: Odyeus was going to WARN them? How could it be possible?

He frowned his eyebrows in confusion, before asking this question outloud.

Odyeus seemed to think for a few minutes before answering.

"Well, I cant really explain it to you, but I've done a lot of research about time travel and communications. After years of work, I've finally managed to create a device which allowes me to talk with my descendants and sometimes to look at my living heirs. That's how I can warn them when I'm going to send them one of the people who came here." Harry didn't try to ask for more.

As soon as he recovered from shock, something else, even more confusing, was revealed.

He shook his head, trying without any real success to order his thoughts.

Demera looked at the confused teen in front of her and decided to come to his aid.

"Now more practical explanations," she said cheerfully.

"You're right Mera, go ahead," replied Odyeus, quickly understanding his wife's intentions.

"Well, first, what's your name and how old are you?" she asked.

Harry looked at her, relieved to finally answer to simple questions

"My name is Harry Potter and I'm fifteen."

"Fifteen hmmm, Do you have any fighting experience?" "Not really, I learnt about martial arts this summer." Demera thought for a while.

"Alright, you'll have to catch up a lot during the next two weeks, then you'll join the Yonhors for the Sarthahnra."

There was a silence

"Excuse-me," said finally Harry, "but what are the Yonhors and the Sarthahnra?"

"The Yonhors is the name given to the fifteen-year-old boys and the girls. And the Sarthahnra is a test they have to pass if they want to become a full warrior. You'll have to pass it too."

"What do the participants have to do?" asked Harry, not very excited to the idea of passing a test. What if he failed?

"None of the participants are allowed to know. It's kept strictly secret." Harry didn't answer, he was trying to digest everything he had learned. "But now, I'll give you some proper clothes, then present you to a few of the Yonhors."

"Good idea Mera!" exclaimed Odyeus.

"While you get on with that I'll warn the council."

"Alright." She exited the tent, followed by Harry.

As they walked through the camp, Harry felt people stareing at him, probably because of his wizard robes.

Everyone seemed dressed in leather or wool, so his robes made him stand out. To his relief, they finally stopped in front of a large tent.

"Come on in," said Demera, smiling at his worried face. They entered. The tent was quite dark. As Harry looked around him, he didn't notice the person standing towards the back.

"Vaihia Demera! What is bringing you here?"

"Vaihia Melisy. One of the South villages has sent us this boy," she pointed to Harry.

"His name is Harry. They've sent him to us for training. As you see he'll need some proper clothes."

"Yes. I don't understand these South-Errysis. How can they defend themselves with these robes tsk tsk, it must be a new fashion there," she continued chattering away for a few minutes until Demera interrupted.

"Right Melisy, but could you give him some clothes, he has a lot to catch up on"

"Of course, come on boy, don't be shy" Harry approached the woman, Melisy, as Demera had called her.

She was tall and plump but seemed full of life. She had red hair like Demera but hers was longer and curlier. Her dark green eyes twinkled with happiness. Harry couldn't help but like this woman immediately.

"Well, well, well, you're not very tall, are you? And rather skinny too, Nothing we can't fix, fortunately... Hmmm, take this, and this" she handed him a few trousers.

"Then, shirts, you're lucky, Jenna's just given me these."

Harry was given several shirts made of wool.

"Finally, these." He took the two jackets she gave him. One was sleeveless, but they were both made of leather and had several pockets. They'll be a bit uncomfortable at the beginning but you'll get use to them. Bring them here when you want them washed," added Melisy.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"No need, it's my pleasure."

"Well thanks Mel Keshia" "Keshia Demera." They left the tent.

"Demera? What does Vaihia and Keshia mean?" Harry suddenly asked.

She looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean? You didn't receive memories when you were transported here?" She seemed surprise.

"Memories?" repeated Harry, a bit confused, then he remembered, his mind had been flooded by memories before he fainted. "Yes, I remember, but how can I order them, there are so many!" he said desperately.

"Don't panic, calm down!" said Demera "You have to focus on the name of the ancestor in whose time you are. That way, you'll push the useless memories to the back of your mind"

Harry did as he was told and suddenly the memories and information he needed came to him.

"It worked!"

"Good, you're a quick learner," said Demera.

"Now what do those phrases mean?" asked the woman, with a smile.

"Vaihia mean Hello and Keshia Good bye," Harry answered immediately,

"Exactly."

"Thank you"

"No need at all. Come, you have to meet the other Yonhors. I think there are twenty this year," she added.

They arrived near a paddock, where about twenty youths and two adults, a man and a woman, were standing.

Apparently they were explaining something.

Demera approached silently followed closely by Harry. The two adults didn't seem to realise she was there so she coughed loudly.

They immediately turned to face her, their knives ready in their hands. "Demera!" exclaimed the man, sighing while putting his knife back in its sheath.

"You're too quiet for your own good!" He had long brown hair which was tied up in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. Demera laughed

"I know Kev! You keep saying it!"

"He's right you know," said the woman. She had black hair, cut below her shoulder and brown eyes.

"Not you too Eira!" sighed Demera. They raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't come to be given a lecture. A southern village had sent us Harry here to train. He had very little experience in fighting and practically none in survival. So he'll have a lot to catch up on. But he's a fast learner and very determined still I think he'll need help."

"Alright," said the man, eying Harry, as everyone.

"Hmm Thers and Veradis, would you help him?" he asked to two of the youths in front of him.

They nodded, and waved to Harry, motioning to him to come sit near them. After glancing to Demera who nodded, he walked and sat near the boy Thers.

He was tall and a bit skinny with tanned skin and green eyes that twinkled with amusement. He had a few scars on his arms and his hair was long and dark brown like everyone else there. The other youth, Veradis was shorter, but seemed full of energy.

She had silky blond hair and blue-grey eyesalong with several scars too, mostly on her arms. Thers extended his hand

"Vaihia Harry, happy to know you." Harry shook his hand.

"Vaihia, happy to meet you too." Then he shook Veradis' too.

From what he saw of them, they seemed like nice people. He hoped he could become friends with them.

Then after talking a bit with Kev and Eira, Demera left them.

"Well," said Eira, "as Harry is new here, were going to stop the lesson for today, so you'll be able to explain to him about the lessons and so forth. Come back later today."

The two of them left the boys and the girls.

Immediately, all the youths gathered around Harry, and started to tell him their names: There were twelve boys: There's, Cernos, Ferth, Norns, Qverdar, Uraios, Wald, Yrs, Swen, Andra, Emer, Brox ; and eight girls: Veradis, Raia, Xeis, Mealin, Britany, Ilin, Perna and Selvy.

Most of them welcome him warmly, but a few eyed him with contempt.

"So you're from the South?" sneered a black-haired boy, Andra.

"Yes," answered simply Harry.

"Well, it amazes me to see they don't bother to teach their children how to fight," continued the boy with fake innocence.

"Maybe they're too weak to learn Ndra," added a girl called Mealin with superb auburn hair .

"You're probably right Mea, it's a shame to see that men live like girls there, scared of fighting, what a waste! But it does show the superiority of the North!"

Another boy looked at Harry who managed to recall his name, Brox.

"You're not welcome here Errysisnar, Go back to where you came from!"

Harry was boiling with anger, how could these people judge him without even getting to know him! But then, he calmed down as he realised they reminded him a bit of Malfoy, a thought which nearly make him laugh.

Thers had clenched his fist.

"You're really pathetic, Andra, you know that?" he said, angrily.

"Oh, is the great Thers defending the little Errysisnar?" said Mealin mockingly.

"Be silent!" snapped Veradis coldly.

"I don't take orders from you!" replied Mealin, smugly.

Harry realised that if no one stopped this soon, it was going to lead to a fight.

He sighed and started to talk. Before he could say a word, he saw Brox raising his hand and mutter a curse at Thers.

Without even thinking, he raised his hand, believing he had his wand, and cast a shielding charm on Thers.

The curse bounced and hit Brox turning him purple with neon yellow dots and bunny ears. Everybody looked at Harry in surprise. His eyes were blazing with rage; he hated people who attacked in the back.

He turned his fierce gaze to Brox. The deep green eyes were hypnotizing and by the time Harry turned to look at Andra, Brox was shivering.

"I may not be experienced in fighting but I am quite skilled in magic. You should change your attitude, it's a bit of advice," he said, his voice as cold as ice.

He turned and started to leave the paddock. Then he stopped and turned, looking straight at Andra.

"And warn your friends, I hate people who are too cowardly to attack the front." Then he left. Thers looked at the retreating back, as Andra was left stuttering.

He turned and looked at his friends: Veradis, Raia and Yrs.

"He's quite an interesting guy"

Thanks a lot for the reviews and to Anna and Tamara for beta-ing this chapter. Naia


	3. First days

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and to my betas.

**Chapter Three**

Harry walked around the camp for a while. He stopped near a paddock in which he could seeaw several horses. He watched them for a few minutes, thinking how they were so peaceful.  
  
"They're superb, aren't they" said suddenly someone behind him suddenly.  
  
He turned and saw Thers with Veradis, a girl called Raia and a boy, Yrs, he remembered. He turned back to the horses.  
  
"Yes." He answered simply.  
  
"Sorry, about Andra, he was just his usual self." Said Veradis.  
  
"No need, he isn't worth it" replied Harry. There was an awkward silence. Seeing their uneasiness, Harry spoke.  
  
"Could you give me a tour and some tips about your camp?"  
  
The four friends smiled.  
  
"No problem, come."  
  
They spent an hour talking about the place they were and the members of the tribe. Harry learned that Andra was the son of one of the counsellors, so were Thers and Raia.

They told him about the teachers of the tribe that all of which were warriors and in general quite nice, except one, Dezer, who taught horse-riding. He also got to know about the daily life of the tribe, the two common meals, the training and so forth.  
  
Then it was time for them to go to dinner. Harry sat near Thers who showed him the important people, especially the ones he shouldn't cross.  
  
After that Thers showed him where he was going to sleep and said that he would wake him the next morning.  
  
"Good night Thers, Yrs, and thank you"  
  
"Good night Harry" answered the two boys.  
  
All of themAnd they fell asleep quickly.  
  
As usual, nightmares came. Once again, Harry saw Cedric being killed, Voldemort being resurrect. He woke up, sweat pearling on his forehead, breathing heavily, his scar pulsing and bleeding.  
  
_'Even millennia away, the connection is still strong'_ thought Harry, bitterly. Then he saw Thers looking at him with concern.  
  
_'Fantastic, more questions!'  
  
_"Don't worry, it's normal," he said, praying the boy wouldn't ask any more. He didn't want to talk about it.  
  
It was evident that Thers didn't believe him, but he didn't ask for explanations and went back to sleep. Sighing, Harry laid on his back, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Finally he got up and silently left the tent where he slept. Once he was outside, he went away from the camp, avoiding the guards. When he was far away enough, he sat and started practising his magic without his wand.  
  
As soon as he saw the sun rise, he went back to the tent and saw Thers waiting for him.  
  
_'Just my luck!'__  
_  
But curiously Thers didn't ask him what he was doing outside, he just told him to follow him for the meal. Once they were done, they headed towards a paddock where they would learn how to ride.  
  
Harry's first encounter with Dezer was everything but friendly  
  
Thers, Yrs and Harry arrived early at the paddock and found that Veradis and Raia were already there. They talked a bit until Dezer arrived.  
  
"Well I have been told that a new student has joined us, where is he?" said the man.  
  
Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Come here," barked the warrior. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Harry" repeated Dezer, spitefully "a real South name"  
  
Harry remained silent.  
  
"So, Harry, do you ride?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No, master!"  
  
"No, master."  
  
"Have you ever ridden?"  
  
"No, master."  
  
"Do you know how to ride?"  
  
"I've read about it."  
  
"You've read about it! Really?! Very well, we're going to see how much you have read about it! Andra, go and bring Sheitan!" Andra got up. Harry could see he wasn't very happy with this task, but he was also looking at Harry scornfully.  
  
The remaining students started to whisper.  
  
"Silence!" shouted Dezer.  
  
Everyone waited silently for the Andra's return.  
  
Harry was confused. What was wrong with Sheitan to make Thers and the others send him worried glances?  
  
Finally Andra came back and with the help of another warrior, he was dragging a horse behind him. At first sight, Harry understood the meaning of the glances.

The horse, which was entirely black, kept trying to attack Andra or the warrior. He was rearing up or kicking out continuously. How they had managed to equip it, was a wonder.  
  
Dezer replaced Andra who seemed quite grateful.  
  
"Well, show us what you have learnt." He said before hitting the horse that had tried to bite him. The horse had several scars and a few open wounds were bleeding. Apparently they had strong ways to control him.  
  
Harry approached the horse. Once he was close enough, Sheitan tried to bite him. Harry easily dodged his teeth. 'Think of Hagrid, of Buckbeak, animals sense fear…' thought Harry.

In a really quick movement he grabbed Sheitan's head and looked straight into his eyes. They were a greenish colour and a fire was blazing in them.

Sheitan struggled, but Harry was holding him tightly. Green met green and it was a battle of wills. Harry could sense the wildness of the animal, but also his intelligence. Finally the horse gave up. Harry released his head. He came closer, petted his neck, then climbed onto him.

Even if the horse had lost a battle, he hadn't completely given up. At the moment he felt a rider on his back he started to jump, to rear and kick, trying to get rid of him. Harry grabbed the mane and tried to follow the horses movements. It wasn't an easy task.

Several times, he nearly fell, but all his training on a broomstick finally paid off and he managed to stay on the horses back. After a few minutes, Sheitan started to tire. Then he stopped. Harry petted him, whispering a few words in his ears and climbed off.  
  
Once he touched the ground he realised how much this had tired him. He stumbled a bit, then steadied himself. He turned and looked at the others; they were staring at him, mouths slightly open, apparently in shock. On the opposite, Dezer seemed to be on the edge of explosion. He was literally red with anger.  
  
"Well, it seems that you have learnt a few things." he said extremely reluctantly. He quickly changed the subject. "Alright, students, today, we're going to work on the circuit, go take your horses!"  
  
When all the students had left, he approached Harry.  
  
"You may have been able to ride Sheitan, but you're not going to manage this. And that's a promise." He said with a sadistic glint in his eyes.  
  
He was true to his words. He made them work on the circuit and Harry soon realised that Sheitan hadn't been trained. So, Dezer took his pleasure in shouting at Harry for every mistake he made.  
  
At the end of the session, Harry had to restrain himself from yelling at the warrior. He clenched his teeth, climbed off Sheitan and followed Thers.  
  
After having taken care of their mounts, they headed towards a tent where they were given some food. Then Thers lead them to a quiet place.  
  
As soon as they had finished their meal, Harry looked at the four friends.  
  
"Why does he hate me? What did I do?"  
  
Thers, Yrs, Veradis and Raia looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"Well, you see, he doesn't like the South and everything that is linked to the South."  
  
"That's all?" Harry was surprised.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry, you're not the only one he doesn't like. In fact, the only ones he likes are Andra and his little friends," said Veradis.  
  
"I noticed, they reminded me of a teacher and some students from where I come from," said Harry jokingly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Well, is there anything I should know about the next lesson?"  
  
"No, Robian is nice, his lessons are about plants and animals. Then we have fight lessons and you already know the warriors, Kev and Eira."  
  
"Good, I don't feel like being shouted at during another lesson," said Harry.  
  
The others laughed at that.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny," pouted Harry.  
  
Yrs managed to calm down a bit.  
  
"You should have seen your face, it was priceless."  
  
Eventually, they all managed to recover.  
  
"How did you manage to mount Sheitan? Even the best riders haven't managed to stay on his back!"asked Ria.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he liked me." After all, he couldn't say: 'No, it's my Quidditch training and dumb luck which allowed me to stay on him!'  
  
The four friends didn't seem convinced by this explanation. However, before they could ask, Robian arrived and the lesson started.  
  
Harry quickly realised that most of the plants were different from the ones in his own time. Robian was a good teacher, and Harry enjoyed this lesson. Then, it was time for the fighting lesson. Harry was dreading this a little.  
  
Once all the youths were there, Kev and Eira began to explain to everyone what they were going to do.  
  
"Alright, listen. You're going to work on the moves we showed you yesterday. Work in groups of three or four. We're going to have a little contest afterwards."  
  
Then Eira turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Come with us Harry."  
  
He did as he was told.  
  
"Good, we're going to test you, to get to know your level. Ready?"  
  
Before Harry could answer, the two teachers lunged at him. For one second he was paralysed, then... he knew.  
  
Without even thinking, he blocked them and pushed them back. Then he got into a defensive position. Eira started to kick him, but all her kicks were blocked.

During this, Kev moved behind Harry and jumped on him. Harry jumped to his right, rolled and landed on his feet. His body was fighting automatically.  
  
Finally Eira and Kev stopped and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Have you learnt how to fight?" asked Kev.  
  
Harry shook his head, puzzled. How came he was able to fight like that? It was like a part of his mind had been activated when he had started to fight. It had seemed so natural. He resolved to ask Odyeus later.  
  
"Really? Then you must be a natural. It's not really common, but it sometimes happens. Odyeus is one too." Said Kev thoughtfully.  
  
"Well," said Eira. "Take this!" she gave him a knife. "Ready?"  
  
Once again, Harry felt the sudden rush of knowledge overwhelming him.  
  
As if he had done it countless times, he blocked every attack from both Kev and Eira.  
  
"That' s settled, he is a natural at fighting," said the man finally.  
  
"Indeed, but he needs to learn what his body is doing," said Eira.  
  
"Yes, Thers?"  
  
Thers looked up, something which earned him a hit by one of Veradis's punches.  
  
"VERADIS!"  
  
The girl looked apologetically at her friend  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"You'd better have to" replied Thers before approaching the two warriors. They were looking at the teenager amusedly.  
  
"Well, you'll help Harry with fighting, train any time you can. He's a natural at fighting but needs to learn what he' s doing," said Eira, smiling at Thers shocked face.  
  
He quickly composed himself, nodded and motioned Harry to follow him.  
  
Before letting them leave, Eira told Harry that he would have to borrow some weapons until he was able to make his owns.  
  
"Well," said Thers, "first, we're going to learn the basics. Watch me, then you're going to repeat the movement." Harry nodded. He carefully watched the boy who did a series of moves gracefully, as if each movement was the prolonging of the previous one. Thers repeated the series a few times.  
  
Then Harry did it. Thers and Veradis, who had stopped fighting to watch how Harry was doing, were completely amazed. This boy, who had apparently never had got a proper training in fighting, was executing this series of moves as if he had done it times and times before. Even though the moves weren't really difficult, it was stunning. Moreover, his movements were so fluid that you couldn't see where one began and another finished.

While executing the movements, Harry had entered a sort of trance, as he had become one with his environment. It was strange, yet marvellous. He was feeling whole, as if he had found something which had been missing before. He loved this feeling. It was nearly painful when he finished the series.  
  
He looked at Thers and saw that the boy, along with Veradis, who had apparently watched too, were starring at him, as if they didn't believe what they had just seen. Harry shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, unsure of what to say.  
  
This seemed to bring them back to the real world.  
  
"Something wrong?" choked Veradis with disbelief.  
  
Then she burst into laughter, followed by Thers.  
  
Completely clueless, Harry watched the two teenagers. They finally managed to calm down. Veradis whipped away a few tears.  
  
"Sorry Harry, it's just that what you just did was amazing!"  
  
"Really?" asked Harry, happy to have done it right.  
  
"Of course!" said Thers. "Now, we are going to put these moves in practice. Come on!"  
  
The two boys faced each other, bowed then got into position.  
  
They started to throw punches and kicks, but they seemed to dance instead of fighting. Each blow was blocked, each attack was countered. At one moment, Harry directed a fist at Thers' chest. The blow reached its aim and Thers was sent to the floor by the strength of the blow.  
  
A bit knocked out, it took him a few minutes to get his senses back. Then he looked at Harry, stunned by what had just happened. He snapped out of it and smiled a bit to show that he wasn't angry.  
  
"Alright, this is definitively going to be your first lesson: How to control your strength," he said.

Two hours later, sweaty teenagers parted and Harry folllowed Thers and Yrs to a small stream where the boys were able to cleaned themselves.

Once it was done, Harry said he needed to see Odyeus and left his two new friends to head towards the tent of his ancestor.

Luckily for him, the man was here and ushered him in.

"So, what can I do for you Harry?" Odyeus was pushing him towards a pelt as he seated himself as well.

Harry sat, trying to find where to begin.

"Well, I was wondering, how can I be able to fight like this? And before I left, why did I seem to improve in everything? Why things seem to come naturally now?"

"It's quite simple. You know that everybody has a magical core, the difference between Muggles and Wizards being that Muggles can't access this core. Every magical being has an amount of raw power at his disposition at birth. But this power is locked and only appeared when the person is subjected to a violent emotion."

"Finally by getting a wand, a wizard can channel a part of it, but only a part. The amount depend on the wand first and of the wizard: the more raw power you have, the stronger your wand will be and the more power it'll be able to bear."

"The rune you received wasn't only a way for me to draw you through time, it also unlocked your whole power, at his raw state. That's why it was painful; apart from the fact that it would have been hurting a bit, even if the blockage hadn't been lifted. But this power had to be used in some way or you'll have burnt out. So it started to boost all your abilities…"

"And now, every time you learn something, this power will immediately put this knowledge to use, even if you don't have any idea about it. When you arrived here, you received the knowledge necessary for you live with us, including fighting methods, which you demonstrated today."

"Alright, so my body know how to do it, but not my mind."

"Exactly, until you learn whet your body already knows, you'll be acting on pure reflexes."

Both of them talked a bit, Odyeus explaining over points to Harry about this whole new concept.

Finally, Harry left to find his new friends, a bit reassured.  
  
O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
  
After a few days, Harry started to fit in with his new life.  
  
Dezer was still horrible to him. Apparently, making his life miserable was now his purpose of life. Just to make the warrior angrier, Harry proved to be an exceptional rider. He trained himself and Sheitan every time he could. This had allowed him to form a sort of link with the stallion.  
  
Sheitan jumped over a trunk with ease. The horse was obviously enjoying himself. The following obstacle was a river to cross, then a slalom where the rider had to shot spears at moving targets. Next came the stone falling path as Harry had called it. Stones, bound to trees with ropes, were pushed and fell onto the rider who had to dodge them.  
  
Harry took one of his three spears and threw it towards a target with ease. He was pleased to see he had hit it in its centre. He did the same with the next two targets.

Arriving at the stone falling path, he slowed down a bit. He had learned to be cautious in this portion of the circuit. He felt something moving on his right and immediately flattened out. The stone passed a few centimetres above him. He dodged all the other stones in the same fashion.

He quickly finished this part, relieved to arrive at the last one, a big meadow. Harry smiled. The first time he had arrived at this part he had crossed it carelessly, something which had brought him a superb lecture from Dezer and a huge headache.

He galloped across the meadow, studying his surroundings closely. Suddenly something jumped on him, but he was ready. He raised his shield. The thing bounced off the shield. Then he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw a stone coming towards him. He dodged it.

Sheitan continued to gallop. Harry had trained him not to stop before his rider gave him the order. After dodging several flying objects, he arrived at the end of the circuit. He prepared himself for the lecture he was most likely going to have to hear.  
  
As predicted, he hadn't even climbed off of Sheitan when Dezer was already telling him all the things he had done wrong. Harry didn't listen. He knew he had done a good performance, but that Dezer wouldn't admit to that even if the world depended on it.  
  
Thers and Raia, who had gone through the circuit before him, gave him thumbs-up signs. He smiled. He was happy to have good friends. After the first days, the curiosity had died and most of the other teenagers had returned to their previous occupations. Harry didn't mind at all. He didn't like all the attention he had previously been surrounded by.  
  
"You were one of the fastest." said Raia.  
  
"Yes, and you don't seem to be injured or tired" added Thers.  
  
"Thank you, but it was Sheitan who did all the work" said Harry, petting his horse.  
  
"If you say so." Said Raia, shrugging. "Look, its Veradis!"  
  
Indeed, Veradis arrived. She looked fine except for a small cut on her cheek.  
  
An hour later, all the Yon'hors had finished their circuit; and after a few words, Dezer dismissed them. They ate , then headed for their next class. Finally it was the moment, Harry had been waiting for: fighting class.  
  
Eira and Kev looked at their students. They saw Harry and smiled.  
  
"Alright, Yon'hors, as the Sarth'ahnra is in three days, today, we're going to rehearse everything we have learnt so far."  
  
All the teenagers were nervous, wondering what was awaiting them during this test.  
  
"We'll assign you partners: Andra and Mealin, Brox and Ferth, Veradis and Raia and finally Thers and Harry.  
  
Thers groaned. He was Harry's partner. Eira smiled.  
  
"I was joking, Thers and Yrs and Harry, you're coming with Kev and me."  
  
Thers looked really relieved and hurried towards Yrs before the warriors could change their minds. Fighting was one of the rare things he didn't want to do with Harry. In fact nobody wanted to partner him in this class. It wasn't that he was bad, not at all. In fact he was too strong.

After one week, all the members of Yon'hors had understood that fighting with him wasn't good for their health, as it always ended with them being thrown metres away. Even if Harry tried to lower his strength level, he always won.

Fighting with him was a nightmare, but seeing him fight was a wonder. It looked so easy, so natural that it was nearly unreal. And Harry loved the feeling he had when he was fighting. After a difficult beginning, he had quickly outdone his comrades, only the warriors were a match for him, even though he was starting to beat them more often as well.  
  
Two hours later, a bunch of sweaty teenagers finished their lesson and after having washed themselves, ate and went to sleep. To Harry's relief, nightmares weren't coming very often now, so he was finally able to have a full night of sleep.  
  
Two days later, it was the day before the Sarth'ahnar. A big feast was organised. The Yon'hors had to wear a sort of uniform composed of a loin- cloth and a sleeveless vest, both in leather. Marks had been drawn on their body with ashes. It showed that their childhood had come to an end and that they were now entering the adult world.  
  
First, there was a huge banquet, then the warriors did a show mixing dance and fight, followed by the Yon'hors. After that there was a fire game. It consisted of jumping over the fire and was really liked. Finally the elders told stories or people sang.  
  
Harry was loving this night. He wasn't nervous about tomorrow, enjoying the present moment. He had decided along with Thers, Raia, Yrs and Veradis to go to sleep early to be ready for the next morning.  
  
Not many of the Yon'hors imitated them and instead stayed up nearly the whole night.  
  
The next morning they were woken up by the warriors who dragged them to a place in the centre of the camp. Most of them had a headache and were sleepy, except the few that had rested.  
  
Odyeus stood up and silence fell.  
  
"Yon'hors, today you're going to leave childhood forever. This test which we call Sarth'ahnra will mark this change. When it is finished you'll be adults. Now, I think we're all wondering what you'll have to do. I won't make you wait any longer. The Sarth'ahnra is..."


	4. Sarth'ahnra, the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed and to my beta; Sabrina

**Chapter Four**

"The Sarth'ahnra is a test for your abilities. You'll be divided into teams, four teams of five people, three boys and two girls. One of the teams will have four boys. Then you'll have to survive without any help for two months. In this time, you'll live in the forest. You'll only be given clothes, a spear and a knife, some food and your horse. Each team will be given a sort of totem. During these two months, you'll have to try to steal the totem of the other teams. To do so, you are allowed to use any means you can think of, as long as it can't seriously harm anyone. Once this survival test is over, you'll be full warriors of the tribe," Odyeus explained.  
  
He turned to Demera. She stepped forwards.  
  
"After several meetings with your teachers, we have chosen the teams. When you hear your name, step forward. Once all the members of a team are called, we'll give you your equipment and your totem. First, the wolf's team: Xeis, Uraios, Cernos, Ilin and Wald."  
  
The five youths approached her, were given spears, knives, clothes and their totem. They walked to one side of the place.  
  
Demera continued  
  
"The Bears team: Ferth, Swen, Selvy, Norns, Britany and Qverdar. The Foxes team: Mealin, Andra, Emer, Perna, Brox. Finally, last but not least, the Lynxes team: Yrs, Raia, Thers, Harry and Veradis."  
  
The composition of the teams didn't surprise anyone. They put into the same group people who usually hanged out together.  
  
People were talking excitedly, looking at the Yonhors, betting on which team would win. To win, they needed to gather all the totems.  
  
Odyeus cleared his throat. All the noises died immediately.  
  
"Well, I believe it's time for you to leave. All I have to say is Good Luck."  
  
The Yonhors nodded. Then they reached their horses, climbed onto them and headed into the forest. Harry, Thers, Yrs, Raia and Veradis had only ridden for a few minutes when Harry, who was leading the way, stopped.  
  
"What's the problem Harry?" asked Veradis who was carrying the totem.  
  
"Where are we going to stay?" asked Harry. "I mean, we need a camp."  
  
The others seemed to think for a while. They knew the forest better than Harry.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Yrs asked him.  
  
Harry bit his lower lip.  
  
"Well, it must be near water, a place easy to defend, and hard to reach, close to the forest. Maybe on a hill."  
  
"Hmmm, quite difficult... Hey!" exclaimed Raia.  
  
"Yes?" chorused the others.  
  
"Old Dragon," she answered, smiling.  
  
Yrs, Thers and Veradis smiled, too.  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"Great, Raia!"  
  
Only Harry seemed confused.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but what is Old Dragon?"  
  
"You don't know?" said Raia. "Apparently no. Well, Old Dragon is an old volcano, deep in the forest. There is a lake in the crater and a few caves, along with springs for fresh water."  
  
Harry's face lightened immediately.  
  
"Perfect! Is it far away?"  
  
Raia thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Well with our horses, one hour, maybe less."  
  
"Alright then, let's go!" said Thers enthusiastically.  
  
They started to ride towards the volcano.  
  
The ride was uneventful. They finally spotted Old Dragon. Its sides were covered by the forest. They headed towards the crater. Once they reached it, Harry gasped. The place was amazing. The biggest part of the crater was occupied by a lake. The turquoise water was shining thanks to the sun. On the left, there was a little beach. All around stood huge trees. On the opposed side, they saw a spring.  
  
"It's amazing, Raia," Harry said in a whisper.  
  
"Isn't it?" replied Raia, smiling. "There is an hole in the bottom of the lake, through which the water exits the crater, it forms a little stream."  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Yrs, looked at them.  
  
"Well, what about taking a look at the caves?"  
  
The others agreed and they went down into the crater. The descent was a bit difficult, but they all were good riders. Once they arrived near the lake, they climbed off their horses, took off the bridles, and started to explore the caves, knowing their mounts wouldn't try to escape, they had been well trained. They walked past the beach. Harry, along with his friends, were studying the rock faces. Suddenly, Veradis and Thers spotted something.  
  
"Look!" they said together.  
  
They looked at each other, surprised, then laughed.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, not seeing what they were pointing at.  
  
"Just above the spring, a bit on the right, there is an entrance," said Thers.  
  
Yrs, Raia an Harry closely looked at the spot they were indicating.  
  
"You're right!" exclaimed Yrs.  
  
"Of course" said Veradis and Thers, proudly.  
  
"Alright, all we have to do, is to climb to this entrance and explore it." said Harry.  
  
"Lets go!" was Raia's answer.  
  
Despite Harry's worries, it was quite easy to reach the cave's entrance. He was also imagining a way to allow their horse to enter it, too. This thought was pushed to the back of his mind as they explored the cave. They discovered that there wasn't only one cave, but three, connected to each other by a tunnel. The first one was the biggest. They spotted another entrance which lead out of the volcano, on the west side. The second, was smaller, as well as the third. In the last one, a big surprise awaited them. Half of the cave was occupied by a natural pool. They discovered that it was formed by a thermal spring which was passing through this cave, then leaving it through a hole in one of the walls and ending in the lake.  
  
For a moment the five friends were speechless. The silence was broken by Thers.  
  
"We're definitively lucky."  
  
"It's the understatement of the year," replied Yrs.  
  
The other three only nodded. They also noticed that this cave also had another exit which ended on the north side. They came back to the first cave and realised it was nearly midday. They ate the food they had been given, but kept some for the night.  
  
"Alright, we need to organise ourselves." Harry finally said.  
  
Thers, Yrs, Veradis and Raia, looked at him, carefully listening to him.  
  
"You're right," agreed Veradis. "I think we should build a path to bring the horses into the first cave. We could make a kind of paddock on the left side."  
  
"Good idea. How do you think we could make this path. We can't dig the stone." Thers.  
  
"I think I can do that" said Raia, smiling. "I can enter the stone and use its structure to transform it. It's easy once you know how to do it."  
  
"Alright, Raia will take care of that. Then we need to find stones and carve them to make spears, some wood for the fire and the torches. Who wants to do that?" After a few minutes, Veradis and Yrs agreed to do it. "Well, Thers, we should go hunting. We'll need pelts and leather along with meat. Alright?"  
  
The other boy nodded.  
  
"Well let's go!" finished Harry. They parted. Harry and Thers went to find their horses. They mounted them and went into the forest. Four hours later, they came back. They had been lucky and had caught an old stag, a few rabbits and several pheasants. They immediately skinned the rabbits and the stag, plucked the pheasant, hanged most of them to conserve them. Then, they turned to take care of the skins. Harry had decided to use the stag's skin to make a map. It would be useful later. The rabbit's ones were kept. Thers suggested that, saying, they'd be able to use them to make blankets. While they had been hunting and taking care of their catches, Raia had nearly finished the path. The stone seemed to have melt, forming a path, not very broad but enough to allow a horse to walk on it. Yrs and Veradis had brought a lot of wood and put it in the first cave along with the bridles they had transported there. They had also found a flint which they had started to carve. Once Raia finished the path, they gathered.  
  
"Well," started Thers "That's what I call team work."  
  
"Yes, now that we have started to prepare our basea bit, I think we should set up defences." Harry said.  
  
"You're right once more, first, I think we should hide the entries, in particular, the ones of the caves." Yrs replied.  
  
"Indeed. I've also spotted a tunnel near the beach which leads to the forest, it will have to be protected." Raia added.  
  
"Exactly," nodded Harry "as well as the edge of the crater".  
  
"That's a really large area. How are we going to do it?" Thers seemed puzzled.  
  
"That's the problem. Let's sum up, we need to protect a huge area, even when we're not here." Yrs said, "Well, it's not going to be easy" said Veradis thoughtfully.  
  
Harry suddenly snapped his fingers.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" said Raia.  
  
"You have a link with stone, don't you?"  
  
Raia shrugged.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What can you really do?"  
  
"Well, I can transform it, change its form. Sometimes, I talk with them."  
  
"Talk?!!" Harry was stunned.  
  
"I don't really speak with them. It's more like an exchange of pictures, stones have seen a lot of things, it's really interesting to communicate with them."  
  
"Right... Do you think you can convince them to help us?"  
  
Raia seemed to think for a few seconds.  
  
"I don't know." She answered. "I'll ask them."  
  
"Thank you." Harry turned towards the others.  
  
"Do any of you have any special abilities?"  
  
Yrs, Thers and Veradis glanced at each other. Yrs broke the silence.  
  
"Veradis has strong links with animals. She's able to talk to them. I'm able to contact plants, but it's like with the stones, I can't have a real discussion." Harry looked at him, amazed.  
  
"Are these abilities common?"  
  
"Quite, most of the members of the tribe have a bit of power, but only a few are Chawiz." Raia explained.  
  
"Chawiz?" asked Harry while he was searching in his memory the meaning of this word. At the moment he found it, Yrs answered his question.  
  
"A Chawiz is someone who can do magic. Odyeus and Demera are Chawiz. There are four Yonhors who are part of this group as well: Brox, Swen, Xeis, and Thers."  
  
Harry looked at his friends with surprise, then smiled.  
  
"Perfect. Raia, Yrs, could you go talk to the stones and plants. I'd like them to….." he explained to them what he had in mind.  
  
Yrs and Raia looked at him with respect once he was finished.  
  
"Great! Come Raia!" Exclaimed Yrs. They quickly left.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Thers.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Were going with Veradis to find help"  
  
They went into the forest. They hadn't been walking for more than fifteen minutes when they heard noises to their right. They turned in that direction and found themselves in front of a pack of wolves. Veradis bowed, quickly followed by Harry and Thers. Then she seemed to discuss with the wolf that apparently was the leader. During her talk, Harry started to notice a weird feeling in his head. It was disturbing, it was a sort of low buzz. Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of this sensation, all to no avail. At this moment, the wolf looked at him closely. Green eyes met the gold ones of the wolf. The wolf's gaze rested on him for a long time. Suddenly recognition seemed to pass in its eyes. The wolf turned back to Veradis. A few seconds later, she bowed, smiling. The wolf also bowed to the three of them, then turned and left.  
  
"Good. He has accepted to help us and will warn the other packs." Veradis said.  
  
"Great, Vera!" exclaimed Thers. Harry smiled but remained silent. The wolf's behaviour was bothering him.  
  
They resumed their walk. They spent the whole afternoon in the forest. They managed to convince the birds to help them, too. The eagles and the hawks had been hard to convince but they had finally agreed. Then they had reached an agreement with the rabbits and the deer. They had accepted to help if the humans wouldn't kill them. Veradis had explained them that they needed to eat. The deer had replied that there were a lot of fish in the lake for them to eat. Finally the discussion ended: Veradis promised them that their group wouldn't hunt them so they would help them. The deers and the rabbits accepted. They also said that old animals would accept to be killed as long as it was quick and painless, something the three friends promised. Squirrels were really happy to spy for them. They were really curious, and loved to do new things. Bears were also easy to convince. Foxes agreed to remain neutral.  
  
The three youths came back to their base, satisfied with their afternoon. When they arrived at the tunnel to enter the crater, they found huge lianas with long thorns blocking the entrance. They also noticed some Morphieas, a plant with soporific stings and a Whomping willow. They approached them cautiously, but to their surprise, they let them pass. Then they were stopped by a wall. Harry put his hand on it. Immediately, the wall melted and a hole appeared in it, letting them enter.  
  
"Whoa! They had done a really good job!" said Thers, amazed.  
  
"Indeed" nodded Harry.  
  
They arrived at the beach. Raia and Yrs were laying on the sand, resting. Harry winked at his friends. He approached the lake, after having taken a huge leaf. Understanding what he wanted to do, they imitated him.  
  
They filled them with water and neared the two sleeping people. Then they dropped it on them. They jumped, yelling. Harry, Veradis and Thers were laughing their heads off. Understanding what had happened, Raia and Yrs looked at their friends furiously but soon they laughed, too.  
  
"Well thanks for waking us, but be careful, revenge is sweet." Raia said in a threatening tone.  
  
"I know, but thank you for the warning." Harry replied, mockingly bowing at his friend.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Right, shut up you two." Veradis said. "We have much more important things to do."  
  
"Listen to the voice of reason!" exclaimed Harry, raising his hands, to mock his friend but also to protect himself.  
  
Veradis punched him lightly.  
  
"No need to be violent!" he said "But you're right. We need to prepare our strategy. But, before that, we must eat"  
  
"Boys and their stomach," muttered Raia.  
  
Yrs heard her.  
  
"If you don't want to eat, we are not going to force you." The boy replied.  
  
"Yrs, you're really getting on my nerves, so stop it!" was her only answer.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Temper, temper..."  
  
"Yrs..."  
  
"Alright, I'll shut up."  
  
"You'd better do."  
  
They continued to argue all the way back to the cave. When they arrived, the score was two to one for Raia. As they didn't seem ready to stop, Thers decided to interrupt it.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but you know you're acting like an old couple." He knew this comment would catch their attention.  
  
It didn't fail.  
  
"THERS!" they yelled together.  
  
"Great, now that we have your attention, we are going to be able to start planning the capture of the other totems." He replied.  
  
They looked at him murderously, but he didn't look scared at all.  
  
Harry decided it was a good moment to break in, before it became more violent.  
  
"First, I think we should spend a week or two observing the others, finding their habits, studying their bases, their strategy."  
  
"You're right. We can also make a map of the whole area to spot the different bases and smaller maps of each camp." Veradis added.  
  
"Good idea," replied Thers. "With which one are we going to start?"  
  
"What about the Wolves?" proposed Raia.  
  
The four others looked at her.  
  
"Any reasons?" asked Yrs.  
  
"Well, the Bears, even if they are six, are the weaker team. So they will be target number one on the Foxes' list. They'll attack the weaker ones first, then take care of the others or wait for them to take care of each other and attack the winner when they are tired." The young girl explained.  
  
"Good point. So Wolves first, then Foxes?" said Thers  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, they're our most dangerous opponents."  
  
They continued to plan their next weeks. Then, Harry noticed that the sun was setting. They brought the horses into the cave, and went to sleep. The next day would be a long day. 


	5. The Wolves

Disclaimer : I don't own anything you'll recognise.  
  
A/N Thanks to all of you ! Your reviews are really encouraging me !  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"BLANG" the sound of wood meeting wood echoed thorough the cave. Harry smiled at his friend.  
  
"Good move"  
  
"Yours was too" answered Thers.  
  
They were standing in the middle of the first cave, face to face, only separated by their sticks of wood they were fighting with and which were crossed for the moment between them. Each of them tried to pushed with more strength to make the other fall. Suddenly Harry had a small smile he suddenly sat on his feet, sweeping the ground with his right leg, causing Thers to fall on his back. Harry immediately jumped on him an pinned his arms on the ground, blocking the other boy.  
  
"I won"  
  
The sound of a knife scratching wood was heard. They turned to Raia who had been watching the fight.  
  
"Ten to one for Harry" she announced, grinning.  
  
"No need to rub it in my face Rai" mumbled Thers.  
  
"Rub what in whose face?" asked Veradis who had just entered the cave.  
  
"Nothing" answered quickly Thers before his friend could open their mouth.  
  
Harry and Raia exchanged a glance smirking to each other.  
  
"Where is Yrs? Asked Thers, obviously trying to change the subject of the conversation.  
  
"Last time I checked, he was heading for the water room." Replied Veradis seating next to Raia. "Why?"  
  
"I think we should start to put our plans into action."  
  
"I agree" said Harry. "We had spied on them for days We know their base as well as ours, along with their habits"  
  
"Yes, my feet still ache from that watching, in particular in the Wolves case. Why did they have to put their damn base in trees!!!" complained Raia, half-heartedly."  
  
"Because theyre intelligent?" said Yrs who had just entered and hear Raias last comment.  
  
"Or completely crazy" added Veradis. "I mean, living in trees present quite a lot of advantages, but it also have a few drawbacks"  
  
"Yes, but, not everyone could have a base as we have."  
  
Harry scanned the room, smiling. The place had underwent great changes since the first days The first cave was now a training place. On the far left, their was some stables for the horses. On the walls, holes had been dug to place the weapons: spears, knives, wood sticks, primitive bows, as long as the horse trappings and a stock of wood for the fire who was placed on the right side of the cave. The middle was where they trained in body fight and in fighting with knives or sticks. Torches had been placed all around the cave to lightened it in the best way possible. The second cave, smaller was were they slept. The girls were on one side, the boys on the other. In this cave too, weapons had been placed on shelves dug in the walls. At night, a warm fire was also lit in this cave. During the month, they had made a blanket for each of them with pelts from the animals who had come to be killed. The last cave, the one with the spring was the only one without weapon. They put their healing herbs and potions there along with their food. The spring allowed them to take relaxing baths after training, preventing them from aches the next day They had increased their defences. The two paths ending in the first and the third caves was extremely well-hidden, you could only find them if you knew where they were. A lot of traps had been set of them too to stop possible intruders. The security on the passage which lead to the crater had been enforced. On the edge of the crater they had put plants that as soon as you touched them without saying a word to deactivate them would start to scream. It was a very effective system. Of course they had made it only sensitive to humans, humans disguised or transformed. The agreement with the animals had proved to be extremely helpful. They had given them invaluable information. For the past month, they had been training, exploring the area, spying on the other team, planning and so forth. They too had changed. They all had long hair now and decided not to cut it and put it in a braid for the girl or a low ponytail for the boys. They had agreed on a sign to recognise each other. They had made necklace for themselves, a leather ribbon with a little stone on it. They had different stones: Raia had a small ruby, Yrs had an emerald, Veradis a diamond, Thers a golds nugget, and Harry a strange stone he had found one day, walking around the lake. It had the colour of an amethyst, but it was clearer and had gold sparks in it. After having given it a closer look, Harry had noticed that the centre was creamy colour. He had found two stones, one quite small which had used for his necklace, the other, bigger, that he was keeping carefully. He didnt know why, he just know he had to keep this stone, that it was really important. Besides that, a month in the forest had let its prints Thers had a huge scar on his right leg, where he had been hit by a hog. Luckily for him, Raia appeared to be quite a good healer. The same hog had charged Yrs, giving him a scar on his arm. Yrs was also attacked by a water snake as he was washing himself. This encounter had let a few scars on his chest and back, as welle as on Harrys chest as he had come to help Yrs. Raia had ending with a scar on her right cheek after an encounter with bats, while she was exploring some cave. Veradis had discovered at her expenses, that badger didnt like at all to be woken when they were deep in sleep. Three parallel scars remained on her back in reminder. They had lost some weight, but this loss had been replaced by the gain of muscles. They had trained non stop. They worked on their battle skills by fighting each other and helping each other to perform new movements, techniques but also on their endurance, agility and strength. Harry, helped by Raia and Yrs had elaborated a circuit. It started from the cave. You then had to ran down to the lake, swim cross it. Once you reached the other edge, you have to climb up to the edge of the crater. At the top, he had asked Raia to make the stones create a path in which you had to use your balance, your agility. You had to jump over holes, walk on a twenty-centimetres path, and so forth. Once this part was other, you had to climb down the volcanoes, ending in the forest around it. There Yrs had helped him. On one of the tree he had made a liana grow, allowing the youth to climb in the tree. A path had been created in the trees. Lianas ran through them, creating bridges between them. Sometimes they had to walk on them, other times, they had to jump from lianas to lianas, hoping the liana they grabbed wont cracked under their weight. They had to lift themselves on branches, jump, roll After this they were back to their starting point, they had then to run to a nearby canyon and cross it. There everything could happen from falling stones, flying spears or arrows, quicksand everything, it changed all the time Once the canyon had been crossed they had to climb up the volcano, climb down in the crater and run to the cave. They did the circuit once a day, timing themselves. During the whole thing, the one who was doing it was being watched by his or her friends who were here to prevent him from being seriously injured. This circuit had earned them most of their scars. But it had made them tougher, stronger, more enduring.  
  
All in all they were quite different from the teenagers they were a month before.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry came back to reality.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where you listening to me?" asked Veradis, a frown on her face.  
  
"Well" Harry didnt know what to say, he hadnt the slightest idea about what they had been talking about.  
  
"Apparently not But anyway yes or no?" she continued.  
  
"Yes or no to what?"  
  
"Your answer: yes or no?"  
  
Harrys mind was fuming, trying to find what to answer. He saw Yrs mouthing a no as well as Thers and Raia mouthing a yes.  
  
"Am I obliged to answer this?" he asked, doing a puppy face to Veradis.  
  
She nodded, smirking.  
  
"Well" He bit his low lips, Thers and Yrs were desperately shaking their heads mouthing no, on the other hand, Raia was still nodding widely. "Can I be neutral?"  
  
"No you cant, Its yes or no, no escape" replied Veradis.  
  
"Sorry but Ive learned not to answer something if I dont know what it is about"  
  
Veradis sighed exasperatedly  
  
"Harry"  
  
"What? Its true"  
  
"Answer The Question."  
  
"Which question?"  
  
"The question I asked you."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Could you, the boys, take care of the food while Raia and me are going to train?" Then she realised what she had said. "Not fair, you tricked me"  
  
"Well, now I can answer you Yes."  
  
The girls smiled widely while the boys were shooting him dirty look, apparently quite displeased by his answer.  
  
"Thank you Harry, we owe you one" said Raia.  
  
The two girls left quickly to go training.  
  
"Thank you Harry" repeated Yrs sarcastically, "thanks to you, we have to prepare the meal O joy!"  
  
"Eh! Now they owe us a favour Think of the advantages! Plus we wont have a lot to do" said Harry defensively.  
  
Yrs and Thers look at him, thoughtfully.  
  
"If you put it like that, alright."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Good, now I think we should get rid of this chore as quick as possible."  
  
"Indeed. Shall we start, my fellow comrades?" asked Thers  
  
"We shall, my dear Thers" answered Harry  
  
The three boys headed for the third cave, took some food which they brought back to the first cave and started to prepare the lunch.  
  
o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o?**?o ?**?o?**?o  
  
"Well, it was good" said Raia, putting her plate now empty on the floor. Indeed they had made plates with wood and silverware with bones.  
  
"I second this comments" added Veradis.  
  
"The mens superiority is demonstrated once again" announced Thers, smiling.  
  
Raia snorted.  
  
"Well, youll have the occasion to demonstrate this so-called superiority by cleaning this." Said Veradis, pointing to the plates.  
  
"You dont mean it, do you?" asked Thers  
  
"Oh, I mean it!" answered Veradis  
  
"Thats not fair! We have cooked, the least you could do is clean the plates!"  
  
"Who said we were fair? No go, we have to plan our attack."  
  
The boys got up, gathered the plates, and cleaned them quickly.  
  
Once they were done, they met the girls in the first cave. They looking to the map. During the months, they had created a big map of the area. After, Harry had cast a spell on it to made her zoom on one area when she was asked to. It was very helpful. They had each a smaller copy. They had made it on animals skins. For now, the girls had made the map zoomed on the Wolves base.  
  
"Here is their bases said Yrs. Six meters up in a centenary oak, surrounded by soporific flowers, as well Redalar, who start to shout as soon as you touch them without saying the deactivating word. They made bridges from this first base to nearby trees with lianas and branches. One of them, Wald, can manipulate the plants and had made several nets which will catch anybody stranger of the Wolves. We cant sabotage the bridges as one of them, Xeis, has the power to strengthen anything, the lianas are unbreakable. They had convinced beavers to help them, along with hogs. The beavers helped them built their bases and the hogs guard the area. There are always someone guarding their totem. They keep it in the main base. They switch guards every two hours. No particular training."  
  
"Good sum up." Said Harry. "Now here is the plan: were going to .." They planned their attack for the two following hours, imagining escapes plans, retreats plans, trying to figure all the things which could go wrong and how to solve these problems.  
  
"Well" said finally Thers "I think were done Now anything new about the other teams?"  
  
"Well" started Yrs, "the hawks reported that the Foxes are planning an attack on the Bears today. The Bears had tried to attack the Wolves but failed miserably The eagles reported that the Wolves are planning an attack on the Foxes, then on us. None of them knew our base. May I had were the only one to train."  
  
"Good" Harry clapped his hand. "Now, team, training!" This was meet by groans from everyone.  
  
They came back at dusk, bruised, their bodies aching but also happy. They were progressing a lot. They ate a bit then went to sleep, the following was the D-Day.  
  
o**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**o o**oo**oo**oo**o  
  
Harry was the first one to wake up. He looked at the sky. It was dawn. The sky was colourful: red, pink, blue, purple, yellow, orange The sight was mesmerising. He was startled by a voice  
  
"Beautiful isnt it?"  
  
He turned and saw Thers.  
  
"It is"  
  
"Ready for today?"  
  
"As ready as I can be."  
  
"Good, I think we should wake the others. I take care of the girls you take care of Yrs."  
  
"No, Not Yrs, last time I woke him, I ended in the opposite wall, tying to it with nettles. Please."  
  
"Its your turn, I woke him yesterday." Answered Thers.  
  
"Oh! Alright"  
  
"Youd better make out your will"  
  
"Shut up and wish me good luck"  
  
"I hope youll come back alive."  
  
Harry threw his friend a dirty look before approaching a sleepy Yrs. He shook the boys a few times to no avail. Meanwhile Thers had woken Veradis and Raia and they were watching the attempts of their friend to wake Yrs. Finally, being fed up with it, Harry went to the spring in the next cave and came back with a bowl full of cold water. He then dumped it on Yrs. As soon as he was hit by the water, Yrs yelled and jumped. Despite that Harry knew what was coming he found himself lying on the floor, tied with roots he knew were covered with tiny itching darts.  
  
Veradis, Raia and Thers were rolling on the floor, laughing. The glare Harry sent them only made double of laughter.  
  
"Oh stop laughing, its not funny." Snapped Harry, while Yrs was taking the roots away and giving an herb to counteract the effects of the roots.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but your look was priceless."  
  
Harry only grumbled.  
  
They ate a bit, then prepared themselves for the attack. It took them half an hour to have everything ready. They climbed on their horses and headed towards the Wolves base. They wore leather pants and a sleeveless vest. As the weather was quite hot, they didnt wore a wool shirt. Each of them had a bow and a quiver attached to his or her back, along with a knife in sheath fixed at the belt and an other in one his or her boot. Yrs was carrying a big purse made of leather, and two others, smaller. Harry had several long ropes fixed on Sheitans back. They had used lianas to twist them. Raia was carrying three long spears. It wasnt fight spears, they were bigger. Thers had a big bowl under his right arm, filled with honey, and a bundle fixed to his back and finally Veradis was carrying other ropes, smaller.  
  
While riding, they met the wolves pack. The leader of the pack whose name was Arrow, stopped between Veradis and Harry. The five teenagers bowed to the wolf who saluted them. Then he started to talk with Veradis. Again, Harry felt this weird buzz in his head. It was upsetting him; each time Veradis was speaking to animals he felt it He didnt know what it meant but had promised himself to ask Odyeus about it as soon as they would come back to the camp.  
  
After a few minutes, Veradis bowed again , followed by the wolf. Harry and the other bowed too. Before leaving, the wolf looked at Harry straight in the eyes. Harry felt himself being judge by this stare but didnt move. The wolf seemed to be pleased, he bowed again and left.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Raia.  
  
"Well I asked him if he would agree to distract the hogs to allow us to accessed the base. He agreed. His pack will take the hogs away from the oak, made them chase the pack and fell in traps were going to make."  
  
"Perfect. Have you told them where well put the traps?" asked Thers.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Great, now we should hurry."  
  
They climbed off their horses, let them in a glade. They had trained them to obeyed to a few sounds and not to escape. They immediately started to set up the traps: they dug a few holes in the grounds, but prepare nets and so forth. Each times, they were careful to make sure that the animals wouldnt risk anything.  
  
It took them an hour to prepare this. Then they approached the oak. Veradis whistled. At this moment, a few wolves arrived and started to annoyed the hogs. First the animals didnt move, but as the wolves continued to taunt them, then couldnt stand it anymore, they charged them and chased them. As soon as they were out of view, the five friends gathered. They had to cross the soporific flower and the Redalar. Yrs took the two small purses. In the first was blue herbs  
  
"Eat them, they will counteract the soporific effect." He said firmly.  
  
Trusting their friend, they all took some of the herbs and ate them.  
  
"The effect will wore off in two hours" announced Yrs.  
  
Then he took the other purse in which there was a green powder.  
  
"Let me go first, Ill deactivate the Redalar."  
  
"You sure?" asked Raia, a bit worried.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well, Lets go!" said Harry.  
  
They walked across the plants which remained silent. They arrived near the oak and hid themselves.  
  
"Part one finished, now part two. Veradis, you explained the situation to them?" asked Harry.  
  
"Alright. Yrs, give me them, Thers, pass me the honey, Ill need eat to make my deal this them."  
  
Yrs handed her the big purse."  
  
Trying to forget the buzz in his head, Harry continued.  
  
"Raia, Yrs prepare the arrows and the light ropes, along with the spears, Thers, prepare the purses and the totems transport."  
  
They nodded and started their tasks.  
  
"Alright Harry, they agreed."  
  
"Perfect, Im going to sent them as close as I can, warn them."  
  
"Ive already done it"  
  
"Great, well, pass me them."  
  
Veradis gave Harry the purse. He took four purses from Thers and put some of the things that were in the big one in the smaller ones. Once he was done he fixed each of them to an arrow. He banded his bow and shot one arrow. During the past month he had trained and had become an excellent archer, even if he was still no match for Raia. Consequently he hit the spot he was aiming for. He shot three more arrows each one reaching its target  
  
"Good shots", said Raia, appreciative.  
  
"Thank you, Are you finished?"  
  
"Nearly,.Done!"  
  
"Good" now we have to wait for our little friend to weakened these lianas."  
  
They sat on the ground, and waited. In fact, the purses, Harry had shot were filled with termites. The bugs had agreed to help them if they were rewarded by food. The five friends would let the bowl of honey here for them. They would weaken the bridges, allowing the Lynx to cut them. The Wolves had put defences against humans, but not against animals. Moreover these termites were an particularly voracious specie. Indeed after one hour and a half, Veradis received an answer from the little being.  
  
"Theyre done, on little shock and these bridges will fall."  
  
"Perfect, I think four of them are about to leave to go hunting."  
  
He looked around him.  
  
Five minutes later, Xeis, Uraios, Wald and Ilin left their base, waving to Ilin who was in the oak.  
  
"Juste on time. Ready Raia?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Harry, fixed firmly his quiver on his back, put one big rope on his shoulder along with five light ones. Raia did the same, but took only three light ropes, a big one, a spear and what Thers had been preparing. Yrs took a spear too along with a light rope. Veradis and Thers only took a light rope each.  
  
"Lets the show begin." Said Harry.  
  
They separated. Harry climbed in the closest tree he could find without being spotted. Meanwhile, Raia, Thers, Yrs and Veradis positioned themselves under the bridge, leaning on the oak, being careful to remain hidden. They fixed a stone at one end of a light rope and at the same moment, threw them over the bridge. When the rope touched the bridge, it was enough to make it break. It didnt make a lot of noise as Raia, Yrs, Veradis and Thers prevent them from hitting the oaks trunk. Cernos who was guarding the totem apparently didnt heard it. Still as silent as possible Raia started to climbed up the oak. The broken bridge had created a sort of ladder. Once she reached the base, which was a big hut, built across the branches, she remained as silent as a cat and leaned against one wall. She sensed the presence of a stone in the hut and smiled. She closed her eyes and sent her mind towards the stone. She stayed like that for a few minutes, before breaking her trance. She now knew where Cernos was situated. The hut had four entries. She chose the western one, knowing it was the one closer to Cernos so she might be able to silence him before he could alert his comrades. She burst in the hut and jump on him. Startled at first he quickly retaliated. He threw a punch, aiming her head. But with her training, Raia had no problems to knock him out. She blocked his fist with one hand, fell on her feet, swept the floor under his feet with her right leg, making him fall on his face. She jump on his back and twisted his arm in his back, paralysing him. She immediately gave him a light punch on his temple, rendering him in conscious. She stood up. Planting a spear in the floor and attaching an end of the big rope to it. Then she fixed on the light rope, and fixed the light rope on an arrow. She banded her bow and shot it towards her friends who was waiting on the grounds. Yrs picked up the arrow. Plant the spear, and pulled the rope. Until he reached the big rope. He fixed it to the spear. Once he was done, Raia took the bundle Thers had given her It was a pelt with a little rope made of twisted leather. Four hole had been made in the pelt. She took the Wolves totem, put it in the pelt, closed it with the leather rope and fixed it on the big rope. Then she pushed it a little and watched it sliding slowly, ending in Yrss hand. As she was watching Yrs, Veradis and Thers going back to fatch the horses, she didnt see Cernos getting up and pulling a whistle to his lips. When she saw him, it was too late. A loud and shrill sound echoed in the wood.  
  
"Shit" yelled Raia. She jumped on Cernos and in a few seconds he was on the floor. She used her last ropes to tie him.  
  
Suddenly she heard the whistling of an arrow and two seconds later an arrow with a light rope was planting in a wall. She saw went outside and saw Harry in a tree, seven metres away. Understanding what he was doing, she took the rope and pulled it until she grabbed the biggest rope they had took for this mission. This rope could support the weight of a human. She knotted firmly at one branch, being careful that the rope was really tight.  
  
Wonderful she thought I wasnt looking forwards playing the tightrope walker.  
  
She started to walk on the rope. A few seconds after, she heard sharp whistling. She noticed some were longer than the other. Thats bad, they can communicate, I bet that Harry and I will have a little committee waiting for us As she had reached the middle, she heard horses coming closer and closer.  
  
Uh Uh, the cavalry is coming She accelerated a bit. As she was two metres away from Harry, two riders arrived. She recognised Xeis and Ilin.  
  
Ilin immediately took a rope with two stones on it and threw it towards the rope . As soon as this touched the rope, it started to move, making Raia loose her balance. As she was about to fall she heard Harry yelling.  
  
"JUMP"  
  
She jumped and was caught by the wrist by Harry.  
  
He pulled her up. They looked at each other.  
  
"Thank you, Harry"  
  
"No need, but wed better hurry, I dont think theyre very happy to see us."  
  
"Me too, but Uraios and Wald must be waiting for us."  
  
"I know, Ive heard the whistling. Take that."  
  
He handed her two ropes that she immediately fixed to two arrows.  
  
" We might need them."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Then they looked around and started to jump from branch to branch. Heading towards the place they had agreed to meet if the things would have turned bad as they did. Thers, Veradis and Yrs would be there, waiting for them during fifteen minutes, after they would come back to the volcano, leaving their horses there. That was the reason why Harry and Raia had been chosen, they were the most agile of the five. Suddenly after two minutes, they stopped. Before them were Wald and Uraios, twenty metres away. They spotted them and headed towards them. Harry and Raia looked around and swore. The only available way was the one they were using. Sighing they each took one of the arrows with a rope and shot it to a very big pine.. They fixed their end on a branch, then climbed higher in the tree where they were. Uraios and Wald were five meters away. Then they stopped. Knowing that Raia and Harry were blocked. They hadnt noticed their ropes yet.  
  
Harry and Raia nodded to each other and jumped. They grabbed their ropes and at the same pull out their knives and cut it They passed above Uraioss and Walds heads. Then harry heard a small crack He looked up and saw that the arrow were breaking.  
  
"Jump Raia!" he yelled.  
  
They jumped at the time, fell, but Raia managed to grab a branch and Harry grabbed Raia. They climbed on the branch.  
  
"You had repeated yourself."  
  
"I know, but could we continue this conversation later, theyre coming, and dont seemed pleased to see us" cut Harry.  
  
"Alright! Lets go!"  
  
They resumed their race in the trees, this time, chased by two angry boys.  
  
"Is it still far?" asked Raia, while jumping, grabbing and landing on an other.  
  
"No, I think an hundred meters. "  
  
"In the trees?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly they stopped again. They had reached a glade. They were cornered: they were about eleven metres high in a tree with two boys right behind them and probably the two girls coming with their horses.  
  
"Shit!" said Harry.  
  
"I was going to say it" said Raia  
  
"How far?"  
  
"More than fifty."  
  
"Alright, plan B"  
  
"Not that one!"  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
They took their last rope, who was ten metres long, tied on end to a branch, and the other to their belts.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Happy to have known you." Said Raia.  
  
Harry chuckled. At this moment, they heard Uraios and Wald coming.  
  
"GO!" shouted Harry.  
  
They jumped.  
  
o**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**oo**o o**oo**oo**oo**o  
  
They fell and two meters before hitting the grounds they were stopped by the rope.  
  
"Were alive!" exclaimed Raia.  
  
"Of course we are" replied Harry. He heard a crack. But were not going to remained in this state if we dont cut these ropes!"  
  
They cut the ropes and fell on the grounds. They got up immediately and started to run, hearing horses coming their way.  
  
"I hate running" said Raia  
  
"Run"  
  
"I mean it, I loathe running"  
  
"Great, but for now run."  
  
"Did you listen: I Hate Running"  
  
"Marvellous but I dont think it was the right moment to tell me this." Replied Harry as he heard the horses coming closer.  
  
Suddenly he felt an arrow passed at his right side.  
  
He turned and saw Xeis banding her bow, eighty metres away.  
  
"Shes crazy!" shouted Raia  
  
"I know! Well I think were arrived." Harry whistled sharply. Immediately he heard an horse neighed.  
  
Two seconds later Sheitan arrived. Harry jumped on his back, handed a hand to Raia and pulled her on the horses back. They sped to the glade where the others were waiting.  
  
"Go!" yelled Harry as Raia whistle and jump on her mare.  
  
The five friends made their horses accelerate, galloping at full speed between the treed, dodging them sometimes jumping above a trunk. Finally they managed to distance them, but continued to gallop to be sure and didnt come straight to their base. Veradis called the squirrel once they slowed and asked them to look around and tell them if the Wolves were still chasing hem. The little animals came back a few minutes later, telling the five teenagers that they had given up. They were relieved at this and headed towards their base. The trip was uneventful and silent. Once they reached the crater, they climbed off and took care of their horses. After, the boys cleaned their equipment and the cave, hid the Wolves totem with their own while the girls went to the thermal spring. After having relaxed a bit, they washed themselves and left the place to the boys. They relaxed while the girls were preparing the meal.  
  
They ate and discuss the mission before going to sleep, knowing that the next day they would start to plan the next one: the Foxes.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Well What do you think of it ? Like it ? Hate it ? Let me know… 


	6. End of the Sarth'ahnra

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognise.  
  
Here is chapter 6, Hope you like it!  
  
Thanks a lot to Anna for correcting it.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
They decided to rest a few days before taking care of the Foxes. They sent animals spying on the different teams. They learned that the Foxes had attacked successfully the Bears and had crushed them. But they disliked the methods of the Foxes: they had completely destroyed the Bears' base and stolen their most important possessions such as their weapons, their blankets, their food.  
  
When they heard it, they were quite angry.  
  
"It's not fair!" exclaimed Raia.  
  
"Yes, its even dangerous. They're in the forest without any means to defend themselves. It was a dirty move." Added Thers.  
  
"I can understand a bit of sabotage as long as it don't endangered the team, but they've gone too far." Said Veradis.  
  
There was a long silence. Each of them was deep in thought. Finally Yrs spoke.  
  
"Well, we could help them." The other look at him, surprised. "Yes, we had a lot of weapons we don't use, as well as a few pelts unused for now. It won't weakened us to give them to them. Moreover we can easily replace the weapons. We could also give them some food: fishes, fruits, roots ; and some healing herbs. I mean they must have been injured in the attack"  
  
Harry, Thers, Raia and Veradis were silent, thinking about it.  
  
"It's a good idea" finally said Harry. "If we didn't help them at least a bit, I would worry about them, and wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to them."  
  
The others nodded their assent.  
  
"Alright, We have to prepare what were going to give them and bring it to them quickly."  
  
They parted. Raia took the pelts and cleaned them, while Thers was gathering some weapons. Yrs was rummaging in his stock of herbs, choosing the ones he could give them. Veradis and Harry prepared some food and a few plates. They packed everything, fixed it on their horses, climbed on them and headed towards the Bears base or more precisely what remained of their base.  
  
It took them an hour to arrived there. But to their surprise there was nobody.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Thers, voicing everyone's thought.  
  
"I don't know but I want to find out." Said Harry. They climbed off and started to study carefully the area.  
  
For a few minutes the only sound which could be heard were the birds and the wind.  
  
"Come!" shouted Raia, waving to her friend. They hurried at her side.  
  
"Look at it." She was pointing at something on the ground.  
  
"What?" asked dumbly Yrs.  
  
"The prints!"  
  
"Yes and so?" said Thers. "Its just some horses prints."  
  
"You don't see it? Looked closely at this one, there is only one horse who let prints like this one, it's Orag, Walds stallion."  
  
"You sure" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes! He has a hoove a bit flat on the sides."  
  
"So It means the Wolves had come here and apparently bring the Bears to their base." Said Veradis.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I can imagine the chaos it must be in their base. There was just the place for their team. Moreover I don't think they had large food supplies."  
  
"So we had to bring it to their base."  
  
They look at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I don't look forwards it." Said Yrs. "After our little attack, I don't think were welcome there."  
  
"Maybe, but we had to help them."  
  
"Sure, but I don't think erupted in their base like this would be a wise thing. I mean they'll be a bit more careful and suspicious now. And would surely held us as hostage to retrieve their totem, even if we have come to help them."  
  
"So we have to found an other way to give them this" Raia pointed to the packages.  
  
They thought for a while. Suddenly Veradis snapped her fingers.  
  
"I've an idea! We could use some animals to deliver it"  
  
"Good one. Which animals. Not the wolves. The hogs wouldn't let them pass., not the deer pack nor the bears" said Thers.  
  
"What about the hogs?" suggested Harry.  
  
His friends looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Are you out of your mind. They'll attack us as soon as they saw us!" exclaimed Raia  
  
"Not if me and Thers stunned them before. You're a Chawiz Thers?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So all we have to do is found one hog, stunned him. Then Veradis, you explained him the situation."  
  
"It could work" admitted Yrs. "We'll have to let a note in the packages to tell the Wolves and the Bears that we hadn't hexed the weapons or the pelts and that the food isn't poisoned."  
  
"Alright. Lets do it!"  
  
They mounted their horses and headed for the Wolves base. All of the sudden. Harry who was riding in the lead stopped abruptly.  
  
"What?" asked Raia.  
  
"There is something coming on the right."  
  
They listened carefully. Indeed. Something was approaching. It was big.  
  
"It must be a hog."  
  
"Probably. Thers ready?"  
  
The boy nodded and stopped near Harry.  
  
A hog burst out of the bush.  
  
"Petrificia" yelled Harry and Thers. Before they left, Odyeus had taught Harry a few curses used in their time, forbidding him to use spells he had learned in his own time, at Hogwart. Harry thought Petrificia was the primitive version of the Petrificus Totalus curse.  
  
As soon as the hog was hit by the spell, he fell on the ground, unable to move anymore.  
  
"Veradis, your turn." Said Harry.  
  
"You're sure he isn't going to charge me."  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
The familiar buzz appeared in Harry's head. For a moment Veradis seemed to argue with the animal. Finally she looked up and wiped the sweat on her forehead.  
  
"Well I didn't know hog could be that stubborn. But I won. He agree to bring these package to the base."  
  
"Alone?" asked Yrs, surprised.  
  
"No, he will ask the help of other hogs."  
  
"Perfect." Announced Harry. "Yrs, could you write a note?"  
  
"Yes but with what and on what?"  
  
Harry rummaged in a sack on Sheitans back and took a bit of shine and a tick they use to write. It was Yrs who had create it. He had found that a stick coming from a particular plant will drop a black liquid.  
  
"Always prepare" joked Thers.  
  
"Always" replied Harry, smiling and handing Yrs the skin and the stick. He wrote quickly a little explanation on the skin, then waved it to dry it.  
  
"Ready."  
  
They put the note in one of the packages and the packages near the hog.  
  
Then they mounted their horses and went back to their base after having revived the animal.  
  
They spent the day resting and talking. Just before dusk, Arrow, the wolves packs leader arrived and ran to them. He let something drop on the ground near Harry.  
  
"Thank you Arrow."  
  
There was a buzz again.  
  
"He said it was a pleasure." Said Veradis.  
  
Harry smiled and had a closer look at the thing Arrow had brought. It was a message.  
  
He read it loudly for his friends.  
  
To the Lynx.  
  
Thank you for the pelts, the weapons and the fruits. It'd help us a lot. As you may know, the Bears have lost everything in the Foxes attack. They now live with us.  
  
Crush the Foxes!  
  
The Wolves and the Bears.  
  
P.S. Well done for the attack.  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"Well What do you think of planning how to make the Foxes regret their attack?" suggested Raia.  
  
"A very good idea my dear, lead the way Rai" replied Yrs. The five friends entered the cave and started to plot the Foxes doom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're sure its a good idea?" asked Veradis for the hundredth time.  
  
"Veradis We had agreed on this plan. It'll work, they won't know what hit them." replied Thers. "Now help me blocking up this hole." Veradis stayed silent and helped him to push a flat stone to cover the hole. Then used pelts to cover the remaining holes, only letting one open.  
  
The five friends were preparing their attack. It was nearly dawn. Since the Foxes had played dirty with the Bears they hadn't any remorse for attacking at dawn. If they were prepared it wouldn't be a problem for them. Veradis and Thers had just blocked up the only hole allowing the Foxes to evacuate the smoke out of their caves. Indeed it was one of the many defaults of the Foxes base. Like the Lynx, they had chosen a series of cave. Their was in a hill. Veradis had used a lot of animals to spy on them. They knew there were four caves connected by tunnels: three at the same level and one under. But there were some differences. The Foxes had only one exit or entrance, depending how you put it. And their were only one hole to evacuate the smoke when they made a fire. A hole Veradis and Thers had just blocked up except for a little part. They got up and went back where Harry, Raia and Yrs were waiting.  
  
"You're done?" asked Thers.  
  
"Nearly." Answered Yrs.  
  
"We're done" said Harry and Raia, handing Thers and Veradis a net each. It looked like common net at first sight. But if you looked closer, you could notice they were made of Devil Snare roots and itching roots. Yrs had managed to keep the Devil Snare roots active event after they had cut a bit of them. These nets were a bit mean, but the Foxes deserved a good lesson. Indeed The Devil Snare would tighten as its prey would struggle, so all that the Foxes had to do was to stay totally still. But this would be extremely difficult since the Devil Snare had been mixed with itching roots. Once you had touched these roots, you couldn't help scratching yourself. It was Yrs who had had the idea.  
  
"I'm finished" said suddenly Yrs, looking up from his work. He showed his friends six purses.  
  
"You're sure it'll function?" asked Thers.  
  
"Positive. As soon as it'll hit something, the different components will mixed, spreading the smoke and the smell."  
  
"And the smell?" cut Veradis  
  
"Will be more horrible than anything that you can imagine." Said Yrs.  
  
"Perfect. Everybody know what he had to do? Then, shall we go, my dear comrades?" said Harry.  
  
"We shall, my dear Harry." Replied Raia. "Lets go"  
  
They parted, Yrs heading towards the hole Veradis and Thers had blocked up except for a small part which allowed him to drop the six purses in the caves. After having done this he covered it to prevent the smell from being evacuated by it. Once he was done with it, he ran to his friends and waited with them for the Foxes to exit their cave. They didn't have to wait long. Soon, they heard footsteps and coughs signalling them that people were coming.  
  
"What is that?" they heard Andra yelled while coughing. They smiled at this.  
  
As soon as the five members of the Foxes were out of the cave. They threw the nets on them. Startled, they struggled to pull it away, only causing the Devil Snare to tighten. They understood what was happening and calmed down. But, then, the itching roots came in action and they started to scratch themselves furiously.  
  
Harry, Veradis, Raia, Yrs and Thers were laughing their heads off. It was really a funny sight. Finally Harry decided to end their misery before they hurt themselves.  
  
"Petrificia" Immediately they fell, stunned, on the ground. Harry turned to Yrs. "Have you put your soporific powder?"  
  
"Yes, here it is." He handed Harry a small purse with a white powder in. Harry threw a bit a each member of the Foxes. They fell immediately asleep and Brox started to snore.  
  
"Lets tie them with lianas, and put them back inside. How long does the powder last?" asked Harry.  
  
"Four hours, seeing the amount you gave them."  
  
"Good. Now, Veradis, Where did the flies said they had hidden the totems?"  
  
"Well, they heard them saying they hope the water wouldn't damage it"  
  
"Water, water,water" muttered Yrs. He snapped his finger "The cave underneath had a small lake. Maybe they drowned them?"  
  
"You must be right." Said Raia. "Lead the way."  
  
They crossed the first cave. It was different from theirs. Instead of their training place, there were, pelts everywhere, tables with food, plates It looked like a room where people relaxed. They entered the next one. It was apparently where they slept. They had made it comfortable. Harry remarked that they thought a lot about their comfort. In the chamber there was an hole with a ladder made of lianas.  
  
"Who go first?" asked Thers.  
  
"Why Thers? It's so nice to volunteer" replied Veradis, smiling.  
  
"But I"  
  
"No need to be modest, Thers." Added Veradis, playing along.  
  
"I didn't"  
  
"I was sure you'll be the first to volunteer, you're always the courageous one" cut Raia.  
  
"I"  
  
"Yes, Always the devoted one, the selfless one" continued Veradis.  
  
Seeing it was useless to argue, Thers sighed and started to climbed down in the hole. Veradis and Raia high-fived each-other. After a few seconds, Thers called after his friend.  
  
"Come it's safe!"  
  
One by one, they climbed down. They found themselves on a something which looked like an island in the middle of a natural underground lake. It was very dark. They couldn't see what was surrounding them. Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Lux" Immediately an orb of light started to form in his hand. It reached the size of his head. Then he threw it in the air and it stayed above them, floating.  
  
"Better"  
  
He cast a look around him and whistle. This cave was pretty big.  
  
"Well" said Yrs. "Were going to have to swim to find it." He looked at the lake. "Its going to take us a long time" he sighed.  
  
Thers chuckled and winked at Harry.  
  
"Not really" he said. "It'll take us a few seconds Watch, and admire." He raised his hand and said:  
  
"Brillow obsidian"  
  
Instantly, something started to glow in the lake.  
  
"Here they are" said smugly Thers.  
  
"Great! How did you do it?"  
  
"Chawiz" answered simply Harry. "All the totems are made of obsidian. He had used a spell which makes the stone the caster choose glow." He explained. "Now, who volunteer to go retrieve them?" He looked at his friends expectantly. Veradis and Raia looked at each other, an evil twinkle in their eyes. Suddenly they lunged at him and pushed him in the lake.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" He dived in the water making a loud SPLASH. He went back to the surface, coughing.  
  
"You're going to pay. It's cold!"  
  
"If it's cold, swim, it'll warm you up." Replied Thers sweetly.  
  
"Revenge is sweet" shot back Harry, while crawling to the glowing spot. He dived, reaching the bottom of the lake which was about three meters under water. He saw a bundle glowing, took it and came back to the surface. He took a deep breath, having held his for quite a long time. He came back where his friends were waiting, handed them the bundle and was pulled out of water by Thers while the other was looking in what he brought back.  
  
"YES!" shouted Raia, jumping, holding a small statue of a fox, while Yrs was holding a bears one.  
  
"Now back to the base and rest for today Tomorrow, training!" said Harry.  
  
"Why continue to train?" asked Yrs, groaning.  
  
"Do you want to loose everything we had gained?" asked Thers.  
  
"You're right, what were I thinking" muttered Yrs.  
  
We came back to the first cave, climbing up the ladder, crossing the cave- chamber. Veradis let a small note on a table before leaving, followed by the whole team. They whistled, calling their horses, mounted them and headed straight to their base. They were so joyful that they didn't notice that they were followed.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard the familiar buzz in his head.  
  
"Veradis?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who are you talking with?"  
  
She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Thers, Why?"  
  
"No, which animal?"  
  
"I'm not talking to an animal"  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No, What's the problem Harry?"  
  
" We have a problem. Somebody who can talk to animals is following us."  
  
"You're sure?" asked Thers.  
  
"Positive, Ill explain later. Now, come, I've an idea to caught our follower"  
  
They gathered and listened to his plan.  
  
"Great!" whispered Yrs. Then loudly he said  
  
"Harry, Veradis, could you take the totems, They are quite heavy"  
  
"Alright!" answered both of them.  
  
Yrs gave them a bundle each.  
  
"Now GO!"  
  
They parted in two groups: Yrs, Thers and Raia in one and Harry and Veradis in the other. Harry had chosen these groups because Sheitan and Veradiss mare, Cerya were the fastest horses in the group. As Harry had guessed their follower or followers chased them, thinking they had the totems. Both of them were careful to always stay in their view but to remain out of reach. They ran in the forest, taking sharp turns, slaloming between the trees. Then they headed where their friends were waiting with a gift for the pursuers. They took a sharp turn on their left and galloped on a straight path. They could heard quite a lot of people behind them but didn't look to see how many, focusing on the path. Harry whistled sharply, announcing their arrival. They slowed down, waiting for the pursuers to come. He recognised the Wolves and the Bears, all there. When they were ten metres away from him, he whistled a second time. Immediately a rope appeared, crossing the path. The Wolves and the Bears saw it but it was too late. They weren't able to slow. The rope made them fell as the horse could pass under, but not the rider. Soon, eleven riders were on the floor.  
  
The five friends gave each-other thumb-up.  
  
"Good timing Harry" said Yrs.  
  
"Thank you. Yours was good too."  
  
"Well, what do you think of coming back to the base?" said Veradis.  
  
"A great idea, my dear Veradis. Could you give us the honour of leading us?"  
  
"My pleasure." She replied. She turned to the Wolves and the Bears.  
  
"It had been a pleasure to meet you again." She saluted mockingly as did her friends. "See you in one week!"  
  
They left them and headed for their base, talking about the days events. Suddenly Veradis looked at Harry.  
  
"Hey! Harry! How did you know they were following us?"  
  
Harry hesitated, before choosing to say the truth.  
  
"Each time you talk with an animal, I hear a sort of buzz in my head. Its not painful, but quite unnerving. While we were coming to the crater, I heard the buzz. As you said you weren't talking to an animal, it was obligatory somebody else."  
  
His friends looked at him strangely.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Veradis shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. You'll have to tell it to Odyeus."  
  
"I was planning to do so."  
  
They continued to talk mostly about the Foxes faces when they saw they had been tricked.  
  
Once they were back to the crater, they took care of their horses and relaxed for the rest of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thhheeerrrrrrrssss, wake up" whispered Harry in the ear of his friend.  
  
"Let me sleep" groaned sleepily Thers turning on the opposite side.  
  
"Well" sighed Harry "you asked for it."  
  
He approached his ear again.  
  
"THERS! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE TRAINING!" he yelled as loud as he could.  
  
Thers jumped, startled to say at least by the sudden outburst.  
  
"Are you out your mind! There was no need to yell!" He got up grumpily. Harry only smiled.  
  
"Come on sleepy head! Even Yrs is awake."  
  
"Yes, I come, I come….. How can you be so energetic this early, its not human!"  
  
"Well maybe I'm not human"  
  
Thers shook his head, got up, dressed and joined his friends in the first cave.  
  
They ate silently. Once they were finished they cleaned their plate and put back the remaining food in the third cave.  
  
"Well who's first?" asked Raia. Nobody spoke. "Well we'll have to use a scientific method." She took five sticks of wood. "The one who picks the smallest go first."  
  
She was the one who picked the smallest.  
  
The week passed slowly. They continued to train, but it was more difficult since the three other teams were searching through the whole area for them. Many times they had to stop training for a few hours and wait for them to go away. They had strengthen a lot their defences. During their training they had to undergo four attacks. Finally there were only three more days before the end of the Sarth'ahnra. They were resting near the lake after their session, when a raven came and dropped a note next to Thers. He picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
Lynx.  
  
In three days the Sarth'ahnra will be finished. You'll have to bring the totems you have back to the camp. The other teams will be allowed to attack you on your way back and took away your totem.  
  
Good Luck  
  
Oddyeus  
  
"It's not fair, we're going to have the three teams against us."  
  
"They'll be waiting for us"  
  
They starred glumly at the sky, defeated by these news.  
  
"I may have an idea" said Yrs. "But we'll need to hurry."  
  
"Go ahead, explained." Urged Thers.  
  
"Well, here is the plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days later, they were ready.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Good luck everybody!" exclaimed Harry. "We'll need it" he added for himself.  
  
"Everyone had his or her copies?" asked Yrs.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, go. Meet at the camp."  
  
They parted. Harry went in the direction of the Foxes. They had previously spotted the teams on the maps. As they had predicted, he was caught in a net. Andra approached him.  
  
"Well, Harry, it seems to me that you have played and lost. Give me the totems." He said, scornfully.  
  
Silently, Harry gave him a sack. Andra looked inside and smiled.  
  
"Good boy. Well, we must go. See you at the camp, to celebrate our victory." The Foxes left him in the net and headed for the camp, laughing.  
  
Harry smiled, pulled out one of his knives and cut the net. Then he climbed back on Sheitan and galloped to the camp. There he found himself being the last one to come, since the Foxes had been the team situated the furthest away from the camp.  
  
He joined his friends.  
  
"It had functioned?" he asked, a bit worried.  
  
"Perfectly", answered Yrs. "As soon as they got the copies, they came straight to the camp so the path was clear for our messengers."  
  
"Great, I can't wait to see them realising they had copies." He said chuckling.  
  
The four teams were all gathered in the middle of the camp.  
  
"Well, you have passed the Sarthahnra. You're now full-warriors, you have learned how to survive, make plans, find a refuge, but also friendship, solidarity. Now, we're going to see which team had been the most effective. Could the teams come and gave me the totems they had won?" Odyeus looked at the teams. The Foxes were smug, the Bears proud as well as the Wolves. Then he looked at the Lynx, the ones he thought would win. He was a bit surprised by their behaviour. They seemed to be restraining themselves of laughing. It was confusing him. He dismissed the thought and smiled as the teams handed him what they had gained.  
  
Imagine his surprise when he saw that each team had four totems.  
  
"There is a problem." He said. Then he saw a small note stuck at one of the totems. He took it and read it.  
  
To the other teams  
  
We're sorry for this trick. But you understand that we couldn't give you the true ones. Anyway these copies are quite good and make good substitutes, don't you think so?  
  
Sorry again  
  
The Lynx.  
  
Harry and his friends couldn't hold back their laugh much longer, the look on their faces was priceless. They managed to calm down after a few minutes.  
  
"Care to explain?" asked Odyeus.  
  
"Well, it was the only way we found to came to the camp unharmed and to brought the totems." Answered  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"We had used special messengers" replied Harry mysteriously. He whistled three times. Immediately, Arrow and three other wolves from his pack burst in the camp and stopped near him. Harry knelt near the wolf and untied a bundle which had been fixed on his back. Veradis, Thers and Raia did the same with the others  
  
"Thank you Arrow."  
  
The wolf bowed as did the others to him and his friends then left.  
  
Yrs gathered the four totems and handed them to Odyeus.  
  
"Congratulations." Said Odyeus, smiling.  
  
Then he turned to the other teams.  
  
"They may have won all the totems, but it is nothing compared to what you have learn during this trial. You'll have to remember of it, of what it brought you, or teach you. Now May the feast begin!"  
  
Immediately, the five friends were surrounded by members of the tribe, congratulated  
  
The night was one of the best for Harry. He would leave in two days, and at this thought, he was extremely sad. Here he had found great friends and was known for what he had accomplished and not for something he couldn't remember  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well What do you think of this chapter?  
  
Thanks a lot to all the people who had reviewed, It's encourage me a lot.  
  
Mistress Cresacre: Thanks a lot. As you see the Wolves weren't completely out of the picture. As for the buzz… Well it will be explain soon.  
  
Angie: Thanks for reviewing  
  
Rishi: Thanks. Sorry it take quite a long time, but with the problems on FF I hadn't been able to post earlier.  
  
Megan Potter the Chaser : Thank you for the review.  
  
Time Twins: Thanks! I love your story "Order of the Phoinex: Those who Stand", it's really brilliant!  
  
Lollipoz: Thanks for the review. As for Dumbledore and the others it will be explained in the next chapter.  
  
The Red Dragon Order: Thanks a lot. Your stories are ones of the best I've read, they're …. I'll have to create new words to describe them as there aren't words good enough ….  
  
Sons: Thank you. I'm happy you like the fight scene since it's a bit hard for me to write them due to my lack of vocabulary  
  
Alex: Thanks a lot for reviewing. I hope you have received my mail. Well i couldn't update before due to the problems on FF, so sorry for the delay.  
  
Arioza: Thank you, I try to write quite long chapter…But it depends of the story…  
  
Once again thanks to all of you! 


	7. Leaving and Hogwart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize A/N: Well I'm dreadfully sorry for the delay. I hope you'll like this chapter. I'd like to thank Anna for correcting it.  
  
Naia  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Next morning, Harry woke up early, an habit he got the past two months. He wandered a bit around the camp, fixing it in his memory. If Odyeus was right, he would leave tonight.  
  
"Well Harry, how are you?"  
  
Harry, a bit startled by this voice, hid it and turned to see who had spoken.  
  
"I'm fine Odyeus"  
  
"You don't seem to be." Replied the man.  
  
"I'm just a bit sad to leave the camp Leave my friends, Sheitan, the tribe.." said Harry trying to remain neutral.  
  
"Yes, its understandable, but before you leave, we have to talk, its important. Follow me."  
  
Odyeus led Harry to his tent and motioned to him to sat on a bunch of pelt.  
  
"I think you have a few questions for me" he said cautiously, looking closely at Harry.  
  
Harry return the look.  
  
"Yes, first why am I able to do wandless magic here and not in my time?" It was something that had bothered him.  
  
Odyeus smiled.  
  
"Did you even try when you were in your time to do wandless magic?"  
  
Harry blushed, embarrassed. Now that he thought about it, he had never really TRIED to do a wandless spell consciously.  
  
"Apparently no. Well, Thers or one of your friends must have told you that there is a particular kind of Wizard, the Chawiz. They're able to use wandless magic, to say the truth, its easier for them to use it, as they don't have to channel their magic in their wand. On the other hand, the wand core increased the power. So at the end its nearly the same thing except wandless magic is more easier to a Chawiz."  
  
"And wand-magic? Does it exist in this time?" asked Harry.  
  
"No. But all the people who had a gift like controlling stone, plants or talking to animals are what you call wizard. If they had a wand they would be able to use magic."  
  
The whole started to make sense in Harry's head. He decided to ask something, promising himself to think about it later.  
  
"Is it possible for a Chawiz to have a gift?"  
  
Odyeus looked sharply at him.  
  
"Theoretically, no. Magic overwhelmed all latent powers. That's why the wizards in your time cant use their gift. But their are exceptions of course.. Why?"  
  
Harry bite his low lips. Marvellous, an other thing unusual about him..  
  
"Well, each time someone had been talking to an animal near me, I had hear a strange and annoying buzz in my head.. It had been useful but quite unnerving.."  
  
Odyeus studied him for a while making him feeling quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Well" he finally said, "the most logical answer would be to say you can talk to animals and that this power is starting to appear, that would explained it nicely. But as I have said, its nearly impossible for a Chawiz to use gift.." he seemed deep in thought. Then he headed for a box on a shelf. He rummaged through before pulling a translucent crystal. "Yes, this would tell us what is going on." He said with a smile. "Take it, it will answer your question." He gave him the stone.  
  
Harry took it carefully. As soon as he touched it, a wolf's figure appeared in it. It let go a howl. Harry was so startled by this that he nearly dropped the crystal.  
  
Odyeus looked straight at him.  
  
"Well you seem full of surprises.."  
  
"What What does it mean?" stuttered Harry, still startled.  
  
"It means that despite being a Chawiz, you're able to talk to animals. You'll notice that their words will become clearer and clearer from now."  
  
"Why cant I be like everyone else." Sighed Harry.  
  
"My dear boy, if you wanted to be normal, I suggest you to go on an other planet and change your identity, since you're not going to be normal on this Earth" said Odyeus smiling.  
  
"Sadly. Well no that's this part is clear, where am I going to go?"  
  
"Well this evening, you'll be transported in an other of your ancestors time, the one that was indicated by the second part of the rune in your hand." Answered Odyeus.  
  
"Was?" repeated Harry, a bit puzzled.  
  
"Was. You didn't noticed that your rune had disappeared?" asked the man, a bit surprised.  
  
"Well, It wasn't really on the top of the things on my mind during these past two months" retorted Harry.  
  
"You have a point" chuckled Odyeus, "Well look at it now!"  
  
Not really believing him, Harry looked at his right palm. I mean, he would have felt it, if it had disappeared. It had been quite painful during its appearance.. But to his great surprise there was nothing. Nothing. Harry looked up to Odyeus.  
  
"What does it mean? Why is it gone? How ..?" Harry started to bombarded Odyeus with questions.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." He said, raising his hands in calm movement. "The rune that appeared was a sign that you were one of my descendants. It also allowed you to travel through time and me to know who you were going to meet in order to warn them. Now you will only need it to jump to another time, so it disappeared for the time you stayed there, this way it prevented you from being asked embarrassing questions. But a new one will appear when you'll have finished your training, definitively this time." He explained.  
  
"Great" muttered Harry sarcastically. "I assume it will be more painful"  
  
Odyeus smiled.  
  
"Sorry for that, printing runes in some ones palm to allow him to travel in time isn't painless. The more you have to travel, the more painful it is, and you, you are going to travel quite a few times." He added with a smile. "Don't worry this mark will be yours. It will be your symbol, so it wont create any pain when it will appear."  
  
Harry let escape a sight of relief. Curiosity made him ask Odyeus something else.  
  
"What will this mark look like?"  
  
"Well, if I were you Ill look on your horses forehead." Replied Odyeus.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll find your mark on his forehead." Repeated Odyeus, like it was something obvious.  
  
"Right." Retorted Harry doubtful "Like that, Puff, Sheitan had a mark on his head. Why would he have it anyway.."  
  
The blond man in front of him smiled again.  
  
"Well, some animals are rather peculiar and Sheitan is apparently one of them. They will only accept one master, only one. Once they had found him, they'll be extremely loyal to him and bear his mark."  
  
"Can a wizard have several of these animals?" asked Harry quite surprised.  
  
"Yes, but its quite rare. Why?"  
  
"Nothing, just a feeling. So what am I going to do, I cant take Sheitan with me!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Harry cast a look at him, as if the answer was obvious.  
  
"I cant bring him with me if I'm jumping from time to time."  
  
"Oh that!. Well its not a problem. You didn't understand? When this type of animals find its master, he bears his masters mark but also creates a thin link with him."  
  
There Harry was surprised but quickly recovered.  
  
"Alright, so Sheitan would be able to come with me" Harry tilted his head as he thought about it. The stone around his neck shone thank to a sun beam, attracting Odyeuss attention.  
  
"What's this Harry?"  
  
"What? This stone?" he looked surprised at Odyeus. "Well, we used it as a way to recognise us during a fight. Each of us had his or her own, and in case of a problem, he sent spark of his or her color. I don't know what sort of stone it is, I just found this one and an other deep in the lake. I kept the other" he explained, a bit puzzled.  
  
"Can I give it a closer look, to the other stone I mean." Asked Odyeus, completely focused on the one hanging around Harry's neck. With a flick of his hand and the help of one of the little useful charms Odyeus had told him, he summoned the remaining stone and handing it at Odyeus. He felt uneasy, as the thought of an other people beside himself touching it. Odyeus studied it for a few minutes, before giving it back to him.  
  
"You're really peculiar, you know it, don't you?" he sighed.  
  
"Its the curse of my life, being peculiar" retorted Harry, grimly.  
  
"Well, I cant tell you what this stone is, but you'll learn it soon enough. Just keep it and hide it until you need it."  
  
"Could you a be a little bit clearer?"  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, where would be the fun if I told you everything?." Odyeus shot back, grinning.  
  
Harry give him a look clearly stating you know you're completely out of your mind before shaking his head.  
  
"Well, do you anything else to ask me?" said Odyeus.  
  
"No, I think that's all.. What do I do now?"  
  
"I think that packing and telling good bye to your friends would be a good solution."  
  
"Alright. Where do I have to this night?"  
  
"Come here after dinner, Ill show you."  
  
Then with a few other words, Harry left the tent and headed for his friends.  
  
He found them in the paddock, looking at their horses. Well, to put it better, they were sitting or laying under a tree, gazing at the sky for Raia and Yrs and cleaning their horses equipment in Thers and Veradiss case. They smiled and waved at him as he reached them. It made Harry feel quite sad: he would leave them tonight and never see them again.. But he wouldn't forget them.  
  
"Hey Harry? How are you?"  
  
"Fine, Listen guys, I have something to tell you"  
  
Immediately he had their whole attention.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving."  
  
Their faces saddened.  
  
"Tonight" he added.  
  
There, they look completely crestfallen.  
  
"Do you have to? I mean, you've only been here for two months? Couldn't you just stay a bit more?" asked Thers.  
  
"Hes right!" agreed Veradis.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I received a message from my tribe. They need me."  
  
He felt really bad lying to them. But he couldn't say: Hey, I'm sorry, but I come from the future and I need to jump in time to met an other of my ancestor who'll train me.  
  
His friends faces were sad but also hold understanding: duty towards their tribe was something that had been drilled into them since their birth. All their acts had to be in the tribes interest first, then in their own. That was an other thing Harry would remember: loyalty.  
  
Raia broke the silence.  
  
"Well if you leave tonight, we might as well make the best of this day."  
  
Her suggestion was warmly welcomed. They quickly saddled their horses, mounted them and after warning someone, headed for the Forest.  
  
Saying that Harry had a good time was an understatement. They spent their day in the Forest, near a small lake, talking, joking, playing This must have been one of the best days of his life. But it only made the separation more painful.  
  
Finally, a bit before dinnertime, they came back to the camp. They dismounted their horses and brought them back to the paddock after taking care of them. While doing it, Harry checked the mark on Sheitan. He found it where Odyeus had said it will be. (I wont describe it now, it would spoil the fun) Then they walked to the place where the tribe usually ate. The whole tribe was gathered there, something which didn't happen often. Harry's eyes started to water as he realised they were here to bid him good bye. The dinner was more copious than usual. At the end, Odyeus rose on his feet.  
  
"Well, I want to thank you to have come tonight. Harry, it has been a pleasure to have you with us, and I hope you'll come back safe to your tribe."  
  
Nearly everyone was smiling to him. Well if you excepted Andra and his group.  
  
Harry rose to his feet too.  
  
"I want to thank you all for these two months I spent with you. The time spent here was one of the best in my life. I will always remember you an what you taught me. Thank you to all of you." He raised his bowl, saluting them.  
  
They all raised their bowls (except Andra and his friends) , responding to his salute.  
  
Then they resumed eating. A few minutes later, it was finished. They got up and come to Harry, wishing him good luck, giving him encouraging and praising words. He saw Eira and Kev coming his way and smiled widely at them.  
  
"Well Harry, it had been a pleasure to have you as a student, I don't think well find an other natural in our life." Said Eira smiling.  
  
"Its me who should thank you for bearing me." Replied Harry.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Well except for the first days, once you learned to control your strength I must admit I enjoyed giving you lessons even if in the end you kicked my ass." Said Kev jokingly.  
  
They laughed a bit then Harry spotted something which surprised him a bit. Both were wearing a feather tied in their hair, a sign equalling to an engagement in the tribe.  
  
"Well," he said smiling broadly "Did you plan on telling me the happy news?" he was rewarded by them blushing and looking a bit embarrassed. "When did it happened?"  
  
"Tonight" mumbled Kev, quite embarrassed.  
  
"Congratulations and my best wishes" said Harry, truly happy for them.  
  
They left him after exchanging a few last words. The next person to approach him surprised him. He thought he would rather jump in a volcano than being civil toward him. But it was definitively Dezer standing before him, without his usual sneer.  
  
"Well, Harry, we finally get rid of you." He seemed really pleased at this. "But I must admit one thing." There his face looked like he had swallowed several sour lemons, "You were one hell of a rider".  
  
Before Harry could thank him, he was gone. He smiled, sometimes Dezer had reminded him of Snape. They both shared the same hatred towards him. Finally as he thought he must have shook the hand of every tribes member, Odyeus approached him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"At my tent in five minutes."  
  
Harry nodded slightly. He headed for Thers, Veradis, Raia and Yrs.  
  
"Well, I think its time to say good bye." He said quietly.  
  
They nodded. Veradis hugged him tightly, he could see tears in her eyes, but she was putting a strong face. Raia hugged him too, wishing him good luck. Then he looked at Thers and Yrs. They smiled and hugged him too.  
  
"Well, thank you a lot, you were great friends" he said, his throat dry. "I I don't know what to say."  
  
"In this case don't say anything" replied Thers, smiling.  
  
Harry returned the smile.  
  
"Well good bye, I wish you the best."  
  
Then he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry headed straight to Odyeus tent. There he found his belongings, neatly packed and Sheitan, waiting for him.  
  
"Harry! Good, Follow me."  
  
Odyeus mounted a horse Harry hadn't noticed. He looked a lot like Sheitan, except he was light gray.  
  
"May I present you Stardust, father of Sheitan." Said Odyeus.  
  
Harry nodded and mounted his stallion, after tying his packages to the saddle. They rode for about fifteen minutes, then the man stopped and dismounted, motioning to Harry that he had to do the same.  
  
"Take Sheitan with you." They walked in silence. Harry was looking around him. Odyeus had take him in a part of the forest he didn't know. Finally they ended in a clearing. Odyeus waved his hand and suddenly, the star he had found in Hogwart before travelling there appeared. He remembered vividly the dizziness he had experienced, the rush of memory and didn't look forwards to live it again.  
  
"There, All you have to do now, is walking in the centre of the star." Said Odyeus. Once you'll be there, the rune will reappear, I warn it wont be painless.."  
  
Harry hold his breath, but released it, seeing the smile on Odyeuss face.  
  
"You're playing with me, right?" he asked a bit upset.  
  
"Of course! Don't worry, you will feel only a little twinge in your palm."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, Good luck Harry, I may come to see you in your dreams." Odyeus smiled and hugged his descendant.  
  
"Good bye Odyeus" said Harry.  
  
Then he walked on the star , dragging his horse with him. Once again he felt the dizziness overwhelming him, before falling in a twirl of colors, he saw the smiling face of Odyeus. That reassured him a bit and he tried to smile back but unconsciousness claimed him and he fell in twirling colors soon replaced by darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts, things weren't as great.  
  
Ron woke up quite late and hurried to breakfast, noticing that Harry hadn't woken him when he left. A bit upset with his friend he ran to the Great Hall, after having dressed hurriedly, to find his other best friend, Hermione Granger eating breakfast while talking with Ginny.  
  
Ron plopped down on a chair next to her.  
  
"Finally! Where is Harry?" she asked a bit surprised to see Ron alone and more by what he was wearing.  
  
"Wait until I put my hands on him.. He didn't wake me when he got up.."  
  
"That's why you have this shirt with little teddy bears on it" asked Hermione, hiding her smile behind her book.  
  
Ron looked down at his opened robes and at the shirt he was wearing. He quickly closed his robe, hiding the shirt, his face as red as his hair. Hermione had a hard time concealing her laugh.  
  
"Its not funny!" snapped Ron, really embarrassed. He started to eat.  
  
"Well, where is Harry?" repeated Hermione.  
  
"Don't know" answered Ron between two bites. "Was gone when I woke up. Why? You didn't see him?" he asked his mouth full of food.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, he must have woken really early.."  
  
"Well hell hear when Ill saw him in class, what do we have first?"  
  
"Transfiguration, with Ravenclaw."  
  
"At least its not Slytherin..." mumbled Ron while stuffing himself.  
  
Hermione sighed and resumed her talk with Ginny.  
  
Once Ron was finished they walked to Transfiguration and were among the last to enter. A few minutes later, McGonagall started to call the roll. Ron and Hermione were casting worried glances towards the door, seeing their friends wasn't in the room.  
  
"Mr Potter?"  
  
A silence answered her.  
  
"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, where is Mr Potter?"  
  
"We don't know Professor, he wasn't in the dorm when I woke up this morning." Answered Ron.  
  
"He wasn't there at breakfast too" added Hermione.  
  
Both were now quite worried.  
  
McGonagall eyed them suspiciously. Apparently she seemed to think they were saying the truth.  
  
"Well, Ill warn the headmaster, he should know that he cant wander in the castle.. or outside.." she said before starting her lesson: how transforming a cauldron into a butterfly. Hermione and two Ravenclaws were the only one to manage it. Ron's cauldron was trying to fly as he had now two butterflies wings.  
  
Once the lesson was finished, they headed to the DADAs classroom. On their way, two owls flew towards them and dropped two letters. Puzzled, they took them and looked at each other.  
  
"Who could be writing to us? And why didn't these owls bring this, this morning?"  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"There's only one way to know it." With this she opened the letter, followed by Ron and they started to read it. They gasped simultaneously and looked again at each other  
  
"Dumbledore".  
  
They speeded up the staircases towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
At the same moment, Dumbledore was discussing with Minerva McGonagall who had just reported him Harry's absence.  
  
"Albus! He should know that he mustn't wander on the ground if were not warned! After what happened last year, I thought he would be more cautious!"  
  
"Minerva, calmed down, I'm sure he isn't far away" said Dumbledore.  
  
Then, as McGonagall was about to speak, an owl entered the room and landed on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Clearly a bit surprised by the owls appearance, Dumbledore untied the letter the bird was carrying and started to open it when the door burst open and two people entered the room, panting. They were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Sir.. Harry .. left.. letter" was the only things understandable as Hermione and Ron started to talk together.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, this behaviour is unacceptable." Exclaimed sternly McGonagall  
  
This seemed to calm the two teenagers.  
  
"Better, what is this about?" asked the strict professor. "Shouldn't you be in DADA? I thought better of you!"  
  
"Well, we were on our way when two owls dropped these letters" at this Hermione seemed to notice the letter in Dumbledore's hands, "Oh, but you received one!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I think you should read it." Said Hermione.  
  
Looking strangely at his students, Dumbledore unfolded the letter and started to read it aloud.  
  
"Professor. Don't worry. I'm going to train myself." There Dumbledore's voice faltered. "Where? I cant say it. Its in relation with the rune."  
  
"I know it has something to do with this bloody rune" mumbled Ron. Apparently, Harry hadn't mentioned it in his letter to him.  
  
"All can tell you is that Ill be as safe as I am in Hogwart. When I will finished the training, Ill return there. But I think it'll take me at least a year to complete it."  
  
"A YEAR!" exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
"Everything will be explained when Ill return to Hogwart. Please, try to keep my disappearance a secret, its very important. I hope everything will be alright for you and Hogwart. Sirius, Ron and Hermione will received letters too. Hope you'll be fine, don't give up. Harry"  
  
Both he and McGonagall starred at the letter, while Hermione was starring at Dumbledore and Ron at Fawkes.  
  
If he had been looking at the old wizard, he would have seen the worry printed on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five minutes later, the whole staff had been gathered in Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Ron had refused to leave the room. Quickly, Dumbledore broke them the news. They were various reactions: from utter shock to huge worry. Even Snape seemed a bit concerned but he quickly hid it.  
  
Then Dumbledore showed them the drawing of the rune. None of them seemed to know it. They decided to try to kept Harry's disappearance as secret as possible and starting building up a story.  
  
Hours later, they parted, going back to their room, each quite worried but also charged of one duty. They spent their next days trying to find the meaning of the rune to no avail.. Hermione and Ron were worried for their friend but had to keep up a normal behaviour to not make their comrades suspicious.  
  
In the meanwhile, Sirius had come to Hogwart despite the dangers, and nearly knocked Dumbledore out in his worry for Harry. He burst in his office, completely panicked, having received a letter from Harry. It took the Headmaster several minutes to calm the distressed man. Since then, he had settled in the Gryffindor Tower and could be seen wandering in the castle to Snape's dismay and disgust. The students had been told Harry had left to be trained and to be hidden. For a few days, it was the subject of every ones discussion and Ron and Hermione nearly became crazy with all the people asking them about Harry. But after a few days, the attention was drove away from Harry's disappearance as news of Voldemort's first killings reached Hogwart.  
  
All in all it wasn't really a good start of the year for them  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry slowly came back to consciousness. The atmosphere was hot and dry. He could feel the sun above him. He closed his hand, drawing it into a fist. Under his finger he felt some .. SAND! He opened his eyes and was blinded by the sun. He blinked a few times, slowly recovering his sight then looked around him.  
  
"Oh great!" he said for himself "Where am I now?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I hope you'll like it! Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks to all of you for reviewing.  
  
Anja : Thank you for reviewing.  
  
War Mage : Well I hope you liked this chapter too. I'm sorry for the delay but I had my exams, then I went on vacation and after my grandfather got ill. He'' better now but had us worried for a week. Anyway thanks for reviewing  
  
ALEX : Well I hope this chapter answered your question. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Dru : I'm really sorry for the delay and deeply apologize for it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
Lady Mischief : I'm happy you like this story so far. Thanks for the review.  
  
Lily Carreon : My deepest apologies for the wait. I'm planning to write a sequel to this story but I have to finish it before.. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Biggreenman : thanks a lot for the review. I hope you liked this chapter too !  
  
Catlaine : Thank you for the review, it really help me to see that people like my work.  
  
Sophie W. : What did you think of this chapter ? Anyway Thank you for the review.  
  
Hannah Abby : Thank you  
  
coconut-ice agent h/h : Does this answer your question ? They'll be more bits about life in present time and what's happening to Ron Hermione and co. Thanks for the suggestion and for reviewing.  
  
AoM : Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I had to make him leave..  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 Sorry for the delay and thanks a lot for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
ThePhoenix : Thanks you let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
  
The Red Dragons Order : Thanks a lot. Your stories are really brilliant !  
  
Sons : Thank you for the review. 


	8. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize! A/N: Thanks a lot to all the people who reviewed. It helps a lot. Thanks to Anna for betaing this story. You're doing a really great job! Naia  
  
Now off with the story.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Harry slowly came back to consciousness. The atmosphere was hot and dry. He could feel the sun above him. He closed his hand, drawing it into a fist. Under his finger he felt some .. SAND! He opened his eyes and was blinded by the sun. He blinked a few times, slowly recovering his sight then look around him.  
  
"Oh great!" he said for himself "Where am I now?"  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* =*=*=*=*=  
  
Harry got a quick look of his surroundings and sighed. A desert! Marvellous! What was he going to do? Here, alone, with only a horse, some weapons and his wand in the middle of a desert with the sun high in the sky, literally burning everything and no shadow or water close to him.  
  
He took of his clothes, only keeping his pants and shirt. He then do a simple spell which would allowed him to know the closest place with water. It directed him towards the west. Shrugging, he started to walk, not wanting to tire Sheitan by mounting in the sand.  
  
He hadn't walk for a few meters that he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Well you don't seem as hopeless as the last ones the old madman sent me." He could tell without turning back that it was a woman.  
  
He turned on his heel, his knives ready in his hand.  
  
"Definitively not as hopeless" stated the woman. He had a good look a her, while sheathing his knives, seeing there wasn't any threat around.  
  
She was tall and slender, with long straight black hair put into tiny braids then pulled in a ponytail, huge almond-shaped black eyes which were twinkling. Her faces features were a bit harsh for a woman, but it didn't single out to much. She had chocolate brown skin with a few scars on her arm. She was dressed in a simple white cotton robe with a few embroideries and a huge piece of material wrapped around her head and falling on her shoulders. She looked quite energetic.  
  
"But I should present myself, shouldn't I?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to answer. Taking his silence as a yes, she continued.  
  
"I'm Amber, an other one of your ancestors, happy to finally meet you Harry."  
  
"Likewise" stammered Harry, a bit surprised that she knew his name, but, coming to think about it, Odyeus must have warned her about him.  
  
"Good, now, if you don't mind, we should go, I don't fancy burning in the middle of the desert." Said Amber.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Great, hold my hand, Ill use a quickest way. And touch your horse or else he will stay here."  
  
He did as he was told and in a blink of the eyes, they were surrounded by huge flames. Before he could say or do anything, Amber had said a few words in a language he didn't know, even with the information drilled in his mind. During his jump in time, he had acquired the information about where he was and he was starting to have access to them. He now knew he was somewhere in ancient Egypt, that Amber was the leader of a group of people under the orders of the pharaoh. They lived somewhere in the desert and the place was kept secret. Each of them had the power over one element. He stopped his musing and became aware of his environment. The flames had disappeared. He was now in a much hospitable place. Before him stood a tall white building, on his right he could see a small lake, surrounded by palm trees. A few horses and dromedaries could be seen around. On the left he saw people walking, talking.  
  
"Welcome to my home." Said Amber.  
  
"Its breathtaking" whispered Harry.  
  
"Isn't it? Now follow me, I must clear the situation with the teacher about your arrival."  
  
They walked towards the building. On their way people saluted her and eyed Harry coolly. He shuddered a bit under their gaze but dismissed it.  
  
"Here, you wont learn about physical fight or magical duels. Well teach you healing as well as how to use your elemental powers." Explained the woman while walking through corridors.  
  
"Elemental powers?"  
  
"He didn't tell you? Still as secret as ever." Laughed Amber. "Well, Elemental powers run in your blood, since I'm your ancestor. You should be a fire one, like me. But well see that in a few moments. Here we are!"  
  
They stopped before a large door.  
  
Amber entered, followed by a confused Harry.  
  
The room was big and richly ornate. The walls were covered with drawings and hieroglyph. There were a few pedestals supporting statues of Egyptian gods like Bastet, Horus, Amon Ra, Thot, Osiris and so forth. They were made of gold and shinning gems. Harry brought his attention back to the people in the room. They were five: three men and two women. All had chocolate- brown skin and dark hair.  
  
"Hello Amber, why did you ask us to come here?" asked a man with frizzy hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Well Imir, I want to present you a new student: Harris."  
  
Harry gave her a sharp look. Why had she changed his name?  
  
"Harris, meet Imir and Kenet, Earth Masters, Yana, Air Master, Assim and Theri, Water Masters, Imir and Kenet were both tall and really muscular men. At first sight you know better than disturbing them. Kenet had short spiky hair and greenish-blue eyes. Yana was tall too, very slim, nearly skinny with long and curly hair braided and ornate with a few amulets and brown eyes. On the opposite, Theri was rather small, her hair was shoulder- length and straight. She had strange gray eyes which were sparkling as she looked at Harry. Finally Assim was of average height, with a well toned body but as muscular as the Earth Masters. He was keeping an expressionless face, but Harry could see he was evaluating him. His blue eyes were boring in him.  
  
They greeted him politely, and Harry returned their salutes.  
  
"Well now, that the presentations are done, we might as well do the elements determination." Said Amber. Her suggestion was meeting with agreement. Yana exited the room and came back a few minutes later. During this, everything had stayed silent. The masters were looking at Harry, trying to judge him, Amber was lost in her own thoughts and Harry was busy organising the information he had just received. Once she was back she put a big casket. It was really a sight. Its creator had used ebony and ivory, as well as lapis lazuli and topazes. Reverentially, Yana opened the casket and pulled out a big crystal orb in which four beams of light were twirling: blue, red, green and gray.  
  
"The orb of choice" said quietly Amber. "You need to take your shirt off Harris."  
  
At this Harry was really confused but obeyed.  
  
"You have to touched the orb. A ring showing your element will appear on your arm." She showed him hers. Up her right arm, a ring of flames was circling her biceps.  
  
"Alright" nodded Harry.  
  
"Well, do it now."  
  
Harry shrugged and slowly approached his hand from the orb. He was a bit reluctant to touch it, not really wanting to find what was his element. If was single out? If he had a completely different element? Well there was only one way to know. His finger touch the crystal. There was a flash of light. After a few seconds he retrieve his sight and looked at his right arm. Slowly, a ring of flames was appearing.  
  
"Well, fire it is!" said Amber.  
  
"Good" said Yana, "we haven't got a lot of them lately."  
  
Harry was looking at his arm, smiling. Then thin gray lines started to appear below the first ring.  
  
"I'm sorry Amber, but is it normal?" he asked, pointing to the gray lines which were slowly tracing an other ring.  
  
She looked at him and frowned. Approaching she took his arm and studied it closely.  
  
"It looked like the Air ring, but. Yana!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come. Is it the Air ring?"  
  
"Yes, but why is it appearing, he had already the Fire one?"  
  
"It shouldn't be here.." The other masters had approached too, curious.  
  
Then shock appear on Amber's face.  
  
"Could.. could it means he has control over two elements?"  
  
This seemed to shock profoundly her colleagues, well except Assim which was standing, expressionless as usual.  
  
"Apparently It..it could be a possibility.. But there hasn't be a multi- elemental for centuries!" exclaimed Kenet  
  
"Fire and Air.. a strange mix." Said Imir.  
  
"There's more" stated Assim in a quiet voice. "Apparently he got water too."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Theri  
  
"Look at his arm." Answered the man.  
  
True, a blue wavy ring was appearing below the gray one.  
  
"Its getting crazy!" said Imir, taking his head his hand.  
  
The masters were starring at Harry, something which was making him highly uncomfortable. He sighed mentally. Even centuries back in time he singled out.. It had to be a curse.  
  
Finally it appeared that he had control over the four elements since he bore the four rings on his arm. The masters and even Amber were shocked beyond words.  
  
Not believing what they had seen, they made him try to use the elements. He had to lighten a candle, something he did easily, then blow it off with the air which wasn't difficult. He had more problems to make the water of a bowl float, but managed to do it after a few attempts. Finally he was asked to make a plant grow, something he had a lot of trouble to do but manage to achieve.  
  
The masters weren't believing what they had seen. Amber was the first one to recover from her shock state.  
  
"Well it seems that you'll be an interesting student.."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* =*=*=*=*=  
  
Once they recovered from the initial shock, they started to plan his schedule. Finally after hours of discussion about his schedule, but also what to say to the other people here: the apprentices, with which Harry would live, the novices and the soon to be masters, they left the room and went to an other one, bigger, where people came to eat.  
  
There were three table: one for the apprentice on the right, an other for the novice in the middle, and finally one for the masters on the left. All the people were already seated and looking at them as they entered.  
  
Amber stepped forwards.  
  
"Good evening" she said.  
  
A good evening answered her.  
  
"Apprentices and novices, a new student had joined our school. He will join the apprentice, I trust you to welcome him correctly. May I present you Harris."  
  
She pushed him forwards. Feeling quite uncomfortable, he looked around him, meeting the eyes of all the people present in the room. He tried to smile but was too nervous. They were looking at him, eying him, with a cold expression. Harry was quite confused by this. After the warm welcome of the youths in Odyeuss tribe (of most of them), he had thought it would be the same; but all he was seeing was blank and defiant faces. Amber motioned to him to go sit at the apprentice table. He obeyed, nervous about his coming encounter with his comrades. He sat at the end of the table where was the only spare place. He sat and looked to the other youths. There were three girls and five boys. All shared the black hair trademark and chocolate brown skin. An uncomfortable silence settle on the table as the food was bring by other people who were here to take care of the building, grounds and of the masters and students, as Harry would soon learn. They didn't exchange a word despite Harry's attempt to start a conversation. This puzzled him a lot, but he would soon learn why..  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* =*=*=*=*=  
  
Harry was sitting near the lake, under a palm tree, thinking. He was only there for two weeks and he already wanted to be anywhere but there. He remembered his first days here..  
  
On the first morning, Harry, tired by his journey didn't wake up in time for his first lesson at 9 a.m. None of the others helped him. Finally getting up at 10 a.m. he hurried and reached the classroom, one and half an hour late.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" said a male, rather angrily.  
  
Nervous Harry opened the door and stepped forwards in the room. It was Assims class.  
  
"Harris. How nice to finally join us" said coolly Assim, clearly angry.  
  
"I'm sorry" said quietly Harry.  
  
"Sorry? Alright, I let this pass today as you are new here, but don't expect me to be so lenient next time You'll have to catch up what you have already missed." He added before resuming his speech.  
  
Harry sat quietly at a table on the front and listened at Assim.  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted" he glared at Harry. Water is a stable element unlike fire which is extremely volatile. To use it, you need to give your mind the same stability, the same calm. You must be water. To reach this spirits state were going to practice meditation until you managed to access this state in a few seconds. It'll be extremely difficult as the mind had a tendency to jump to one though to an other." Assim continued to explain how to stabilise their mind. Harry listened attentively for the five first minutes. Then he felt something hit his head. He turned and scanned the room but everyone was looking closely at Assim. Shrugging he reported his attention to the water master. A minute later, another thing hit him. Once again he tried to find the culprit to no avail. The third time he ignored it. But the person kept on throwing what looked like bits of parchment. After ten minutes, he was getting fed up with it. He turned wildly, attracting the teachers attention.  
  
"Harris, could you repeat what I have just said?" he asked quietly.  
  
Harry bit his low lip and stayed silent.  
  
"No? Being new doesn't allow you not to pay attention. You'll stay after the class is over."  
  
Harry nodded, knowing better than arguing.  
  
For the remaining part of the lesson, he listened carefully to Assim, trying to grasp the basis of meditation. He had quite a lot of trouble clearing his mind but after a few attempts he managed to reach a quite good state of mind.  
  
He was one of the last ones to managed it. As he would know later, children there learn very early to control themselves, to make the smallest amount of movements, to save their energy. They had been looking at him, smirking at his failed attempt to meditate. This hadn't helped him at all, as it had made him quite mad..  
  
After the lesson, he had to endure the lecture of the water master about paying attention to class that his particular situation wouldn't give him a better treatment and so forth.  
  
He had a quick lunch before hurrying to his second class of the day. Indeed they had one four-hour class in the morning, then, lunch. After it was the afternoons four-hour class. The day ended with a two-hour healing lesson.  
  
One day they had water and air the next it was earth and fire. The air lesson went better than the water one. First, Yana was a less strict teacher. And air didn't require as control as water, quite the opposite in fact, they had to let their mind waver, lost all control on their body, make their mind float and then only then he would be able to start controlling his element. He had a easy time in this class as he seemed to understand the concept quickly. He was able to make the wind swirl around him by the end of the lesson. Yana smiled at him. The healing class went well, for a first time. The teacher, Louses was a slim and short smiling woman. She made him feel welcome and he relaxed slightly. He had feared it'll be like with Assim. After dinner he headed straight to his room. He still hadn't exchange a word with the other teenagers. He fell asleep rather quickly. The next he woke up on time to have breakfast. None of his classmate had uttered one word to him yet.  
  
Nervous he approached a tall girl who had been in the air class with him. She was looking a bit bored. Her name was Denila.  
  
"Hethera" he said, using the most common way to salute someone, a bit like hello.  
  
She looked up at him with cold eyes, eyed him then looked back at the book she had been reading. She closed it, put it back in her bag, got up and left the room. Harry stood there shocked and confused. What had he done wrong? Puzzled, he shook and headed towards his first class: earth.  
  
Four hours later he exited the classroom, completely exhausted. If he had thought that water class was hard, earth one was simply hell. This element required an even biggest concentration than the water one. Harry simply couldn't manage to have it right. Even if he had managed to make a plant grow before the masters, controlling the element meant a lot more than making thing grow. The clam compulsory to its control was only driving him crazy. At lunch he looked around him, trying to start a conversation with someone, but his table was deadly silent, you could have heard a fly. He could heard voices and heated discussion at the novices and masters tables, but silence was overwhelming the apprentices one. This behaviour was confusing Harry to no end. There was his next lesson was the fire one.  
  
When he exited this class, he already knew it was going to be his favorite. Controlling fire was coming naturally to him. He didn't even have to concentrate. Moreover, Amber was a great teacher with a good sense of humour. After his healing lesson, he went to dinner. There he scanned his table. Again, no words were being exchanged. They were twenty-four at the table: Yassin and Safia with who he learned about fire. They were going out and could always be seen together. Then there were the waters students: Ahmed, Kamel, Moira, Beryl, Ian, Ouana, Tassit, Hasn and Yoran. Beryl and Ahmed were a couple, and the nine of them formed a closed group. The water group was the largest. Then came the air one: Usil, Jenal, Harim, Akim, Deis, Noa and Namia. Harim and Akim were twins as well as Noa and Namia, but though Akim and Harim seemed to be exactly alike, Noa and Namia were really different, by their height, hair and faces features. Finally the earth group was composed of six people: Djamel, Ismalia, Basten, Denor, Kisael and Samira. During the dinner, he tried several times to talk with them but it was like talking to walls, he only met blank faces and icy looks. He finally gave up, but couldn't help feeling a bit hurt by this treatment. For the following Harry was pointedly ignore by his comrades. They never warned, helped or gave him advice. But it was still bearable, unnerving but bearable.  
  
The taunting had only started at the end of the first week. It was in the evening, after dinner. Harry was working on some homework Assim had given them. He was nearly finished when he found himself drenched with water. His work was completely lost. The room erupted in laughter. Harry had to restrain himself from standing up and cursing them to Hell. He clenched his teeth, dried himself with a flick of his wand and cast a water repellent spell on his parchment. He spent half of his night redoing his work. Then he went to sleep. Cautious he hid his work as well as his bag and other possessions. He congratulated himself in the morning as he woke up and found his desk completely redecorated: paint was splashed all over it, it was still wet, some parts had been burnt, others had grown and formed leaves Harry recognised as itchy Ignia. He looked at his clothes, all were wet, half had been dyed a pink color, some had been ripped. He sighed and look around him. They were all sleeping. He drawn out his wand and with a few spells restored his belonging to their initial state. He dressed up, took his bag, checked his work and went to breakfast. He was nearly finished when the others arrived. If they were surprised to see him in regular clothes they didn't show it. As he was standing up and walking out, one of them tripped him. He fell flat on the floor under the laugh of everyone. His bag exploded spreading parchments all over the floor. Flushing, he quickly gathered them and left.  
  
This was only small examples, he had to underwent several thing, like finding himself banded to his chair with roots, or having his eyebrows burn in an accident.  
  
The teachers didn't seem to notice this or dismissed it as clumsiness.  
  
Harry sighed heavily, throwing a rock in the lake. Now he knew why they were behaving like that. In the following days he had realised that all the apprentices there were only motivated by one thing: drawing attention to them, being noticed by their masters. They were all ready to use nearly anything to obtain it. Him being able to control all four elements was seeing as a threat for them, thus their behaviour.  
  
He slowly got up, took his bag and headed for his next class, Air. He had lost all hope of befriending some of them. First he had thought that they'll see that he wasn't going to overshadow them, but he had forgotten something else. He was different, physically but also mentally, making it impossible for him to blend in the crowd. So he had decided to learn everything as fast as he could, hoping that this way he would be out of here sooner. Slowly he braced himself for his next class, trying to imagine what'll happen next. He shook his head, he'd just have to wait and see.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* =*=*=*=*=  
  
So What did you think of this? Let me know! Thanks again to all of you.  
  
Blank: Thanks a lot.  
  
Aydindril D.Iyake: I hope you didn't have to wait too long and that youliked this chapter too Tank you for the review.  
  
Blank: Hope this satisfied you. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
QuidBrm: Thank you a lot :blush: Let me know what you think of this one.  
  
Deity: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too and I'll try to be more careful with the spaces.  
  
Katie Weasley: Does this answer your question? Anyway thank you for the review.  
  
Arizosa: Thank you for reviewing. Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
  
Korinna Myorin: Thank you a lot.  
  
Tinabinna87: :become as red as a tomato: Thank you a lot! I love the Order of the Red Dragon series. They're ones of my favorites.  
  
Luna Rose and Phoenix Child: Thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
Sons: Thanks for the review. Harry isn't going back to the present Hogwart before a long time, but he might went to a past Hogwart. You'll have to wait and see.  
  
Miarda: Thank you for the review.  
  
Illustrious sorrow.: Hope you aren't too mad at me. I tried to post as soon as I could but scool started three days ago and I had to prepare myself for it. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.  
  
The Red Dragons Order: You're welcome. I'm looking forwards the next chapters of your stories. Thanks a lot!  
  
Jigglypuff: You'll have to wait and see... thank you for the review.  
  
Kc: Thanks!  
  
Unknown: Did this chapter answered your question? Let me know what you though of this one!  
  
A-man: Thanks a lot!  
  
Evie bellwood: I'm not going to end this one. It's just that sometimes it's quite hard for me to find time to work on it... I apology deeply for it. Thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
BabyGirl76705: I hope I didn't take too much time to update. Do you like this chapter? Anyway Thank you a lot for the review.  
  
Phoenix of Light: I try to keep this story original. and I hope I managed it. I hope you liked it as well as the previous chapter. Thank you for the review.  
  
Dru: I'm dreadfully sorry for the three-month wait before chapter 7 and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Once again thank you to all of you!!!  
  
Naia 


	9. Tests

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize!

A/N: Thanks a lot to Anna for correcting this chapter.

****

Chapter Nine   


  
A few weeks had passed since Harry met Amber in the desert. In fact he was there for about two months. The situation hadn't changed: he was still rejected by the other apprentices and the target of their jokes and taunts. But revenge was slowly being built in Harry's mind. He wasn't going to undergo this treatment without reacting. But first he needed to become a novice. They would see what he was made of; he wasn't a Marauders son for nothing. The first part of his plan was ready to be put in action; they would never know what had hit them. He had put all his mind, strength and will in his lesson, surprising the masters. They had first been quite strict on him, apparently sure he would be quite arrogant, due to his peculiar abilities. But they slowly learned to respect him. Amber appreciated his sharp mind and his easiness with fires manipulations wasn't stranger to her liking to the Boy-who-lived. Yana had quickly lost her strict side with him. She had expected to find a boy sure of himself and ready to show off, but she had faced a skilled and determined young men, ready to listen to her advice. Indeed, Harry's attitude towards the teachers was one of a perfect student, something that would have given Ron a heart-attack: he studied most of the time, practised, asked questions to the professors, listen to them..   
  
In fact being the perfect student was sometimes unnerving the raven-haired boy, but becoming quickly a novice had his price.   
  
Kenet had been conquered by this. Earth was Harry's worst class, so it was there that he put most of his effort. This was rewarded by Kenets respect. Assims was harder to earn. The water master was cold and collected he rarely let others see his emotions, keeping most of them to himself. He was the man Harry respected and admired the most here, despite his cool demeanour. Thorough the past two months he had seek the masters knowledge. His persevering in reaching the perfect minds state, his will to gain a good control over his emotions had earned the mans attention.   
  
He had first consider Harry as a common student, someone who thought he was superior, that he could do anything in order to attract attention, like all the apprentices were. All the masters were well aware of the behaviour of the apprentice and knew of the treatment that was inflicted to Harry. But they had chosen not to interfere, wanting to know how the boy would react. Assim had been surprised first. He had thought that having control over the four element would have made any boys gloat. On this opposite this stranger was trying to earn respect and didn't take it for granted just for what he was, while ignoring the taunts of his comrades. He had observed him carefully over the weeks. This boy was peculiar and Assim wanted to know more about him, not just because of his strange situation, but also to understand him better. What he learned was quite positive and he opened up a bit to the youth. Harry's efforts in his class paid as controlling water became more and more easy for him. It was never as easy and natural as using fire or air, but it wasn't too difficult either now.   
  
At the end of these two months, Harry felt ready to pass the test according access to the novices level. To pass, an apprentice had to conjure his or her elements animal. This was the first manifestation of power of an Elemental, a bit like a surname. The second one was more personal, it granted the access to the mastery: a novice had to conjure his or her elemental spirit guardian to became a master. This spirit gave him or her, his or her elements name, something which had to be kept secret, only given to people the Elemental trusted the more as it gave power over the Elemental.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
At the end of the dinner, as Harry was about to leave, Amber stood up and clapped twice in his hand.   
  
"Alright everyone. Listen carefully. Test would be held tomorrow for this apprentice wishing to try for novice. Those who are interested have to see a master to participate. A schedule will be announced tomorrow morning. That's all. Good night."   
  
Quietly, Harry made his way to Assim and stopped near him.   
  
"Harris? Is there a problem?"   
  
Harry shook his head. He had had a hard time getting used to be called Harris. Amber had explained that the name Harry would seemed too strange, thus the change.   
  
"I wish to do the tests tomorrow."   
  
Assim nodded.   
  
"Very well, which ones?"   
  
"Fire and Air, but I don't know about Water and Earth."   
  
Assim looked sharply at the young men before him.   
  
"As far as Water is concerned I believe that you can pass the test. Ask Kenet about the Earth."   
  
"Thank you Master."   
  
Assim nodded in reply and watched the dark-haired student talk to Kenet who smiled and nodded. Harry would be the youngest apprentice to pass the test. In general, people studied at least for six months before choosing to be tested. He looked forwards finding what his elements animals would be.   
  
This night, Harry had trouble falling asleep. He was a bit nervous about next days trials. He scolded himself, forcing his mind to follow the relaxing pattern Assim had taught his class. He quickly felt his mind drifting away and fell in a welcome slumber.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
He woke up at dawn, an habit he had conserved from his stay in Odyeus tribe. He got up, dressed up after undoing the usual work the apprentices had done on his clothes and other belongings. It was getting boring, every morning he would wake up finding half of his possessions burnt or drenched or sprouting leaves. He would then bring everything back to normal. After the first days he had make sure to cast protection charms on everything he owned and hide his most important things. He sighed before the lack of imagination of his comrades. But soon he would show them the true meaning of pranks.   
  
Twenty minutes later he was ready. He went out for his morning work. He had decided to keep in shape, not wanting to waste the time he had spent with Odyeus, Thers and his friends. Every morning he ran for about an hour before practising his fighting skills: knives-throwing, hand to hand combat; but also his reflexes and agility. Once he was finished he still had more than half an hour before breakfast. He took a quick swim in the lake before drying himself and heading to the common room. He quickly ate and waited for everyone to finished, thinking about his revenge. Finally Amber raised on her feet. Silence fell on the room.   
  
"Well, quite a few of the apprentices had asked to be tested. You will be given a parchment each. On it, you'll find when you'll have to pass. Be there on time, we wont wait for you. Good luck."   
  
Whispers broke everywhere in the room as parchment were distributed. Harry was one of the last to get his. He looked at it: he had Air first, then Water a bit before lunch. Earth was in the middle of the afternoon, immediately followed by Fire. He went to his dorm and sat cross-legged on his bed, following in a light trance, allowing him to focus on his powers. It was finally time to go to his first test. He walked to Yanas class where he found her waiting.   
  
"Heritha Harris, come in" said the woman, smiling.   
  
"I hope I'm not late." Said Harry.   
  
"You're perfectly on time, the last candidate just finished earlier" replied the young woman. "Well, you know what to do." He said, motioning for Harry to start.   
  
Harry nodded. He took long, calm and slow breaths. Closing his eyes, he severed all contacts with reality, letting his mind free. After a few minutes, he mentally saw what he was searching. Air was a free and changing element, it refused any type of bind. Controlling it was like walking on a taut cord: you had to always put the right amount of force behind your manipulations. If you put too much, it would backfired, and if there wasn't enough power it would play with you. Harry slowly started to concentrate the element, with invisible hands he made a small ball formed of the pure power of the Air. The manipulation was taking time as it was the first time Harry had to give a shape to the element. In general he had just to tap on the elements power and direct it with the right state of mind, it only took seconds with training. But now it was different. When he felt he had well gathered the element, he started pushing the ball in him. This was the delicate part of the manipulation.: the ball could escape from his control, or overwhelm him. But everything went fine. Harry smiled as he felt the air power running under his fingers.   
  
To conjure the element animal for the first time, an apprentice had to take some of the element power in his body to print his mark on it before letting it out.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at the master who was observing him carefully. He opened his hand, palm turned towards the ceiling. He let the power free, and felt it rushed out of him. Slowly the air around shimmered and a figure started to appear. A few seconds, a wild stallion was standing before him. It shook its head, its long silver mane moving like if a small breeze was playing with it. It was huge and just by looking at it, you could feel its power. The stallion looked physically a bit like Sheitan, the same muscles, the same wildness radiating from it. The horse stamped its hove on the floor and swung its tail. Harry smiled and approached it. He bowed before it and the animal bowed back, before disappearing.   
  
There was a small moment of silent.   
  
"Impressive Harris. It was quite a powerful animal." Said finally Yana, smiling proudly at him.   
  
Harry thanked her before leaving the room.   
  
He had still an hour before the Water test. He meditated the whole time.   
  
Assim and Theri were quietly discussing when Harry entered their room.   
  
They greeted him and asked him to start.   
  
Water was completely different of Air.   
  
If Air was freedom, Water was rules. This element needed a total calmness, a heavy concentration. It was powerful and once you started to use it, you have to be strong enough to prevent it from flooding your mind. As Harry gathered the element power, he put strong bind on it which would allow him to stop whenever he wanted. He had to be totally concentrated on his task the smallest mistake could have the worst consequences. Finally he had concentrated the power of Water in a ball like he had done for air. Then instead of slowly pushing it in his body, he created a link between him and the orb. The power flowed out of the ball to him. He could felt the power filling him. It was different from the air. This power was calm, steady but also threat if it escaped from control. He turned his palm, this time towards the ground and unleash the element. A swirl of water erupted from the ground. The jets of water were inter-crossing themselves, slowly forming a shape. Finally a huge snake stood before Harry. His head was at the same level as Harry's and ocean blue eyes bored in emerald eyes. The scales of the reptile were shining each of a type of blue: dark blue, light blue, greenish blue, turquoise. Harry thought it was a Royal Cobra but wasn't sure. He bowed to the snake which bowed in return before disappearing.   
  
"Well done Harris." Said calmly Assim. "It was quite a powerful animal." He added.   
  
Theri was gaping at Harris clearly shocked. He quickly composed himself again.   
  
"Excellent Harris." He managed to say.   
  
Harry nodded, thanked the two masters and left to take his meal. The room was buzzing with talks. The Air and Water apprentices who had succeeding in calling their animals were gloating and describing their animal with lots of details. Others who had apparently failed were being comforted by their friends. Harry went to the lake once he was finished. He had spent hours at the lake, contemplating the water, the sun playing with it, illuminating the surface, listening to the wind in the palm trees. He only left ten minutes before his meeting with the Earth masters.   
  
He entered their room quietly. With a smile, Imir greeted him.   
  
After a few words, Harry started to concentrate for conjuring his Earth animal, which would be the hardest for him. Contrary to Water, Air or Fire where you have to find the power of the element inside you, to control the Earth element, Harry had to linked his spirit with the earth, thus accessing the power. The difficulty was that the mind had to be in the same condition than the earth: extremely calm, still, passive. It was a state Harry had problems to reach. He could calm his mind quite well, but keeping it still an passive was an other story. With water it was his mind which imposed the bind to the power of water, with earth, he had to open his mind completely to the earth, be one with the element. It was something which went against him. He was used to keep things hidden and being totally open was giving him a feeling of vulnerability he couldn't get rid of. It was often blocking him and asked for a huge effort to lower his defences. But this time he had to manage it. Slowly, one by one, he took of the walls keeping his inner secrets hidden. He didn't like to do this but it was the only way. Finally he was completely open. He mentally sent himself towards the grounds, linking with the power emanating from all the living beings, the stones. Not wanting to prolong the experience longer than necessary he started to gathering the element power. Through the link, it filled his body, giving him the feeling to be whole, to belong to the world. He liked this feeling. Carefully he severed the link with earth and raised his mental walls around his mind. He came back to reality and opened his eyes.   
  
Falling on one knee, he put his hand on the ground, letting the power leave him. The grounds shook a bit, then something sprout from it. In a few seconds, Harry was facing a huge wolf, looking a bit like Arrow, the wolf he had met during his stay with the tribe. They bowed to each other then the wolf disappeared.   
  
He immediately headed for the Fires test.   
  
Amber was waiting for him, smiling as usual.   
  
"Heritha Harry."   
  
He returned his greeting. She was the only one to use his real name, but only when they were alone.   
  
"Well, I heard you managed to conjure all your animals, and that they were quite interesting, I trust you will manage this one too." She said.   
  
"Ill try." replied Harry, jokingly.   
  
"Go ahead"   
  
Smiling, Harry concentrated. Quickly he accessed his inner power. Fire was the element he could use the most easily. The only thing he had to be careful about was to keep his control over the element. The power of fire was huge, but wild. It have to be channel. To reach it, Harry had to find his inner power and to snap it. He didn't know how to explain; it was like striking a match. But here, his inner power was the match and his mind was his hands. He had to compress it, then gave it a little push and it exploded. It was an inner fire which was burning inside him. It was the feeling Harry loved the most, this pure and wild power which was running through him. He closed his right hand and threw it in the air like he was punching something.   
  
A ball of fire shot from his hand. Slowly it started to transform, assuming the shape of a Golden Eagle. The bird flew for a few seconds before landing on Harry's shoulder. Harry bowed his head to him, and the bird of prey returned the gesture before flying away and disappearing.   
  
"Perfect Harry" exclaimed Amber, pride visible in her eyes. "It was really impressive." She added.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"No need. Well, it looks like you'll move with the novice. Ill have someone move your belonging in your new dorm." She said   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Well it will be soon dinner time. Well announce the new novices then."   
  
"Alright"   
  
They parted after a few words. Harry went to the stables. There, he found Sheitan. He had been careful to continue to train his horse, at least once a day. But it has been three days since he last mounted the stallion. He didn't bother to take the horses trappings, he could rode without. He lead the stallion outside. He could felt the impatience of the horse, its desire to run. At the seconds he was on its back, the stallion started to gallop. Harry leaned on its neck, engulfed in the long mane. He was careful to not let the stallion gallop in the sand, knowing it may make him fall. He stayed with Sheitan for two hours. Once the giant horse had calmed his urge to run, Harry trained him, working on its reflexes, agility   
  
After putting the horse in a paddock, taking care of him, feeding him, he took a small swim in the lake, dried himself and headed to the common room. He sat at his usual seat, ignoring the other apprentices as he always did.   
  
After the dinner, Amber rose on her feet and cleared her voice.   
  
"Apprentices, those who have passed the test must be waiting for this. Are made novices: Kamel, Moira, Ian, Jenal, Deis, Ismalia, Denor, Samira and Harris. Apprentices, stepped forwards."   
  
The nine youths approached the young woman. The different master gave them a small ribbon symbolising their new status.   
  
"You're now novices, joined your table, your new schedules will be given later." Added Amber.   
  
They obeyed and sat at the novices table.   
  
Without paying attention, Harry sat at the end of the table like he had done when he was an apprentice.   
  
He didn't bother trying to speak with the other novices, knowing it would be useless.   
  
As he was day-dreaming, looking through a window at the sky, wishing he could be somewhere else, he felt a hand on his right arm. Startled, he jumped.   
  
Looking at the owners of the hand he faced a boy. He looked about seventeen-year-old, with dark brown eyes and short curly hair. He smiled at Harry, something the raven-haired boy wasn't used to, at least since he arrived here.   
  
"Hethira"   
  
Not knowing what to do , Harry remained silent.   
  
"Quite a silent person you are, well I'm Traias."   
  
"Harris" replied Harry, trying to understand why this young man was speaking to him.   
  
"You're one of the newbies, aren't you?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"If you want I could explain a few thing you'll need."   
  
"Why not" answered Harry.   
  
"Well, you see, being a novice is quite different than being an apprentice, for example." Traias started to explain him a few facts about being a novice.   
  
Harry smiled to himself. Maybe being a novice would be better than being an apprentice. At least he may have a friend.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks a lot to all who reviewed!

Naia

Leo : Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.

Zoe : Thank you.

pwestm1 : Thanks

Prophetess Of Hearts : Yes, thorough his training with his ancestors, Harry won't just learn spells, or how to fight, he must also learn about humans…. And that sometimes people are not what they seem to be or that not everybody is nice in the world…. I hope you like this chapter too.

? ? ? : I hope you didn't have to wait too long. Thanks for the review.

Kelly : Does this satisfy you ?

Suzybeth : I hope you liked this chapter. I try to make as little mistakes as I can, and I have this story being corrected. Thank you for reviewing.

Anja : You'll have to wait and see, I don't want to spoil the fun…. Anyway thanks for the review.

Phoenix Flight : Thank you for reviewing.

? ? ? : I know it's mean, but Harry had to learn that the world isn't always nice… Anyway thank you for reviewing.

? ? ? : Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter. Anyway, thanks a lot for the review.

coconut-ice agent h/h : Well to answer your questions, they're only using elemental powers, not magical ones. Then for the nemas well, let's just say I have a crazy imagination and a few friends who helped me a bit with them. Finally, concerning your last question, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, it'll be explained in it. Thanks for reviewing.

TheUnknown : Thanks for the pranks' suggestion, you'll see in next chapter what'll happen. It will be… a sight. Thanks for the review.

? ? ? : Thank you a lot for the review.

Sons : Thanks a lot for reviewing. As for Harry's life, well I don't want to spoil the surprise…..

BloodRedSword : Thank you for the review. Continue with your story, it's really good.

Rishi : Hope you like this chapter…

Phoenix of Light : Well, you're right, and as for what you said, well you'll have to wait and see. I won't spoil the surprise…. Hope you like this chapter.

PheonixMan : I think you'll get your wish in next chapter. Thanks for the review.

Life : Hope the delay wasn't too long, did you like it ? Thanks for the review.

Deity : What did you think of it ? Let me know.

QuidBrm : Thanks a lot for the review.

evie bellwood : Sorry for the wait, hope you liked it.

A-man : No they only do elemental magic., thanks for the review.

Arizosa : Listen to her Harry, you hear ? Well don't worry, Harry would react in next chapter. Thank you for the review.

The Red Dragons Order : Your French is quite good. Continue with your story, their great ! Thanks a lot for the review.  
  



	10. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize!

A/N: Thanks a lot to all who reviewed and to Anna for betaing it.

Naia

****

Chapter Ten.   


  
Being a novice was quite different of being an apprentice. This was something Harry learned quickly with the help of Traias. Novices were trained to fight as well as to do community work. It wasn't just conjuring a fire or a bowl of water, it was huge tasks which had to be realised by teams of two, or three, even four Elementals, like moving a river, creating a small oasis, stopping a fire, a tempest.. As far as fight was concern, novices learned how to use their element in a fighting situation.   
  
Life was easier for Harry now. He was more familiar with his elements and his training with his friends during his stay with Odyeus tribe had given him a head start on the others, as far as reflexes, agility, and speed were concerned. Sure, physical contacts between the opponents weren't allowed, but there was always some ways to go around a rule. 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   


"Go!" yelled Assim.   
  
The students raised their hands and started to shot water at their opponents. Harry looked at them closely, studying their strategy, or more precisely, their lack of strategy.   
  
Today, Assim had decided to organise a duelling tournament among his class.   
  
Harry wasn't the best of this class, a few had a better control over the element than him but combat was his field. He had quickly defeated his first opponent and was now waiting for the second round.   
  
Assim called him to the stage as well as a tall boy, called Geri.   
  
As soon as Assim signalled for them to start, Harry shot a bolt of water in Geris face, his opponent ducked and shot back immediately. Harry ducked too. They continued like this for a few minutes. Harry could have keep this on until Geri tired himself out, but grew quickly bored. With a flick of his hand he shot water at the boys leg and freeze it once it touched him. This paralysed him and he fell on the floor.   
  
"Harris is the winner." Announced Assim.   
  
They bowed to each other before leaving the stage.   
  
Harry finally found himself in the last match. To win he sometimes hadn't need to use his element or only to give the final blow. His opponents couldn't hit him. They were good, probably better than him when it comes to control, but using their skills while fighting, which means quick decisions and no planning, only pure reflexes, wasn't something they were used to do.   
  
He quickly got in position waiting for Assim to start the fight. As soon as it started in jumped forwards, shot, ducked and got into his position. This one was good, he had to admit it, he realised after a few minutes. The two boys were evolving quickly on the stage, eying each other, trying to find a flaw in the others stance or tactics. Suddenly, Vorn, his opponent, lunged towards him, Harry stepped aside, sending water arrows his way, but missing him as the boy rolled on his side, striking back.   
  
This continued for awhile. Finally Harry decided to put an end to this, well if he could. He saw arrows coming his way as well as little snakes coiling around his leg. He put his hands towards the ground and in a quick movement raised them, calling water powers to him. Them as if hitting the grounds, he put them down. There was a kind of explosion and suddenly a column of water erupted from the grounds, circling Harry, therefore protecting him from attacks. He called for his animal. In a few seconds, the Royal Cobra appeared.   
  
"Attack" ordered Harry.   
  
The snake bowed and lunged at Vorn who were starring openly at Harry, apparently stunned by this show of power. Big mistake, thought Harry, never let your opponents moves distract you.   
  
The royal Cobra paralysed him, making him an easy target for Harry. He fell on the floor, thus ending the duel.   
  
Harry waved his column away and dismissed his animal after thanking it. Then he helped Vorn to stand up.   
  
The boy seemed to shocked to refuse his help. He was looking at Harry with a dazed look on his face.   
  
"Very well, Harris." Said Assim shortly. "Now, we're going to correct the mistakes you did while fighting, the first one was.."   
  
He started to recalled every flaws he noticed, explaining how to correct it.   
  
Harry half-listened to it. He already knew that but kept listening as he knew Assim hated people who didn't care about their teachers just because they already know what they were saying. We all have something to learn. Even if we have heard the same lesson ten times we might still find something new to learn Assim often said.   
  
Once the lesson was over, he gathered his things and went to his next classes.   
  
The day passed uneventfully and he headed for the library once all his lessons were finished. Traias was already waiting for him.   
  
"Hi Harris! How was your day?"   
  
"Boring and your?"   
  
"Well, you saw me in the Airs lesson and despite what you say I didn't find it boring, more likely exhausting."   
  
"It was quite simple"   
  
"For you maybe" replied Traias. "Could you help me with some of the moves?"   
  
"No problem. Now?"   
  
"Yes, if you don't mind."   
  
"No, come on"   
  
They went to the lake and there, Harry explained the moves Yana had showed them. They were basic moves which only required a bit of concentration and agility. After two hours of practicing, Traias got them right, thus ending the session. The older boy went back to the castle after Harry had told him he wanted to practice a bit more. Traias didn't seem to mind. Harry looked at him. Traias was a good friend, and his only one, sure they weren't as close as he had been with Thers, Veradis, Raia and Yrs, but they were quite close. But, despite their friendship, Harry preferred to keep him away from his training and more importantly away from his planning.   
  
The raven-haired boy smiled devilishly. Since he had became a novice he had been preparing his revenge. They would be sorry to have messed up with a Marauders son. He trained for two hours and went back to the common room for dinner. He ate quickly, talking with Traias about the days events, the teachers, .. Then he stood up, bad good night to his friend and left towards his dorm. On his way, he walked slowly, apparently lost in his thoughts. Then he turned sharply on his right. Only an observant person would have notice that the wall was fake. He ended in a small room, his HQ. He took a look around, looking proudly at his creations. Books could be seen all around, parchments were sprawled on the tables, with drawings, graphs, He was ready. 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
He woke up early, needing to prepare a few things. One hour later, everything was ready for his first attack. He went to breakfast, ready to see the effects of his first move.   
  
He ate slowly and quietly, something quite odd for him. Suddenly there was a pop and all the air apprentices and a few air novices (those who were in Harry's group) stood up yelling. The room burst in laughing. Their hair had been transformed into small bushes of weeds: stinging nettles, thorns…. You named it. Some of them started to scratch their head furiously, only to have it cut. Slowly, little Scratching daisies sprouted of their ears, small Wartffodils appeared on their arms, causing little warts to appear on their skins.   
  
The whole scene was hilarious for everyone beside them. Imir and Kenet quickly stood up and reversed the process. A few minutes later, the plants had disappeared and the students had been sent to the healer, who took care of their scratches, cuts, and warts.   
  
Of course they blame it on the Earth students, something Harry had planned. The day was tensed and Harry was careful to start a few rumours which wouldn't improved the situation. The air students would send deadly glares at the Earths ones who would claim their innocence. The next morning, the Fire students had a quite peculiar awakening..   
  
Harry was standing before the window looking smugly outside.   
  
Ten nine.eight.seven.six.five.four.three..two ..   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
A bit early. I must work on the timing.   
  
The yell attracted every ones attention on the scene outside. The fire students had woke up in their bed, the only difference being that their bed were at the top of the highest palm trees around the lake. The problem was that while waking up they had unbalanced their beds, making it fall straight in the lake.   
  
"SPLASH!!"   
  
Various words started to fill the air, and fortunately no children were there to heard them.   
  
The masters, after composing themselves, went to help the unfortunate students. An hour later, things were back to normal, except the fact that the Fire students were throwing dirty looks at the Airs who were throwing deadly ones to the Earths   
  
All in all the morning was spent in rather tensed atmosphere, worsened by the hints and rumours Harry was spreading.   
  
The teachers, although they were quite amused by those happenings couldn't help but worry a bit.. They kept a close watch on the students trying to prevent things to grow to a full scale war. Things could have calmed down if it hadn't continued. The next morning, the Earths students found themselves spitting water as soon as they opened their mouth to say something. This led to quite funny scene, in particular when one of them tried to explained the problem to Kenet. The poor man was drenched from head to toes before the student was finished.   
  
To prevent the school from being flooded, the Water Masters had to found a quick way to reverse it, something which took them an hour.   
  
Harry was watching the whole thing quite pleased with himself.. He looked around him, careful to put an innocent face, he didn't want anyone to grow suspicious of him.   
  
Kenet was in quite a foul mood all day long, acting quite out of character, snapping at everyone. Everybody was relieved to see the end of the day and went to bed quite early, dreading a bit the waking-up.   
  
Before drifting to sleep, Harry smiled for himself, the next weeks would be quite interesting.   


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   


The teachers were gathered in their room for a meeting: subject: the current situation.   
  
For the past two weeks, people had played pranks on a big part of the students.   
  
"It must stop, the situation is getting out of hand. I can't count the fights I had to stop today!" exclaimed Imir.   
  
"Its getting out of hand.." sighed Kenet.   
  
"Exact." Agreed Yana.   
  
"These fights must stop. We can't have the different groups fighting each other. They wont be able to do common work if it continues like this and the pharaoh wont be pleased."   
  
"You're right. The problem is that I cant find which students are playing those tricks. There must be a small group of each element." Replied Amber.   
  
"Yes, the Airs were the first targeted, hit with Earths trick. I heard a rumour saying that it had been an Earth student that had performed the first prank after a Fire had asked him to do it. Therefore the Airs sought revenge and the next morning, the Fire woke up on top of the trees and took an early bath. Apparently the Airs realised their mistake and according to an other rumour enrolled a few Waters to avenge them. Something which led to the third day. The day after, Fire got revenge on the Air, by making the silverware and the plates on their table burning. It went on and on. The healers are going crazy. They had to heal burns, coloured skins, cuts, suppress various things which had sprouted on various parts of the body, like grass on the arms, icicles instead of teeth, .. I don't count the numbers of things we had to reverse." Summed up Kenet.   
  
"You forgot the few that were done on us: the singing and dancing act,"   
  
"Quite tricky this one. Whoever these pranksters are, they're skilled." Said Yana.   
  
" Or the attack of the furniture."   
  
"Good one, it was" said Theri.   
  
"You weren't the one who was trapped in a cupboard for hours."   
  
There were a few chuckles, quickly hid as Kenet glared at his colleagues.   
  
"It's a vicious circle. They are the victims of a prank so they seek revenge It's obvious." Said Amber   
  
"Too obvious." Said Assim, looking deeply in thought.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Imir.   
  
"Doesn't it sound a bit strange, look some of the pranks seemed to be done out of the blue, on an impulse. These ones can be traced down nearly to their origins. Others are timed perfectly. They go smoothly and no clue can be found on its perpetuators. These ones happen generally once a day, each time on a different group."   
  
"Not always" cut Kenet. "Remember, the day the Earth had everything they touched transformed in wood. Well the same day, they found themselves rooted on the ground at lunch."   
  
"That's why I was saying: the first was prepared, its accomplishment implied quite a lot of work and skills. The second was not as planned. I know it was done by an Earth apprentice in Ural's group."   
  
"All right, I see your point, but I don't see what it could mean." Interrupt Yana.   
  
"Easy, this means there is a polyvalent group. There were the ones who started this whole mess. They must act together, plan their moves in advance Then there is the students who are tricked, these reacted and got revenge on the suppose perpetuators.."   
  
"Its an interesting idea. But why? I don't see any reason to this behaviour!" said Amber   
  
"That's the matter. All the victims of the "organised" group are new novices or apprentices, most of the time." Answered Theri.   
  
"No common points?" asked Assim.   
  
"No, unless you count the fact that they were in the same class before the last novices test."   
  
Assim gave her a sharp look.   
  
"What? Is there a problem Assim?"   
  
He shook slowly his head.   
  
"No, nothing."   
  
His colleague dropped the matter.   
  
"Well what could we do?" asked Theri.   
  
"I don't.. But something must be done, or well have some problems with the pharaoh and his inspectors.."   
  
"You're right It would be a disaster if they saw the atmosphere here now."   
  
Assim seemed deep in thought as his colleagues started to suggest ways to resolve this problem.   
  
Could it be….. No! It wasn't possible….. But….. , why not? The boy had proved himself quite resourceful and secret….. Well, he would have to see to it.   
  
He snapped back to reality as Amber asked him a question.   
  
"Assim? Assiiiiiiim?"   
  
"Yes?!"   
  
"What did I just said?"   
  
"Well to be precise….. I…..."   
  
"Didn't listened to one word of what you said." Finished the Fire Mistress.   
  
"You could say it like that."   
  
"Well, what could be more important than finding a way to prevent our school to fall apart?"   
  
"Well, I was trying to guess who would be the next victim...." said Assim, hoping the young woman would believe him. Fortunately she did and didn't ask further more.   
  
"Oh!…. alright.... So any idea?"   
  
"Maybe, I'll have to see about it."   
  
The others looked at him a bit puzzled, but dropped the matter, knowing that trying to press something out of the man was nearly impossible.   
  
"Do as you want." Said Amber. "Well, keep your eyes open for any strange behaviour."   
  
They all nodded and walked out of the room. 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next days, Assim watched Harry closely, trying to find some hints of the boys implication in the pranks. But he was disappointed. Nothing pointed towards the boy. Quite the contrary. Everything seemed to pointed in other directions. This made Assim nearly sure it was Harry who was behind all these stunts, but he couldn't prove anything. Time passed but Harris seemed always, much to Assim's disappointment, innocent.   
  
The atmosphere remained tensed. The students of an element who were targets of those pranks wouldn't speak with anyone beside the other students in their element.   
  
In addition of this situation, the fear of the teachers concretize: the pharaoh sent on of his inspector to see where the students could be sent once they would finish their studies. The better the student was, the better place he could expect to get. So to the defiance already there, a huge rivalry between the youth settled in the school. To lessened this atmosphere in light of the inspectors arrival in one week, the Masters decided to teach the students how to travel through their element. It was normally something they learned later, but they thought it would be a good way to distract them.   
  
They gathered all the novices in the common room and waited for the talking to die down.   
  
Soon an heavy silence settled in the room.   
  
"Well, as you all know, were going to teach you how to travel. First I must remind that this task required a perfect control of your element. A small mistake could make you end seriously injured by your element which would probably backfire at you. You have to be extremely vigilant and careful. There will be so messing around here." Said Amber sternly. "Those who don't feel up to it can leave now."   
  
Nobody moved.   
  
"Alright. Take a place in the room and concentrate on your element. You need to call on it and trace a circle around you. The more powerful the circle, the further you'll be able to go." Explained Imir.   
  
"Once this is done, you have to picture the place you want to go in its every details. Then you must, melt in your element."   
  
There a few gasps.   
  
"It's the dangerous part of the process. An extreme precision and attention is needed. Instead of focusing your element in your mind, you have to spread its power in your whole body. All your parts, I've said all must be crossed by the power of your element." Continued Kenet.   
  
"When this is done, you just have to picture your destination and concentrate on it, picturing yourself in it. The travel will be nearly instantaneous." Added finally Yana.   
  
There was a silence.   
  
"For now, you're just going to try to draw the circle. Those who'll succeed in this task flawlessly and with enough power would be allowed to try the melting."   
  
The students nodded, determination printed on their faces, each wanting to be better than the others.   
  
Circles of elements started to appear everywhere in the room, thin lines of water, fire, earth, wind, sometimes growing to walls reaching the waist of their casters. Harry looked around him and shrugged. He decided to summon Fire first as it was the one he was the most familiar with. He focused on his element and with a wave of is hand erected a wall of flames around him which blocked totally his vision as it was about two meters high. So, the fire is O.K., now, the air....   
  
He dismissed the fire wall and summoned an other of air which he managed to erect in a few seconds. The air circle was as high as the fire one, only less thick. He then draw the water circle which reached his head and the earth one which went to his shoulders.   
  
He was quite happy with himself. He could managed to build the four circles, even if the earth one wasn't very strong. Now, all he had to do was to try the melting.   
  
No bothering to ask a master before trying, he conjured the fire circle once more and tried to spread the power of fire through his body.   
  
It wasn't easy, the power took the usual way to his mind and started to focus here. Harry tried to change its path to no avail. Then he had an idea.   
  
Instead of changing he path he directed the power concentrated in his mind through his whole body. He struggled for a few minutes against his mind wards, which he had set up to prevent the power to leak out during his usual manipulations.   
  
Finally he started to feel some power leaving his mind. Slowly, the flow grew and his body was soon completely filled with power. He could nearly felt himself burning from the inside.   
  
Unconsciously his mind wandered and the picture of Sheitan's paddock near the lake came to him. Before he could stop the process, he felt himself became fire and dissolve in the flames.   
  
It was like surfing on gigantic waves. The fire power was pushing him forwards. Suddenly he materialised at the paddock.   
  
"Crap!" exclaimed Harry, looking around him. "I'm in troubles with a capital T. Now how do I come back?."   
  
He thought for a few seconds, pondering the different solutions offered to him. He could go back on foot, or try to come back through the same process..   
  
"What to do?…. Well…… if I come back on foot, I'll be definitively noticed,….. but perhaps if I come back through the element nobody will have noticed my disappearance…... So solution two it is." Muttered Harry for himself. With a swift movement of his hand he conjured the Fire circle, and a minute later he was back in the common room. That was the good thing. The bad one was that every eyes were on him, starring openly on him. He shifted, feeling really uneasy under their stunned gazes.   
  
Suddenly Amber clapped his hands.   
  
"Well done everyone! The session is finished for today. Come tomorrow at the same hour."   
  
The students snapped out of their dazed state and stated to leave the room chatting between them.   
  
Harry saw Amber motioning for him to come to see her and winced.   
  
As soon as he approached her, she exploded.   
  
"What were you thinking! Did you want to kill yourself?!" she yelled.   
  
The other masters seemed tore between astonishment and anger.   
  
"Amber, calm down." Said softly Assim, putting an hand on the young woman's arm.   
  
"CALM DOWN!! He nearly killed himself and you want me to CALM DOWN!!"   
  
"Amber. He wasn't injured, he did it perfectly."   
  
"That's not the point! We had given them instruction, they were forbidden to try to travel without our supervision!"   
  
"AMBER!" yelled her colleagues.   
  
"What!!"   
  
"You're right, what he did was foolish, stupid, careless, but he managed it! He did it on his first try!!" exclaimed Theri.   
  
All the masters turned towards Harry, who was currently looking at the floor.   
  
"Harris?" asked Kenet. "Look at us."   
  
Reluctantly, the raven-haired boy looked at them.   
  
"What you did was quite stupid but astounding. Therefore you wont have to come to these lessons with the others. Just practice on your own to perfect your skills."   
  
Harry sighed in relief.   
  
"However, as you broke the rules we had made to ensure your safety, you must be punished." Added Assim.   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"So, you'll join the supplies team in its next expedition….."   
  
Harry didn't see that as a punishment but remained silent, only nodded in agreement. He knew that all the students hated joining this team: she was absent for about a week, which meant a week lost and a lot of work to catch up.   
  
"The team will leave tomorrow, be ready."   
  
Harry nodded again and left the room.   
  
He headed for the Library where he knew he would find Traias. He would warned the young ma that he would be absent for the whole week.   
  
Once there, he looked for him and after a few minutes, spotted him at a table at the bottom of the Library, talking with others novices. He approached silently and caught part of their talk.   
  
"Perhaps, but I don't understand why you keep on hanging with this freak."   
  
"Yeah, are you really friend with him? Do you know how he do all of this?"   
  
"Well"   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   


Will I stop there..   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   


"Well, you know that's prosperous. As if I could really be friend with a freak.. I just hang with because he has some power. He is useful, you know. Quite skilled in fighting, thanks to him I improved and I had better results during the last test. That's all, I'm only staying with him as long as I something to gain from it. When I won't need him anymore, I'll ditch him. If he is stupid enough to believe I care, it's his problem.."   
  
"You reassured me" said a tall boy, sat next to Traias.   
  
"Don't worry, the day I willingly associate with a freak hasn't come yet. No if you excused me, I have to meet him for a working session."   
  
"See you later!" chorused the other youths as Traias stood up and turned to go at Harry and his usual seats.   
  
But as he turned around, he came face to face with a ice-looking Harry.   
  
"So I'm only a tool…"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Well what did you think of it? Thanks a lot to all of you!

Naia

Arizosa : Thanks for the review.

Max : Thanks a lot. Glad you liked the story.

LittleEar BigEar's sis : Thanks a lot for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too.

Harry Potter 101 : Thank you a lot.

? ? ? : Thank you.

Fin-Phoenix : Thank you. I try to keep this story original. Don't hesitate to tell me if I use clichés. 

? ? ? : Thanks for reviewing. Well the school is divided into categories : the apprentices, then the novices, and finally the masters. Novice is an intermediary grade meaning that the people in here have some trained abilities but haven't mastered them yet. Moreover the training for a novice is slightly different from the training for an apprentice, more based on fighting, defense, bigger manipulation of the element(s) . I hope this answerd your question. 

Hannah Abby : Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

? ? ? : **Sigh** Sorry for the grammar, I try to be careful but sometimes I don't notice that I'm making a mistake…. (I'm French) I have this story beta though…. Well anyway thanks for reviewing…

shdurrani :Thank you a lot….

  
Phoenix of Light : I hope you like this chapter. Thanks a lot for the review. 

The Game : The paragraph thing is involuntary…. It happened when I posted the chapter. I fixed it after…. As for the grammar… Well I'll try to be more careful….

Usa Yui and Usa Kou: Thanks a lot. I had quite a hard time choosing his animals…. Anyway sorry for the wait, blame it on my teachers….. Thanks again.

Deity : Thanks a lot. Assim is a bit peculiar, but he's quite different from Snape, even if he shared some traits with him…. 

Korinna Myorin :Thanks a lot for the review.

logic Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter. 

The Red Dragons Order : Thanks a lot!

??? : Thanks a lot. What is happening at Hogwarts would be explained in a few chapters.

della luna : Thanks. I'm a ancient cultures' maniac…. I love them…

~~~Aztec Leopard~~~ : Thanks a lot. I'm not saying a lot not to spoil the surprise. I hope you liked this chapter.  


aniwda : Thank you…. Don't worry my story has an aim, you'll see. Glad you liked the story so far. 

zaksgirllol : I'm writing I'm writing… :-) Thanks for the review. 

unknown(even to me : Thanks a lot for the review.

zaksgirllol : Thank you. I had troubles choosing his elemental animals…. Hope you like d this chapter.

Nina : Sorry for the wait…. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks a lot for reviewing.

wquad : Thank you a lot. 

BloodRedSword : Thank you. Continue with your story, it's good.

Lisa : Thanks a lot….. I'll try to be more careful with grammar and spelling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

The Plot Bunny Whisperer : You're courageous. There are some mistakes, but as you haven't learned French for a long time, it's really good. In this context, "review" would probably take the meaning "critiquer". Essayer isn't the right term here, "tester" would be better, but you would be understood using "essayer". "long" is an adjective, here you should use the adverb "longtemps", putting "depuis" before to mark the time spent learning. "quelques-uns méprennent" isn't correct. It must be "quelques erreurs" (a few mistakes). "grande" is the translation of long or big, depending of the context. Le "dans" isn't necessary. I don't think that you should use "parfaitement" I think you meant: "le fait qu'il les gagne au lieu que tout lui vienne naturellement comme quelques auteurs ont tendance à le faire est parfait." But perhaps you meant something else…. The adjective "beau" is irregular. The adverb isn't based on him. Here you should use "bien". "Par les regards d'il" isn't really correct, you should use, the adverb "Apparemment". "tout à fait" isn't necessary here. "(Qui est bon, les histoires aussi écrites sont bonnes, mais les histoires puits écrits longues sont grandes.)" I must admit I don't understand what you wanted to say here. "un morceau" isn't the right translation of "a bit" in this context, you must say "un peu". "a déçu" the "a" isn't grammatically correct here. (you put two auxillary: "étais" and "a". "I look forwards reading more" is a phrase which would be translated by "Je suis impatiente d'en lire davantage" or "J'attends avec impatience d'en lire plus"…. Anyway, congratulations for somebody who didn't learned French for a long time it was really good.   
(That's the second time I've said it, but it's true….) Thanks a lot for the review.

jake : Thank you. 

Blizzard: Well sorry i wasn't able to post this sooner. Happy birthday nonetheless. I turned 17 on July too… Thanks for reviewing.  


TheUnknown : Thank you a lot.

saffron : Thank you!!! 

tereszcz : Thank you. As for your remarks, I'll try to explain: First Harry isn't controlling the time travels. Second, he isn't in an other plan, so when he is training, time is passing normally. When he traveled to an other time, he gain back some time, but in the end, there'll still be a difference as he can'' have back all the time spent training. I hope you understand what I mean, I don't know if it's really clear….

Mad Ant : Thank you a lot. You live in a French speaking country? Where? (I'm curious…)

Nicole : Thanks a lot. I hope you liked this chapter. 

Kelly : I hope you liked the pranks…. Anyway Thank you a lot for reviewing.

Jigglypuff : Thank you for the review. 

mgd : Thanks a lot. Your French is quite good.

Kalih Thanks a lot for the review. Well you'll have to wait and see, as for your question, I answered it a few lines above. I hope I made myself clear enough…..

coconut-ice agent h/h: Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter.

Kylie : Not everything will come easily to Harry. He'll have to work to gain his skills…. Don't worry about that. And you're right "hate" is a strong word. The other students don't hate him, they disliked him and don't care about him at all… That's all…

Thanks a lot for your review.


	11. Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize!

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and Anna and stardust for correcting this…

****

Chapter Eleven

" So I'm just a tool…" said Harry in a cold whisper, barely audible, his face unreadable. 

"Well….. I… Umm…. I didn't….." stuttered Traias. "You're making a mistake….!"

"Really?"

"Well…."

"I don't think we have something more to talk about. You clarify perfectly the situation…. So the tool is leaving almighty Traias to his friends." Snapped Harry, icily. He turned on his heels and left quickly, under the stunned gaze of his so called-friend. Then Traias shrugged and went back to his comrades who had seen the whole scene.

Harry walked quickly out of the school to the paddock where Sheitan was. The horse could sense his master fury and galloped towards him to try to comfort him.

Harry petted him lightly before jumping on his back. Leaning forwards, he whispered in his ear.

"Take me far away from them…. "

The horse shook his long mane and jumped forwards, falling into a fast gallop. He quickly arrived at the end of the oasis and continued to gallop in the sand. Knowing it was bad for his hooves, Harry performed a small spell wandlessly, making them immune to all type of grounds. There would be no difference for the stallion between walking on the grass, in the sand or on rocks. He had learned this with Dezer, probably one of the useful things the master had taught him. For about quite a long time, Sheitan galloped. The stallion loved to run, and Harry shared this love with him. Finally he stopped, knowing he would have to come back before night, something which would be quite difficult if he was kilometers away from the school. He was in the middle of the desert with no water nor a square centimeter of shadow. Sighing he dismounted. He'd have to use his two worse elements: water and earth. He put his hand on the burning sand, ignoring the heat and concentrated deeply. It took him quite a long time to accomplished what he wanted. Making a spring and a few palm trees, as well as some grass appear in the desert wasn't what you call an easy task. Once it was done, he sat under a tree, leaning heavily on it. He sighed deeply, he had thought, it would better, he had thought he had a friend, not a close one, but a friend nonetheless, and it had been a pretence. 

He closed his fist, anger building up in him. How dare he? How could they have betrayed him like that? What had he done to them? It wasn't fair!! He put his head in his hands, a lonely tear rolling down his cheek. He hadn't felt that lonely since he had arrived there, sure there had been some moment he had longed for a friend, some times he had nearly cried at night, missing Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Odyeus' tribe, even Snape or Dezer, he would have seen them gladly. But it had never sunk in that they despised and disliked him that much. Sensing his rider's distress, Sheitan approached and nuzzled his neck. A trembling smile appeared on his face and he reached up to pet the horse's muzzle.

"You're right, I shouldn't let them get to me like this, I'll show them not to mess with me! They won't forget this, I swear they won't" There was a scary glint in Harry's eyes, one that told you to run away if you were on its receiving end. The black stallion sort of snorted. Harry smiled faintly. For the following hour, Harry rested quietly under the tree, waiting for the sun to fall, not looking forward to a ride in the sun. Sheitan stayed at his rider's side, showing his support, eating and drinking a bit from times to time. Finally, Harry stood up, dusk was approaching. 

"Come on Sheitan, we must go back."

He jumped on the stallion's back. Before leaving he cast a last look at the small oasis he had created. Should he destroy it? Or leave it this way? Finally he left, leaving it like that. He liked to think he was leaving something from him there, even if it was just a small spring and a few trees, who knows, maybe it will help someone later. He had been careful to put everlasting spells on them so that the desert wouldn't claim his rights back on them.

It took nearly an hour to go back. He was letting Sheitan leading the way, confident in his horse. The stallion's instincts were nearly infallible….

He was back a bit before curfew, having missed dinner. He went straight to his dorm and went to bed, not wanting to see anyone. He didn't fall asleep for a long time, his mind working at high speed to plot the perfect revenge. Around 2 a.m., he found the perfect plan and grinned evilly before falling asleep. This would be his last prank, but it would be remembered for a long, long time…….

o:°:o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°:

First, Harry had wanted to play his prank before his departure, but he thought otherwise. He'd need a lot of preparation for this so he postponed it to three days after his return, leaving him time to prepare everything. He got up early, packed everything he'd need: clothes, a few weapons likes knives, a bow, a quiver and a dagger, a few books he had taken from the Library and which he had to study for his prank…. Before leaving, he made sure to put a few time-delayed tricks in a few parts of the school, not wanting to be suspected of anything as would have been if the pranks had stopped after his departure. Nothing big, he was storing it for his Master-prank, but quite funny.

He ate quickly and went directly to the paddocks where some of the other members of the group were already readying their horses, the mules and the camels. Harry didn't know most of them, which was, at this point something he was glad for. Most of them were inhabitants of the regions working in the school, taking care of the grounds, the animals…., all used to the life in the desert. Only three students were allowed to come at once. Generally, it was seen as a punishment by the student but now, Harry only saw it as a relief. When he would come back, he would still have a week before the arrival of the pharaoh's emissaries. Hen he would have two weeks until the next test for master that he intended to take. Even though he liked the teachers, he wanted to come back badly….

Sighing, he saddled Sheitan and equipped the stallion. He was careful to not unbalance his horse by putting more weight on one side than on an other…. A man approached him and surveyed his work. Looking up, he smiled at Harry.

"Good job here, you have some experience, don't you?"

"A bit…" answered shortly Harry. The man seemed to be in his mid-thirties and quite nice, but Harry had learned his lesson well. To not trust someone at first sight had now become his rule number one.

"Well, for once, we may have someone useful instead of dragging burden as usual…… These Elementals… apart from their element there's nothing……. Do you know a bit about fighting without your element? No offense, but I must know if I'd have to assign you something in case we're attacked." 

"None taken," Harry replied, while pointing to the knives at his sides, his bow and his dagger, tied to the saddle, "I can defend myself."

"Good, I'm Irsal. This time you're the only student to come with us. We're going to Arzanon, then to the Lizern Oasis. No student volunteered and the headmistress didn't want anybody else to come. Saying it was too dangerous for people not trained for this kind of situation. "

Isral was apparently waiting for some kind of reaction and was quite surprise by the indifferent look of Harry.

He looked approvingly at the youth

"It should be an interesting trip. Now I'll leave you, I must check everything."

Harry nodded calmly, before returning his attention to is horse. They left an hour later. The ride to the town was uneventful. It took them two days to reach it. All in all they were ten: the leader Isral, Oral and Kas the camel riders, Shen, Zahl, Hassyn and Ramnys, the soldiers, the last two were Derig, the one responsible of the trade, and Filz, the mules' caretaker. They had been talking among themselves and sometimes included Harry in their conversation. The night when they were talking around the fire, Harry quickly left and went to read the books he had taken with him. His planning was going fine. And his fellow students would be in for a nasty shock. They spent one day in the town, buying, trading, selling what they had brought with them. Harry had been awed by the town. It wasn't a big one and what Isral had told him, nothing compared to the capital, but the abundance of colors, smells, sounds were making him a bit dizzy. While Derig was away on business, Shen, Zahl, Hassyn and Ramnys dragged Isral and Filz to a small building. To be polite, they motioned for Harry to follow. Harry was quite reluctant to follow them. He had already earned his fair share of strange looks and didn't look forward drawing more to him. Even if he was quite tanned now, you could immediately see he wasn't a native. 

They entered a dark room and Harry was starting to regret to have come in, feeling quite out of place. He was surprised to see that nobody paid special attention to him. The four soldiers dragged them to a table at the end of he room were about ten people were sitting and talking.

"Theran!"

"Hassyn"

They shared the ritual hug, and the four soldiers saluted the other in the same fashion the whole thing lasting quite a long time.

Finally they turned to Harry, Isral and Filz.

"And who are your friends?" asked 

"Well, we're working at the Karkana and he's our boss. That's Filz, the mules' friend. I swear I've never seen someone that infatuated with those beasts! And the young one is Harris, a student the headmistress told us to take with us for this journey."

The ten men looked Harry from head to toes.

"Where are you from? You're not from here."

Harry was ready for this type of question.

"I come from the North, My guardians thought it would be better if I was taught here, having heard about the reputation of the schools and teachers here. I'll be staying a bit before coming back."

"The North?"

"Yes, but he's a good damn rider, you should have seen him, it's liked he's stuck to his horse, and his stallion is obeying his every order."

This made Harry blushed, but sparked immediately the attention of the other soldiers.  
"Really?"

"Yeah, and you should see his horse, one the most splendid beast I've ever seen….," added Ramnys, winking at a tall man with clear blue eyes…"

To Harry, the man looked like a young kid in a candy store.

"Do you want to see him?" asked Harry a bit shyly. The other nodded frantically.

"Well," laughed Theran, we'd better go see this horse before him going mad." He stood up and headed for the exit, leaving. 

On their way to where they had put their horses, they continued to talk.

"So Harris, Studying at Karkana? What do you want to do after? Take a job as a teacher, in a place where you'll use your power?" asked suddenly a short man called Halen.

"Fight."

This sharp answer earned him surprised stares from his companions.

"Fight?"

"Exactly, I'm going to study with different peoples to learn as much as I could on my abilities and fighting…"

"Why? Sorry for asking, but it's quite unusual for an Elemental to enter this field of activities….."

"There is a mad man terrorizing the population where I came from. I was sent there to train as much as I could before facing him again. While I'm here, he must be wandering, killing people around, people I care about…." They could hear the bitter tone in his voice.

A bit startled, they remained silent for a few moments. The silence was broken by Isai, a tall man with a scar crossing his cheek.

"What have you learn so far?"

"Yes…. I've never seen you practiced," added Isral.

"Well, my first teachers taught me how to ride, the basis of hand to hand combat in their country, fighting with a dagger, knives throwing, archery and above all, survival," answered quickly Harry. Truth to be told, there were some things he taught himself with the help of his friends when they were staying in the volcano, but they didn't need to know this…

"That's quite a lot…. How come I never saw you practicing, you're going to lose it if you don't!" The curiosity was audible in Zhal's voice.

"I practiced late in the evening or early in the morning."

They fell silent for the remaining part of the walk.

Finally they arrived where horses where put when people arrived in town. There were a huge paddock and big stables. The horses were highly respected and very well treated. Harming a horse could earn the culprit an heavy sanction, quite a lot of money and a short stay in prison. The attitude towards horses wasn't pushed as far as the nomads' behavior who treated their mounts like their children, but was fairly special. Here, horses were a gift from the gods.

Harry approached the paddock, followed by the other, impatient to see his stallion.

"Where is yours? You're going to spend a great deal of time looking for him, the paddock is really big," stated Ysar, the one who seemed infatuated with horses.

Smiling, Harry shook his head and whistled sharply twice. Immediately, something rushed towards them, halting a few meters away. A joyful grim plastered on his face, Harry jumped over the barriers and approached Sheitan. The great stallion nuzzled his neck, earning a smile from his rider. 

"May I present you Sheitan?" Harry turned to the soldiers, who were, for the exception of Isral, Zhal, Shen and Ramnys starring in awe at the stallion.

Ysar was the first to snap out of his trance.

"It's truly the most superb horse I've ever seen…. Where did you find him?"

"The people with whom I stayed before coming here were breeding-expert; Sheitan is one of their best results."

"How come they let you take him, surely they should have keep it!….."

"I was the only one able to ride him," replied shortly Harry.

There was a short silence following this statement.

"Well, would you like to see him move?" finally asked Harry feeling like breaking the silence….

Ysar nodded widely, as well as the other though not as enthusiastically.

Grinning, Harry jumped on his stallion and started to direct him thorough the paddock. He decided to show off a bit, wanting to impress them. He pulled all the stunts he knew and was quite pleased with himself when he stopped. His demonstration hadn't been flawless, but he knew it had been alright.

He climbed off and leaned on his horse, enjoying their closeness. It would never admit it to somebody else, he would be viewed as crazy if he did so, but he could nearly sense the emotions of Sheitan. Sure Odyeus had mentioned a link but Harry hadn't thought it would be that strong! He hadn't try to talk to animal. Firstly because he didn't have the time to try, but also because he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Sure, he could have used his gift to talk to Sheitan, but his ability wasn't fully developed, he could only hear the animals when they talked directly to him. He, himself, couldn't talk with them.

Now he could sense that the horse was quite pleased with himself. Grinning, he tapped him playfully on his neck.

"Be careful, or your head may grow so big that you won't be able to gallop anymore…."

The horse snorted and shook his mane. 

Harry laughed softly, before petting him a last time and going back to the soldiers. Except Isral, Ramnys, Zahl, Filz et Shen, of course who knew it a bit beforehand, all were quite surprised.

"You're good," said Theran.

"Thank you, but Sheitan does most of the work."

"Yeah, right….." 

For the rest of the day, they wandered in the city, the soldiers showing Harry some parts unknown to newcomers. They had took a liking in him, after seeing that he wasn't just gloating about his ability. They respected him for what he could do and not for his appearance. It was something which did lots of good to Harry. He was treated like an equal….

As dusk fell, they parted, the soldiers wishing them good luck for the remaining part of their trip. They would tomorrow at dawn.

They woke up early and as the first sunrays appeared they had left and were heading towards the Lizern Oasis. Contrary to the first part of the journey during which they had been relaxed, they were now eyeing their surrounding carefully, looking for a any hint which would betrayed bandits' presence. Soon they arrived in sight of the Oasis and relaxed a bit.

They were welcomed warmly by the inhabitants of the oasis. Indeed, they didn't get to see a lot of people and were eager for news of the outside. The evening was spent talking, joking. Much to his surprise, Harry wasn't shunned by them. After being rejected by most of his comrades during his stay at Karkana (the school) he found quite odd being accepted by these people. As they parted, going to sleep, he asked Isral about it.

"I know they love power and saw me as a threat, but why? I won't stay here for a long time! 

Isral looked at him closely.

"Well, between you and me," he said, signifying to Harry that he was to keep this between them, "I think they're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, you must know that the relations in the school are only based on one factor: power. There is an intense competition as the best will be given the best position. Those can even be offered a job close to the pharaoh which is an honor. So everyone is trying to be singled out by the teachers and will do anything to be noticed during their mastery tests."

"This is stupid…. If they worked together instead of being individual, they'll improved more."

"I know. If you pay attention, you'll see that they seemed to be quite friendly with the others, seeking their help, talking with them. But you'll notice that they'll never offer to teach them something…. You are very powerful, perhaps the most powerful student at the school right now, you have managed to become a master faster than anyone else and have nearly reached the level needed to become a master. So they see you as a threat."

"That's all! All of this because of some petty rivalry!"

"I never say it was a good thing, that's just the way things are here, do you understand?"

Harry looked down, reflecting on the man's words. Seeing this, Isral thought it would be better to leave him alone.

As he left, he heard the youth muttered a thank you and smiled. He liked this young man. He was one of the first student to accompany him and not think himself above ordinary soldier; and he had to admit that the boy was damn good with his horse and his knives. The trip back to the school would take them about three days, so they would leave as soon as Derig had finished his deals. 

They left at noon and started their way in the desert. 

Isral was worried. Theran had warned him against a group of bandits acting in this area. From what his friend had told him they were quite organized and numerous, but most importantly they were really dangerous. This could be explained in one word: cheetahs. Indeed, they had tamed some and were using them in their attacks, a tactic which proved successful many times. They had even named themselves after their animals.

The first day passed uneventfully, but Isral couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was being watched. In the morning, he saw Harry approaching him.

"Hethera Harris."

"Hethera. Isral, I have a question, do cheetahs approach camps?"

Isral frowned.

"No, they don't like human presence, why?"

"There some traces near the tents and I think it's from cheetahs…."

"You sure?"

"Come and look by yourself."

Harry lead him and he couldn't deny it. Cheetahs had been here this night.

"What's the matter Isral?"

The man hesitated, weighing the pros and cons of telling the youth about his worries.

"Well," he sighed, deciding it would be better for him to be ready for everything. He quickly explained the young wizard the situation.

They were extremely alert thorough the whole morning. In the middle of the afternoon, their attention relaxed. Maybe it had been some wild cheetahs…. They had warned the other too, better be prepared to anything.

As they relaxed and started to talk lightly, Harry looked around him. These days in the desert had been the best moment of his stay in this time so far. He sighed he wished it could be like that at the school. Suddenly as he was contemplating the dunes, he saw something which caught his eye, a cloud of dust was rising at the horizon.

Quickly he signaled it to Isral and the fighters. The men eyed the dust suspiciously.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, it's too far away…" muttered Shen.

"Harris, could you use one of your elements to show us what's this."

There was a silence. 

"There's no need for it….," replied the youth.

"Why?" asked Isral, is eyes still fixed on the dusty cloud.

"Look around you."

Reluctantly, Isral tore his eyes off the cloud and nearly let out a gasp.

Alarmed, the soldiers looked around and stopped stunned.

"Oh shit!" 

"You said it." Stated Harry, who had drawn his knives.

Indeed they were surrounded by about twenty cheetahs, growling, ready to leap on them at their slightest movement.

"Do you like our babies?" asked a mocking voice.

Seven heads turned sharply towards the speaker.

A group of about twenty riders were standing there, smirking……

o:°:o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°: o:°:

Thanks to all who reviewed again!!

Unicor's brother : Thank you a lot !

Anna : Thanks a lot ! 

Hikari Kura : Thank you , I hope you liked this chapter too ! 

a fan : Thank you.

Xirleb70 : Thank you a lot ! Go on with your story !

Scrat : Thank you. Well, for the prank, one of my friend (with an evil mind) is helping me a bit….. And here is the result of our common work….

The Plot Bunny Whisperer : That was quite good knowing you don't take French anymore ! Thank you a lot for the review.  
  
unknown(even to me : Thank you a lot for reviewing ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter !

Kelly : Don't worry, Traias will learn not to anger Harry ! Thank you for reviewing !

Blipidy-Bob : Thank you for the review. I hope you liked this chapter…..

smilez : Well, still have a few ancestors to meet, I won't tell you how many, as it would spoil he surprise, but I hope that you'll like it….. Anyway thanks a lot for reviewing.

chibi-Tenshi : Thank you a lot. Well, Harry's training isn't only about power and abilities but also about moral values, humanity. He must learn what society is like…..

~Mary~ : Thanks a lot. I hope you liked that chapter too.

Angie : Thank you ! 

zaksgirllol : I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing !

Nina : Thank you for the review… Hope you enjoyed this chap ! 

coconut-ice agent h/h : Thanks for the review ! Well, you'll find answers to some of your questions in the next chapter ! 

Phoenix of Light : Thank you a lot ! Continue with your story, it's really great !

Mike Potter 2002 : You certainly seem to love P.S.. Anyway, I changed the summary, but I don't know if it is better or not… I don't like writing summaries….. Anyway to answer your question about time travel, well, Harry isn't controlling his trips through time. His runes are determining his jumps in time. 

Phoenix353 : Thanks for the review. Well, you'll have to wait and see….  


Soulless : Sorry, but I have to study for school, or my parents would kill me…. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

LittleEar BigEar's sis : I think this chapter answered your question…… Thanks for reviewing.

Phoenix Flight : Well, you'll see what will Traias punishment be in the next chapter….I hope you'll like it. Thank you for reviewing.

Diva-Elf : Thank you a lot ! Tell me what you thought of this chapter !

Mcnugget :Thank you a lot ! ! I'm glad you like my story, it really motivates me to continue….. 

Tinabinna87 : Thanks a lot for the review ! ! !

Lisa : Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Arizosa : Thank you for the review. Don't worry, Traias will difinitively be punished ! !

Sophie W. : Thank you for reviewing, I hope you'll like how Harry will get his revenge on Traias.

me of course : Thanks for the review. What did you think of this chapter ?

shdurrani : thank you a lot for the review.  
  
~~~Aztec Leopard~~~ : You'll see, you'll see. His will be answered in a few chapter as Harry will jump in time soon….. Thanks for the review. 

Korinna Myorin : Thank you, I hope you liked this one too….. 

Kalih : Thanks for reviewing. Did you like this chapter ?

A-man : Thank you for the review. Well, you'll see in the next chapter….

Deity : Thanks for reviewing….. I'm glad you liked the pranks and I hope you'll like Harry's revenge of Traias…..

? ? ? : Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry it took me this long to update, blame it on my teachers…..

Fin-Phoenix : Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I hope you liked this one too….

Dru : Thank you ! ! !

? ? ? : Harry still have a few things to learn in this time before meeting his next ancestor….. Thanks for the review.

The Red Dragons Order : Thanks for the review and keep on writing, your story are truly brilliant ! 

BloodRedSword : thanks for warning me and letting a review. I hope you liked this chapter !


	12. Sizrian

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize.

A/N: Thanks to Anna for correcting this chapter.

I want to say that I've created a yahoo group. Those who want to be warned when I post a new chapter can join it. 

I'm doing it to facilitate the envoy of warning when I update my story…

Hereis the address: **http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Magic-is-in-you/**

Naia

****

Chapter Twelve

"Do you like our babies?" asked suddenly a mocking voice.   
  
Seven heads turned sharply towards the speaker.   
  
A group of about twenty riders were standing there, smirking   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry had nearly a heart attack seeing the man who had just spoken. Turn his skin white change his eyes color, cut his hair and add a few centimetres and you had Sirius.   
  
He starred at the man who smirked.   
  
"What? Cats got your tongue?"   
  
Harry just blinked while the other member of his group got in a defensive position.   
  
"Apparently yes. But I'm sure our little friends will help you there."   
  
He turned to the cheetahs and stared at them.   
  
Harry suddenly hear a familiar buzz in his head.   
  
The words of Odyeus came back to his mind: " It means that despite being a Chawiz, you're able to talk to animals. You'll notice that their words will become clearer and clearer from now"   
  
This was true as he concentrated on them he could make out a few words: "Attack" "strangers" were some of them.   
  
As the cheetahs started to approach. He tried frantically to establish a communication between them and him, with no success. The horses were growing nervous and scared as the felines came closer. Only Sheitan remained calm and stood still, awaiting his riders orders. Harry was still searching through his mind the trigger to his ability to speak with animals.   
  
They were about leap on them when he finally found it or so he thought.   
  
§ STOP! § He yelled with all his mental strength.   
  
A few cheetahs stumbled and they looked up at them.   
  
The Sirius-like mans head shot up and he look closely to Harry.   
  
One of the cheetah took a few steps forwards and starred in Harry's eyes.   
  
§ Did you talk? § the words were dim and Harry could barely understand them   
  
Narrowing his eyes in his effort to understand and answer, Harry felt sweat forming on his forehead and falling along his cheek.   
  
§ Yes. §   
  
The cheetah turned his head to his or her comrades, before approaching the man. The buzz signalling a conversation between the two of them rang in Harry's head.   
  
The man's face darkened then he looked up at Harry.   
  
"You're lucky, boy, to have been gifted with beast-speak. Kaïda wont hurt somebody who cant speak her language." Seeing the relief on the young boy's features, his smirk reappeared. "But it doesn't prevent us from doing it."   
  
It was know Harrys turn to smirk. That he could handle.   
  
The twenty riders galloped towards them. Harry turned to his companions.

" Come close to me and keep your horse in check, they might be quite afraid."   
  
Nodding with confused looks, they decided to dismount their horses, knowing they'll be more capable of keeping them still while standing near them. As soon as they were done Harry grinned and direct his palm towards the grounds.   
  
He flashed a smile at the leader and concentrated on his fire element   
  
He easily unleashed his favorite element and suddenly a wall of flames appeared around him and his companions. One of the horse and a camel reared and tried to escape, panicked, but his fellow riders were prepared and kept them in control. On the other hand, the bandits' horses stopped dead in their tracks and some of them kicked and reared, making their riders fall to the grounds before galloping away.   
  
"Nice trick" stated the Sirius-like man. "But what about this!"   
  
He clapped his hands and suddenly, water fell on the flames, making them disappear in a few minutes.   
  
Harry didn't look impressed. Sure it was great elemental magic, but he had a few more tricks up his sleeve. He concentrated on the air around him and suddenly the air started to twirl, slowly growing stronger, blowing sand.   
  
This time the bandits' leader was surprised, more likely stunned.   
  
Seeing an elemental with a group of traveller was usual, but seeing a student who had control over several elements wasn't something you could see every day.   
  
He was starring open-mouthed at Harry, who bowed mockingly at him.   
  
"Is that all you have?"   
  
This apparently kick the other's pride, as a small tornado of water appear next them. Concentrating on it, Harry slowly banished it. This forced him to produce a great effort: Water wasn't his favorite element.   
  
He was slightly panting, still looking up at the bandit's leader, who was looking quite shocked at the present moment. The man shook his head.   
  
"In that case, I'll do it the old fashioned way. Hey! Kid!" He yelled at Harry loudly, pointing in his direction.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
" Here is the deal: A fight, me and you, no rules, end when one of us admit his defeat. If I win, you're dead, if you win, well you'll be able to leave unharmed."   
  
Harry eyed him carefully, taking in the slender figure of the man, his tanned skin, the few scars on his arms and the one crossing his right temple. This man was experienced, it was clear, from his stature he looked like he privileged dagger's fight. If Harry was to accept his defy, he would have to use his agility to win.   
  
Thinking quickly over the different options, Harry quickly made up his mind.   
  
"What guaranty me that you won't go back on your words?"   
  
"I swear on my honour that if you were to win, which is unlikely, you'll be able to resume your journey, I'll even help you."   
  
Harry knew from the knowledge he obtain at his arrival that his honour was one of the most prized thing a nomad held.   
  
"You have a deal then," stated Harry as he dismounted his horse and advanced towards the older man.   
  
Hearing that, the bandit smiled widely, apparently sure to win this easily. It was a well-known fact that, even if the Elementals were deadly while using their elements, they were quite hopeless except for a few known exceptions, when it came to physical fight.   
  
They faced each other and bowed, falling in a fighting stance, the man looked at the youth before him.   
  
"What's your name, kid?"   
  
"Harris, and yours?"   
  
"Sizrian"   
  
Then, they fell silent, carefully eying the other, waiting for any hint indicating the others strategy.   
  
After a few minutes, Sizrian grew tired of waiting for Harry to make the first move and lunged at the youth.   
  
Harry was ready for this attacked and dodged easily his dagger. For the following minutes, he blocked every blows Sizrian sent his way, studying the others tactics.   
  
The first thing was to disarm his adversary. He duck a fist aimed at his head and retaliated, aiming for the stomach. The man jumped out of reach and Harry had to block the dagger again. Suddenly he dropped on one feet and swept the ground under his opponent's feet with one stretched leg. Taken aback by the speed of the movement, Sizrian managed not to fall, but stumbled heavily, destabilised. Harry took advantage of this to push his dagger away.   
  
Sizrian growled in frustration as he regained his balance.   
  
Little by little, Harry pushed him harder and harder. Both of them were sweating profusely, none of them were seeming to give up, but slowly Harry was gaining the upper hand. His training with his friend during the Sarthahnra was paying. To be fair, he wasn't using his dagger. For a few moments, they continued to exchange blows. Suddenly, Harry felt himself being hit in his lower parties. He took a sharp breath as pain spread in his body. Nearly bent in two, he stumbled, fighting to regain his senses; but before he could, Sizrian had hit him hard on his temple, making everything spun around him. Completely dizzy Harry was having a hard time. He was nearly at the man's mercy, he was hit in his stomach and in his ribs. He fell as the man knocked his knees. He was about to call it off, he was feeling himself weakening.   
  
"Do you give up?"   
  
"Never," mumbled Harry.   
  
As Sizrian kicked him again, he rolled and his eyes fell on Sheitan.   
  
The horse was starring at him intensively.   
  
This boosted Harry's pride. He wasn't going to lose this fight. He remembered a time when Thers had nearly beat him, using a low blow too.   
  
He was going to show this Sizrian not to mess with him He felt the man throwing an other kick in his side. In a quick movement he grabbed his leg and use the momentum of the man to flip him in the other way and get up. The situation was now reversed. Ignoring his sore body, Harry immediately blocked Sizrian arms by twisting them in the man's back.   
  
Sizrian was now paralysed, unable to use his arm, pinned in the sand, his legs kicking the air, as Harry had positioned himself out of the bandit's reach.   
  
He struggled, trying to escape the grip of Harry's arms, to no avail. The youth's grip was strong.   
  
He tried again, not willing to admit having been beat by a young boy, but he suddenly found a dagger on his throat.   
  
He bit his low lip.  
"Alright, you won"   
  
Satisfied, Harry released him and stood, massaging some sore parts of his body.   
  
"That was a low blow." He said, grimacing a bit.   
  
The Bandit smiled a bit.   
  
"All is fair in love and war." He replied.   
  
"Yes, sure."   
  
"Whatever. You're quite a fighter, I wasn't expecting an Elemental, more the less a student to be that good at hand to hand fight. Where did you learn it? Not at Karkana?"   
  
"No, I learnt it before coming here." Answered curtly Harry.   
  
"Whoever taught you was good."   
  
"They were"   
  
Srizrian nodded, then looked up.   
  
"The night is coming. You won't be able to reach the next oasis in time." He stated calmly.   
  
"What do you propose, then?"   
  
"Well, I said I'll help you and I wont go back on my words. Follow us."   
  
He went back to his horse and jumped on it.   
  
Harry approached Sheitan. The huge stallion nuzzled his neck, making him smile.   
  
"Thank you Shei. Let's go now."   
  
He mounted on his horse and followed by his companions joined the bandits.   
  
The cheetahs settled on each sides of the groups, two of them placing themselves forwards and leading the way.   
  
The ride was silent and uneventful. They stopped at dusk.   
  
Sizrian turned to one of his men.   
  
"Ahmiz, if you could?"   
  
"No problem, Siz."   
  
A young men made his horse took a few steps forwards, stopped and raised his hands in front of him. Then, concentrating, he pushed them aside, as if he was ripping a hole in the air before him.   
  
Harry immediately understood what he was doing. Seeing his efforts, he concentrated and quickly as air was one his favorite element, he saw it   
  
The man was an Air Elemental and the reason why nobody had been able to discover the bandits' hideout. He had simply hide it with a wall of air which altered the reality, only showing a barren land of sand and rocks. A sort of mirage, to put it better. It was a highly difficult task. Watching a few seconds how the man was doing this, Harry started to imitate him, joining his efforts to his.   
  
Saying that the man was startled was an understatement, he nearly jumped out of his skin and looked at Harry in shock.   
  
"You… What are you?"   
  
"I believe you have a task on your hands We'll be able to talk later," replied Harry shortly.   
  
The man snapped out of hi state and return to his job. In a few seconds, the illusion had been dissipated and their base were visible. They entered and Ahmiz resumed his position, hiding it again.   
  
This time, Harry merely supported him, having no idea how to do this.   
  
Once it was done, Ahmiz approached him.   
  
"Thanks for the help."   
  
"No problem, great work there you must be powerful"   
  
The man laughed.   
  
"Quite yes, but, I spent a year creating this"   
  
"Congratulations."   
  
"Thanks, you're not that bad too When did you get your mastery? You're quite young, and they usually sent students with the caravans, not full Elementals"   
  
"I'm a student, a novice to be exact"   
  
"You're joking I hope?"   
  
Isral chose this moment to speak.   
  
"He's been at Karkana for a little less than four months."   
  
There, the young bandit starred openly at Harry.   
  
"Four months? Wait, you're joking, right? Its not possible! It takes at least six months to achieve the novice's test and about six more at least to reach the master's state, and that's for the gifted one. In general, students stayed at Karkana for about three years and many don't became masters, remaining powerful novices"   
  
"And he controls all four elements!" added proudly Hassin.   
  
Now Harry was very tempted to kill his companions as he cast a quick glance at Azhim, whose eyes were nearly popping out of their orbits.   
  
"Four" He massaged his temple, closing his eyes, letting his horse followed the men before him. "Alright, lets clear things a bit: this kid here, who is only studying at Karkana for four months is already a novice and is about to became a master, this added to the fact he control all four elements and he is an anispeaker."   
  
"That sums it pretty good." Answered Isral smiling at the others confusion.   
  
"OK, I'll need to sit down."   
  
Harry was now really embarrassed he cast an annoyed glance at Isral who was wearing a Cheshire grin on his face.   
  
They headed towards a building and stopped in front of it.   
  
"Welcome to the Cheetahs' hideout, " said Sizrian, climbing off his horses. "You can put your beast in the paddocks, its closed. Come on!"   
  
Half an hour later, they met in the building. The entered a huge hall with a large table in its centre. Weapons were put on the walls as well as objects, things the men must have stolen.   
  
They all sat and waited for someone to speak.   
  
Finally, Sizrian spoke.   
  
"Well, here you are. What had brought you in this area? Generally, the caravans from Karkana don't like to travel on this path"   
  
"We didn't have a lot of choice, the usual road was barred by a sand storm."   
  
"You could have wait"   
  
"No" cut Derig, "Mistress Amber had been clear on that point, Harris was to be back at the end of the week."   
  
"Oh, alright, but in this case, why did she make him go?"   
  
"Simple, I did something I shouldn't have. This was my punishment, But I was glad to leave." Replied Harry.   
  
The men looked at him strangely.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Why what?"   
  
"What did you do and why did you want to leave your school?"   
  
"Well, for the first one, I didn't follow the masters' orders during a lesson, and as for the second," he darkened at the thought of Traias. "Let's just say that I still have a revenge to take."   
  
Immediately Sizrians eyes brightened at the mention of revenge and most of his men groaned and put their head in their hands.   
  
Azhim shook his head at Harry.   
  
"One piece of advice, never mention the words pranks, revenge, retaliation or joke before Siz, he becomes completely crazy when he heard those words."   
  
Looking at the leader, Harry could practically see the little wheels in his head.   
  
"Have you something in mind?" he asked the young dark-haired wizard.   
  
Had it not been for the slight differences in his appearance and his behaviour, Harry would have swore that Sirius had travelled through time.   
  
"Well, I have the main idea, but I still need to plan it thoroughly."   
  
"I think I can help you there, you're facing the old king of the pranksters."   
  
One of them nodded strongly.   
  
"Believe him, young man, he gave one hell of a time to his teachers, when he was in school."   
  
"That'd be great!"   
  
"Alright, guys, I trust you to behave in front of our guests"   
  
"Yes, Sir!"   
  
"Good boys. Come on Harris."   
  
They left the hall and walked along a few corridors, finally stopping in front of an old looking door.   
  
"This lead to my personal room." Said Sizrainn before opening the door and stepping in.   
  
He closed the door behind them.   
  
"Could lit the torches, it'll spare us some time."   
  
"OK."   
  
In a few seconds, the room was lighten by several blazing flames."   
  
"Thank you. Come and sit."   
  
Harry obeyed and sat on a chair near of table. Sizrian sat in front of him.   
  
"Why are you so nice to me when you wanted to kill me a few hours ago?"   
  
"You're not from here, aren't you?"   
  
"No, I came a few months ago."   
  
"Well, in this case, you must know that in the desert there is little rules: the strong survive and the weak die, it's the law. But there at least two things which would be respected wherever you'll go: first the honour is the most precious thing, with his horse, a nomad held; and second, hospitality is sacred. No harm can be done to someone which has been granted hospitality, even if he is your mortal enemy."   
  
"Alright, but why have you offered us hospitality for the night, you could have let us there?"   
  
"If you have a good memory, I promised I'd help you if you won."   
  
"Yes, but,"   
  
"There is no but, we may be bandits, but we have our morals, even if it's different from the average moral values."   
  
"I understand."   
  
"Good, now, about this revenge, what exactly have you in mind"   
  
They quickly started to plan, Sizrian giving Harry some tips or pieces, a Marauder-like and the son of a marauder working together.   
  
The evening passed quickly and they all went to bed early.   
  
The next morning, they woke up at dawn and parted, Harry and his companions returning to Karkana, Sizrian and his men going God knew where.   
  
They arrived at Karkana in the evening, a few hours late as they hadn't stopped at the oasis, like they usually did, the previous night.   
  
They still had an hour and a half left before dinner and Harry was planning to use this time well. Half an hour later he had finished to take care of Sheitan, and he spent the next hour to plan everything according to the scheme he and Sizrian had devised. Harry had to admit it, when it came to pranks or revenge, the man was a pure genius.   
  
Sure, he had little time, so he couldn't go into to much details, but, once he was done, he was quite pleased with himself.   
  
Too bad he couldn't have had a few more days, but the inspectors were coming the next days, and he knew Amber and the other masters wouldn't like to have him play a trick like this in their presence.   
  
Smiling mentally, he went to change and ran to the Common room He was one of the first, good, this way, he wouldn't be suspected. Who would think he had time to plan and set up something since he had came back. He sat at the end of the table and waited for the others and dinner. Carefully hiding what he was doing from the others, he checked if his pranks had took place as planned. He took a small parchment out of his pocket which was showing if the tricks had functioned. To his pleasure, they had. He quickly hid his smile.   
  
Slowly, the room was filled with apprentices, novices, masters and workers.   
  
Once everyone was seated and had started to eat, Harry placed his hand under the table, palm up and muttered a small, thanking the gods for his Chawizs abilities. Even if he didn't control it very well, he could do some spells, something which come in handy when he wanted to do something at a time during which a wand would have been too visible.   
  
Immediately Chaos followed:   
  
First all the students looked up simultaneously and colors were drained from their faces. They all stood up and started to run everywhere in the room, screaming at the top of their lungs, panic on all their faces.   
  
The masters looked around them, trying to find the reason of this, to no avail. There was nothing in the room except children and young people running like headless chicken, screaming bloody murder.   
  
Then were was a few explosion and the masters found themselves dressed in long white robe with little pink flowers, hearts embroidered on them, with a big pink ribbon in their hairs and fluffy bear slippers.   
  
They looked at each others.   
  
Assim's yell could be heard thorough the whole room, not that anyone cared, mind you.   
  
Harry was standing on one side, hidden under an invisibility and silencing charm, laughing his head off. He hadn't originally planed to prank the teachers, it wasn't in the initial plan, but he couldn't resist the temptation, even if he knew that by doing this, he would blow his cover as Amber knew that only him could have pulled out something like this.   
  
Well, he'll worry about this later, for now, he was just enjoying it.   
  
It was time to end this. With a flick of his hand and a few words, he lifted the spell preventing the teachers to wee what was making the students acting like this.   
  
Suddenly the teachers saw enormous spider, decrepit mummies, demons, vampires, dark shadows, demoniac dogs and so forth running after the children.   
  
Hearing the colourful language, he smiled. It was his master piece, each student was seeing his worse fear, but also the fear of the other, kind of like a boggart, except that only Harry could dissipate the illusions, or a Air master.   
  
Indeed, Yana immediately saw the tricks and a few minutes later, the illusions disappeared.   
  
"Spoilsport," muttered Harry, before achieving his act.   
  
Suddenly Traias found himself floating in the air, hung by little ropes to the ceiling. He started to yell, asking anyone to help him, but everybody was watching him in a daze still in shock.   
  
Words of fire appeared above him.   
  
'The Traias puppet show'_   
  
I'm Traias, the great bunny_   
  
Traias found himself wearing a bunny outfit, forced to skip in the air by the little ropes._   
  
Me and all my little friends are living in a happy forest.   
  
Sammy the little bird is flying above the trees._   
  
He flipped his arms as he was flying_   
  
George the little beetle is walking in the sand_.   
  
He started to walk on four feet, lifting his legs and arms high in the air._   
  
Now clap in your hands   
  
And sings with me:   
  
Bunny Traias, bunny Traias   
  
Dancing, skipping, singing   
  
Bunny Traias, bunny Traias   
  
Happy to be himself!_   
  
(The last part is sang on the Teletubbies tune)   
  
During the last part, the ropes made Traias to do a silly dance, while clapping his hands and moving his long fluffy ears.   
  
When it was finished, everyone was rolling on he floor, laughing like mad.   
  
Traias was brought back to the grounds, still dressed like a bunny and freed from the ropes.   
  
He immediately ran out of the room, surrounded by laughter.   
  
Harry had trouble calming himself. He had dropped the spells on himself, halfway through Traias little show.   
  
He looked up at the master table who were still dressed with their robes and crossed Amber's gaze. The woman was laughing but something in her eyes made him know that he wouldn't get away with it.   
  
He shrugged: it had been worth it!   


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you liked it!

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Naia

kateydidnt : No, Harry will have some tutorage in this field later on. Thanks for reviewing !

Izbit Bell : Thank you a lot. Don't worry, I plan on finishing this fic and writing a sequel.

ER : Alright ! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks a lot for the review. 

zeynel : I hope you liked my little revenge…. Anyway thanks a lot for your review. 

BlackDragon : Thankk you a lot. 

? ? ? : Thanks a lot, I hope you liked this ! Thank you for reviewing. 

Rue : Sorry about the delay between my posts, but I have to keep up my grades, and I have quite a lot of extra-curicullum activities. But I'll do my best…. Thanks a lot for the review !

? ? ? : Thanks a lot for the review 

Fire-Mage : I know how you feel. I've been an outsider with few friends for about four years, but for three years I've found great friends and I'm quite integrated in my class. But I remember quite well of that period.

Anyway, thanks a lot for your review. 

crab : Surprise, surprise ! Tu verras, Harry ne devrait pas tarder à changer d'époque et à rencontrer son prochain ancêtre. Merci pour la revue !

timt018 : I'll try to be more careful. Thank you for reviewing. 

Kalih : Well, I quite like cheetahs too, but my favorites are whales, dolphins, panthers, lynx, horses and cats.

??? : Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

Rachel A. Prongs : Thanks a lot for reviewing. Continue with your story "Beyond Boundaries", it's really great and original and I really look forwards more.

??? : I hope you liked that… Thanks for reviewing. 

Nkari : Thanks a lot! I hope you liked that chapter too.

Skysong : The bandits are called the Cheetahs as they use cheetahs to help them with their attacks. Thank you for the review.

Rebecca Cecilie : Thanks a lot for reviewing!  


Bexa Arizosa : Thank you a lot for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

Sophie W : Well, it wasn't Malfoy, but I hope you liked nonetheless. Sorry for the delay and thanks a lot for your review. 

Evil Leprechaun : **smiles widely** Well, I hope you liked my little pranks on the school… Thanks for the review.

Erica : Thanks you! 

a fan : Thank you a lot. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. 

Animagiman : Well, there wasn't a really huge fight in this chapter. But I have one plan for later in the story, this one will be huge. Thanks for reviewing! 

Old Fawkes : Well I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reviewing. I'm quite fine: a bit sick and quite tired, but with the holidays in four days, I'll manage…. I think this chapter answered some of your question about Harry's gift with the animals… 

Lady Pheonix Gryffindor : Thank you a lot. 

illustrious sorrow : Thanks for reviewing. 

Shaughn : Thanks a lot, I hope you liked this chapter as well. 

BloodRedSword : Thank you a lot for reviewing, and continue with your stories. 

Rogue1615 : Thanks a lot; I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story.

Diva-Elf : Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked how it turned out.

Phoenix Flight : Did you like Traias' little punishment? Hope so. Thanks for the review. 

TheUnknown : Thanks for reviewing! 

zaksgirllol : Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

Korinna Myorin : Thank you for the review. 

Rishi : Thank you a lot for reviewing. 

coconut-ice agent h/h : If you can't predict how it goes, well, it means that I'm succeeding for now in writing this story, as I don't want it to be predictable (or at least not too much) Well, I hope you liked it and thank you for the review, it helps me a lot!

LittleEar BigEar's sis : Thanks a lot for the review. 

ice silver wolf : Thanks a lot! 

The Red Dragons Order : Thank you a lot. Continue with your stories too, I've just read your new chapter and it was great! 

Fin-Phoenix : Revenge is really, really sweet. I hope you like the one pulled one Traias. Thanks for the review.

Kelly: Traias may have come out of the last chapter without any scratches, but I wasn't going to let him go that easily. Thanks a lot for the review.

Soulless : Yeah, but the holidays are coming! YES! Thanks a lot for your review. 

Naraelien G. Endiliste : Thanks a lot for the review. I hope you liked that chapter. It's true that he doesn't have many friends, but this way he'll learn that not everybody is nice and friendly. 

chibi : Well, Let's just say that I have a perverted mind who love to stop the story at odd moments. Thanks a lot for the review.

Elspethelf : Ahah! It's for me to know and you to find out. Well, more seriously, you'll see, I don't want to spoil the plot. Thanks a lot for reviewing. 

Blizzard : Don't worry, I won't go to the point where Harry a cold heartless character, only devoted to fighting. I just want to give some insight on what life really is. Thanks for the review. 

Nina : That's a problem, I have to work on my other stories, and keep up on my schoolwork as well as my other activities (piano, dance, and dance's teaching). So I try to post as soon as I can, but sometimes, I'm really too busy. I hope you understand. Thanks a lot for reviewing. 

QuidBrm : Thanks a lot for the review. 

Orion : Thank you! 

Xirleb70 : Go on with your story. Thanks a lot for your review, I hope you liked this chapter. 

sons : You'll see. All that I'm going to say is that Harry will soon jump to an other time. Thanks for reviewing.

unknown(even to me : Thanks a lot, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. 

Phoenix353 : Thanks a lot, Continue with your story too, I really like it. 

Dru : Thanks for reviewing 

Angie : Thank you for the review. 

~~~Aztec Leopard~~~ : That'll be a surprise…. You'll have to wait and see. Hope you liked this chapter too and thanks a lot for your review. 

~Mary~ : Well, they weren't attacked by their own pets, but I hope you liked this chapter nonetheless. Thank you a lot for reviewing. 

Lori : I hope you liked my little revenge on Traias, I enjoyed writing it…. Thanks for the review.

A-man : Hope you were satisfied. Thank you for reviewing. 

Scrat : You'll see, you'll see. Your question made me think about it, and I had an idea about it. I hope you'll like it, but it won't happen before a while. 

???: Thanks for reviewing. 

Reader : Thank you a lot. I hope you liked this chapter.


	13. Inspectors and tests

Disclaimer : I don't own anything you'll recognize ! !  
  
A/N : I know it has been a looooooonnnnnnnng time since I last updated, and I apologize for that. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks a lot to tose who reviewed !  
  
Naia  
  
Chapter Thirteen.  
  
  
  
Harry didn't have to wait long for Amber's reaction. As soon as the dinner was over, he saw her motioning to him to leave the room.  
  
Sighing, he got up and headed for the door.  
  
He hadn't took two steps out of the room that Amber had grabbed his arm and was dragging him somewhere, ranting.  
  
"Of all the things!... Never would have imagined!..."  
  
She pushed him in an empty classroom.  
  
He looked at her, clearly amused.  
  
"That was you!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't play with me, you know perfectly what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"If you tell me what I'm supposed to have done, then maybe I will answer you."  
  
"The pranks! You were the one behind all those pranks!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I wasn't the one behind ALL those pranks."  
  
Amber shot him a glare, looking clearly fed up.  
  
"Alright, alright, I was the one behind most of them"  
  
Despite the anger of his ancestor, Harry could tell that she was a bit amused too.  
  
Before she could replied, the door opened and the other masters entered.  
  
"Amber, what's the problem?" asked a slightly distressed Kenet. "May I remind you that we have a small emergency in the common room?"  
  
"Nothing, just the fact that I've caught our prankster."  
  
"Good, now could you. WHAT!"  
  
The five masters starred at her.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"How did you found out?"  
  
The questions were fired at Amber. But before she could answer, an other was asked.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, loudly, very loudly.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but He'd like not to be talked about when HE is in the room."  
  
"You wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't decided to wreak havoc here."  
  
"Sorry, but it's running in the family, you can't blame me for following what my blood is telling me"  
  
"Think of a better excuse"  
  
They could have argued like that for a long time if Assim hadn't interrupted them.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but could you clear the situation a bit, we're lost"  
  
Amber and Harry glanced at each other.  
  
"This... boy," started Amber, "was the one behind those pranks!"  
  
"I told you I wasn't the one behind ALL of them." cut Harry.  
  
But the other masters paid him no heed.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Harry winced. Now Harry you have two options: run and hide or face their wrath and be done with it.  
  
Before he could look over the different options offered to him, he had to dodge a few elemental attacks shot at him. He hurriedly drew up a shield against these attacks.  
  
Five minutes later, they calmed down.  
  
"Finally," he sighed, "finished?"  
  
"Don't smart talk us!" snapped Yana. "That was the least we could do after all you did to us."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't look at us that way: you know what we're talking about: the drenching,..."  
  
"Wasn't me"  
  
" .the flying papers,. "  
  
"Wasn't me"  
  
".the living furniture!"  
  
"Alright, this one that was me. This one was creative."  
  
Yana massaged her temples.  
  
"You're giving me a headache"  
  
"Anyway," said Amber, "we have to find a suitable punishment for you."  
  
Her colleagues nodded fervently.  
  
The following thirty minutes were spent by the masters devising a punishment while Harry counted the cracks in the floor.  
  
Finally they reached an agreement.  
  
"Alright Harry. As your punishment, you'll have to order all the files of the school, it's been decades since I last entered the room where there are stored."  
  
"She's been trying to find someone to do this job for her for years" whispered Kenet.  
  
Amber shot a dark look at the earth master.  
  
"Then, you'll help the servants for the week after the inspectors departure. You're forbidden to use your powers and," she smiled evilly, "you have to dress like a woman."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
The masters grinned deviously  
  
"That's what you get when you prank us. And it could have been really worse, but we didn't have enough time to plan a proper retaliation."  
  
From the disgusted look on Harrys face, this was already enough.  
  
"Well, I think we should go back to the room," said Assim.  
  
"Yes, Let's hope nobody died" added Yana.  
  
The masters left the room, Harry being one of the last to do so.  
  
Amber took his arm.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't tell you this, but that was quite funny."  
  
Before he could answer she had caught up with Assim and was discussing with him. He smiled, shook his head and followed.  
  
They made their way back to the common room to find it in utter chaos.  
  
It took them several minutes to calm down everyone and have the silence.  
  
"Now, after this evening's events, I'd like to make a few announcement." Said Amber. "First of all, we now know who is responsible for this and he won't escape a fair punishment."  
  
At this Harry pulled a face.  
  
"Anyway, I expect you to behave properly in front of the inspectors for the next weeks. I can't emphasise too much on the importance of this visit for your futures."  
  
She sat back in her chair as the occupants of the room started to whisper with their friends.  
  
She turned to her right, shooting a tired smile at Kenet.  
  
"It's going to be a long, long week"  
  
"Too true."  
  
°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°  
  
This is sooo boring! Harry was walking towards Sheitan's paddock, desperate for some action.  
  
The inspectors had been there for five days now. Five long boring days.  
  
They were five, four of them were Elementals from what Harry had heard and the fifth one was a close counsellor of the pharaoh. They stayed in each class and watched the students. They were always followed by scribes who were copying everything they were telling them in hushed whispers.  
  
This wasn't what was upsetting Harry the most. It was the students' attitude. It was sickening: they were always around them trying to make a good impression, to be noticed.  
  
Harry was disgusted. 'Could I help you?' 'Do you need anything?' 'Do you want anything?' were the common things heard nowadays. Sickening. Moreover there were the fake smile, the sweet voice...  
  
He had followed his lessons as usual, acting as his usual self, and left Karkana as soon as he could. At least he put this time at use: he trained himself physically, something he had sometimes overlooked during his stay here.  
  
Isral had been quite happy at this, offering to train with him. Hassyn, Ramnys, Shen et Zahl had also offered their help which Harry had accepted immediately. They helped him with basic training, fighting with a dagger, endurance, balance. Well the last point wasn't exactly Harrys favorite. He had acquired a good balance during his stay in Odyeus tribe, but they hadn't find it enough so he had to follow their methods involving buckets of water, ropes and sticks. Not really an enjoyable thing  
  
He practised also with Sheitan. He was getting closer and closer to his horse and had been trying to speak to him through his gift, to no avail. Apparently he could only trigger his gift when under stress. This wouldn't do. He had to master his ability. The problem was that he didn't know how. He would have to find help for this He had still about a month here. He would pass his mastery during the next test. Which was to be held in about two weeks. It left him two weeks. Well, he would surely use one of them to paid an other visit to Sizrian to get at least the basis of ani-speaking.  
  
He jumped over the fence and whistled sharply. Soon he was on Sheitan's back, galloping to the place he had created the day he had discovered Traias' true nature. It was his place, his secret garden.  
  
He came back hours later, just in time for dinner.  
  
As usual he sat back at the far end of the table, ate quietly and quickly before pulling a book out of a bag he always carried with him when he was in the school.  
  
He read in silence waiting for being allowed to leave the room, now completely unaware of his surroundings, deep in the book. He did not see a pair of eyes watching him.  
  
Finally Amber rose up.  
  
"Students, tomorrow, the inspectors will give us their assessment, I wish to congratulate you on your behaviour, thank you. » She sat back, motioning to the youths that those who wished could leave the room, something that Harry did immediately. He went directly to his dorms knowing his peers wouldn't come there for at least an hour. There he practised a bit on his magic, with and without his hand. This night he didn't have any trouble to sleep. This was something he had noticed: he hadn't had a single dream about Voldemort since he went back in time. Had to be the time difference  
  
The next day passed in the same fashion. And soon it was dinner time.  
  
The atmosphere was tensed, all the students were awaiting the inspectors judgment.  
  
Finally the five of them rose on their feet. There was four men and one women. The leader, Kemal cleared his throat, gathering all the attention on him.  
  
"We'd like to thank Karkana for its hospitality and then congratulate the students for their skills and dedication to their studies. They can be proud of being part of this school. » he paused. « As you all know we've been here to try to find students possessing certain skills. My colleagues and myself were quite rejoiced at the variety and the multiplicity of the talents present in this school. But there was a choice to make, even if it was hard." He motioned to one of his colleagues to step forwards.  
  
"We'd like to see Deis and Haira from the air class, Oran from fire class, Moira and Geri from water class, Samira, Qtol and Vanyl from earth class. Will these students wait for us? We have some propositions for them."  
  
Most of the youths now wore disappointed or jealous look, except the few chosen. Harry was only looking longingly at the door, he didn't care at all about that, he would leave in a month anyway, all he wanted was to go back to his dorm.  
  
Kemal came back to the front.  
  
"Thanks again for your attention. I must ask one more student to remain, Harris."  
  
Harry looked sharply at the man, frowning.  
  
What was this meaning? He didn't want to be chosen  
  
He shot Amber a confused look and saw the woman was as confused as him. He could felt jealous glare on him as he went back to his book.  
  
Slowly the room emptied. Only the six masters, the eight students, the inspectors and Harry stayed behind.  
  
The others were took outside by the other inspectors, followed as usual by the scribes. Now there was only Harry, Kemal and the masters.  
  
"Approach Harris."  
  
Eying the man and after seeing Ambers nod, Harry obeyed.  
  
"Well, you must want to know why I ask you to stay."  
  
Once again Harry nodded.  
  
"Thorough our stay we couldn't help but notice your particular behaviour as well as abilities." He motioned to a scribe which handed him a roll of papyrus he unrolled.  
  
"Well, Harris, present in all classes, has control over four elements with a strong affinity for fire and air. Fighting skills, training with some soldiers, owns a horse and is quite proficient at riding. Personality: introvert, alone most of the time, quite studious, silent."  
  
Harry mentally smirked at this. Some people would have an heart-attack seeing him qualified of studious, silent and introvert  
  
"Anyway you're showing great skills and lot of potential, but there are still some points to clarify: first, where are you from?"  
  
"A North country you haven't heard of." Answered curtly Harry.  
  
"Why did you came here?"  
  
What's this, Twenty questions? thought Harry. "To be trained. My country is facing a great evil and I was sent away to train."  
  
"How long will you stay here?"  
  
"For a month I think"  
  
"Did you think about staying there?"  
  
"I can't abandoned my country, my friends, my family. They're counting on me, I can't let them down."  
  
"Alright, last one, would you agree to help us during your stay here?"  
  
Harry thought about it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well. In that case, I'll contact you as soon as you get your mastery. But I must ask you to remain quiet about this as it's something concerning the pharaoh himself."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. You may go."  
  
Amber spoke at this moment.  
  
"The next test for mastery will take place in ten days."  
  
Harry thanked her for the information and left the room. He didn't go to his dorm, knowing he wouldn't receive a warm welcome and went instead to the buildings hosting the soldiers. He was welcome to come here whenever he wanted.  
  
Isral let him in without asking any questions and didn't press him for answers.  
  
The next days the inspectors left and life came back to its usual pattern if you expect the gloating face of the chosen ones and the envious stares of the others. The tests approached quickly and Harry was preparing himself for it.  
  
Finally one morning he woke up and realised the tests would take place in the afternoon.  
  
He had come back to his dorm a few days earlier, once he had been done with his punishment and had been pleased to see the protections he had put on his belongings had functioned.  
  
He went to breakfast, greeting the masters.  
  
The morning passed in a blur and soon he found himself before the doors leading to the Inner chamber of the school.  
  
He knocked lightly and waited for an answer.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Harry opened the door and stepped in the room. His eyes widened. This room was. Amazing!  
  
The ceiling was a mass of swirling colourful clouds, the walls seemed to made of a mix of water and fire, both elements mixing with the other in a strange but hypnotising way. The floor was covered with soft moss and flowers were sprouting here and there.  
  
"Breathtaking, isn't it?" said Imir  
  
Harry whirled on his heels and came face to face with the six masters.  
  
"Harris, you're here to complete your training at Karkana. This will be your ultimate test." Said Amber.  
  
"Now approached the crystal and if you feel that you're ready, put your hand on it." Added Theri.  
  
This was when Harry noticed the big crystal on a pedestal in the middle of the room. The pedestal seemed made of all four elements.  
  
He came closer and extended his hand tentatively. Then with a firm resolve he touched the stone.  
  
He felt the room dissolve around him and himself falling into fire. Flames were surrounding him, circling him and advancing threateningly on him. He was trapped. He looked around starting to panic. As the flames continued to advance he felt himself go numb. He was going to die.  
  
NO! He couldn't die now. With a newfound resolve he took a deep breath and pulled out his elemental skills becoming one with fire. He took a step forwards, letting himself being engulfed by the fire, letting red tongues wrap around his arms. Slowly he made his way through the flames' wall. Then he felt himself being pushed by a strong wind. A very, very strong wind, very strong. He was thrown in every direction like a lifeless puppet. He looked under him and nearly screamed, he was hundreds meter high and was getting higher and higher. This time he didn't panic. It was part of the test. He cleared his mind and became one with the wind. He willed himself to go down to earth. Slowly the wind calmed down and he floated to the grounds. At least this test went well, thought Harry as he set foot on the grounds. He looked around. He was now in what looked like a big prairie. He took a few steps on his right when he felt his foot staying stuck on the ground. He looked down and his heart froze. He feet was being sucked in the ground. Shaking it, he tried to take it out when he realized his other foot was being sucked too. In fact, HE was being sucked into the grounds. He was deep to his waist into the ground. He was going to be buried alive!!!  
  
He struggled against the power that was dragging him underneath, but the more he fought it, the quicker he was being pulled down.  
  
A test, this is only a test. Only a stupid test! He breathed deeply, trying to calm down. He triggered his power over earth, managing to stop being pulled down only when he was buried up to his neck. Slowly, he felt himself being pushed out as he used his control on the earth to force the grounds to let him go. Finally he was back on the ground and not in. He was exhausted and nearly fell down on his knees, panting heavily.  
  
He took a few steps, feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"Only water to go." He sighed, looking around, dreading the next test. He wasn't really at ease in water, surely due to the fact he never learned how to swim properly, and this time he wouldn't have anything to allow him to breath underwater.  
  
He didn't have to wait long for the last test to start.  
  
Slowly a small brook appeared, then the brook became bigger, like a torrent, before reaching the size of a river. Harry was eying the waters warily. The river became bigger and bigger. The young wizard noticed a small lake forming before him. He took a few steps backward.  
  
Splosh.  
  
Harry whirled on his heel and nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't noticed the waters creeping behind him.  
  
He was surrounded, without any escape.  
  
The thought of drowning was haunting his mind but he forced himself to stay calm something which was proving to be difficult as he sensed the water mounting up his leg faster and faster and reaching his waist.  
  
He shivered. The waters were really cold and he was going numb.  
  
He willed himself to concentrate but didn't seemed able to concentrate and reach the right state of mind. The waters were now up to his neck.  
  
He took a big breath as he sensed it reaching his mouth. Seconds later he was underwater. He pushed up, trying to reach the surface. But the more he tried, the further the surface seemed to be.  
  
He started to lack air. Air. AIR! He focused all his mind on his air element and slowly, a bubble of air appeared around his head.  
  
Knowing he wouldn't be able to maintain it in his tired state, he tried to ease his mind, finally managing to access the right state to use water as he continued to drown.  
  
Things went better from there. He managed to reach the surface and as soon as he did it, the waters disappeared and he found himself floating into nothingness, surrounded by four runes he recognised as the ones for the four elements.  
  
The four runes circled him, increasing in brightness, speed, getting closer and closer to him. Then, he seemed to glow too and in a flash, he absorbed the four runes.  
  
The feeling was indescribable. A mix of pure power, but also peace and a feeling of being more complete. As if a missing piece of him had finally be found.  
  
He opened his eyes, sighing and saw that he was back into the chamber in Karkana.  
  
He looked at the masters who were all smiling widely at him.  
  
"Congratulations Harris" said Amber, pride audible in her voice. "You did well."  
  
Harry nodded tiredly at her.  
  
"It seemed so real" his voice was a low mumble.  
  
The masters looked at him, frowning.  
  
"Harris?" asked Assim.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It was real."  
  
Harry blacked out.  
  
°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°  
  
Well, What did you think of it ? Let me know ! ! ! Thanks again for the reviews ! !  
  
Naia  
  
David M. Potter : Thanks a lot for reviewing !  
  
ALPHA WOLFE : Thanks a lot for the review !  
  
brion : Here it is, I hope you liked it.  
  
Angelis : Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Kashke : Glad ou liked the prank, it took me and one my friends quite a long time to plan this one. Thanks for the review.  
  
Tiger of the Fire : thanks a lot ! You practice Aikido ? How is it ?  
  
Ja Ne ER : *Sigh* Sorry for the delay, I know it's been a long time, but I've been really busy. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Lizzie Walker : Thanks a lot ! !  
  
goodshiplollypop : Thank you for the review.  
  
ranger : I try to update as soon as I can, but I had a project to finish (which I haven't) and it's keeping me busy. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
wgahg : Thank you a lot. Well the Yahoo group is mainly to warn the members when I post a new chapter, but if you want to post your own story there, feel free to do so !  
  
LP : Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I try to do my best, but sometimes it's difficult for meand my beta may miss a few. Thanks a lot for your review.  
  
Anja : Glad you like it ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too !  
  
Mercedes : German ? I'm learning German (well trying to learn. as my teacher isn't exactly the best teacher possible.added to the fact that I've had him for three years.) Anyway thanks for reviewing !  
  
Alexandria : Thanks a lot !  
  
Braindrain : Thank you for the review !  
  
J : Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Harry Potter 101 : And I can tell you I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
Kanashimi : Yeah, Sizrian is a relative of our favorite Animagus. Thank you for the review anyway !  
  
busso : Well, as one of my friends would put it, whatever would come from the abysms of my mind. ( Thank you for reviewing !  
  
Aeternus and Vicieuxsinge : Thank you a lot !  
  
ElfqT : Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Miss-Sexy-Ass-Kicker : You'll see. Thanks a lot for reviewing !  
  
Xirleb70 : Thanks ! Keep on writing too. (Sorry if I can't review your story often, but I'm enjoying it.)  
  
Chocolate Frog : I will ! Thanks for the review !  
  
Akima : Thank you for the review and sorry for the delay.  
  
Jordan : Well your question will be answer in two chapters as Harry will jump in time soon.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis : Thanks a lot ! I'm really glad you liked it !  
  
Sugar Quill : Sorry you had to wait that long. Thanks a lot for reviewing. CassieOwls : Thank you for reviewing !  
  
Soulless : Not at all ! Thanks a lot ! I'm glad to know you like how I portrayed Sizrian. I couldn't resist.  
  
tima : Thank you a lot ! Go one with your story !  
  
Kalih : Sizrian was a fun character to write about, and he'll make an appearance in the next chapter. Happy you liked the pranks ! Thanks alot fo the review !  
  
Phoenix : Well I apologise for those mistakes. My story is being beta but, some mistakes must be missed in the process. Thanks a lot for review. I'll try to be more careful.  
  
star*dust : Thanks a lot for the review !  
  
Siddalee Walker : Thanks a lot ! Well, I stopped sending e-mail, because it was taking me a lot of time, so I created a Yahoo group. Happy you liked the story so far.  
  
das : Thanks a lot for reviewing !  
  
zaksgirllol : Well, My school work is prioritary and I had a lot to do for the past weeks, hope you can forgive me for the long delay. Thanks for the review.  
  
? ? ? : Thanks for the review !  
  
valeries26 : Thanks ! Glad you liked it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
  
lilbaby450 : Thanks a lot for reviewing. I apologized for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter !  
  
A-man : Thank you, thank you bow deeply I sometimes wish to have magical powers to put those pranks into play. Anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
Skysong : Thank you for reviewing !  
  
Anora : Hope you liked it !  
  
IAMDEAD : Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
firechild3 : Thanks ! Well, turning Harry into a Mary Sue is my greatest fear when I write, so don't hesitate to tell me if you think he's becoming too powerful.  
  
neocat-HP-420 : Well, you'll learn that in two chapters. Anyway, thank you for reviewing !  
  
ElfinGirl : Well, sorry for the delay, but I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
Phoenix Flight : Thanks ! Yes, Harry's training with Amber is coming to an end, tere will be one more chapter taking place at her time then Harry will jump to an other era. Where he will land is a surprise, try to guess !  
  
TigerEyes : Thanks a lot ! well I've been learning English for seven years, but I still have problems with tenses. Don't worry, French is a difficult language (even for us) and I admire you for learning it. I hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
? ? ? : Thanks for reviewing.  
  
illustrious sorrow : Sorry for the wait, blame it on my teachers. (well, if I organized myself a bit more I might be able to write more, but nobody is perfect !) Thanks a lot for the review.  
  
Unicor's brother : Well, I decided to stop sending e-mails as it was taking me a lot of time. Instead I created a Yahoo group. Anyway, thanks a lot for your review !  
  
Smilez : There's one more chapter to go for this era. Thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
zeynel : Well I didn't thought of that. Thanks for bringing it up, I'll thought about it ! Ayway, Thank you a lot for the review.  
  
Nina : Thanks a lot ! Hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
Phoenix of Light : Welle the odds were slim, but I couldn't resist. Sizrian will make an other appearance in the next chapter and Harry will learn a few thingsfrom him, so you're right, be afraid ! I look forwards the next chapter of your story.  
  
Lia Santana : Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks a lot for reviewing !  
  
Sof : Well, I think this chapter answered your questions ! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kimdalia : Thanks a lot ! I'm glad you like both of these stories. Well, after this one, I'll work on TDm, but I can't really tell when it'll be up !  
  
Lozza : Yes, he'll come back at the end. But that's for later. Thanks foe the review !  
  
Elspethelf : Well, let me know what you thought about this chapter ! Thanks a lot for review.  
  
Izbit Bell : Thanks a lot. I've the different eras Harry will jump to planned, as well as the people he'll met there.  
  
a fan : Thank you !  
  
Korinna Myorin : Thanks for reviewing !  
  
~~~Aztec Leopard~~~ : A late (very) H-Birthday to your cousin. Anyway thank you a lot for your review !  
  
Kelly : Thank you a lot ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter !  
  
Erica : Thank you for reviewing ! Glad you liked it !  
  
Naraelien G. Endiliste : Thank you. I enjoyed writing that chapter a lot. I hope you liked this one too !  
  
Liedral : well, you'll see. Anyway thank you a lot for reviewing !  
  
ER : Thank you for the review !  
  
Arizosa : Thank you, thank you. I like to invent pranks (with the help of one of my friends. We usually do that when we're bored in class, not a good thing to do mind you..)  
  
mcnugget : Thank you a lot for reviewing ! I'm glad you liked the prank.  
  
~Mary~ : There's only one more chapter before Harry's next jump in time. I hope you'll like the era I've chosen.  
  
veronik : Thank you a lot for the review.  
  
Tereth Dragonstar : Well, you'll have to wait and see, I don't want to spoil the story line, but you're welcome to try and guess. Anyway thanks a lot for reviewing !  
  
coconut-ice agent h/h : Thanks a lot. You were the 300th ? Congrats on that ! I try sometimes to be the 100th or somethign like that, but it's quite hard.  
  
The Red Dragons Order : Thanks a lot ! I look forawards reading more of your stories !  
  
takari4ever7 : Glad you liked it ! Thanks a lot for reviewing ! Sizrian was a fun character to write about.  
  
Hikari Kura : You're right ! I couldn' tresist the temptation. Thank you for the review.  
  
Oceanic : Thanks a lot !  
  
Rachel A. Prongs : Thank you ! Continue with your story, it's really great !  
  
Fin-Phoenix : Glad you liked it ! Thanks a lot for the review !  
  
unknown(even to me : Thank you so much ! I'm really happy you like those stories !  
  
Orion : Thank you a lot for reviewing.  
  
Chibi : Glad you like it ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well !  
  
BloodRedSword : Thank you ! I have to give some credits to one of my friends, Elea, who helped me with the pranks. Anyway, keep writing, your stories are really good !  
  
Rogue1615 : Sorry for the delay. I apologized for this, but my schoolwork comes first (sadly.) Thanks for the review. 


	14. Pharaoh's task

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize. A/N: Sorry for the wait (once again). I hope you'll like this chapter though. Thanks a lot to Anna for betaing it. And to all the reviewers. Now, enjoy!  
  
Naia  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Harry came back to consciousness a few seconds later when icy water fell on him.  
  
He jumped on his feet, ready to curse the one responsible for this to Hell. Seeing his face, the masters laughed.  
  
"Harris, Harris, Harris. Need I remind you what happened last time you curse someone."  
  
This calmed the dark haired wizard immediately. He remembered it too well  
  
Flashback  
  
The inspectors were not gone for two hours that all the masters were gathered in Harry's dorm, grinning like mad, their hands hiding something in their backs.  
  
Frowning at them suspiciously, he got up from his desk.  
  
"Well Harris , you surely remember our little deal a week ago, don't you?"  
  
With dread, Harry took a few steps backward. He looked around, trying to find an exit, to no avail.  
  
"Don't even try it Harris. Now, look at the lovely gift we brought you!"  
  
They uncovered what they had been hiding behind their backs, which nearly gave Harry a heart attack.  
  
It was a long, shining, pink dress, plus a black wig, some make-up and jewels.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh yes!" replied Assim.  
  
Half an hour later, Harry found himself dressed up. He glared angrily at the masters who were laughing their heads off.  
  
"Harris, y-y-you really look l-like a GIRL!" stuttered Yana.  
  
"You're quite the looker Harris, or should I say Hasra?" joked Imir.  
  
The shut-up-or-die glare Harry cast them sent them in hysterics.  
  
Fuming, he headed for the kitchen, trying to block the laughter coming from the dorm. Revenge was a dish best served cold. Not used to walk with a dress, he tripped of a piece of material, landing on his behind, in a less than gracious way. As he got up, his wig was leaning on his left ear and as he tried to put it back, he messed his make-up. The only thing he was now grateful was that there wasn't a mirror nearby and that the corridors were empty.  
  
The week was pure Hell. Fortunately the servants and cooks took pity to him and stopped mocking him. The students, of course, didn't let this opportunity pass and enjoyed taunting him.  
  
End of the flashback  
  
He shuddered a bit at the thought.  
  
"Alright, alright"  
  
"Well, I'm proud to tell you that you're now a full first class Elemental master," said Amber, pride visible on her face. "You should pack now, you will probably receive a message from Pharaoh tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded, as the facts started to sink in. He was a master!! He wanted to jump and yell, but managed to keep a straight face.  
  
"Thank you, thank you a lot." Before the masters could answer, he had left the room, bolting to his dorm to prepare everything. Then he went to the soldiers' quarters where they celebrated his success.  
  
The next morning, a messenger arrived at Karkana, bearer of Pharaoh's orders.  
  
It wasn't really detailed, it just summoned Harry to the capital. Once everything was fixed on Sheitan, Harry turned to the masters. He hugged them, thanking them again.  
  
"It was a pleasure, Harris," said Kenet. "Good luck."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He hugged Amber a little longer than the others.  
  
"I'll miss you Amber."  
  
"Me too. Come back in two weeks, don't forget."  
  
"I won't. See you then."  
  
After bidding farewell to Izmal and the others he followed the messenger to Pharaoh's town.  
  
The journey took them two days and was uneventful and boring. They finally reached the capital and Harry was immediately brought to the palace. At the entrance, some young boys, waiting for them, indicated that they would take care of their horses. Despite the fact that he was quite reluctant at leaving his stallion there, Harry didn't have the choice.  
  
He was led through an endless succession of corridors and rooms, each more magnificent than the former. He now fully understood what Egypt had been at its pinnacle.  
  
Finally he stopped before the doors of the audiences' room. Raising his hand, he focused and pictured the clothes fitting an Elemental master. Focusing on his inner energy he did as Odyeus had showed him. He knew it would drain him quite a lot, but he couldn't see the pharaoh dressed in travelling clothes. He closed his eyes and felt a small tingling in the air. Opening his eyes he saw it had worked. Silver-white clothes, outlined with the color corresponding to their element were the outfit of masters. Apprentices were dressed in brown, Novices in beige. Harry wore a loin cloth, a sleeveless tunic both outlined with the four colors (light blue and brown, grey and red), a simple black belt and on his right shoulder the sign of the Elementals: the fours entwined.  
  
An herald introduced him.  
  
"Elemental master Harris!"  
  
Harry entered the huge room as silence downed on it. He could see that he had arrived in the middle of a public audience as courtiers were in the room. Their attention was currently fixed on him and he could understand it, a bit. He was barely fifteen and a half and already a master, which implied that he was powerful. Moreover he was a stranger so they didn't know what to make of him. Their weariness was to be expected.  
  
He walked down the room stopping before the Egypt's throne and bowing to Pharaoh. Silence, only broken by a few whispers was still on the room.  
  
The Pharaoh was a tall man, nicely built-up, in his mid-thirties, who must have fought earlier in his life (his scars on his arms were proof of this). He nodded to Harry, motioning to one of his scribes to approach. He spoke with him in hushed whispers before reporting his attention on the courtiers. The scribe walked to Harry and silently signaled for him to follow him through a door on one of the sides of the room.  
  
Wordlessly, Harry followed and stepped in a small office.  
  
"The pharaoh will come here once he's done with this audience," explained the scribe before leaving, not waiting for Harry's answer.  
  
Shrugging, the young wizard sat on one of the chairs and waited for Egypt's ruler.  
  
Half an hour later, as Harry had grown quite tired of counting the creaks in the ceiling and the number of hieroglyphs on the walls, the door opened.  
  
A tired looking pharaoh, followed by his scribes entered. He sat at his desk, in front of Harry, and signaled for his little shadows to leave them alone. They obeyed, but Harry saw that some were quite reluctant, so, as they closed the door, he discreetly took out his wand (concealing it from Pharaoh's eyes) and muttered a quick silencing charm.  
  
"Would you mind if we dropped the formalities? You must not be familiar with them and truth to be told we don't have the time."  
  
Seeing Harry's agreement, the pharaoh starting to explain the situation.  
  
To sum up, he was facing a deep problem with the Southern regions, in particular in Nub. At the start it had been little troubles: small attacks on caravans, little raids. Nothing the army couldn't handle. But for a month it had gone worse and worse. A man which had taken the pseudonym of Seth was rising there. From what the Pharaoh had gathered so far, he was a Rogue Fire Elemental which hadn't been schooled at Karkana but had trained his powers himself. His control over fire made him really dangerous. In a country where water was often spare, a fire was a deadly thing. He had started several fire, destroying the symbols of Pharaoh's power. A few days ago, reports had told that some mercenaries had joined him. How he had been able to pay them, that remained unknown but the number of attacks had increased and he had managed to recruit other Elementals. Two days ago, the agent posted there hadn't reported and there had been no news from him since then.  
  
"I see, but what I don't understand is why I'm here?"  
  
Pharaoh looked at him with a grave expression.  
  
"It's simple. I sent some troops there. None came back. Each of them included two Elemental masters. Either they were killed or they passed to the enemy. They were water and earth masters. Troops alone are destined to fail as they would be defenseless before the Elemental. When Kemal sent me a message, two days after his arrival at Karkana, he told me about you and your, should I say, unusual abilities as well as situation. He suggested also that you might be able to help Egypt with this predicament.  
  
Harry knew he would help the Pharaoh, he had already promised to do so. But he was a little scared of changing history. For once in his life he wished he had paid more attention in his History of Magic's classes.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright. How can I help your Majesty?"  
  
~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~  
  
Foolish, foolish, foolish !  
  
This was the thought that went through Harry's mind as he dodged a ball of Fire.  
  
I could have stayed at Karkana for the whole time before leaving, doing nothing but train and relax, but no, no, no, no, no, I had to come here! Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
He thought back to the chain of events that had ended with him here, in the middle of Nub, dodging fireballs and other various attacks from the three Elemental masters still standing.  
  
Flashback  
  
As soon as he had agreed to help, Pharaoh had given a series of orders and a day later, Harry jumped to Nub through the Fire portal. An other master had gave him a detailed picture of the place he would end in.  
  
Once there, he had gone to the troops' headquarters, carrying all the papers scribes had given him before his departure. The leader was a bit reluctant to admit his situation and the powers Pharaoh had given him. But in the end, when he saw that Harry knew at least the basis of fighting he cooperated. He just took Harry several duels to convinced him.  
  
Things went a little easier then. The soldiers had already reduced the possible space where the rogue Elementals base could be. To find the precise place, Harry could have used his powers but it would have drained and tired him, should it have taken a long time to do which it probably would have taken, seeing as the Elemental had probably raised wards around his base. Instead, Harry found a better way to gain this piece of information. As he realized, one animal was omnipresent there: the snakes.  
  
And for once, Harry had been glad to be able to talk with them. They agreed to help him right away. The Elemental had been destroying their living places and they didn't take it very well. A day after Harry knew where was the Elemental, but also, how many men he had, what they could do, what sort of weapons they had as well as a simple map of the base.  
  
Happy with the quick progresses, Harry planned the action of the troops with Dozlan, the leader and some other officers. Finally a day later, they had come up with a plan which might work. Immediately they left. The masters combined their powers to create a giant Portal which allowed the troops to end in the region where their enemy where stationed. They couldn't approach too much through the Portal. It created some disturbances in the elements which could be felt by masters. It took them three days to encircled the camp. Walking through the forest. Ant it wasn't a pleasant trip: the heat, the humidity, the stinging bugs of all sorts and other friendly beast weren't helping them.  
  
Once they were arrived they readied for the attack and Harry committed his first mistake: he volunteered for being part of the small group which would be taking care of the Elementals. His second and last one was to let the Earth master, who had volunteered too, take the lead and set off the traps and alarms around the quarters of the Elemental masters. Harry had wanted to rip the man's head. They had been obvious but he had been so sure of himself that he had walked straight into them In a few minutes half of their group was down. Harry then sent the remaining to fight with regular soldiers as they would be defenseless before the masters. They obeyed, some a little reluctantly but they complied.  
  
That's why he was trying to avoid being fried on the spot  
  
End of the Flashback  
  
He dodged a new attack.  
  
He's starting to get seriously on my nerves!  
  
He didn't have time to reflect on this any longer: taking advantage of this temporary lack of focus, the Elemental had thrown some balls again.  
  
He certainly lacks variety.  
  
Before he could react, he felt a sudden pain in the back. Whirling on his feet, he threw the unfortunate earth master, who had thought sending him sharp rocks in the back would be appropriate, in the air. The man crashed in a tree, meters away, with a painful cry, before hitting the ground.  
  
One down, still two to go. There were three masters, four novices and three apprentices. The novices and apprentices were fighting with the mercenaries as they didn't seem to be able to perform complex element-manipulations.  
  
A bolt of fire flew by him, burning his arms slightly. Harry winced and gritted his teeth.  
  
This is war!  
  
Harry dodged again some fire spikes, rolled on the ground and sent his own elements into play.  
  
Now, I'll show him what a true master can do  
  
He first decided to take care of the annoying air master which was trying to blow him away for a few minutes. He wasn't very powerful, but persistent. Something which was starting to get to his nerves.  
  
While dodging he gathered a fireball. Two could play this game.  
  
As the Air master was about to throw a new attack, he throw the ball, timing his act.  
  
The results were spectacular.  
  
As the master launched his attack, the fireball met the air and then. Well the man should have known that using air against fire wasn't a very good idea in the first place.  
  
Now, time to beat the crap out of pyro-man  
  
Harry faced the remaining master, the leader. He was fairly tall, probably in his mid-thirties. He was wrapped in blood-red material and had died his hair red.  
  
Talk about being obsessed!  
  
They circled around each other, evaluating the other, trying to find a flaw, a weakness. None of them had spoken since the beginning of the attack. Suddenly, the master stopped and looked at Harry.  
  
"Who am I facing?"  
  
"Harris and you, what's your real name, beside this lovely nickname of yours?"  
  
"Ifer."  
  
Then, not letting any time for Harry to answer or react, flames surrounded him, getting higher and higher, bigger and bigger. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the attack, the Hell wave.  
  
"Stop, are you mad! You're going to kill us all!"  
  
The other only smiled at him, with a crazy glint in his eyes.  
  
Harry's mind was racing, trying to find a way to stop it. The Hell wave was one of the most powerful fire attack. The master had to gather his element, and as much energy as possible. When the energy of fire had reach its peak, he unleashed it. The power acted as a shock wave, but was consisted of pure fire. Depending of the power gathered and the strength of the master, it could destroy everything from a twenty-meter range to a twenty-kilometer range.  
  
Harry sighed, there was only one way to counteract this, but this was going to hurt!  
  
Using his air element, he started to weave a dome shield around them. Suddenly as he finished it, he saw the flames around the master enter him. Bracing himself, he waited for the wave.  
  
He didn't have to wait long: the master raised his arms and with a cry brought them down, freeing his power. Harry snorted.  
  
What a comedian!  
  
But he quickly focused back on his shield. He had to contain this wave.  
  
As soon as it reached the shield, it ignited. Gritting his teeth, Harry maintained his dome, it wasn't a traditional dome-shield, more like a web. The fire followed the lines and soon the dome was completely on fire. Biting his low lip, Harry started to draw back to him the lines, absorbing back the air energy, but at the same time having to take in the fire. It hurt as the power wasn't his and was fighting him.  
  
Slowly, little by little, the web of air was reabsorbed. As the last line disappeared he turned to the fire master who was panting. This attack used a lot of energy and drained its perpetrator. On the other hand, Harry knew that once he'd overcome the pain, he'd have more energy at his disposal than he'd ever had. His whole body was shaking under the pressure.  
  
Falling on one knee, he put a hand on the ground and released a bit of energy in it, while using his earth element.  
  
Ifer's feet started to sink in the ground. When he was plunged in it down to his thighs, Harry stopped and with his water element created binds to tie him and prevent him from using his own element.  
  
He looked around, while dusting himself distractedly. Now he only wanted one thing: a bed. He had never felt that tired, and he had had opportunities.  
  
Tying the two other masters, he headed for the other parts of the camp, where the fights had took place. As he approached of it, he saw many bodies, mercenaries, Pharaoh's soldiers, some dead, some injured, some just knocked up. He cast a few healing charms as he passed by some injured. To those beyond his abilities, he cast a small charm plunging them in a stasis. Finally he reached the center of the base and searched for Dozlan. He finally spotted him, standing near a large tent, talking with his officers. Walking up to them, he suddenly saw a fallen man, dressed in red, rise up and gather something that looked like a weak fire attack. But even with little power this could kill if sent with caution. Harry saw him aim carefully and throw it to Dozlan.  
  
"GET DOWN!"  
  
His yell startled the troops' leaders who looked at him, bewildered.  
  
Shit!  
  
He quickly reach to his own Fire element and visualize a wall before Dozlan and the others. Despite his growing exhaustion, it worked and minutes later, the novice was down and tied and Harry was leaning on the nearest thing, which happened to be a tree, panting. He knew he shouldn't have done that, he was going to pay it during the next days, but he couldn't have let Dozlan being fried  
  
Still trying to catch his breath, he saw him approached, followed by his lieutenants.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Fairly well, our losses are less than expected, probably due to the distraction provided by that dome of fire during the fight. What was it? It was all over your area."  
  
By this time, the other Elementals had joined them, to make their report to Dozlan. They stood a little behind him, waiting for Harry's answer, curious to know what it had been too.  
  
"Well, it was the only way to counteract his attack, glad to know it helped."  
  
"What attack?" blurted the Air master. He must have sensed my shield, thought Harry.  
  
"Hell wave."  
  
Three jaws hit the floor.  
  
"H-Hell wa-wave?" stuttered Jeal, the water master  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry was too tired to elaborate.  
  
"Could I lay down a bit Dozlan, I'm exhausted."  
  
"Go on Harris"  
  
Harry entered the closest tent and fell on the mat which apparently was a soldier's bed. Sighing contently, he rapidly fell asleep.  
  
~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~  
  
"Harris, wake up, Harris!"  
  
Groaning, Harry stirred, turning towards the one shaking him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to return. The others need you for the Portal."  
  
"Alright, give me a minute and I'm here."  
  
To travel alone, an Elemental only needed control over his element. Anything touching him or anybody holding him would follow him. But to transport troops they couldn't do that, it was far too slow and strenuous. So they used an other method: it required a master from each element. They had to combine their poser to create a sort of rip in the elements. The tricky part was that all of them had to visualize exactly the same place or the ones using the Portal would end splinted between the different places visualized. Harry, being able to manipulate all four was able to open one alone, but it took him more time and more energy.  
  
He hurried to the masters' side, taking his place between Jeal and Farid the earth master. They had already done this before to come here and easily opened it.  
  
Before dusk, the group was back, all the injured were being healed, the deceased were going to be mummified, then buried, orders of Pharaoh.  
  
After reporting to Dozlan, Harry gathered his things, packed them, equipped Sheitan, dressed himself in his master's outfit and used one of his element to travel back to the capital.  
  
He went up to the palace where guards stopped him at the entrance and he had to wait for someone to confirm the fact that he was allowed to enter.  
  
A young scribe came after about fifteen minutes. He talked quickly with the guards and motioned to him to enter. After leaving Sheitan in the stables, Harry was led to the same office as last time and told to wait.  
  
An hour later, the Pharaoh, still followed by his scribes entered. For the next hour Harry was debriefed, which he did with amusement, seeing the scribe wrote furiously. Finally the Pharaoh dismissed them.  
  
"Finally!" he sighed, looking worn out. "I have to thank you a lot Harris, for what you did."  
  
"There's no need. Majesty, excuse me for asking, but could I know what is bothering you?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe he had asked that!  
  
"Well, maybe you should know. There had been a rise of caravans' attacks and despite the spread of troops, the bandits didn't stop."  
  
"Is it the Cheetahs?"  
  
"No, It's the work of several groups. A lot of them had started to appear recently."  
  
Frowning, Harry looked sharply at the man before him. He had an idea, but he didn't know if he was open-minded enough to accept it.  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
"Harris?"  
  
"I may have a solution, but."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Well what's better to catch bandits than some bandits?"  
  
This gained the Egypt's rulers attention.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Well, let's say that if you were able to enlist some bandits in your own forces, you might be able to reduce the number of attacks as they'd be more capable of anticipating the others' moves and actions."  
  
"It's quite a good idea, quite unorthodox, sure, likely to shock a lot of people, but a good idea." He went on as Harry was about to speak. "The problem is that I don't know any group of bandits. You wouldn't know one, by chance?"  
  
His face was straight, but Harry could see amusement through his eyes.  
  
"I might happen to know some, it depends of you."  
  
"Well, if I was to make a deal with them?"  
  
"What sort of deal?"  
  
"Complete amnesty in exchange of their services as a sort of shadow police, escort or my personal bodyguards."  
  
Harry thought carefully about it.  
  
"Are you ready to write this down?"  
  
"Give me the papyrus behind you."  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry left with a roll of papyrus preciously hid in his tunic.  
  
It took him three days to reach the Cheetahs base. He nearly got lost, but using his air element to spot a higher amount of elemental energy.  
  
He put down the illusion-wall and stepped in the bandits' camp, only to be barely spiked with a score of arrows.  
  
"Eh! Calm down!"  
  
"Harris! Come in! Relax guys, it's Harris!"  
  
The others put down their bows and other weapons and greeted the young wizard.  
  
"No more arrows?  
  
Sizrian laughed as he led him back to their headquarters  
  
"So, what's bringing you here?"  
  
"Well, two things."  
  
"Alright. What are they?"  
  
"First, could you teach me the basis of ani-speaking?"  
  
"Agreed, and the second?"  
  
"What would you say if I told you that I'm carrying a papyrus from Pharaoh himself, in which he grants you full amnesty and offer you a job as escort, shadow police or personal bodyguards, a group which will only have to answer to him."  
  
A big silence followed this declaration.  
  
"I would say that you're down-right mad," finally said the Cheetah's leader.  
  
Grinning, Harry pulled off the papyrus Pharaoh had given him and handed it wordlessly to Sizrian who was now starring open-mouthed at him.  
  
Slowly, he opened it and read it, reread it, re-re-re-read it.  
  
"Could you leave us alone for a moment, Harris?" he finally said, looking cautiously at him.  
  
Nodding, the raven-haired teen got up and walked out the room. For the following hours, he took care of Sheitan, then stayed with him.  
  
As dusk started to come, Sizrian approached him.  
  
"Harris?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can stay here for a bit if you still want to learn ani-speaking."  
  
"Thank you. And about."  
  
"I, with my comrades will think about it."  
  
"As you wish. I must leave in three days."  
  
"It'll leave us enough time to learn the basis. We'll work every afternoon."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Now we've had that settled, what happened about this little revenge of yours?"  
  
Harry launched himself in a detailed explanation of what had happened and soon , laughter could be heard thorough the building, something which scared the others bandits to their core: when Sizrian started to laugh like that, it only meant one thing: run and hide!  
  
~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~  
  
The following three days passed at an excruciatingly slow rate, at least from the bandits' point of view: for Sizrian and Harry, this went like a blur. Perhaps this was due to the fact that they kept pranking everyone that crossed their paths. After one day, most of the inhabitants of the headquarter were careful to avoid them.  
  
Between pranks and his learning of ani-speaking, Harry was busy. He had made quick progress and could now had small talks with animals such as 'I Harry. You?'  
  
Finally to the bandits' relief, it was time for him to go.  
  
"I was happy to have you there Harry, it's shame that you have to leave so soon."  
  
From his companions' looks, his short stay was definitively enough.  
  
"Thanks a lot, and don't forget to use what I gave you?"  
  
"Oh! Don't worry, I will find good use to your stuff."  
  
Seeing the crazy twinkle in their leader's life, the bandits wanted to bang their heads to the nearest wall.  
  
After more good byes, Harry left and headed back to Karkana.  
  
He arrived at dusk.  
  
Amber was waiting for him.  
  
"Right on time"  
  
"As usual," seeing Ambers expression, he corrected himself, "alright, for once. Better?"  
  
"Come on, we don't have much time."  
  
She led him in the school, taking him to an empty room which looked like it hadn't been used for quite a long time. Despite the dust, Harry could see the shape of the star on the floor. Amber approached it and kneeled beside it, putting a hand on one of its branches.  
  
Immediately the shape started to shine brightly.  
  
"Well, Harry, I believe time to say good bye have come."  
  
"Yes, thank you a lot for everything, Amber."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She embraced him, hugging him tightly. Then she pulled away, looking sharply at him.  
  
"You've got a lot of potential Harry, don't waste it."  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
After a last hug, they parted and Harry mounted Sheitan before guiding his stallion inside the star.  
  
"Good bye Harry."  
  
Harry waved a last time as he felt a now familiar twinge in his palm and fell into the colourful twirl.  
  
This time I wonder where I'll land  
  
*********************************  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks again to all who reviewed!  
  
Naia 


	15. Meeting a new ancestor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognise!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this will be worth it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed it was really appreciated. Thanks also to Sabrina and Anna for betaing this chapter!

Now, on with the story!

Naia

****

Chapter Fifteen.

Once again, Harry was spinning through time, only to land rather hard on cold stone.

"Ouch! Soft landing as always," mumbled Harry. Sheitan was near him, alert, wildly looking around him.

"Blame it on Odyeus," said someone on his left, an amused edge in his voice.

"I'll be sure to thank him for my sore a… bottom," muttered Harry, trying to soothe his offended posterior. "Could I learn the name of my interlocutor, if it isn't too much to ask?"

"Oh! Sorry!" A man stepped out of the shadows. "May I present myself, Godric Gryffindor, founder of this school."

Harry stared at him.

"Y-you're Godric Gryffindor? THE Godric Gryffindor?"

"As far as I know, the only one in this area."

Harry pinched himself, wincing at the sting.

"No I'm not dreaming… Okay, you're Godric. Okay…"

"An who are you?"

"Godric.. founder… Oh! Sorry!" Harry snapped out of his mumbling. "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you, sir," he said, recovering enough to regain his manners.

"Likewise."

Harry got a clear view of the man: Light brown, ear-long, slightly ruffled hair, amused brown eyes, sharp features, large forehead, square chin, he was quite tall and muscular. Dressed in black trousers tied with a black belt, a dark red tunic, the Gryffindor sword, which Harry recognised immediately, hanging at his left side, a golden pendant loose around his neck, he radiated a strong aura. Moreover, Harry noticed an hidden dagger in his right boot and a knife on each of his forearms. 

"Follow me, the school has been is session for a week now. I'll present you as a foreign student. By the way how old are you? Where you at Hogwarts in your time?"

"I don't really know, it' been six months since I was dragged back in time and I was entering my fifth year as a Gryffindor."

"Okay, so you've only aged three months… you'll join the fifth years after a week or two of tutorials."

Harry gawked at him.

"Wait a minute. Could you explain to me why I'm only three months older, although I've been away for six months?"

Godric sighed.

"Great! Why is it always me who gets to explain that part?" Seeing Harry's inquisitive face he resumed his talk. "I swear, Odyeus, that we're going to have a little talk at one time or another… Well, back to the subject at hand: to give the two-minute explanation. When Odyeus created his little spell and enchantment, he made it so that during every time jump you'll regain half of the time you spent in the time period you were. The point was to reduce your time away from you history's period to a minimum."

"Isn't there some difference between time passing in my time and here?"

"No, or if there is, the time transportation takes care of this. Don't ask me about the details, I don't know them, Odyeus only told me the basics…"

"Alright. Do I keep my name?"

"Harry is a bit modern, Harold will be better. You can't keep your surname. Potter is associated with my family, so you'll have to take one completely different. McAllister?"

"Why not?„ Harry shrugged. He still had hundreds of questions which were swirling in his mind, but chose to ask them later.

"Harold McAllister it is then. Now come on, I have to explain the situation to the others."

Without waiting for Harry, Godric left the room. A little bewildered, Harry shook his head and followed the man, before realising there was a problem: Sheitan!

"Sir, sir, wait!"

Godric stopped and turned to him.

"What's the problem?"

"Well… It's my horse, I can't leave him in the room…"

"Oh right! What was I thinking! You can take him to the stables. I'll show you."

"But how will he go down the stairs, no offense, sir, but horses aren't exactly equipped to descend staircases," said Harry.

"Don't worry… Well, where is he?"

"In the room."

They walked back to the room where Sheitan was still waiting, as Harry had instructed him to do.

"Take him and follow me." 

They passed through several corridors, Harry saw it was a little different from the Hogwarts he knew: the stones weren't that ancient looking, there were less paintings and several coats of arms were hung at the ceiling. They entered another room with a large pentagram drawn on the floor. 

"Step inside," instructed Godric. He took a stick from his pocket and enlarged it until he held a magnificent staff. Entering the pentagram, he spoke loudly.

"Elad stables."

To Harry's surprise, he sensed the fire gather around him and form a wall around them before they were spinning and landing in the stables.

He immediately put Sheitan's equipment away and placed him into the largest empty box he found. 

"Will I be able to put him in a paddock later?"

"Of course. Now come on." Godric grabbed Harry and urged him towards another pentagram, but the young wizard shook him off.

"We can use elemental travelling here?"

"Yes, what do you think I used to make us end up here?"

"Then why do you need the pentagram?"

"To take you with me, of course."

"Oh, in that case…"

Harry grabbed the founder's arm and drew his circle of fire. Before Godric could protest, he was filled with Harry's fire energy and swept away by this power. The image of the gargoyle in front of the entrance of the headmaster's office printed in his mind, Harry triggered his powers and they disappeared in a blast of fire. 

They arrived near the gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office in Harry's time.

Godric stumbled back to his feet and ogled at Harry.

"You'll have some explaining to do…" He placed his hand on the gargoyle and the statue sprang aside, revealing the entrance to the office. He turned to Harry, having recovered by now from his shock.

"Come, they're waiting for us."

Assuming that the 'they' was referring to the other founders, Harry stepped into the room, only to immediately dive to his right, barely avoiding a curse. Without thinking he drew an air shield around himself and threw a stunner curse back wandlessly, stronger than the one he had been subjected to at his arrival in Odyeus' time. 

"Calm down, Harold, Salazar was just being his usual self…"

Harry ended his shield and saw a paralysed man, who had to be Salazar, sprawled on the floor. The founder was a bit taller than Godric but much slimmer. Where Godric's features were square and sharp, Salazar's were more refined, holding a more aristocratic air. He had dark shoulder-long hair, blue eyes and a slight tan. Dressed in the same fashion as the Gryffindor founder, he also had a sword hanging at his side. As Harry had performed his spell without his wand, the older wizard only had his limbs locked and was currently looking at the teenager with something akin to interest.

"If you could be so kind as to lift this curse…," he said slightly amused.

Regaining his wits, Harry undid his hex, this time with his wand. The man got up, dusting himself before stretching a bit. He then looked at Godric.

"Well, for once, I must admit that this descendant of yours is not completely hopeless… Not like the previous bloody menace who stayed here the last time…" Salazar scowled at the memory.

"John wasn't that bad," interrupted Godric.

"He didn't blow up YOUR office or turned ALL of YOUR clothes pink!"

"Alright, alright, he was a little clumsy…"

"A LITTLE!"

The two man started to bicker with each other under the amused eyes of the two other occupants of the room, besides Harry. The two other founders of the school were seated on the right side of the room and were watching the verbal fight, displaying before them with an expression which showed that they were used to this by now. Both of them were wearing long dresses in their emblematic colours and very few jewels. Rowena Ravenclaw was quite short, whereas Helga Hufflepuff was a little over average height. Rowena had a McGonagall air to herself but was younger than the Transfiguration's teacher. She had inky black hair, that dark that it nearly had blue highlights, which reached down her back, pale skin and hazel eyes. Helga had shoulder-long reddish brown hair and green eyes.. 

Finally, Rowena got up and with a lazy swish of her wand and a well chosen spell silenced the two men.

"At last! Some silence! Welcome…?"

"Harry Potter, Ma'am, Milady," Harry corrected himself as the memories related to this time-period, as well as the attitude and proper behaviour flooded his mind, "but from now on Harold McAllister."

"Welcome, Harold then. I trust Godric has explained the situation to you."

Harry glanced at his ancestor who seemed to be deeply immersed in his bickering with Salazar. The young wizard wondered how they could keep on fighting without actually speaking to each other.

"Don't mind them," said Helga, smiling reassuringly, "they're doing this telepathically now."

"How?" blurted Harry. 

"It's a simple herb: you eat it and you're granted telepathic abilities for fifteen minutes," explained the founder, smiling.

"Back to the subject at hand, Harry what has this airhead told you?"

Apparently Godric didn't hear this as no protest was heard.

"Well, from what I gathered, I'm going to be tutored for one or two weeks, then I'll join the other students." Harry's answer was cautious.

"To sum it up, yes. We're going to tutor you, Salazar in Potions, Mind Magic and Duelling, Helga in Healing, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms, Godric in Transfiguration, Traditional fighting: swords and the likes as well as in Defence and myself in History, Arithmancy and Divination…" With Helga's help, Rowena proceeded to quickly explain what Harry would indeed learn. 

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her. She spun to meet Godric and Salazar's annoyed faces. They pointed at their mouths in a clear attempt to ask her to lift her spell.

"You'll behave now?"

They nodded.

"Good." 

A swish of her wand and a few words later, they both had their voices back.

"Thanks, cousin dear," muttered Salazar.

Harry looked in shock at the two founders. Cousins?

Noticing Harry's surprise, Helga waved her hand.

"They're not real cousins, but only distantly related."

"Yes, my great, great, great, grandmother was Salazar's great, great, great, grandfather's cousin," added Lady Ravenclaw.

"Enough chit-chat! Once your tutoring will be done, you'll resume fifth-year courses with extra lessons in fields linked with fighting, either in the mornings or evenings."

"But when will I be able to teach him then?" A voice spoke which seemed to come from within the walls.

"Merlin!" chorused the four founders.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry glanced around the room, trying to find the voice's origin.

"Don't try to find me, boy, I'm just near you."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Standing at his side, the spirit of a man who seemed to be in his forties was floating.

"Pleased to meet you, Harry." He said, bowing slightly.

"Likewise," Harry managed to stutter, returning the bow a bit clumsily.

"Merlin!" sighed Godric, looking exasperated. "What did we agree on: no direct contact whatsoever with any student."

"Yes, but you must remember the little clause I added, there in the small print, at the bottom." Merlin's spirit form snapped its fingers and a roll of parchment popped from the air and started to unroll itself, gold lettering slowly appearing. He was pointing to a few tiny lines at the end. Waving his hand, the letters grew, becoming legible. 

"I, Merlin, agree to follow said rules but reserve myself the right to interfere, should any students with potential come to Hogwarts," read Godric. "That's cheating!"

"You signed it?" interrupted Merlin.

"Well…, yes!"

"Then, it's valid, you should have been more careful, that's all."

Merlin turned towards Harry.

"As for you, you have quite a potential, I will take care of your education in Wandless magic, since you seem to be able to overcome the wand-problem. I swear, nowadays, people just seem unable to see beyond that stick. I'll also train you in staff wielding and Runes."

Harry stared at the five people, well, four people and one spirit before him.

"Could anyone explain to me what exactly Merlin's spirit is doing here?"

"That's what I've been wondering for years…" muttered Godric, looking quite peeved at the great wizard.

"Hmm… When I was younger," started Merlin.

"Centuries ago," commented Harry's ancestor. 

Sending a shut-up-or-prepare-yourself-to-face-the-consequence-glare at Godric, Merlin continued.

"As I was saying, when I was younger, there was a whole category of wizards, to which I belonged, who had more power than usual and some particular abilities. They had many names: mages, sorcerers, warlocks, war-mages… but called themselves Altians"

"Who were they?" asked Harry, curious.

"I assume that you have heard a bit about Atlantis?„ Seeing his nod, Merlin resumed his explanation. "They were the descendants of the few survivors of the cataclysm which destroyed their country. They weren't pure Atlantians, as the survivors had taken natives of the areas in which they had settled as their mates. The Atlantian blood was diluted but their descendants inherited some of their powers and showed to have more magical abilities than usual. In my time, a conflict broke out between two opposing clans of Altians. This conflict spread to the whole community and only a few managed to escape and live through this. This struggle marked the end of the group. I was a fourteen year-old when my parents, escaping this fight left me in the care of a couple which lived nearby. I know that other Altian couples did this, too. You must descend from one of these children as you hold the potential."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry was doubtful about the whole thing. Learning that you were the descendant of Godric Gryffindor was already hard to believe despite all the evidence, but this! This was pure madness!

"Simple. Altians didn't have any particular physical features, but they had a unique magical aura and their spells left a magical signature which singled them out. However, this last part only became visible on their eighteenth birthday. But you have the aura."

"Aura?" Harry was downright confused now.

"I'll explain later… And as for my presence here, well, I lost track of the children that were placed with other families. But I wanted to help them and their offspring. Altians have more magical power than ordinary, but usually this power was locked until the parents thought their child to be ready and lifted the block, otherwise the child wouldn't be able to reach his full potential. As I aged, I realised that once I passed away, nobody would be here to lift the block if the children were to be found."

"But how did you know it? You said you were only fifteen when your parents left you...," interrupted Harry.

"Simple, they lifted the block before leaving me and gave me all their knowledge."

"Alright." Harry was trying to process everything.

"As time passed, I decided to leave a part of me in my castle which would wait for the arrival of Altian children. On my death bed, I bound myself to this place and these grounds."

"Then why aren't you older?"

"Well, I prefer this form… in particular with the ladies…"

Harry raised his eyebrows, as Rowena and Helga rolled their eyes while Salazar and Godric snorted. Ignoring them, Merlin resumed his talk

"Well, I waited, and waited, and waited…"

"We get the point!" Godric cut him off, growing impatient.

"I interfered a bit to help sometimes…"

"Meddled in others' business" mumbled Salazar.

"And finally these four lads stepped onto my grounds. I immediately sensed their Altian ancestry and appeared to them.

"Giving us all a heart-attack in the process," added Godric.

"Well perhaps you, I remember you screamed like a girl," commented Sir Slytherin.

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

Rowena and Helga who had remained silent for the whole time sent the two other founders a be-nice-or-be-prepared-to-face-the-consequences look.

"Shut up you two!" snapped Lady Ravenclaw.

"He started it!" said the two men at the same time, while pointing at each other.

Sighing, Rowena massaged her temples.

"Seriously, how old are you?!"

Salazar and Godric remained silent for once and smirked at each other.

"Back to what I was saying before these two overgrown babies interrupted me," continued Merlin, earning a death glare from the two other men.

"I appeared to them, unlocked their Altian power and helped them to train. Then I gave them my castle and its lands and they created this school, Hogwarts. Since then, I've been looking over the students…"

"Scaring and pranking them," corrected Helga.

"Well, an old man is allow to have his fun…"

"Whatever." sighed Hufflepuff's founder.

"And helping these four," finished the great wizard.

"Annoying us," said Salazar.

Harry was staring at Merlin, wondering if the years had taken their toll on the man, rendering him insane.

The spirit clapped his hands.

"That's settled then, I'll teach him too."

A short silence followed his words.

"But Merlin! He doesn't even have a staff! How do you want him to wield one?" said Rowena finally.

Merlin simply smiled.

"It's an interesting necklace you have Harry, the stone in particular."

Raising his hand to grasp it, Harry looked strangely at Merlin. What was he hinting at? Seeing the frowning faces of the founders, he wasn't the only one confused.

"That? I found it a few months ago with another one, a bit bigger. Why?"

"Could you show me the other one?"

Quite reluctantly, Harry took his bag out of his pocket. Inside, he had everything he had collected since his departure. Taking out his wand, he enlarged it and after rummaging through it for a minute extracted a small pouch containing his stone.

Merlin grabbed it swiftly and took the stone into his immaterial fingers. Apparently being a spirit didn't prevent him from touching things. Harry fidgeted as Merlin examined the stone, dying to take it back.

Wordlessly the man handed it back to him.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No,„ answered Harry while putting his stone back into his pouch.

"This is a starstone."

The founders gasped.

"Alright Merlin, forget what I said…" Rowena was looking strangely at Harry.

"Sorry, but what's a starstone?" asked Harry timidly.

"To make a long explanation short," said Salazar, "stones are used to make staffs. Usually ordinary gems are used, such as diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, quartz, and so forth. Less commonly, a quite powerful wizard can use focal stones: these are crystals which can store the energy of the wielder and to a certain extent amplify his power. Then there are the elemental crystals which have the same properties as the focal crystals but also grant the wielder the control of the corresponding element, the strength of the control varying with the power of the user. We have this type of staffs. Finally there are the magical stones: three types which hold the same characteristics as the focal crystals, plus others: first, moonstones, staffs holding them are usually used by great healers. Second, sunstones more unstable and used by fighters as they grant access to the natural magical reserves. Finally starstones. They gather all the properties of the other stones, except the elemental crystals, but also allow the wielder to use Mysteries' magic." Salazar took a deep breath and conjured a glass of water.

"I have a starstone too, Godric here ended up with a fire crystal, Helga with a earth one, Salazar with air and Rowena with a water crystal. Sorry, but you won't be able to control the elements…" said Merlin.

For the first time, Harry grinned playfully at the spirit.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you explain this?" Deciding to show-off, Harry invoked his four elemental guardians. A few seconds later, the air stallion, the water royal cobra, the earth wolf and the fire golden eagle were standing in the room.

"May I present you Ildan," he pointed to the stallion, "Syl," the cobra slithered up his leg and then to his arm, shrinking himself in the process, "Rai," the wolf bowed to the adults and sat near Harry, "and finally Kala." The eagle perched herself on his shoulder.

The founders and Merlin gawked at him in shock. Godric was the first to recover as he had already witnessed Harry's elemental abilities.

"Al-alright…"

*Dalyan, can we go if you don't need us?* asked Ildan.

*Yes, I think we're making them uncomfortable…* added Rai.

*If you want, I just wanted to present them to you. The one with the red tunic is my ancestor, the others are the co-founders of this school and the spirit is Merlin.*

*Thank you Dalyan* And with a pop the four animals disappeared. Harry smiled, he liked his elemental name, Dalyan had a nice ring to it.

He turned to the founders who were now recovering.

"What about this tutoring?"

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

The students at Hogwarts had slowly fallen into a kind of routine: Waking up, readying themselves for the day, eating, receiving their mail and the Daily Prophet, looking at the letters, hoping not to see a Black one, then read the newspapers which recounted Voldemort's moves.  


Ron had immersed himself into strategy moves. After Harry's disappearance, Hermione had been the only fifth-year prefect left and nobody had accepted to take Harry's place. The lessons had gone on, but everyone could now see that they were now war-related: no more cheering charms, but healing, invisibility and duelling spells. DADA hours had nearly been doubled, in potions they were working on poisons, antidotes, healing draughts… Transfiguration was no exception: they were learning handy ways to distract the opponents. Extra-curriculum activities had been added : A duelling club, supervised by Remus Lupin and Mad Eye Moody, Healing classes with Madam Poppy Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, Strategy lessons with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Hermione had joined the fist two while Ron had joined duelling and Strategy. 

At first he hadn't wanted to join at all, as did the majority of his classmates, seeing it as just a way to gain more work to do. But Hermione had managed to convince him…

****

Flashback

"Why should I, Hermione? Not everybody likes to have extra work like you do!"

"Fine! Have it your way! But have you thought about this? Harry is gone."

"We know that Hermione! But everyone believes that he's gone to train!"

"Yes and how long do you think this charade will hold? Do you really think that You-know-who is that gullible, that he won't suspect anything?"

"Why should he suspect anything?"

"Ron, I thought you of all people would see that immediately!"

"What?!"

"There are too many anomalies: Why was Harry sent away now? He could have been trained the whole summer with private tutors, allowing him not to miss classes but he disappeared after a week of classes, without warning! Pfuit! And you know as well as I do that he only took his wand! If he was to train, why didn't he get private tutoring before leaving? Why weren't the professor warned? It's bound to draw suspicion! Moreover, where did he go to train? Hogwarts is one of the best schools, he could have stayed here, where he was sure to be safe instead of being sent away. Plus he's a sort of symbol in our world, why send him away when people need to have someone to look up too?"

Ron pondered over his friend's arguments.

"You have a point, but I don't see where you're heading."

"Think Ron! What will Voldemort do when he starts to suspect something?"

"He'll want to know for sure?"

"And who, from his point of view will be able to give him accurate information?"

"Well, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, you…me."

Ron choked out the two last words before looking back at the sheet of paper, pinned on the wall, where students could sign for the extra classes. 

"When are they held?" he said, putting his name down on the sheet.

****

End of Flashback

Since then, to the surprise of his teachers, Ron had started to put more effort into his studies, but as Snape had said to Albus in private, there was nothing like a death threat to motivate a student.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Meanwhile the occurrences were getting worse… After the first attacks, the ministry hadn't been able to hide the truth. Fudge had been demoted and elections were being held soon.

Amos Diggory, Lucius Malfoy and Ludo Bagman were competing for the post. Their campaigns had started a week before. Amos' candidature was supported by Dumbledore and his side, Lucius' by the Death Eaters and Ludo Bagman's by those who were believing his promises. But these elections which would have been a major events at any other time, were overshadowed by the dire situation the wizarding world found itself in. 

Voldemort had started slowly. Only a few attacks took place during the first month, but it was not known that the Dark Lord had been undermining the Ministry's defences all the while. When he started to strike wizarding families it was too late. The Aurors weren't able to stop him as spies had entered their ranks and had been leaking all the information they could to their Lord. Their headquarters was one of the first targets of the Death Eaters. Because of the spies, they broke through the security easily and inflicted great damage. One third of the Aurors were killed at that time and most survivors were injured. The Unspeakables were also targeted, but in contrast to the Aurors, they had had such high criteria and investigations about each new recruit that no spy had been able to penetrate their ranks. They managed to evacuate most of their files, devices and other essential things, as well as leave their quarters after filling them with traps. Their casualties weren't too high, but seven of them lost their lives. However, these losses were compensated by the grim thought that the traps had inflicted great damage to Voldemort's ranks. As soon as Death Eaters entered the buildings, the Unspeakables who had volunteered to stay behind triggered the mechanisms and Apparated away, the shields blocking the Apparition having been taken down.

The explosion which took place destroyed everything in a hundred-meter radius and knocked out and/or injured everybody in a kilometre radius.

The Unspeakables, who had been watching the whole scene on giant screens in their new hideout, didn't cheer, the losses too fresh for them. However, they supported grim smirks as they watched the remnants of Voldemort forces that had been involved in this attack trying to recover.

The idea had come from Dumbledore who said he had overheard some students talking about the possibility and had found the concept interesting. It had consisted of allying Muggle and magical techniques and in this case weapons. This had been the first time they had used one of their bombs. It had worked, Voldemort hadn't expected an attack the Muggle way. 

The leader of the Unspeakables tapped a little ear-piece.

"Albus?"

…

"We're fine. Your plan worked."

…

"Seven dead, four severely injured, fifteen with minor injuries."

…

"Healers, food, first necessity supplies. I'll key the wards to Hogwarts' people."

…

"From what I managed to see, he's lost half of the men he used for this attack. Four fifth of the remaining half was knocked out and/or injured. The Dementors weren't affected." 

…

"We'll wait for them, I'm coming to bring you a full report."

…

"We'll discuss this later, but thank you for your offer."

…

"Five minutes"

…

"I'm coming then."

Taping the ear-piece again, the Unspeakables' leader looked around.

"Very well, healers and help will arrive in exactly three minutes. I'll be going to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore. I want ten men to guard the entrances."

With ease, the people obeyed, organising the room while ten of them left, having volunteered for guarding their new base.

Seeing everything was under control and hearing the 'pops' signalling the arrival of the promised help, the leader Apparated away to a special room in Hogwarts. It had been created shortly after Voldemort's first attacks: It allowed keyed in people to Apparate on Hogwarts' grounds, in this room to be precise.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

"Ah! Dominic! Glad to see you at last!"

The Unspeakable watched as the esteemed Hogwarts' headmaster walked up to him.

"Albus," he said curtly.

"Come, we'll better talk in my office." The two men quickly walked to the room and settled at the desk.

After accepting a cup of tea from his old mentor, Dominic started to report on the attack. It took them half an hour to go over the main facts, leaving the details for a later session.

"So the bomb worked…," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, the idea was excellent. Voldemort checked for magical traps, not Muggle ones and even now, he'll think that we managed to hide the traps from him. He won't suspect the truth," answered Dominic. Then he looked at his cup, dying to ask a question which had been nagging since the headmaster had submitted the idea to him. 

"Albus, who thought of this?"

"Well, you see, I was going down the library when I overheard a conversation between two of my fifth year students, they were debating the use of Muggle weapons in this conflict for one of their essays in DADA, I assume. The subject was if I recall correctly: "How can you exploit the flaws of your enemy?". The few words I managed to catch sparked my curiosity, so I asked the DADA professor, Mr Lupin. I assume that you know him." Seeing him nod, Albus resumed his tale. "These two essays immediately drew my interest. See for yourself."

He handed Dominic six rolls of parchment. A bit confused, the man started to read it and was soon captivated. It didn't take him long to finish it.

"Albus the thoughts behind these works are incredible. This one is more centred on strategy than the other, but the moves described are good. Who wrote that?"

"Look at the top."

Reading the two names, Dominic indulged himself in a small smile. He should have guessed: Miss Granger and Mr Weasley….The Gryffindor trio had attracted some attention from the recruitment office and after many inquiries they had been put at the top of the list for possible recruits.

"I should have guessed… By the way, still no sign of the young Potter?"

"No…," sighed Dumbledore.

Only trusted people had been given the truth compared to the rest of the world, for whom Harry Potter was undergoing intensive training.

"There will be an Order meeting tonight, and I was thinking of creating a kind of Junior Order."

„Good idea, I assume that those two will be asked to join.„

"Yes, I would integrate them into the Order if they weren't that young…"

Both men talked for a few minutes before parting, Dominic having assured the headmaster that he'd be present at the meeting this evening.

As he was about to Apparate away, he pondered over the remark of the headmaster.

__

'I don't think any of those children will be young again.'

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

At ten o'clock, about a hundred people were gathered in what they had started to call the Hope Hall. Dumbledore took his place on the stage and sat at the High table where all the other members of the Order's council were seated. Shooting red and gold sparks in the air, he caught the attention of everyone.

"Welcome to this meeting. Today the Unspeakables were attacked but managed to evacuate their base. They suffered losses but these losses weren't as high as they could have been, thanks to the planning and the quick reaction of the men and women there."

Applause erupted, saluting the courage of these people.

"The bombs worked, better than expected and research will continue for developing new weapons and improving them. If people are interested in this research, come see me as soon as you can.„ Dumbledore glanced at the Weasley twins. They had proven to be quite creative with their pranks… perhaps they'd be as effective in this field…"

"On a graver note, I must now inform you that I was told of Voldemort's next targets: Stonehenge, The Forbidden City in the Himalayas, Ayers Rock in Australia, Quetzalcoat's temple in the Amazon, the Pyramids in Egypt, Erama's lake in Alaska and the Bermuda triangle."

From the confused looks in the room Dumbledore saw that not everyone had understood the gravity of the situation.

"These places are the centres of Magic in the world. If Voldemort can gain control over them, he'll be able to modify the flows of Magic."

"Oh my God!„ mumbled Mrs Weasley, voicing everyone's thoughts… 

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Well, once again thanks to all reviewers!

I hope you enjoyed this!

Thanks to:

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL

Jess S 

Rhiahne

Fate

mercurygirl

1 Very Random Confused Reviewer

em

Scott

BoltLightning

Orion, 

zaksgirllol

Arizosa

a 

Jess 

SilentPhoenix 

keebler-elmo 

Kris 

^_^ 

GEZ1985 

um 

Devonny Rose 

coriel 

norfintrollgirl 

David M. Potter 

Isis Rahjanah 

Rae 

Lions Blood 

Larissa 

ccs rox 

Dravizta 

Blood_Raven 

Jarvey 

Corrie 

gallandro-83 

gaul 

ambookworm247 

Nalia 

NO NAME!! 

Ian

das 

kagome-leostargirl 

Rei 

black-ranger 

glimmer 

Perfection Unattainable. 

rach 

reanne080 

Rose Black 

rayvern 

ranger 

smilez 

apple reaper 

Wytil 

lorie 

della luna 

Someone

Hannah Abby 

GT 

LoBeZnO 

Hell's Reaper 

Aensland

litine 

Lady Cinnibar 

Legacy(FD)x 

alana 

Rogue1615   
rogue james porter 

Lady Reaper of the Shadows 

sopybubbles 

CitriusBabe

Jr.book worm 

Raven Dragonclaw 

Hogwarts-student 

BeeAyeElle

Kylie

Skysong 

kitsune_me 

Cerberis 

Illustrious Sorrow 

Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU 

JerseyGirl03 

lovewildfire 

Phoenix Flight 

Angelis 

Fay Stone 

Dark Child Productions 

Tini

sew2100 

andrea

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor 

Tiger Eyes 

KC

GiRliEgIrL 

Takeda Lee 

Jordan

epholge

elfQt 

stayblue 

Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L

Mysterious666 

Braindrain 

BookMaster3000 

J

billy 

brion

luke-6622427 

A-man

Star Mage 

Xirleb70 

lilybaby 

phenixrising 

Kashke 

Silver Dawn 

Silver Angel

julie 

Alexandria 

Korinna Myorin 

atalante 

fan 

RainWaters 

Estrella de la Tarde 

Micah

Satoshi a.k.a. Heero_YuyZ 

Forgotten Loss 

Rachel A. Prongs 

austin 

Anja 

BlackDiva 

BlackDragon 

Sorry I didn't put the name of the reviewers of chapter 14 immediately, but I didn't have the time at first. I hope you'll forgive me ….

Thanks to all of you!

Naia


	16. Settling in

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize!

A/N: I know, I know, long, much too long wait… But I've just entered medical school, and let's just say that between the lessons and the amount of work needed to make it through the first year… Well, I'm lucky if I can take fifteen minutes a day to write…

Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks to everyone one of you who reviewed this story and for your patience with little me. Thanks too to The Red Dragon Order for helping me. Go read her stories, it's great!

Well, not a lot more to say, besides enjoy!

Naia

Chapter Sixteen 

The past two weeks had been hard on Harry. The four founders had imposed him an heavy schedule that left him completely exhausted in the night, only to be woken up at dawn. Even if he now knew the ways and customs of this time period, he had to get used to a few a them. The clothes to begin with were different, the language was archaic and he had to be careful as the most simple word could have hidden meanings…

His tutorial had been brutal. Fortunately he hadn't lost much of the fitness he had developed in Odyeus time, with his friends. He had seen a students from time to time, but had been careful so he wasn't seen. The founders had been categorical, nobody was to know he was there. He was leaving in a disaffected wing of the castle, Sheitan was placed in a far away paddock, but tonight was the last day of his tutorial. Thorough the whole course, Harry had been careful not to show any of his special abilities, reserving them for the lessons. Anyway, the tutorial had been centered on the abilities he was supposed to have in fifth year; at first he had believed it was going to be easy, but he soon realized that the Magic and incantations had evolved a lot between this time and his……… He had to relearn most of the things. What a joy! He looked around the room he had used for the past two weeks.

"Great, where are they now?" he sighed, as his eyes spotted a small roll of parchment. "What's this?…"

He took and unrolled it, reading it.

"**Dear Harry**, _It's Harold now!_ **I know!** _Then say it!_ **But his name is Harry!** _Yes, but here, he's Harold. _Oh shut up! It's Rowena now, since none of these babies seem able to write this note. Your tutorial is over, as you surely know. But to be sure you have learn everything you need, here is a small test to see to it. You have five seconds to get ready, but remember, no elemental magic."

Harry cursed as the roll burst into flame. He quickly took out his wand and transfigured a chair in a shield, and a quill laying nearby in a sword.

He was barely finished when the room around him shifted in a maze. 

Immediately memories flooded back to him.

Fleur screaming, Krum, Crucio, the spider, the cup, Cedric……… He shook his head, this wasn't going to help him here.

Looking around carefully, he saw that two paths were in front of him. Examining them, he noticed that one them held animals' prints. He chose the one on his right, with the prints. If animals preferred to go this way, he'd trust their instincts. He walked fast and overcame a few obstacles, such as vicious looking plants, some of which he recognized, like the Devil's Snare, but others he hadn't seen before. By the end of the course, he had to defeat several beast, like Kappas, Grindylows, a troll, a bunch of Cornish pixies, a Quintaped…, answer the question of a sphinx which surprisingly were only about history, heal some of his injuries and a few creatures he met on his journey out, cross a room using different charms to attract, repel, freeze, warm, enlarge, reduce, avoid or throw different items, an other one which looked like a chessboard, the only difference being that there was no chess pieces, but that in order to reach the next square, you had to do an imposed transfiguration. Then he found himself in front of three doors, on which runes were printed. Each of them was the recipe of a potion. Before each door, stood ingredients and a cauldron, as well as a potion kit and scales.

Shrugging, Harry started to translate the runes. The first door was the recipe for an invisibility potion, the second one, for the Corhosai, a acidic draught which could go through anything, be it stone, metal, diamond… anything. And finally the last one was a strong healing potion.

Shrugging, Harry started the potions, beginning with the more difficult one. All of them could brewed in about half an hour.

Finally he was finished and the room shifted to a Dueling ring. A figure started to form, seeming to be made of smoke, it got more and more consistent as it comes nearer. Harry saw the figure was holding a gleaming sword and the young man had barely the time to unsheathed the one Godric had lent him, clumsily paring, He had had fencing lessons everyday for the past two weeks. His training with sticks when he was in the volcano with his friends during his time in Odyeus' period had paid of. It had helped him with his reflex, but he had never learned the basis of sword's handling, which was quite different from knife-throwing or dagger-fighting, with which he was already familiar. Archery was easier as he had already trained with some teachers in Odyeus' time and with the guards at Karkana, same thing for hand to hand fighting. But the sword was another story and two weeks were not enough to learn everything. He was grasping the rules quickly, but had to build his arms' muscle which weren't used to hold the weight of this weapon for a long time. But Harry's determination was set on achieving a good level at fencing, something which had pleased Godric a lot, even if Harry's fencing skills were basic for now, he could see a potential in his young descendant.

Sure enough, the smoke-figure didn't have a very good level, so that Harry could have a challenge without being crushed by his ethereal opponent. His forte was improvisation, and it was this skill which often gain him the upper hand in a fight. After an exchange of blows, he decided to use his knives, Godric nor one of the other founder having said nothing about using different weapons, but before he could take them, his opponent took advantage of his hesitation to strike and his sword flew away from him. The smoky figure dissolved, replaced by another one, holding a wand this time.

A bit disgruntled by his loss, Harry was nonetheless rejoiced to see this. Magical Dueling was quickly becoming his specialty. Year with the Dursleys had made sure that he wouldn't be very tall. His frame, while being an asset when it came to reflexes or speed, was a drawback when it came to fencing or other form of combat as he couldn't be as strong as his opponents. In hand to hand combat, it wasn't that important as he had been taught techniques where strength wasn't needed and where he could make the best use of his skills. But in fencing, strength was needed. In Magical Duels, it was down to knowledge, speed, reflexes and magical power. Harry had the speed, the reflexes, was developing his knowledge of curses, hexes, jinxes, their counters and the charms used to heal. And for the power thing, well let's just say that Harry had come to realize that raw magical power wasn't something he was lacking… 

Shortly, he was deeply involved in his fight. The rush of adrenaline was overwhelming him.

"Expelliarmus! Confusa." He barely whispered the second curse, as he sent it immediately after the obvious disarming one. He was beginning to learn curse dissimulation. Sure, the Confusion charm wasn't invisible yet and he still had to achieve wordless curse-throwing, but he was still pleased with his progress.

The figure dodged the first one on the left, as Harry had been careful to send it with a slight angle to force him to move where his second curse would land. And as predicted, he was hit. His eyes went out of focus and he wobbled a bit. Immediately taking advantage of this, Harry whispered another incantation:

"Reverto wand."

He couldn't curse him directly as this particular charm, while disabling someone for a short time also made him immune to charms for the same time period.

The confusion hex started to wear of, as his opponent managed to dodge his stunning hex. He raised his wand, missing the look of anticipation from Harry.

"Petrifictus Totalus!"

But to Harry's glee, the curse instead of shooting him, left by the end of the wand held by his opponent. His curse had worked. He had simply inversed the wand, so that the curse was now leaving by the handle.

The figure dissolved and the room shifted to its usual state. Clapping startled him. He whirled on his heel only to seethe founder clapping and Merlin pouting.

"Good Harry, there are still place for improvement, but it's very good for only two weeks of work."

"Thank you," said the young wizard, pocketing his wand an d bowing slightly to salute them in the proper way.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't let me train him too…" said Merlin, acting like a small kid who had been denied his favorite toy.

"We discussed this before," sighed Helga, "Now, Harry, you're going to rest, tomorrow we'll introduce you to the school. As you know we had originally thought of leaving you out of a House, but it'll be easier for you to be integrated if you belonged to one of them. We placed you in Gryffindor, for obvious reasons." Harry nodded, relieved to know that he was going to go to bed. 

"For the coming week, you won't have extra-lessons, to adapt. But they will start in exactly one week and no excuse allowed. Salazar will fetch you tomorrow morning," added Rowena.

"Since when?" asked the The Slytherin Head of House. 

"Since now!" the woman snapped, daring him to contradict her.

"Alright, hold you horses…" the man muttered, glowering at his Ravenclaw counterpart.

"Good, now that's settled, off to bed!"

Bowing, Harry left the room and went straight to his quarters. He had been given his own rooms and would keep the for the duration of his stay because of his different schedule. It would be to hard to explain the reason for his need of training without giving things away. If there were areas like fencing where it could pass as tutoring, soon his dueling skills wouldn't allow this excuse in this particular subject.

He arrived to the portrait guarding his entrance. It was a painting showing the four founders with their wives or husbands and children. He had talked a bit with the picture and had learned a few things which had stopped him from asking too many questions.

Godric Gryffindor was married to Lady Leanne of Holters and had two sons, respectively nine and four. Lady Ravenclaw was married to Sir Derik of Eltos and had a seventeen-year old daughter also married. Helga was a widow as Sir Theran of Kard had died in a skirmish a few  years earlier, leaving his domain to his wife and three children. Her twenty-year old son was taking care of the family land and of his siblings, a fifteen-year-old boy and a twelve-year old girl who were both attending Hogwarts. Finally, Salazar was also married to Kala of Ceridan and had a ten year-old daughter who was to come to the school next year and a five-year-old son. His rooms were done in rich color, each room supporting a House theme: the bathroom was done in Slytherin colors, the living room in Ravenclaw, his bedroom in Gryffindor and the small room he used to work in Hufflepuff.

He cast a spell on the small statue on his bedside to wake up early as he had to go train Sheitan. Falling asleep he couldn't suppress a small feeling of dread, his last stay in a school hadn't gone well as far as his relations with others were concerned… He tried to ignore the thought, but couldn't banish it completely.

§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§

His sleep was peaceful. He had been plagued by nightmare during his first days at Odyeus' camp, but after a while they had come less and less often, to stop when he arrived at Karkana. If he was relieved to be spared from witnessing the tortures Voldemort was keen of, he was also cut from his only source of information of his time period. Coming back to Hogwarts had only amplified his homesickness. He missed his friends, Sirius, the Weasley, the Professors, hell, even Snape and Malfoy! As he woke up, he was a bit resentful towards Odyeus. After all, he was the reason of his abandoning his world and friend to Voldemort… As he got up and dressed, Harry vowed to find a way to contact his friends while being here…

He finished quickly and headed towards the paddock where Sheitan was staying. Until he was presented to the school, nobody was to see him nor Sheitan as the presence of the stallion would raise a lot of question. He had had a few close calls, but had avoided being seen. It took him about ten minutes to jog to his mount. The black stallion was waiting for him. Deciding against the tacks, Harry jumped lightly on the back of his four-leg friend and urged him forwards, keeping him in a comfortable walk to warm him up. Then some trot and small exercises and jumps and came the moment both of them were waiting for: Harry leaned forwards and directed him towards the forest where he had set up a small course. Small but difficult. It was a quick sequence of jumps, turns, walk down and up, with traps like fire balls shooting from nowhere, water cutting the way where you least expected it, rocks falling, branches pushed on the way by a strong wind… Harry had inspired himself from he race Dezer had made them do.

An hour later he was back to the paddock and taking care of Sheitan, brushing, cleaning him while checking for any injury. Satisfied, he let the stallion rest and eat, leaving him some water and food, before jogging back to the castle. He had to be more careful now as students were now up and around. He managed to slipped in his room and went straight to what was used as shower: a large tub, placed under an hole in the ceiling, magically sealed. Harry raised his wand and muttered the small charm Rowena had taught him: 

"Wafella hot and quick"

Water fell on him and he wasted no time knowing that Salazar wasn't going to appreciate him being late.

He dressed in what was the Hogwarts attire here: black pants, black tunic with the symbol of his house, the neck and hems red to show his belonging in Gryffindor's House. Leather boots and belt, his wand tucked in his left sleeve and a sword hanging at his side. Until his training was over, he was to keep this one. He would find his true blade when he'd be ready to handle it. He made a move to place his glasses on his face, only to remember that he had had his vision corrected before. He quickly put his hair in a ponytail. He had grown used to this length and at least his hair more manageable like this, instead of the usual mop sticking in every direction he used to have. The only drawback was that he made his scar stand out… As he left the bathroom, he heard a knock on the door. 

"Enter," he replied as he gathered the books and parchments needed for the day.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good… Come on." Salazar motioned for Harry to follow him. The young wizard did so, without speaking, closing his portrait carefully behind him, before joining the founder who was waiting for him. As they walked, Harry pondered other the man. Salazar Slytherin was puzzling him. He was so paradoxical: one minute he was bickering with Godric Gryffindor like a four-year-old and the next one he was debating a magical theory with Rowena Ravenclaw. He was discreet about himself, sarcastic and witty. Harry had trouble linking this man with the terrible dark wizard history was depicting him as. He hadn't seen a trace of discrimination against Muggle-borns in his words either. Their arrival in front of the grand door of the Hall halted his thoughts as he grew quite nervous.

"Nervous?" asked Salazar.

"Yes," nodded Harry, knowing it was useless to deny.

"Let's go then."

He pushed the doors open with a bang, making Harry roll his eyes. The dark-haired young man added theatrical to his list of adjective for the Slytherin founder.

Harry was faced with a lot of curious faces who were starring at him. He fidgeted a bit. Looking around, he noticed there was a bit less students than in his time as the table seemed a bit smaller. But the other difference shocked him. There seems to be no rivalry. He could see that students were mixed at each table and he could see two Gryffindors sitting with a Slytherin for example! Something which was regarded as a joke in his time, where both Houses were reducing the contacts between them at the minimum possible.

"Students, a new student is joining us for a few months. He'll stay in Gryffindor's House for the duration of his stay. I trust you to help him fit in and welcome him." Rowena motioned to Harry to go sit at a table. 

Not knowing where to sit, Harry looked around and saw a group of people waved at him: two Slytherins, one Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. He went to sit at the open place near them, aware of the eyes of nearly everyone in the room on him.

One of the Slytherins, a boy with thin dark brown hair and grey eyes, offered his hand which Harry shook.

"I'm Andrew Mallon. This," he pointed to his House comrade, "is Catlin of Dorhs, the one on her right is Henry Ferg," he designated the dark auburn-haired, hazel-eyed Hufflepuff, "and this is Gina Callan." The light blond Ravenclaw looked at Harry with her dark bluish green eyes as she saluted him.

"I'm Harold MacCallister," answered Harry tentatively.

"Glad to meet you. Where are you from? Why did you come here? What do you like?" Gina was asking question after question, barely breathing between them.

Harry raised his eyebrow. The girl blushed.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away…"

Turning to Henry, Harry saw him mouthing 'She always does that'.

"Well, I'm from England. I came here because my guardian had some business here and I had to tag along. I like flying, riding, and, to some extent, reading."

Andrew frowned.

"Why are you living with your guardian, couldn't you stay with your family?"

"They're all dead."

"Oh, sorry." Andrew seemed really upset at having asked about it.

"Don't worry, I was very young when they died and I don't really remember much," said Harry trying to ease his worry.

"Do you like it there?" asked Henry, changing the subject.

"Well, so far, it seemed quite good to me – even if I have a lot to catch up to, in particular in fencing. My guardian was quite wary of blades so I didn't get to learn a lot about their handling…"

"We'll help if you need, but most of the students here will give you a hand if you have a problem."

"So how is the school here?"

The four students launched themselves on a tirade about the classes and the teachers. Besides the four founders, who taught a class each: Rowena history, Helga Charms, Godric Defense, and Salazar Potions, there were several other people: Anne of Eltos, a cousin of Rowena's husband who taught Transfiguration; Philip of Holters, the Herbology's teacher, the uncle in law of Godric; Cassilde Herbert and Astronomy's expert; Emily Teran who taught Runes, her twin, Gerald Teran, the Arithmancy's professor. The CoMC's class was directed by Valentia of Arcail, and Divination was under the responsibility of the Seer Julian Mallon who was Andrew's cousin, as he proudly told Harry. Flying lesson were not compulsory but advised and supervised by Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. Duelling was taught by both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Healing was also an elective, taught by Lady Helga Hufflepuff.

They got up and Harry followed Andrew and Caitlin to the Defense class, as they had it first thing this morning. From what Andrew and Caitlin said, the class was great and they were to learn the Patronus. Apparently the classes were more advanced here than in Harry's time. But the young wizard wasn't worried about this particular charm as the two Slytherins were. They were joined by a few others, Gryffindors or Slytherins. The two youths seemed quite popular there. Harry was presented to everyone and he exchanged a few words with everybody. They reached the classroom. As he entered it, Harry found it hadn't changed a lot over the years. Sure the decoration was different, but besides this, there wasn't much differences. Sir Gryffindor was already there.

"Come in, come in, quick!"

Soon, everyone was here and seated. Harry was at the third row near the wall on Andrew's right side.

"So, today as you all know, we're going to learn a few things about Dementors and how to fight them. We'll do some theory first, then we'll practice a bit"

A few murmurs welcomed his words. Shushing them, he started an explanations of the Dementors powers, their effects on people, their living habits… most of it Harry already knew. He was only too familiar with these creatures… Then Godric spoke of the way to repel them. Harry took notes about some ways he didn't know of, the most important one being the retreat… When the man reached the Patronus, he only took a few lines about some aspect he hadn't been taught before tuning the teacher out. Dementors weren't exactly what he wanted to think of…

A kick in his ribs brought him back to reality.

"Harold? Since you seemed to know so much about this charm, as you didn't take notes about it, you won't mind trying first."

Harry could see Godric was quite annoyed at him, but what was the point on listening to something he already knew?…

He stood up and took out his wand. Concentrating on the moment he had hold the Quidditch Cup, in his third year, he said the incantation, almost lazily.

"Expecto Patronus."

A bright silver stag shot out of his wand and walked around a bit before coming to Harry. The young wizard extended his hand to pet him only to touch thin air as it faded away.

"Very good, you can sit down." Godric seemed a bit disturbed at this demonstration, but hid it quite well to his credit. "Well, this is what a good Patronus must look like. It takes a lot of practice to manage it. The presence of a Dementor would probably help you, but I don't have one at hand for you to practice on…"

He instructed the students to work in pair and motioned to Harry to come.

"How do you do this?"

"I was taught this charm in third year, as Dementors were placed as guards at Hogwarts and I had a very strong reaction at them which usually ended with me fainting…"

Godric seemed to restrain himself from asking why.

"I hear my parents being murdered each time I see one."

It seemed to be enough for the man, but he seemed quite irked at the fact than someone had murdered one of his descendants.

"But how did you practice? You couldn't have learned it quick enough without a Dementor to try it on…"

"A Boggart."

"What?"

"My greatest fear is fear."

This seemed to interest Godric a lot.

"Really? So the Boggart transform into a Dementor when he sees you… Would you mind if?…."

Harry was torn. He wanted to help, but that meant he would have to stay near the Dementor-Boggart the whole time… Well, it could be used as a way to steel himself against them, but on the other hand…

"Alright, but could you make it quick?… I really have a bad reaction to them…"

"Well, I've by chance a Boggart in the room next to this one. I was planning to use him only for the third years, but if he can serve for this too why not? I don't think any of them will be able to produce a Patronus strong enough to destroy it."

Harry only nodded.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few seconds… You won't have to practice, so go help some others."

Another nod as the man left by a door on the side which Harry knew led to the office of the DADA teacher in his time. Immediately he became the target of everyone's eyes. Cursing slightly, he tried to avoid their gaze. 

"That was great!" exclaimed Andrew, clearly enthusiastic. "How did you do this?"

Before Harry could answer he was crumbling under the questions from Caitlin. She didn't even let him some time to answer. The young dark wizard didn't know what to do and slowly backed away, before the girl. People watching the scene started to smile, then laugh at seeing this guy who was obviously quite powerful back away from the small Caitlin. The laughter brought said girl to her senses. To her credit she didn't lose her composure and walked calmly to her seat as Godric Gryffindor came back, levitating a cupboard before him before placing it in front of Harry.

"Alright class, I came with a substitute for a Dementor for you to practice on. Harold, if you're ready…"

Bewildered, the students looked at the young dark-haired man, as Gryffindor opened the cupboard. Immediately they felt a cold feeling crept up to them. Shivering they tried to find the source of this. Gasps erupted when a cloaked figure came out of the cupboard, approaching Harry slowly. The young man was deadly pale but managed to hold his ground and backed away calmly, his knuckles white. Godric called his students one by one, to stand before the Dementor look alike and try the charm. No one managed to get anything but a faint silver smoke for two of them. The whole time, Harry was near, as the Boggart would shift to an other form if he got too far. This proximity with the creature, even if it wasn't really the real one was putting a strain on him and by the end of the lesson he was shaking and only standing by a pure effort of will.

Once everyone had had a go, Godric motioned to Harry to step back. As he obeyed, the founder banished the Boggart back to his cupboard before looking up to his descendant, worried at his appearance.

"Alright Harold?"

Harry could only nod numbly.

"So, class, practice the charm on your own. Due to its complexity, the practical part won't be part of your end of the year exam, but I want an essay on the Dementors and the charms used against them. Three rolls of parchments." Groaning, the students started to pack their books, quills and parchments and left, chatting excitedly with each other. Harry's next lesson was Care of Magical Creatures. Andrew and Caitlin were waiting for him as well as a boy who had introduced himself as Richard Demar and his girlfriend, Ylane Selik. 

"Well, we'll see you at lunch, we have Transfiguration now, and Eltos transfigures every one who comes late to her lesson into a watch for ten minutes," said Andrew, dragging Caitlin away, as she wanted to ask Harry some things.

"Well, let's go," said Richard, taking Ylane's hand.

They walked outside, talking quietly about the lesson to come. Apparently Valentia of Arcail was a good teacher if you didn't mind her weird taste for creatures. They arrived quickly and joined the students already present. This class was held with the Ravenclaws, meaning that Gina had started to submit Harry to complete interrogatory as soon as she saw him. Fortunately for him, he was saved by the teacher.

"Good morning class, as you all know, except for Harold," she looked at him, "we'll start on a new creature today, but before having you work with them, you'll practice with some of their smaller, and to some extent less dangerous cousins. Ten points to the one who guessed what this lesson is about. One clue before you look in this boxes," she pointed to those placed on the grounds next to them, "Cold blood." 

"Snakes," blurted Harry, without thinking really.

"Very good, so now we'll take care of these little fellows. You each have different kinds of serpents, none of them is magical, but some are poisonous, so be careful. A charm was placed on them, but their bite, even if it won't kill you, will hurt."

By now the class's enthusiasm had decreased a lot.

"Snakes?" whispered Gina, disgusted.

"Once we'll be done with them, we'll go take care of your horse and work them a bit," added Valentia.

Seeing Harry's confused look, Ylane offered an explanation. 

"The class is divided in two parts: one about the creatures and their handling in general, and the second on Horse's handling."

Nodding Harry was looking forwards riding Sheitan, and hoped that the founders had thought of bringing him back near the castle.

"Now, come and take one box," said the teacher, clearly excited about it.

Nobody moved.

"Come on, they won't hurt you……… much," she added in an afterthought which did nothing to reassure the youths before her.

Shrugging, Harry stepped forwards and took a quite big box. He knew he had nothing to fear from a snake, as long as it wasn't one controlled by Voldemort. This was the only gift, if you could call it a gift from the Dark Lord that he had come to enjoy.

Opening it, he starred at the sleek ebony body of the snake, recognizing it immediately at his head's form, a black King Cobra. Slowly, the reptile raised its head to Harry's waist, balancing menacingly, his fangs ready to strike, hissing threats.

"Hello" 

The snake looked startled at being addressed

_"You ssspeak? How issss it possssible?"_

_"I ssspeak. And I'd like to know if you would let me touch you?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Becausssse we need to learn how to handle thosssse of your kind."_

_"You are a sssspeaker, you are worthhhy."_

The Cobra wasn't really big, so he managed to slithered his way up Harry's extended arm, settling his head on the young man shoulder.

_"SSSo what de we have to do, ssspeaker."_

_"My name issss Harry"_

_"Harrrry"_ the snake rolled the 'r'_ "A proper name… My kind call me SSSSyarisssss"_

_"Fitting"_

Harry looked up to Valentia, only to meet gawking faces.

"What, you've never seen a snake before?"

§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§¤°¤§

Well, I hope this was at least worth the wait, and that you enjoyed reading it.

Thanks again.

Naia


	17. The Forest

Discliamer: I don't own any thing you'll recognize!!

A/N: long time, I know, just don't kill me

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I'll post some answers to questions which were asked in reviews later

Thanks to all those who reviewed this story.

Thanks to Knarm for betaing this chapter and doing a wonderful job at it.

Anna if you could send me your address back, I'd appreciate it, the latest virus my computer got erased all my previous addresses.

Now, on with the story

Naia

**Chapter Seventeen**

The class looked at him, some shocked, some clearly revulsed, others curious, a few intrigued, and several enthusiastic.

Valentia was eyeing him with a predatory gaze.

"You can speak to them?"

Wincing as he realized his mistake, Harry nodded slowly, the King Cobra still starring at him.

Valentia's face split in a wide smile

"Excellent!" She took his arm and dragged him to a hut.

"I put the Basili**s**k here," at this Harry did a double take, thinking he had misheard it. 

"Sorry? A Basilik?"

Valentia turned to him with a great smile.

"Isn't it neat? They're fascinating…." She had a dreamy look on her face.

Fascinating was not the adjective Harry would have used to describe this creature: viscious, deadly were more fitting for him.

"But I put a sash over it's eyes, so it's not very dangerous any more…, anyway could you explain him the situation?"

Harry only gaped at her, she was telling him to talk to this beast as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Shaking his head he stepped near the hut.

A low hissing could be heard even from outside and Harry shuddered as he started to made out the Basilik's words.

Going near the great snake seemed less and less appealing… he didn't want to to be sliced intothin bits to be fed to worms, thank you very much.

"_If you wish, I can go firssst…_" hissed the Cobra, which, Harry realized had followed him.

"_That would be much appreccciated, thankssss_"

The cobra hissed his agreement and slithered inside. A few minutes later in went out.

"_You are allowed to ssstep in, alone_."

Harry repressed a shiver, he didn't want to enter alone, his last encounter with a Basili**s**k had been anything but friendly.

"What did he say?" asked Valentia, which looked e**cs**tatic.

"I have to go in alone…" sighed Harry.

Valentia looked at him closely.

"Are you sure? I don't like the idea of leaving you in there."

Harry nodded.

Valentia kept on eyeing him closely for a few more seconds before tilting her head a bit.

"Alright, but as soon as he gets threatening, I want you to come out of there."

Harry agreed, his past encounter with a Basili**s**k didn't make him look forward to a new one.

He opened the door and stepped in, feeling the snake on his heels. The hut was bigger than the outside let out, and it was quite dark. He made out a huge form in the back. 

"_SSSSyarissss tellssss me you wish to sssspeak to me? Why? Do you want to make me ssssuffer more? Make me ssscream? Hurt me? Anssswer me foolish human."_

Harry frowned.

_"Why would I want to make you sssuffer?"_

_"Isssn't it what you race do to mine? Ssssslimy, ssslithering sssnakesss you call ussss… you hunt ussss and kill ussss, as I wasss caught and taken away…."_

The creature moved in the light and Harry barely restrained himself from taking a few steps backwards. The Basilik was huge, with metalic deep dark green scales. It's yellow eyes were hidden by a sash. A collar and some chains were put around his neck.

_"I ssssmell him… the human who caught me isss near…. Where isss he? I want to kill him, torture, murder!"_

_Harry _shivered, these words where too close of those he had heard in his second year.

_"Why? Sssshe will releassse you once her classssesss are over."_

_"Foolish boy, ssshe will kill me."_

_"No…"_

_"Sssshe will, sssshe'll kill me then cut me into pieccesss for the potionssss."_ The Basilik turned its head towards Harry.

_"But not if I kill her firssst… sssshe dessserved to die, sssshe killed my babiesss"_

Harry's eyes went wide.

_"What?!"___

_"My babiesss, they musssst be dead…. It'ssss been a long time sssince ssssshe caught me."_

Harry starred at her, then thought over this problem, finally, he looked up at the beast.

_"If I releassse you, do I have your word, that you won't harm any humanssss and that you'll come back to let ussss ssstudy you?"_

The Basilik lowered her head to his own.

_"Little foolish wizard, if you do thissss and help me with my babiesss, you'll have my word on thosssse termssss, that'sss it, until the day I'll eat you."_

Harry thought more about it, then took out his wand, muttering a charm he had learned while at Karkana, it was an ancient Egyptian spell which could open nearly every lock around.

The collar and chains fell on the floor with a clang.

_"I will take off your blindfold, do remember your promissse."_

With a flick and switch of his wand, the sash was banished, to be sure Harry closed his eyes.

_"You can open your eyesss, wizard, mine are closssed."_ The hissing voice said.

Cautiously, he peered through his eyelids. The Basilik wa**s** standing near him.

_"Wizard, you'll have to come with me, my nessst issn't too far from thissss placcce."_

_"Yessss, I'll warn my teacher about our agreeement"_

The Basilik nodded.

Harry stepped out of the hut, blinking at the sun.

Valentia nearly jumped on him.

"Well?"

"It's a female, you took her from her nest and her babies, I freed her and have to go with her to check on her babies. You might want to stay away from her as she is quite cross about you catching her."

Harry said it quickly, without taking a breath. Before Valentia could process what he had just said, he was walking towards the forest and a huge snake-like creature came out of the hut, following him, drawing panicked screams from the student near her.

The Basilisk had his, no, her eyes closed and caught up quickly with the new boy. She grabbed him with her tail and placed him on her neck, just behind her head before slithering quickly in the forest.

Finally Harry's words sunk and Valentia felt panick rise in her.

"Wai-…" she realized that the boy was no longer here and that she had a panicked class to deal with.

As she herded her students, trying to calm them, she noticed something else. The Cobra was still free…

She sighed.

_Godric isn't going to like this…._

 Valentia cringed at the thought, the man had been quite insistant on the fact that no harm was to befall the boy… perhaps sending him alone to face a full**-**grown Basili**s**k hadn't been a good idea…

XOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOX

"YOU WHAT?" Godric's scream was heard thorough the castle and the children wisely went back to their common room. It was common knowledge that when angered, Sir Godric, really earned his name of Griffindor.

All the teachers were gathered in the room, trying to stay clear of the founder.

Most of them were looking warily at the raging man, except Salazar, Helga and Rowena.

"How could you even thinkabout leaving a fifteen-year-old boy alone with an adult Basili**s**k! How could…!"

The founder was pacing in the room, his face flushed in anger.

"But Godric, he is a Parselmouth! I thought he would be safe!"

At this Salazar's head shot up and Godric stopped halfway through his rant to look closely at her.

"He's what?"

Valentia frowned at him.

"He's a Parselmouth? Didn't you know that?"

The woman was puzzled. It wasn't the first time that Godric brought a protégé in Hogwarts. Every time they had been told to protect them, even if in the case of the last one, four years ago, they would have preferred to lock the young man in a room and lose the key; he had stormed through the castle, turning it upside down during his month-long stay. She had forgotten his name, but his face would stay printed in her mind. Harold looked a bit like him, coming to think of it, all of the young men and women who had been brought in had shared some features. This one had been younger than the others, and intriguing to say the least. But what puzzled her was the sheer protectiveness of Godric towards those youths, even the other founders helped Griffindor's founder in his task of taking care of them. It should mean that he knew them, so why the surprise at learning the boy was a snake-speaker? Hadn't he known?

Godric was blinking furiously.

"Harold? Parselmouth?"

Salazar seemed now deep in thought. The others present, were whispering or going over this piece of information.

Valentia turned to the thoughtful man.

"Sir Salazar, does Harold know the limitations about this ability?"

Salazar looked at her piercingly.

"I didn't know about it, I thought it was obvious."

Valentia wasn't fazed by the sharp tone, Salazar wasn't known for his social skills.

"You'll have to tell him about it, we do not want a repeat of the past."

Salazar nodded, but a calculating light had entered his eyes as he leaned in his seat.

"For once, your charge seems worthy of something Godric, though I thought I'd never see the day I'd say that…"

Godric had paled and a dark flush was making its way on his face. He tightened his fist.

"I'll get to the bottom of this!"

Rowena decided to speak up before thigs got out of hand.

"To do that, Godric, you'd have to speak to Harold who is currently missing," she pointed out.

Salazar stood up.

"I'm going to ask the snakes," he said, then turned to Valentia, "Valentia, if you ever need a Snake-like creature, ask me to provide you with some… it'll prevent any repeat of this event…," he sneered

Valentia looked down, she knew she should have gone to him to find a Basilik, but she didn't want to have to put up with his arrogance and sarcastic comments.

Helga coughed slightly.

"Well, half of us are going to search the Forest, the other half will stay here to guard the castle, the rest of the classes will be cancelled for the day."

The others nodded and soon, everyone was assigned a task.

Dusk came and the boy hadn't be found. They call out the search for the night. Salazar hadn't been able to learn a lot from the snakes, the boy was in the forest and unharmed, well they said he was. He couldn't manage to get them to tell him where the boy was. 

As he reported it to the other founders, he tried to think of a reason.

"Well," he finally said, "my best guess is that they have been forbidden to tell me his location."

Godric slammed his fist on the table; they were the only ones in the room currently and were able to speak freely.

"By the way, Godric, how come one of your spawns inherited my gift," said Salazar.

Godric grittedhis teeth.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

"That would explain why this kid is at least half brained…" smirked Salazar.

The two women rolled their eyes at them.

"Really, Salazar…" sighed Helga.

"Lovely as your discussion might be, we need to find him, alive," interrupted Rowena.

"Can't we trace his location?" asked the Gryffindor's founder.

Rowena shot him an exasperated look.

"As if it wasn't the first thing we tried," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

Helga sighed and stood up.

"We should go and rest a bit, talking more won't help," she sighed, str**a**ightening her robes before walking out. Godric slumped in his chair. Salazar quietly exited the room after a last pensive glance at his co founder. Godric was startled as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself about it, Godric, young Harold has proven to be quite resourceful during the past week , I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know Rowena, it's a Basili**s**k for God's sake! No offense to Salazar, but I don't trust snakes, least of all snakes which can kill you with a glance."

"Wearing yourself out with worry won't help..."

"I'm responsible of him, if he was to be killed, the consequences would be dire."

"Go to sleep, we'll resume the searches tomorrow."

Nodding Godric stood up and left, the Ravenclaw lady behind him. None of them had seen Merlin for the whole day and they weren't complaining, they didn't want to deal with the spirit with Harold already missing.

The next day, were taught by half of the teachers while the other half resumed the search of the forest, changing roles at noon. But as the night came, the boy wasn't found. By this time, most of the adults had started to lose hope of finding the young dark-haired wizard alive, and the students were trying to guess in which state he would be found, if found at all.

As the third day started, half of the adults made their way out, unlocking the doors. The King Cobra being still on the loose, they had blocked them to prevent anything from entering. Suddenly they spotted a dark shape leaning on the stairs. 

Hope swelled in their chest as they nearly ran to the form.

Godric nearly fell down with relief as he recognised his young charge, looking quite unharmed. The boy was breathing from the moves of the chest, and growling… Growling?

Immediately he took a step back. The teen was cuddling with a large wolf, male from the looks. The amber eyes were staring at them with mistrust and the growl was enough to make them understand the message: "don't come any closer.

Godric took out his staff, ready to banish the beast from the boy before it could harm him.

Rowena stopped him as the growl deepened and the wolf barred his teeth at the man.

"Godric, I don't think, the wolf is about to hurt him, he seemed to guard the boy…"

The Gryffindor paused and nodded, but remained tense.

The adults were at a loss about what to do to get the boy away when said one started to stir, the growling stopped as the wolf reported his attention on the teen, nudging him with his nose.

"Uh? What? Cereus?" He blinked a few times, focusing on the adults. "They're friends, Cereus."

The wolf glanced at them with distrust but stood up, nudging the teen up.

Godric took the animal's height. The beast's back reached the middle of Rowena's tigh, the body was muscled with several scars on the flanks. The fur was the common color for a wolf, a bit darker though. The amber eyes were looking around, intelligence shining in them, the teeth and claws looked quite sharp from his point of view and he wasn't about to go and check. As Harry stood up, stumbling a bit, the wolf walked and placed himself at the teen's side, never taking his eyes off the adults.

Godric looked at his charge: he looked tired, well; exhausted came closer to reality. There were a few bruises and cuts on his body, his clothes were torn and he was quite dirty, but nothing unexpected after two days days in the forest. 

Harold tilted his head at him tiredly, but before he could say anything, Rowena had spoken up.

"Harold?"

"Yes Lady?" he answered, exhaustion seeping in his tone.

"Come on, we'll talk later," she motionned to him to follow her inside.

"Hmm… Lady?" She looked at him.

"Could Cereus come in too?" he said pointing to the wolf.

Rowena sent him a sharp look. 

"If you can guaranty that he won't harm anyone, he will be able to, but we'll have to find otherarrangements for him later." 

Harry nodded before glancing at the animal.

Minutes later, they were in the castle, the animal shadowing Harry. The teachers parted, relieved to know the boy was safe and not willing to be present when Godric would unleash his famous temper on the teen.

Rowena and Godric led him to his room. Once the door was closed, Godric turned towards Harry, his mouth open, ready to berate the boy, but Rowena beat him to it.

"Go to sleep Harold, we'll talk when you'll wake up," the 'and  you better explain everything' was nearly audible.

Godric snapped his mouth shut, gaping at the Lady near him.

"Rowena, But …. He…."

"He is tired for now, and yelling won't do any good if he is half asleep."

Glancing at his descendant, Godric realized that the boy was indeed dead on his feet. 

"I supposed you're right, but he's going to regret this stunt tomorrow"

Harry was blinking at them sleepily.  He stumbled towards the couch and fell asleep as soon as he felt himself laying on it, missing his ancestor's words. The wolf jumped on th**e** bed and laid at his feet.

Rowena transfigured his tunic and pants into nightclothes and levitated him to his bed. That done, the two adults left, already planning the talk to come.

XOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOX

Harry woke up. For a few seconds he nearly panicked. Managing to calm his heart, he was reassured to feel Cereus fur next to him, heat radiating from the body. Events of the past few days came back to his mind… 

**Flashback:**

The Basili**s**k had been slithering through the forest, Harry clutched on her neck, trying to dodge the tree branches on the way.__

_"Hold on, little wizard, I'm going to ssspeed up a bit,"_ she hissed.

_"I will, thanksss for the warning, but what'sssss your name?"_

The Basilik stopped abruptly, nearly making Harry fall from his perch.

_"True Namesss hold a lot of power, little wizard, you didn't earn the right to learn mine, assss I didn't earn the right to know yoursssss."_

_"But SSSSyarissss told me hissss"_

_"SSSyarisss issssn't magical, thissss doesssn't apply to him."_

Harry only nodded and tighetend his grip on the scales as the Basilik resumed her progression through the forest at a quicker pace now.

Harry was growing more and more nervous as they went deeper and deeper into the forest, shadows embracing them, muffling the sounds. He could however see some dark shapes moving, see a pair of eyes, or hear small noises. All of this was making him incredibly jumpy. He really didn't want to find some Acromantulas, even if Hagrid seemed to have been the one to introduce them in the Forest.  

Harry was getting colder and colder, the trees were blo**c**king most of the sun and the wind created by the Basili**s**k's speed was enhancing it.

Drawing a bit on his fire element, he heated himself, stopping the shivers running through his body.           

Finally the Giant Serpent stopped.

Blinking as his eyes got used to the darkness around, he made out a snake's nest: small black forms with green reflects were lying in it.

The Basili**s**k lowered its head, letting Harry get off before rushing to her nest.

Harry shivered again, not because of the cold, but because of the creepy feeling this place was giving him.

"Wizard, come, my babiessss need help!"

Startled out of his musings, he walked cautiously to the nest. Four little Basiliks were lying in it.

"Will their gaze hurt me?"

The Giant snake shook its head

"No, their powerssss haven't ssstarted to appear"

Reassured on that point, Harry started to check the reptiles.

Sadly two of them were dead, well, one was dead and the other was beyond everything he could do. The two others though,  he could save them; Odyeus had taught him basic healing and during his stay at Karkana, Amber had showed him ways to use his elemental abilities for healing.

_"I will only be able to help them back to bassssic health, they'll need time, food and resssst to be back to normal."_

_"SSSSave them and leave the ressst to me, wizard…"_

Harry nodded, it took him ten minutes, then the two young surviving Basili**s**ks were moving slightly, hissing for their mother. Fortunately they hadn't been harmed; they were just weak from lack of food, cold. Apparently the Basiliks erected a strange type of ward around their nest which had kept most of the beast away, except the small bugs which had been bothering and hurting them.

Immediately the Giant snake started to tend to them, soft hissing echoing around.

_"You keep you promissse, wizard, I will hold my wordsssss, once my children will have grown."_

Harry bowed. 

_"Thankssss"_

The Basilik nodded

_"You'll have to sssspend the night here, young wizard… The Foressst issss not ssssafe at night, even for usssss, sssssnakessssss. Don't worry, my wardssss will keep them at bay."_

Reassured Harry tried to find a place where he would be able to sleep. Giving up on that, he used his earth element to make a comfortable patch of moss. Taking off his cloak, he spread it on the moss, laying on it. He heated his body a little more, thanks to his fire abilities. He let himself fell asleep…. And nearly had a heart attack as he felt something crawling up his leg, waking him in the process.

_"Don't move, foolish wizard, my child won't hurt you…"_ the hissing was the only thing which prevented him from blasted the baby Basilik away.

He got up, wincing a bit as his back muscles ached a bit, after making sure the young reptile was away. His stomach growled.

_"You can eat the red berries, wizard, they're not poisonous to your kind,"_ informed the Giant Snake

Harry eyed the red fruits suspiciously. They looked edible. Taking a few in his hand, he smelt them, sensing nothing wrong. He took a small bit in his mouth, tasting it carefully, ready to spit it.

As nothing happened, he decided to eat them.

Ten minutes later he had eaten enough of them to satisfy his hunger. 

 _"How are your children?"_ he hissed, looking at the two small reptiles.

_"They are fine, wizard."_

 Harry nodded, reassured. Feeling a bit ditzy, he leaned on a tree. After a few seconds, he felt a bit better.

_"Are you alright, wizard?"_ The Basilik was close to him.

_"Yessss, jussst a bit lightheaded…"_ hissed back the young man.

The great snake said nothing.

_"If you want to wash a bit, there isssss a ssstream near, the water issss good."_

Feeling his throat dry, Harry couldn't help but head towards the direction the Basilik was pointing at with her tail. 

_"Thankssss"_

He found the stream easily and splashed water on his face, to erase the last trace of sleep in him. Cupping his hands he drank a bit, feeling strange but dismissing it as nothing happened. Seeing a small bird on a tree, he decided to try his beast-speaking abilities, to see if his stay with Sizrian had paid off.

§How are you?§

The bird stopped chirpping and nearly fell over.

§Youcanspeakyou'reabeast-speakerhowcanyouspeaktomewhoareyouwhyareyouhere?§

Harry gaped at the small bird

§Sorry didn't catch all all of that§

His beast speaking abilities were quite basic for now and the hyperactive bird's speech had made his head spin.

The little bird flew to him and hovered in front of his head.

That got his attention. From what little knowledge he had of birds, only hummingbird had the ability to hover. So either this bird had disappeared in the later year or it was a magical creature he didn't know of yet. Personally he was in favor of solution two.

§ Who are you and what are you doing in our Forest?§

This time the bird had spoken more slowly, but there was a suspicious underlying tone in his chirping.

Harry was a bit taken aback.

§ I, the great snake brought me. Need heal Babies§ He cringed, he'd have to work on this, he couldn't keep on speaking like this.

The bird stared at him. Harry took in his golden feathers; he was looking a bit like a snitch… As this thought came to his mind, he wanted to smack himself. This bird would be used as snitch in the early years of Quidditch…

§ Well… if she let you in… But you can't stay, you're not part of the Forest!§

Harry raised an eyebrow. What did the bird mean?

§ I leave soon…§

The bird looked relieved.

§ Good, thanks for helping, but you can't stay here too long… You're not part of the Forest §

Harry shrugged, this bird was quite obsessive but it wasn't like he was planning on camping here…

§ It was good to meet you, § he said, straightening his clothes and about to go back to the Nest then to the castle.

§ Go, wizard, §

The little bird disappeared in a flash, like the little golden ball that Harry was fond of.

He took several steps towards the Basilik place, then suddenly stopped and doubled over.

The pain was excruciating. A tongue of fire was tearing him from inside and spreading through his body. A knife of pain was cutting through him, he felt quartered and the pain was becoming too much to handle. He fell on his knees, trying to catch his breath as wave**s** of pain hit him, growing in intensity.

He tried to stand up only to fall, this time on his back. He curled, trying, to no avail to escape the pain. The world was swirling through his tearful eyes.

What was happening to him? His body seemed to be tugged at in two opposite directions, by two forces which were trying to annihilate each other.

A new wave assaulted him and this time his vision blacked out for a few seconds. 

He knew he was loosing the fight and soon felt himself fall into blessed unconsciousness. His last memory was of two amber eyes staring at him. 

XOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOX

He came back to the land of the living feeling hot and with a killer headache. The constant pounding in his temple was not improved by the two heated voices next to him.

§ How could you do this? § growled one

_"I needed his help, he volunteered!"_ this one was more of a hiss

§ That don't work on me, snake. You knew of what he is, you knew what would happen should he heal while being in the Forest! §

_"It would have happened sooner or later!"_

§ NOT LIKE THIS! It nearly killed him! §

Harry chose this moment to open his eyes, immediately regretting it, the blazing light had not helped his pain. Why was it so hot?

He groaned, What was happening to him damn it?! The feeling of being torn from inside was still **t**here, dimmed but still **t**here. 

He opened his eyes slightly and tried to sit up, something, which proved to be quite a bad idea. He groaned again, loudly this time.

_"Shut up you mutt, he's waking up."_ The hissing voice was definitively annoyed.

Immediately he felt something warm and fuzzy nuding at his face. Groggily, he turned to face it and nearly had an heart attack upon seeing amber wolfish eyes a few centimeters away from his face.

The pain had subsided a bit, leaving a dull throbbing throughout this whole body, he tried to get up, only to wince as a fresh wave of pain coursed through his body.

§ Don't move, your Magic isn't grounded…§

At this Harry grew extremely confused: Magic? Grounded? He sat up abruptly, grimacing as the painfult jolt in his head.

§ What?! §

The wolf took a few steps backwards.

§ All will come in due time, all will be explained soon. But now, I need you to trust me so I can ground your powers enough for you to return to the Castle. §

Harry was too dazed to think carefully about it. He simply nodded, looking at the wolf carefully. He had seen this wolf before, or a wolf similar to this one.

He felt a small tugging in his mind, something cracking and then the pain disappeared.

Shaking his head slightly, he was relieved to feel no pain.

§ Thank you… §

§ Cereus is my name, Harry §

§ How do you know my name? § Harry was bewildered at this.

§ Don't you remember, a few months for you but many centuries for our pack. §

Wolves… Arrow! The alpha male of the wolves' pack that had helped them during their test back in Odyeus' time.

§ Arrow? §

The wolf looked at him, with something akin to amusement in his eyes.

§ No, even our race can't live that long, but I'm his descendant, and through the times we were told to watch out for you, for the time you'll come back and be ready §

§ For what? §

§The Great One will explain… Now, listen carefully. You mustn't do magic until we've seen Him, it's important. The grounding our bond provided won't be able to hold your powers in check if you do. §

Harry frowned.

§ Bond? §

The wolf stared in his eyes.

§ From now on and till your death, I'm bound to you, to your power, Familiar to Healer, Healer to familiar. §

Harry shook his head

§ I don't understand § his mind was blurry, how could he be that tired if he had been unconscious the whole time… § why did you bond with me? Why me? And why can I speak to you that easily, my beast speaking abilities aren't that honed. §

§ When I grounded your powers, I stabilized your abilities, and as to why you? My ancestor had known from the start you'd bond with our pack, why do you think he agreed to help? You're one of us. §

Harry shook his head again, he was lost, this was too much to digest.

§ Are you magical? §

The wolf seemed amused.

§ Not really, but when our pack arrived here and decided to stay here, we were slowly transformed by the Magic here… But you need to go back to the castle §

_"I will bring you there, little wizard…. Asssss a thank you for your help. I will follow the termssss of our agreement and once my babiesss are old enough, I'll come back to the casssstle for one classssss."_

_"Thanksssss"_ hissed Harry, a bit drowsy.

_"No need, now," she suddenly ensnared him with her tail and placed him behind her head. "Hold on tightly, you sssssssstayed unconssssssscioussssss a long time and the night hassss come…"_

Indeed, The Forest was getting darker and darker, but Harry had barely the time to registerwhat had happened before the Basilisk started to head towards the border of the Forest, the Wolf, Cereus, was running alongside them.

They reached the doors of the school moments later, the Basilik lowered her head, allowing Harry to climb down.

_"We will meet again, young wizard, and I look forward our next encounter."_

Harry nodded, still slightly dazed.

The Giant snake slithered away and melted into the shadows, her presence only revealed by the shine of her scales.

Harry approached the door, but to his dismay they were locked and nothing he did managed to open them.

"Looks like we'll have to sleep here, Cereus"

The young wizard sat at the end of the stairs, his back to a pillar, leaning on it.

§ Sleep, I'll watch over you. §

Harry smiled tiredly at the animal and shuddered, the chill of the night creeping in his body. Sliding to the ground, he curled on the ground, tightening his robes around him to stop the cold, with little results. Shivering he was then startled when a warm body curled around him.

§ Sleep, I'll stay here. §

"Thanks…Cer'us" said the sleepy teen before falling into Morpheus' arms.

The wolf settled around the young man protecting him from the cold.

§ Sleep, cub…§

He was woken up by a growling sound and voices.

He yawned still feeling completely drained, something which was worrying him.

§You need to wake up, cub, there are two-legs adults here…§

It took a few seconds for Harry to register what the wolf had said. 

With a slight nudge  from Cereus he was up and standing, the predator next to him.

He followed the adults inside; too exhausted to care about the dressing down he was sure to get for his actions.

Fortunately, his exhaustion must have showed as Lady Ravenclaw restrained his ancestor. He slumped on the soft mattress of his bed, sensing Cereus settled on his feet and fell fast asleep, hoping to be in better shape when he would wake.

XOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOOX

Hope you liked it

Thanks again to all of you who reviewed!

Naia


	18. of Healers and Warriors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize!

A/N: Well, sorry for the wait… But I had a few problems with the plot line….

Anyway, thanks to Knarm for helping me out… I really needed the help. Thanks!

Thanks also to all the reviewers for their comments and encouragements!

Now, on with the story.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry shook his head, wincing as his movement caused hi_m_ a small bout of pain. He was still feeling quite hot and a sweat was coating his body.

§Harry? Are you alright? Don't move….§

Harry frowned… Who was talking?... Then the events of the past days came back to his mind. He groaned…. How was he going to explain this to Godric!

But before he could wonder about it and try to think of something, the door opened and the four founders entered. As he spotted his ancestor's face, Harry knew he would have a hard time getting out of this one. Gryffindor had a grave look on his face, his lips tightened in a thin line.

Sighing, Harry leaned back on his bed. Small shivers were running through his body, and droplets of sweat were running down his back. Cereus crawled next to him, snuggling at his side, warming him. Automatically, he started to run his hand through the wolf's fur in a soothing pattern.

Rowena and Helga had worried looks as they kept glancing at their co-founder. Slytherin was sporting his usual blank and closed face, no feelings appearing on his features. But as Harry stared at the Slytherin he saw a flicker of interest pass in his eyes as he gazed at the boy laying in the bed.

Godric started to pace, like the lion that represented his house, while the other three settled thenselves in the room.

Finally Godric turned to Harry.

"Harold!" His voice had a harsh edge Harry hadn't heard before.

Tiredly, trying to repress his shivering, Harry looked up at him.

"What were you thinking, damn it! Are you a complete idiot!"

"But…"

"No but! Basilisks are dangerous or didn't you know that?! You don't go associating with them! Do you realize what would happen should you die while here? Can you even manage to imagine the disaster it would be! Or are you too stupid to comprehend a notion that simple!" Spitle was flying out of his mouth as he raged.

Then he brought his face close to Harry's.

"And how can you be a Parselmouth?" Suspicion was now audible in his voice. He stared at Harry who was looking at him, eyes wide.

"Well! Answer me boy!"

Harry shrinked a bit on himself, a bit scared before his ancestor's anger.

Sensing his distress, Cereus turned his amber eyes towards Godric and started to growl throatily.

Godric took a few steps back, startled. Harry scratched the wolf behind the ear.

"That's alright, Cereus, calm down…"

Throwing his hands in the air, Godric seemed desperate.

"What is going on, for God's sake! You are a Parselmouth, you go into the forest with a Basilisk, disappear for two days, then come back from God knows where with a big wolf! Will someone explain it to me!"

"Godric, would you calm down and behave like an adult for a bit!" snapped Rowena Ravenclaw, apparently having enough of the man's outburst. She returned her attention to Harry.

"Harold, we are waiting for an explanation, you can't go and leave like this. Do you realize how worried we were?"

Harry dropped his head, feeling bad for the problems he was causing the founders.

"Look at us when we're speaking, Harold."

With a sigh, Harry obeyed, he knew from his lesson with the man that you didn't go disobeying Salazar Slytherin without good reasons.

"We're waiting…." Said Godric, resuming his pacing.

Knowing he wouldn't manage to weasle his way out of it, Harry started to explain what had happened to him, omitting a few things, like his beast-speaking abilities, his bond to Cereus. As he talked, his shivering got worse, and soon he was shaking lightly. He was feeling dizzy as he tightened the covers around him and as Cereus snuggled closer. The sweat running down his back was feeling icy on his feverish skin.

Frowning, Helga came closer to him as he finished his story and put her hand on his forehead.

"My God! You're burning up! Rowena, call Leanne!"

The Ravenclaw founder hurried out of the room, in search for Godric's wife.

Leanne of Holsters was a qualified healer while none of them knew more than the basics. She was residing in the castle with her two sons, Nathaniel and Querin.

Meanwhile, Helga was trying to find what was wrong with the boy, pressured by Godric. Finally she had enough.

"GODRIC!"

The man took a few steps back. Helga wasn't easily angered but when pushed too far, she knew where to strike and wouldn't stop before having exacted her revenge, like the badger that symbolized her house.

"I don't know what is wrong with him! He is shaking, he has a high fever and is sweating, but I don't see or detect any physical wounds on his body, no bite, no gash, no suspicious cut."

Godric slumped on his seat and took his head in his hands.

Salazar stood up.

"I'm going to fetch fever reducing potions and some calming and sleeping draughts…. It looks like we'll need some."

Godric turned to him.

"Thanks Salazar."

"No need, I'm curious about the boy and anyway, I wouldn't worry too much…. Your descendants seemed to have an endless supply of luck for getting out of sticky situations."

Godric nodded wordlessly, his eyes fixed on his shivering heir, seeming quite small in the large bed as he waited for his wife to come.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry moaned as he woke, not even aware that he had gone to sleep. Pain was drilling his head. He felt his shirt sticking to his sweaty body as he tried to sat in his bed, leaning back after a few tries.

He grimaced, his whole body was sore, and his eyes hurt as he looked around the brightly lit room.

"You're awake, Harold."

A fresh hand came to rest on his forehead and he moaned again, trying to shift away.

A warm body was stil at his side and warm wet thing started to push his hand.

Lowering his eyes, he met the amber eyes of Cereus.

"Cereus…. How are you?" he croaked. His throat was dry. He licked his crackled lips.

§Rest, young one. I'm warding you to the best of my abilities…. The Wise One will soon come to your aid, do not worry. For now, spare your strength.§

Confused as hell, Harry decided to let the matter rest for now and shifted a bit in his bed, trying to ease his sore limbs, before falling in an agitated sleep once more.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For following days he kept drifting in and out of unconsciousness. His fever wasn't breaking despite the potions Salazar kept feeding him and Leanne's caring ministrations.

Throughout those days, he was swept throughout his mind, caught in his delirium. During the rare moments where he was conscious he hoped he wasn't voicing the memories or strange visions he was dragged in.

He would see odd looking men and women, strangely dressed, travel, fight, heal… Harry couldn't help but be fascinated as he caught glimpses of those people… he didn't know why he was so drawn to them, but the fact was undeniable. Quite often they were teaching things to others or speaking to someone. But their words didn't make any sense…

Finally, a week after his stroll in the Forest, he, once more, managed to regain some consciousness.  
Keeping his eyes nearly closed, since any amount of light gave him pounding headaches, as he had experienced first-hand a few days ago, he tried to focus on his surroundings.

He was still in his room, and Cereus was at his side.

From the calm emitting from the castle itself, Harry deduced he had woken in the middle of the night. Neither Leanne nor the founders were present this time.

He shifted a bit, trying to see if someone was around. No, nobody, he was alone…

"So, you're finally awake, young Harold."

Had Harry had the strength to move, he would have jumped three feet in the air. Trying to calm his frantically beating heart, he tried to sit up to see who had spoken, but the smallest movements of his head what sending wave of pain through his head.

"Don't move, Harold…."

§You have nothing to fear, Harry, the Wise One is here, he'll help you… Everything is going to be alright now…§

Cereus' thoughts conveued his trust towards the one he was calling 'Wise One' and Harry realized that the tenseness was leaving his body, answering subsconsiously to his familiar's feelings.

§If you say so, Cereus….§ His mind was a bit foggy, and he had trouble focusing.

A cold feeling filled him as a gust of wind passed near him.

"I'll help you Harold, but I need you to trust me…."

Careful not to move his head, Harry glance at the corner of his right eye and gasped.

Merlin's translucent form was hovering by his head, his eyes on him, and for once his face didn't support the usual crazy look Harry had gotten used to.

"Merlin…" he whispered, sucking in his breath.

The ghost smiled grimly at him.

"Yes, Merlin, or Emrys or Myrrdin, or any names the human folk will see to bequeath me as time will pass."

Harry was about to speak, but the spirit stopped him.

"No, don't speak, you'll need your strength if you are to go through this. Just listen carefully to me as we have little time and lots of thing to do."

Saying that Harry was confused was an understatement; the young wizard was staring with disbelief at Merlin, well, as much as his position allowed him.

Merlin shifted a little until he was sitting, Indian style, five feet in the air. It was unnerving for Harry to see the ghost so serious as he had gotten used to the crazy spirit who was always up for some mishief.

"Harold, what do you know about the Healers and the Warriors?"

Harry's blank face seemed to be enough of an answer for him as he pushed the matter a bit more.

"The Arhoxs and the Xohras? The two halves? The Opposites?"

Harry's face got even more confused looking, if that was even possible.

Merlin sighed.

"What do they teach you now…. How to turn a matchstick into a needle?"

Seeing the slight nod of the young man laying in the bed, a dumbstruck expression passed on his translucid face.

"Alright, I'll take it you have never heard of those before… Then, listen carefully."

Harry shifted slightly, getting comfortable.

"Cereus is supporting you for the moment, so you'll be able to stay awake a bit longer, but it's draining for him, so try to limit your movements, not to tax him too much."

Taking his silence as agreement to his words, Merlin resumed his speech.

"I did not tell yout his since I didn't think you'll be one of those, but apparently I was proven wrong. You must know that in this world, there are a lot of powers at work, but, times and times ago, when Atlantis still existed, two groups of people, among the Atlantians, embodied the duality of those forces. They were called the Healers and the Warriors, or the Arhoxs and the Xohras."

"Contrary to what you could think, they did not stand for Light and Dark. No it would have been too restrictive to label them as such, but we'll come to this argument later, it's not relevant for now."

Merlin paused, as if gathering his thoughts.

"You could describe them as the two opposite halves of a whole. The two sides of a Balance. The members of the two groups were spread around the world, rarely gathering, working to preserve this Balance. The Healers, also called the Xohras, were divided in three groups: the Healers of the soul, of the body, and of the Earth. The first were those who would soothe minds, heal psyches, mental scars, traumas, comfort the distressed, guide the young during their lives. The healers of the body were the most well-known: they would heal the physic wounds in the body of any living creatures."

"The Healers of the Earth or Mage-Healers were those less-known. As they wandered around the world, they would heal the nature around them and take care of any magical disruption in the power and magical flow through the Earth as well as keeping an eye on the power points."

"Most of time, the healers combined two of those types, rarely was one only able to practice only one type; but no matter their type, they all could vizualize the magical energies flowing around them and manipulate them."

"A Healer was bound by his very nature to heal, he couldn't stop himself from doing so, and in his very being an oath was weaved, he couldn't willingly harm or kill for the sole purpose of bringing harm to a living being. Sure he could be forced to harm, while in the process of healing, or have no choice but to kill in order to spare his patient a painful and agonizing death."

"However, should a healer chose to bring harm to someone, or kill, without those kinds of reasons, he would suffer a backlash proportionned to his deed. Usually the healers who are said to have used their powers to kill, or destroy life were killed by the backlash or left mindless and power less, human shells devoid of any intelligence or thinking abilities."

"The more powerful the Healer, the more energy he could wield. Some of them became legends…"

Merlin looked at Harry who had his jaw opened slightly, his features forming a stunned expression.

"Then you had the Warriors or Arhoxs. They were fighters whose life was dedicated to combat. They needed the thrill of the battle to keep themselves sane. All of them were naturals at fighting, capable of learning new styles in record time, but each of them had their own style. Driven by their short-tempers they were prone to violent outbursts but quick to apologize and recognize their faults. Honor-bound, they fought for the ideals they believed in. Throughout their life, they learned to tame their tempers, usually with the help of the healers they met as it was in their nature to protect and defend any Healers they met."

"The Warriors, though unable to see the energies around them, could instinctively use them, draining their surroundings to sustain themselves."

"There were the usual Warriors, the Mage-Warriors, those who specialized in all magical fighting skills, and the Mind warriors who dealt with necromancers, crazed spirits, malevolent ghosts, and wandering souls seeking revenge…."

"Both groups were bound together, the Healers were a grounding for the Warriors, preventing their fighting drives from getting the better of them and transforming them into killing machines, without honor or ideals. The Warriors protected the Healers, defending them."

"Both of them were needed for the Balance, the Healers were the creators, those who healed, the Warriors were the fighters, those who regulated, any race from enslaving another."

A small nod, showed him that the young wizard was following him so far.

"But as time passed, both groups started to die down, Normally, people with the potential were immediately spotted and trained by one of them, but less and less potential were appearing, nobody managed to find out why, finally only a handful of them were left: Five healers and five Warriors. They gathered one day and nobody saw them afterwards. Rumors of sightings of one of the Ten run for years, but soon, the truth of their existence faded as Atlantis disappeared and only legends survived. "

Merlin paused again, this time Harry, through the foggy mists clouding his mind, could tell, the ghost was reflecting.

"But the Ten didn't completely disappeared, they lived on, remaining on this earth to teach the random Healers and Warriors who popped through the ages. Upon reaching their magical inheritance, the youths with the potential would seek them out, helped by dreams of past Healers or Warriors and would be taught under their rule."

Harry was startled at that particular revelation. So the people in his dreams were past Arhoxs and Xohras?

"Your ennemy, this Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort as he likes to be called, is or was a Warrior."

Despite his crippled state, Harry couldn't present a little jump…. The Dark Lord was a Warrior, but then how was he to destroy him then?

"Unfortunately, he was born too early, or you were born too late." Seeing the puzzled look on the other's face, he elaborated. "You have to understand that A Healer needs a Warrior and most importantly, a Warrior needs a Healer. Arhox and Xohra are anagrams of each other and this summaries the dependence between the two. A Warrior prevents a Healer from injuring himself in his desire to help and stop people from being taken advantage of him, a Healer anchors the Warrior and prevents him from going on a killing spree in his thirst for battles."

"Tom Riddle sought the teaching of the Ten and they gave it to him, thinkig that the Healer would manifest soon, but either the one destined to be the Healer was killed before reaching his magical inheritance, or he was to be born later."

"Without a Healer to anchor him, and with the knowledge gained from his stay with the Ten, Voldemort slowly lost himself to the allurement of the battle calling. His thirst, slowly, but surely overcame him. And he became a Dark Mage-Warrior."

"Even in the old ages, a Dark Warrior or a Dark Healer would appear, they would be dealt with by the Warriors or Healers of their times… But nobody was able to stop him in your time, nobody, except you."

This time, Merlin, looked straigth at him.

"He was able to sense you, feel your Healer's potential. That's why he went after you, thinking that if he ot you out of the picture, nothing would stand in his way, but he misjugded the powers of the Healers, and also he underestimated your powers, powers only amplificated by the sacrifice of your mother. Such an act, did out of love, fueled your latent Healer's abilities."

"However you didn't come out of it unscathed, he left a part of himself in you. Making you a Warrior and a Healer. Up till now, you never showed much more than average powers or any signs of those magic as they kept cancelling each other, always trying to nullify the other. But I suspect that you could sometimes perform advanced magic, if the cases that your spell was one both a Healer and a Warrior could perform, like the Patronus charm for example…"

Eyes wide, Harry gave the slightest of nods.

"This is also the reason why you didn't feel any backlash when you performed offensive magic or harmed people while training, since neither magic were dominant in you. But you went to the Forest. There you healed something, drank and ate. The Forest is completely satured with magic, as you ate and drank water and fruits from the Forest, you ingested highly magically charged elements. Those coupled to your healing actions, just activated you Healing abilities sooner than expected."

There Merlin grimaced, apparently thingss had not gone according to his plan.

"Your body, used to the balance between your warrior and healer part activated your warrior part, feeding it with your energies. That's what is draining you and pushed you into shock. The two magic are fighting each other for control but none are winning."

"W-what can I-I do?" Harry stuttered, as pain filled his head once more. Even speaking was straining him!

"For now, your familiar is grounding your magic as much as possible, which, given your powers is quite difficult, let me tell you. But you need to create your staff as soon as possible, then you'll be able to ground one of your two magic and get rid of the other."

"C-Can't I keep b-both?"

Merlin shook his head.

"NO!" His tone was adamant. "Those magics can't cohabit in the same body, or said body would self-destruct, that, or the bearer of such magics would go crazy and kill himself in the end, when the two magics would be no longer dormant."

He looked at Harry.

"Cereus won't hold much longer, you need to rest and gather your strength, next time, we'll have to build your staff. You have the focus stone taken care of already, you just need your cores, wood and a bit of your blood. What is your wand core and the wood it's made of?"

Harry was falling asleep once again, caught in a dark, inviting whirlwind.

"Harold! Answer now!"

What?... Why couldn't he let him sleep, he was tired, couldn't he see that?

"HAROLD!"

"H-holly…." He yawned, feeling completely drained. "Holly, and the second-cond feather o-of a p-hoenix."

That said, he let himself  fall in an exhausted slumber, missing Merlin's shocked gaze.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

This time, the dreams were even worse than before… More vivid, more graphic, but Harry still couldn't understand one word of those people, no matter how clearly he could hear them, what they were saying wasn't making any sense.

Unknown to him, the Four founders kept watch on him as he tossed and turned, muttering those words, his fever still as high as ever, his skin covered by a shine of sweat most of the time. They fed him through nutrient potions, curtesy of Salazar, bathed him regularly and changed his clothes. Godric was barely reigning his temper, worried out of his mind for his descendant, even Salazar was started to be worried, as Harry's condition didn't seem to improve as days passed. The only time they left was for their classes and for the night, except that they all had a charm on the room to warn them, should Harry leave his bed.

Finally, he felt himself awoke, once more, he could sense that it was night time and he was alone again. A soft push on his hand wrenched a smile from him. No he wasn't alone.

§Cereus….§

§Spare your strength, Harry-cub, you'll need them tonight, I'll help as much as possible.§

§Thank you§ Harry tried to convey all his gratitude to his familiar.

"Harold, you're awake, good. Drink this, it should give you the energy boost you need to make it through, or so I hope."

Harru eyed the vial filled with a creamy red potion with a wary expression. It was floating in front of him.

§Go ahead, Harry, the Wise One hold no treachery towards you,§ said Cereus, trying to reassure him.

Trusting him, Harry downed the potion after grabbing it. Immediately, he felt a rush of energy. It was like drinking bottles of black coffee.

"We have to hurry, the effects are only temporary, I fear."

Leaving the bottle on his bed, Harry tried to gather his thoughts.

"How could you do magic? Why do you know so much about Healers and Warriors?"

Merlin only smiled at him, motionning to him to get a move on.

"The answer to this is the same," he paused, dragging the suspens, "I was an Healer."

Stunned for a few seconds, Harry gathered back his wrist and was about to get out of bed but was stopped by Merlin

"Make yourself invisible, Harold, your ancestor will be warned of your departure from this room, and they must not see you until your staff is made."

Nodding, Harry concentrated, calling on his air element, coupled with a wandless spell, turning himself invisible to any eyes, even magical ones. This combination would prevent him being detected by magical tools or spells too.

"Now, hurry, before the potion's effect wear off."

Merlin started to float out of the room. Cereus stood up and jumped from the bed, stretching his huge body before shaking it. Following his example, Harry got up and not waiting for the founders to arrive, he headed towards the door and followed the ghost down a few corridors.

Quickly, they made their way down the dungeons and reached a door. As Merlin passed through it, Harry thought it better to open it.

The room was bare, except for a table with some pieces of woods and other things, a few knives, a bassin, several vials, a cauldron, a book spread on it.

The walls were devoid of any ornament and the only light came from several torches, stuck around the place, giving an eerie and chilling atmosphere.

"Come on, we don't have time for dawdling around…."

Frowning a bit, Harry approached the table, Cereus at his side. Merlin floating in front of him.

"I gathered what I thought could be a possible match for you… You just have to choose now."

Leaning on the table, Harry started to examine each thongs laid on it. He immediatelly spotted his stone and put it aside as well as a bag of small ametysts. Then, he glanced at the different kinds of wood, his wand hand hovering over them. Several types reacted to his hand: Holly, acacia and ebony. The same could be said for the cores: in the end he ended with a phoenix feather, and a unicorn hair.

Opening the book, he started to follow its instruction, helped by merlin as he carved the different kind of woods, entertwined the three of them. He twirled the unicorn hair around the feather and placed them in the hole he had been careful to leave, while carving his staff. Closing the bottom with the help of his earth elemental abilities, he felt the two magical components reacting with the wooden parts and starting powering them.

Then came the tricky part.

Taking a ornemental knifen he cut his wrist lightly, and watched as his blood started to fill the small bassin. As soon as the needed amount had been shed, he closed the wound and took the stones. First he placed the seven little amethyst in the blod, letting it coat them, before speaking the incantation that would allow the red liquid to penetrate the violet stone.

Once it was done, he took them out and chanting the words written he placed them on the staff, a small glow appearing it, growing as he placed them all.

Finally he took his stone and looked at it, mesmerized by it. Shaking himself out of the light trance in which it had thrown him, he placed it in the blood-filled bassin and spoke the words, wincing at the magical shock as the blood penetrated the stone. Taking it out with extra care, he put it at the top of the staff, at equal distance from each amethyst and chanted the incantation.

As the last step to the staff's creation was completed, chaos fell on them, but Harry would never manage to remember what exactly happened as he placed his focus stone…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry placed the focus stone at the top and as soon as it touched the wooden part, rays of violet light shot from the seven amethyst, hittting the main stone dead-on. The starstone started to glow brighter and brighter, its core pulsing, synchronising itself with Harry's heart beat.

Then as its light was nearly binding, Harry took his cue and slashing his palm, he held the staff top towards the ground, letting the blood trailed down the wood to the stones. As soon as the red liquid reached its aim, he raised it up this time, in time to see the pulsing golden spark inside thr starstone merged with the blood. Ignoring the dizzying feeling spreading through hid body, he started the chant to ground his staff to him and his powers to the tool.

As he uttered the last word, light shot from the focus stone and hit him dead-on in his chest.

He felt the foreign energy make its way through his own, reaching for his core and he felt himself tense as it got closer and closer.

Finally it found it and fusionned with it. As it happened, a excruciating pain tore him up. He felt himself fell to the ground, unable to stand. The Crucio was child play compared to that. He managed to hold for a few seconds as he muttered the last two words to achieve the staff's creation then knew no more, lost in a sea of pain and Darkness.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Godric had been resting in his chambers with his wife at his side. He had not been able to get one night of full rest since Harry had fallen ill. Leanne had done all she could, but this was beyond her skills, or so she said. The worst part was that they couldn't send for help. They would risk someone discovering the secrets of the Gryffindor's line. So they did their best and waited. From what Leanne had said, the boy's magic was conflicting with itself, hence the state of the boy. But Godric was feeling a bit better, after all, Leanne had said that he seemed to get slightly better.

Suddenly he was woken up by the shrill sound of an alarm.

Blinking, he sat up in his bed, trying to gather his thought and find what was wrong.

"Godric…. What's wrong… Nat and Querin are sleeping…." muttered his wife.  
Then it hit the founder, Harry!

"Harold!"

He jumped out of his bed.

"He must have left his room for the alarms to have been set up!"

"Godric, the boy is comatose, he's not about to wake up any day now," said Leanne.

"But, then…. The alarms…."

"Must have been his wolf…"

Godric leaned back on his bed.

"Do you really think so?"

"I do, now, go back to sleep, he'll be alright in the morning, you'll see…"

Deciding to listen to his wife, after all, she was the healer, must know what she was talking about, he waved his staff, silencing the alarm and then closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but unable to shake an uneasy feeling. As he was starting to get back into Morpheus' arms, when his door burst opened.

He jumped out of his bed, staff in hand and a curse on his lips when he spotted a disshelved Helga.

"Godric, Harold…. Disappeared…. Room…. Empty….."

She had not even finished her sentence that her co founder was already out of his room, hurrying to his future heir's bedroom.

Upon entering the bedroom, he could only assessed that Harry had indeed disappeared. Rowena and Salazar were already here, checking the whole place.

"What happened, did you find anything?" he said, frantic.

"Nothing pointing towards a kidnapping… There was a vial left on his bed," said Rowena, pointing to Salazar.

"That's true, it was a strong energizing potion. He drank the whole thing, I couldn't find anything wrong with it. It was a bit too strong but not too much to be dangerous."

"But how could he have find such a potion. He was comatose, not up to go for a stroll in your rooms! He shouldn't even have been able to stand up…" Godric was starting to panic.

"That's what has us at a loss. None of us did it, nor did the other professors, they didn't now where he was resting, neither did the students," said Helga who had joined them a few moments ago, Leanne behind her.

Salazar snorted, earning himself a dirty look from the Hufflepuff.

"I think it's obvious who gave him the potion, but the real question is where that dratted boy is?"

"Really? Then who did it? Tell us if you're so smart, Salazar!"

"Who knows about Harold, had shown interest in him and knows everything about this castle?"

Godric's cheek reddened as he understood what Slytherin meant.

"If I find that ghost, I'm having him exorcised! MERLIN!!"

The Gryffindor's founder left the room, completely pissed, yelling at the wall, arms flying around. His face was congestionned as he raved about Merlin, and exorcism….

For a few more minutes, the three remaining founders keep searching the room for clues, but found nothing beside the vial.

They, then, parted ways, organizing a thorough search of the castle. Rowena was taking care of the higher level of the castle while Helga was going to search outside. Salazar would go through the dungeons since he knew them by heart.

They didn't bother to look for Godric. The short-tempered man would find them once he came back to his senses.

Salazar wandered through the dungeons, just looking around, trying to notice any disturbances in his beloved shadows. Whispering quietly, he called upon his abilities as a Shadow Companion. He mastered the air, that was true, but unknown to the others and under Merlin's tutelage, he had come to master the Shadow Arts. He had however keep acting as he had always done as far as the old spirit was Shadow arts were the other, less-known, name of the Mysteries' Arts. As he didn't have a starstone as focus for his staff, he couldn't use them to their true power, but could still manage the easiest and average manifestations of those arts. He wouldn't go further than the level of Companion, but this boy, as far-fetched as it was coming from an heir of Godric had the potential to be at least a master, if not Adept.

He pondered on this as he gathered what he knew about the young wizard.

Young, that was his first thought. Usually, Godris's heirs were older when brought throught time. From what he understood about the spell, he asked for a minimum amount of power to bring the people back to one of their ancestors. The further they needed to go back, the more power it asked. And this boy had already met two of his ancestors, including the first of his line!

So much power in one so young. Salazar had sensed it as soon as he had met him. The magic was coursing through the boy, untamed, dangerous, uncontrolled.

Old. Yes here was a paradox. So young in appearances and maturity but so old inside. This had surprised him. Gryffindors usually led a sheltered life which allowed them to cling to their nice view of the world longer than the others, making them believe in a good side in almost everyone and prompt to defend whatever they believe in. But not this one. Had he not known, he would have think him one of his one, if there wasn't an impulsive streak and a strange kind of naivety to him that was pure Gryffindor.

He had seen too much in too little time, that much was obvious. Maybe he could learn the beauty of the Shadows.

But that would meant taking him as an apprentice and Godric wouldn't hear of that, that much was sure. No… he would have to be more…. discreet. But he would teach the boy, if he proved to be worthy, after all he wouldn't pass his secrets on him if he couldn't reach his standards…

As he pondered on the enigma that was his co-founder's charge, he reached the deepest pit of his territory, few people went there, but he knew Merlin, after all he had been taught one on one by the man, and this would be where he would have gone, had he wanted not to be found.

Predictabily, he spotted prints in the dust covering the grounds in this part of the castle. Following them, he was lead to an unused room. Nothing was stored there, the room was empty, as far as he knew.

But as the prints left no other choice, he opened the door and entered and closed the door behind him.

First thing to hit him were the screams. The boy was laying on the floor on his back, convulsing and screaming. The huge black wolf which had refused to leave his side was pinning him to the ground, trying to prevent him from hurting himself.

Merlin was hovering above him, chanting, but whatever he was doing seemed to have little if no effect on the boy. A table was standing in the middle of the room, and looking at what was spread on it, Salazar immediately deduced that the spirit had made the boy craft his staff.

Transfering his gaze to the boy, he indeed spotted the aforementionned object. He had to admit that it was a mesmerizing object, the stones in particular were entrancing and literally crackling with power.

"SALAZAR!"

He jumped slightly at hearing the panic shout of his former teacher.

"Merlin, what did you do again?"

"Nothing you need to worry about! Do you have a calming draught on you, a mild one?"

The Slytherin nodded. He always carried some of the most used potions on him all the time. Burrying his hand in his right pocket, he took out a small bag and with a swift muttered enlarging spell, had a large trunk in his hands. Placing it on the floor, he opened it and after a few seconds of shuffling, took out a very light blue vial.

"Give it to him. It should calm him enough for the charm to work," Merlin's voice held a no non-sense tone as he spoke and Salazar thought better than to test the old spirit. Coming near the beast, he sat on the youth's torso, pinning his arms down not too gently with his feet and leaned forwards to administer the potion. After a few moments of struggle and some coaxing, the teen relaxed slightly in his trashing before falling back to his former comatose state. But even then, Salazar could see some difference. He wasn't as feverish as before and his skin had got some of its colors back. Losing for once his legendary cool, Salazar turned to the ghost.

"Merlin, in the name of everything that he sacred, what did you do?!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, here it was….

Tell me what you thought of it!

Thanks again to all those who reviewed.


	19. Salazar Slytherin

Discliamer: I don't own anything you'll recognize

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and to my beta Knarm for the awesome work!

Chapter Nineteen

Harry was floating away. He felt nothing, thought nothing.

Calm

Peace

Blank

Nothing

No troubles

White was surrounding him, no colors, no disturbances. He was at peace at last.

Then the white started to lose its purity, some colors made their way through: Black: anger, hatred, red, anger, blood, pain… green…. Forest, friends, calm…. Blue…. Water, calm… Black, red, green, blue, black, red…. A swirl of color was now surrounding him.

Panic rose inside him as tried to escape the colors, escape the feelings, trying to find his way back to the white.

Suddenly the white was back, protecting him once again sheltering him from the turmoil of the colors.

"Harry, I didn't think I would see you again, at least, not so soon…"

Immediately, Harry knew to whom this voice belonged. There was no mistaking.

"Odyeus…"

Little by little the figure of his ancestors appeared in front of him. He had not changed a lot, a bit more tanned, a few wrinkles here and there but that was it.

"Indeed… now what have you landed yourself into again? But then again, I feared this would happen, I just hoped one of the Ten would be nearby to help you… but nothing goes easy for you, doesn't it?"

"You knew!!"

"Of course I did! Do you think I could have missed it when I was a Warrior myself?"

Harry starred at his ancestor, stunned.

"What?"

"This is irrelevant. We have more important things to deal with currently. You have to listen carefully to me."

Completely confused, Harry nodded dumbly.

"You were meant to be a Healer, a damn powerful one if I say so myself, but your little encounter with this Dark Warrior changed it… Trying to ground your magic through your staff was a good idea and it would have worked if the Warrior parts you had gained hadn't been so ingrained in your core."

"What do you mean?"

Odyeus looked at him gravely.

"When you're back to your time, look up the Killing curse and the theory behind this, you'll understand what I mean…"

"But how can you know it… I mean, this curse hasn't been invented yet…"

Odyeus smiled indulgently at him.

"Harry, here, time has little meaning for me… But that's beside the point, just know that the crafting of your staff awoke your Healer's nature but at the same time, it stimulated your Warrior's side. Those two are now battling each other for control, destroying your magic in doing so. You're self destructing…"

Dread filled Harry.

"You can't go on like this, you have to chose which part you'll keep, this duality is killing you and has been hindering you so far."

"Can you tell me what would happen depending on my choice."

Odyeus looked at him, pensively.

"The future is not carved in stone, it fluctuates continualy… Nobody can say what it will be made of."

"Odyeus, spare me the Divination crap. You and I know better."

With a sigh the older started to speak.

"If you chose to be a Warrior, your chances to defeat Voldemort would be increased and the outcome would probably be in your favour. But that wouldn't come without a price. You would have no Healer to anchor your thirst for battles, so as time passed you would be driven either to suicide, madness or to the Dark, in a try to release yourself from this thirst."

Odyeus paused.

"If you were to choose your true nature, and become a Healer, your chance at defeating Voldemort would be lower than they would, since your oath would get in the way, should you win, the backlash of killing someone would probably kill you or strip you of your power at least, unless you find a way to destroy him which doesn't involve killing him. But should you manage to survive this, you would be able to live half-normally, as long as you have trusted people who will take care of your best interest and well being."

Harry sighed heavily.

"So, even if I were to survive Voldemort, I will probably die or go mad… Great!"

Odyeus looked at him with something akin to pity, a fact that annoyed Harry greatly. He could deal with compassion, sympathy but not with pity.

"Is that it? It will end like this?"

"I'm afraid it will, Harry… But then there's your Potter luck to take into the equation…"

For a few moments, both of them were silent. Odyeus awaiting his heir's decision, Harry pondering over this new dilemma. What was he to do?

What should he chose?

Warrior? He would probably kill Voldemort but the risk was high he would do so to take his place soon after.

Healer? Then what about Voldemort? How was he supposed to destroy the man if he could even harm him?

Warrior

Healer

Arhox

Xohra

The thoughts started to mix in his head as he got pictures of the people he had dreamt about the past days. They were speaking to him, in this language he couldn't understand. Suddenly a picture struck.

A man tall, dark haired, scarred, with green eyes, dressed in the light grey robes those people seemed to favor, the light blue on the hem, neckline and hand cuff showed his belonging to the Healers' group. An amulet resting in the hollow of his throat. Harry couldn't make out the design, but something about this man grabbed his attention. They looked at each other then the older one nodded and turned to leave. Harry couldn' refrain himself from gasping as the bangs on his forehead moved as the man whirled on his heels. There was no mistaking, he had seen it often enough to be able to recognize it at first sight. This man had a lightning bolt scar on his head.

But then….

"As I said, time has little meaning here, Harry," said Odyeus. Harry turned towards his ancestor, had he seen it too? "But you need to chose soon, your body won't manage to bear the conflict of your magics for long."

Harry glanced at the man in front of him. He hadn't seen this… could he called it a vision? Or was it a trick to make him chose the side of him less likely to harm Voldemort.

Harry debated for a few more seconds.

"Harry, I need an answer!"

What to chose?... How could he be the one to make such a choice?"

"Harry, your answer!"

Healer or Warrior…

"Harry… answer…"

What was he saying? Everything seemed to move in slow motion, remarked a detached part of his mind.

"Harry!"

The young wizard noticed the distressed look on his ancestor's face.

What? What did he want? He was feeling more and more detached, nothing really mattered… He felt himself being shaken. What was his problem?! Couldn't he see he was alright?

What?

An answer?

What answer?

A slap brought him to reality for a few seconds.  
He raised his hand to his stinging cheek looking disbelievingly at Odyeus who had his arm raised, ready to hit him again!

"Your answer, you're drifting already, you're dieing!"

As he felt him be swept away again into this numb state, Harry had just the time to whisper a word.

"Healer…"

He glanced at the older man with a blank look as colors exploded around them.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He woke up as icy water was poured over him.

"Harold?"

He was shaken by the shoulder a few times.

"Harold?!"

Groaning, Harry rolled on one of his side. Did someone see the number of the broom that had run him over?

"How do you feel?"

With another groan, Harry turned his eyes and was met with blurry shapes that started to focus and he recognized the stony face of Salazar Slytherin.

"Like I was trampled by a herd of Erumpents," he mumbled, peeved to see the smirk his answer wrenched from the dark-haired founder. "Not funny," he grumbled, which only served to amuse the Slytherin further.

"Drink that, it should help."

Too tired to argue, the young wizard took the small vial and downed it. The pain in his body dulled immediately, allowing him to think more clearly.

"How did you find me? Where is Merlin? Thanks for the potion."

"I followed your prints and I know these dungeons and this bothersome spirit better than anyone here. Merlin is above you and you're welcome."

Nodding, Harry turned his gaze upward.

"So, Harold, you followed in my footsteps… very well…"

"It was my nature to do so."

Salazar listened, silently observing them.

"Only the Ten will be able to truly help you, but you'll have to wait to be back to your time before looking for them. I will teach you enough for you to be able to survive till then. You're aware of the problems it will cause you…"

"I am."

"Very well then, young Xohra, you might curse this day in the coming times, but remember it was your choice. Salazar?"

"Merlin?"

"I'd like you to teach him what you learn from me, to repay your debt."

Salazar bowed his head.

"I will do so."

Satisfied, Merlin turned towards Harry.

"Go rest now. Your magic will undergo several adjustments in the days to come and it'll take time for you to get used to them."

"But…"

"Not today, Harry," admonished Merlin.

Sulking at being ordered, Harry raised his hand, his staff secured in his other one and in a blur of fire he transported himself to his room and fell in his bed, the day's events catching up with him. Unconsciously he had taken Cereus with him, and as he fell asleep, the huge wolf once more curled at his side, guarding his dreams.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Salazar allowed himself a few seconds to gather his thoughts, then turned towards his former teacher.

"What did you do, Merlin?"

"He crafted his staff and finally grounded his magic."

"What?!"

"You heard me, but that's not the main cause of worry."

"Really?"

"He won't be able to harm someone, never again, unless you want him to be hit with a painful backlash each time he'll do it."

"Godric won't like it."

"To Hell with Godric! This boy would have died if I had not made him create his staff! And had he chosen the other side of his magic, Godric would have helped in creating one of the Darkest magic wielders ever seen. The boy would either have gone mad and blood thirsty or would have killed himself! Godric is narrow-minded and dismiss everything that doesn't fit his perfect picture of the world!"

Salazar nodded.

"You might be right Merlin, but that doesn't change the fact that the boy will have a hard time from now on… Between his parseltongue abilities, and now his inability to harm…. I wouldn't like to be in his shoes."

"You'll have to help him Salazar, Godric won't…."

"I will… he is interesting…"

Merlin frowned.

"Be careful Salazar, there are Powers around us Men shouldn't play with. Never forget this."

The Slytherin founder just nodded and left to find his colleagues and tell them the boy was back to his chambers as well as trying to find ways to convince Godric to leave Merlin teach young Harold.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"No! No, no and no!"

Salazar sighed, rubbing his temples as he, Rowen and Helga watched Godric rage in front of them. They were gathered in the small study next to the boy's bedroom, and Salazar had just finished explaining the situation to the other founders.

"I won't let that spirit approach Harold! He nearly killed him!"

Rowena cut him off.

"Merlin should have warned us, but Harold is well again and will be ready to join the classes again in a few days from what Leanne told me. Moreover, none of us are as skilled as this meddlesome spirit when it comes to Runes and Staff Wielding!"

"But what of the consequences?! You heard Salazar! He won't be able to fight anymore! He will be a weakling, for the rest of his life! What will it be next? He will have to bear this shame, and taint the honor of his name because of this spirit's meddling."

They all turned as they heard a door slam, then a blast, telling them that their charge was no longer there.

Anger contorted Salazar's features.

"Are you happy Godric with what you've done Godric? Did you realize what you just said?"

"The truth, Sal! Better he learns it now than later. He has to realize what he was reduced to…"

"Would you prefer him to be dead?" spat Salazar.

"Maybe!"

Godric started to curse Merlin again, venting his anger, before the two women, forgetting the basic rules of decency as his epithets qualifying Merlin grew more and more graphic, to the point that Helga drew out her wand and cursed him silent.

"Silence!" Rowena's voice rang in the room at the same moment. "Godric, you're blowing this way out of proportion. Harold is not powerless, far from it! He just has to learn to use his magic differently and Merlin is the best one to do so. He was like Harry. He'll know what to teach him!"

Turning to her friend she asked her to lift the silencing jink. After a glare at the red-haired witch, Godric turned towards the Ravenclaw's founder.

"But it's not normal for a man to be like this!"

This didn't go well with Rowena.

"I didn't think you to share the view of the Non-Magical towards the women, Godric, do you want me to show what I can do?" Her voice had grown cold.

"Fine, Merlin will be able to teach him, but I wash my hands of him, let Salazar take care of boy, since he seems to like him that much!"

Salazar stared at Godric. Did he mean this?

Taking his cloak, he headed for the door.

"Where are you going now?"

Salazar turned towards Godric, eyes blazing with suppressed rage.

"Out, until you have recovered your mind, I won't stay here and listen to your non sense." With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Godric looked angrily at the door, a sneer adorning his face.

"This boy can't be of my blood! No boy of mine would be an effeminate! Ready to submit to any man!"

"GODRIC!!" This time it had been Helga. The woman might have been patient, but she was loyal first and what Godric had said was going too far!

He was blasted in the wall and hit by a few curses as he slid down, the most visible one was the one that sealed his mouth.

Eyes blazing, Helga stood in front of him.

"Never, ever say something like that! This boy is your charge and you'll assume your responsibilities, by your will or mine, whether Salazar will teach him is up to him. If I hear one more word against your kin or Salazar, you'll wish you had never met me, Godric."

The Gryffindor founder looked at Rowena for support, but the raven-haired female was not sparing him a glance as she ushered Helga out of the room, leaving him to ponder over his actions.

Throwing his arms up in the air, he headed for his quarters, Leanne wouldn't be there, his sons were with their tutor, he would be alone, which was good as he needed a drink to get his mind off this whole mess.

Meanwhile, Salazar had been trying to find the young man. Damn Godric, damn the man's temper to the deepest hell hole! When would he start thinking before opening that mouth of his!

How could he even suggest such a thing! He was married, and such words were an insult not only to his wife and himself but also to his honor. He wasn't one of those mundane lords that favored the company of young boys!

This wouldn't go unpunished, but first he had to find the boy. They hadn't gone through the troubles they had finding him after he had disappeared in the forest to have him slip through their fingers again.

As he strode outside, remembering that the boy owned a horse, he started to form a plan. Riding had always helped him calm down; maybe it would do the trick for the boy. He could also help him in creating a small bond between them. The boy's temperament already made it easy, but this clash with his ancestor would ease the possibility of him getting closer to other adults. Salazar didn't want to badmouth his colleague, but sometimes, Godric's impulsiveness and thickness got on his nerve. Maybe he would be able to drill some common sense into the boy. The fact that Harold was different from their previous charges had escaped nobody. Even Godric had noticed it. The boy was more closed, less trusting and bragging than his predecessors. Gryffondor blood might flow through his veins, but he wasn't pure Golden. No, he had been tainted, and that made him all the more intriguing.

Salazar halted his musing as he reached the stables.

Sure enough the boy was there, the wolf at his side, always shadowing him, unnoticed guardian. He was currently patting his stallion's neck, head burrowed in the great beast's mane.

The Slytherin was by no mean an expert in horse-breeding but he knew enough to recognize a prized creature and this stallion was one of the greatest creatures he had seen. The lines of the body were nearing perfection, the muscles visible under the dark shining coat. The head was well proportioned, no fault could be seen in the horse's stance or balance.

"Sir?"

Salazar smirked, time to play.

"Would you like to go on a ride?"

The boy's head shot up, surprised etched on his features, whatever reaction he had expected, this one had not been one of those. He seemed to think about it for a few moments, then shrugged and nodded.

"With pleasure, Sir Slytherin."

"Then let's get our horses ready."

Fifteen minutes later, they were leaving the stables for a paddock where they mounted their respected beasts. Sheitan was pawing the grounds, itching to go out. Salazar rode a solid bay stallion. The horse was a bit massive for Harry's taste, but he could see the strength and intelligence the mount possessed.

They warmed their horses for a few minutes, then Salazar led them out, urging his horse to trot. The pace was mild and Harry was feeling his stallion getting restless. Sheitan had not had a proper workout in days and was making it known.

"Sir Slytherin, do you know a place were I could work my horse out?"

A sharp nod was his only answer as the man kicked his own mount, pushing it to adopt a small comfortable canter.

Sheitan was not pleased with it and started to shake his head. He needed to go faster than this snail-like pace. He tried to get the reins a bit more loose by tugging on them, but Harry wasn't fooled.

Finally, they reached a vast plain. Harry recognized it. Sometimes in the future, Hogsmead would stand here, but for now, the only inhabitants were rodents, birds and insects, as well as the occasionnal predator or deer.

Harry was grateful to let Sheitan free, his stallion was always a pain when he couldn't get his way.

The black horse immediately lengthened his strides with a happy neigh, reaching soon a break-neck speed. Harry just leaned forwards, clinging to the mane like a bur. He made him turn and galloped back to the other end of the plain. They did this three more times before Harry straightened up a bit as Sheitan settled for a slower pace. Sensing that his horse had gotten his restlessness out of his system. Harry started to work him. For an hour he went through the exercises Exer liked to put them through.

He was unaware of the watching gaze trained on him for the whole time. Not once did Salazar lose him. The man had worked his bay for some times, but then had walked him calmly as he surveyed the young wizard's actions.

Finally Harry slowed down his horse to a small trot, then to a pleasurable walk. Sheitan's breath was even, something Harry was happy for. He showed that not all the training had been lost by his lack of time to train his horse.

"We should head back, Harold." Salazar's voice was neutral.

Harry just nodded, leaving his reins loose, so Sheitan could relax his neck and back as they walked back to the castle.

"Things will get better, Harold, Godric will see reason soon."

Harry shook is head at the other man, his lips twisted in a derisive smile.

"I'm not a little gullible child you have to coddle, Sir Salazar. He will never be at ease with me, never again. I'm not a perfect little Gryffindor, I've always known it; and Godric knows I'm not and he won't forget it, no matter what you say."

There was a small silence.

"Insightful… if not a little pessimistic, but the truth nonetheless. I have a few warnings for you though. Don't speak Parseltongue without notifying me before; some people have a strong negative reaction to the reptiles… The Bible is to be blamed for this."

"Are you a Christian?"

"That question, Harold, is not one you should ask aloud, but I will answer you. Christianism is slowly winning over most of the land. Only the deepest most retired lands and some other regions are still free to celebrate our Gods. Even in Hogwarts, it's starting to be dangerous to be truthful about your beliefs. Beltane's fires are still celebrated, but I fear their time is coming to an end. The One god is overcoming the old religions and his followers can be fanatical. Beware of them."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I believe in our Gods and goddesses, in the Power of the elements surrounding us. But this is not something I wish to be publicly known. More than half of the staff is Christian… This is why you have to be careful with your gifts."

Harry nodded, understanding the reasons for this.

"I have a proposition for you, young Lion," whispered Salazar. "I can teach you a few things that Godric wouldn't deem fit for one of heirs to learn, but I think you could see the beauty in this form of Magic…"

"What kind of Magic?"

Salazar gave him a sharp glance then a small smirk.

"The Shadow Arts."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The following days were tensed at the castle. Harry wasn't allowed to go back to his classes for as long as he needed to adjust to the changes in his magic. The fact that he could no longer harm his opponent while dueling was a damper on his abilities, but with Rowena, he was finding more and more way to deal with an opponent. Animated Transfiguration was slowly becoming his trademark form of duel. Sure, he still practiced offensive curses against a dummy, after all he may once find himself in a situation where the backlash would be worth the use of such curses.

He had kept all the abilities he had gained before making his choice. He difference now was that it was extremely hard for him to learn fighting tricks while before it had come naturally to him.

A plus side to this whole mess was that his power had grown a lot. He could still not access most of it, but he could feel it, laying dormant in him, sometimes humming lightly through his body.

It scared him a bit as he knew how much strength he could wield through his spells… He could easily hurt someone with a simple banishing spell, should he put his whole power behind it.

That fear was restricting his progress for now but wasn't an issue as long as they didn't start to work on harder aspect of magic, but it wouldn't last.

Godric had not warmed up to Harry. The man was avoiding him as much a possible and when teaching him, was only speaking when needed, and always with a disappointed tone in his voice.

Rowena and Helga were very helping. The Ravenclaw was drilling him in Transfiguration and animating charms, she was also researching all that could be found about the Healers and their abilities. Helga was taking him to the Greenhouses and the Forest as often as possible to teach him the way of plants, which one could be used for remedies, which one would kill a grown man in a matter of minutes, those which would poison, disable, put to sleep, disinfect, heal, sooth, numb…

Now that he had realized his true nature, Herbology fascinated him, but most of it helped calm him. Potions were also getting easier for him. But that might have been because of Sir Slytherin.

The man was confusing. Harry couldn't really understand him. He would help him in his adjustment, but he was always so distant. Never asking questions, but always there when Harry was facing an issue. He would sometimes help, or say a few words which at first would make no sense, but after some thinking would hold the answer Harry had been looking for.

Every night they would meet and Salazar would teach him something. It didn't matter what: a charm, a way to move, a stance, a curse, a potion. But Harry noticed that most of the time the founder would get him to talk. Their conversation would cover random topics, but quite often, they would debate the Dark-Light issues.

Then two weeks after the incident, as they headed for the dungeons as usual, instead of going to the Labs, Salazar took another path, leading Harry, Cereus on his heels, deeper into Slytherin territory. They stopped before a painting of a Runespoor.

_"Open,"_ said Salazar in Parseltongue.

The painting moved aside, revealing the entrance to a room.

"Those are my private rooms," explained Slytherin as he entered, expecting Harry to follow as he didn't even turn to check if the young wizard was behind him.

Harry eyed the entrance before looking at Cereus. Their bond had only strengthened as they spent most of their time together: they would go run together in the mornings around the lake and Harry had come to trust the wolf's instincts.

§I sense nothing wrong, Harry-cub.§

With a nod, Harry passed through the archway marking the entrance and into Slytherin's rooms. The decoration was minimalist but tasteful: a few tapestries and prints, a few paintings on the walls and above the fireplace's mantel. A couch and two armchairs faced the blaring fire. A small table was placed in front of them. A library filled with books, manuscripts, parchments was placed on a wall. A cupboard was next to it and through the glass panels, Harry saw bottles of liquors and wine ordered on the shelves.

Two doors led out of this room, not counting the one he had come through.

Without a word, Salazar took off his cloak and outer robes, watching as Harry did the same. Then the young man sat in an armchair as Salazar fetched them both something to drink.

Harry had been introduced to alcohol by Godric who couldn't believe that he had never drunk something stronger than Butterbeer, with the exception of a few sips of Firewhiskey one time.

The hangover to which Harry woke the next morning made him wary of any kind of alcoholic drinks, which, at least for Rowena, wasn't a bad thing.

Raising his eyebrow, he looked at Salazar as the man handed him a glass filled with an amber liquid. The smell was nice, a bit spiced, but nothing bad.

"It's cider."

A bit reassured, Harry took a sip. Salazar hadn't lied, it was indeed cider, but whoever made it had spiced it a bit, though the young raven-haired man couldn't put his finger on what had been added.

"Though I never was able to find what the old man adds to it…" said Salazar. "But this is not the matter at hand. As you can gather, I didn't bring you here to have you drink some cider. I'd like to start to teach you the Shadow Arts, but for that I need your agreement that whatever will take place during these lessons will be kept between us. Whatever might happen, you won't speak a word to anyone spare Merlin, your familiars and, me. I need your Oath on your powers and magic before we go further."

Harry had troubles wrench his eyes from Salazar Slytherin's gaze. Those blue eyes had a nearly hypnotic power to them, like snake's eyes as they lull their prey in a false sense of security before going for the kill.

"Will my learning need me to bring harm to living beings? Because I won't be able to do so then."

"These arts will not require harming, but can be used to bring harm."

"Are they Dark Magic?"

Harry awaited the man's answer, he didn't want to have anything to do with Dark Arts. Salazar locked their eyes together.

"But what is Dark Magic, young man?"

Harry furrowed his brows, a bit confused by the answer.

"Magic which wounds, kills, harms…"

Salazar smirked.

"The answer of a Gryffindor. But you're describing a vast part of what is Magic there. Should we limit ourselves to the use of Light spells following your definition we would only use cleaning charms and healing ones. Take the polishing charm… what would happen if you were to polish the floor at the top of a staircase to the point that it made it slippery, what would happen if someone in a hurry happened to climb up those stairs and slip on it, falling down the stairs, killing himself in the process? Would it be Dark Magic? Or take this flesh eating charm. Now you're in a battle and one of your fellow soldiers is hit with a rotting charm in the arm. If you're powerful enough to control the power of the flesh eating curse, will you use it to remove the cursed bit of flesh then use a flesh growing potion, or would you let your comrade die for fear of using a Dark curse?"

Harry looked down, the man had a point. But,… using Dark Arts…

"What I want you to see Harold is that there are curses that are inanely dark, nothing can be said about them, but that most curses, spells, jinxes and hexes are not either Dark or Light, but both and that it will be you that will determined if the Magic is Dark or Light."

Salazar took a sip from his glass.

"Of course, this is my point of view, should you ask Godric, he will say that Dark is Dark and Light is Light, there is no in between for him. But the truth, young man, is that magic is essentially neutral."

"Neutral…," whispered Harry, twirling what remained of his cider in his glass.

Cereus gave him a little push.

"You think so too?"

§That I do. I would be considered a Dark creature by your Light wizards since I can potentially harm you… but that does not make me Evil. Dark I am, yes, but not Evil.§

Harry nodded and turned to Salazar.

"Let me reformulate my question then, Sir. Are these Arts Evil?"

A small smirk grace Salazar's lips.

"You're starting to understand, then let me answer that they could be used for Evil as well as for Light."

"What would they entail?"

"A complete dedication, a lot of work: they cover the fields of Charms, Transfiguration, Duelling, Potions, Herbology, Healing, Divination and a few more obscure branches of Magic you don't need to worry about."

Harry looked back at his drink.

"So what do you decide, young Lion?"

Salazar's tone was deceptively amused, but Harry could sense the steely undertone. Whatever his decision might be, he wouldn't be offered this a second time.

He locked his green eyes to the blue ones of the founder and spoke in their shared language.

_"I'll be honoured to be your pupil in learning of thosssse Artsssss"_

_"You ssshould be little lion, now, your Oath!" _

"_I, Harry James Potter, hereby sssswear to remain ssssilent asss to what will happen during my learning of the Ssssshadow Artssss under Ssssir Sssslytherin'sssss tuition."_

"Very well, lion-cub," nodded Salazar as the magic invoked during the oath settled down. He looked at Harry. "Let's begin"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Thanks again to all the reviewers!


	20. Pain

Disclaimer : I don't own anything you'll recognize !

A/N: Finally! Well this chapter haven't been betaed yet, so I apologize for the horrendous grammar…

I hope you'll enjoy it, despite the long time it took me to have it out.

Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed, it really helped!

Naia

**Chapter**** Twenty**

« Concentrate ! »

Harry tried to focus on the task at hand, but the pain shooting from his body was distracting him.

"Focus! You're not trying! A baby would do better!"

Gritting his teeth, the young Gryffindor attempted to do it again. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. Finally he managed to complete what he was asked to do.

With a sigh, he slumped to the floor, his body screaming against what Salazar Slytherin was doing.

"Not too bad, but you're still taking to long!"

"It's not that easy!" He protested, panting slightly, trying to ignore his aching muscles as he wiped his damp forehead.

Slytherin sent him a sardonic smile.

"Any seven year old can put pearls on a thread."

Harry frowned.

"Maybe they can, but are they under pain curse while they do so?"

Slytherin features darkened.

"Do not take that tone with me young man! You think this is painful? Then what about this! Crucere!"

Harry's eyes widened as a red light made its way towards him and hit him in the chest. Excruciating pain shot thorough his body. His every nerves seemed to be on fire.

He barely bit back a scream as he fell on the floor.

He didn't know how long he was held under the curse, but at one time he started to convulse.

Finally the curse was lifted and he breathed avidly, realising he had stopped doing so at some point.

Slytherin strode to his side, kneeling on the floor and took his head in a hard grip.

"This is pain, Harold of Gryffondor. And until you're able to manage to completely ignore it, we will not make any progress. Once I'm through with you, your immunity to pain will be next to total."

Harry didn't answer, he couldn't… He could feel every part of his body throbbing with pain. He only moaned in pain, as Salazar let his head fall to the floor.

"Don't you dare pass out… we are not finished with today's lesson, so stand up!" he snarled.

After what seemed like minutes to Harry, He managed to draw himself to his feet. With wobbling steps he walked to the nearest wall and leaned on it, trying to gather back some strength…

"Hurry up, I don't have time to waste! Or do you want another incentive?" He raised his hand again.

Harry gritted his teeth and straightened himself.

"You're not supposed to use Crucio…"

"Crucere you mean, and since when can't I?" Slytherin was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I-It's not fair…."

"And since when was life fair, no stand up like a man and not like the snivelling baby I have in front of me…. Or maybe Godric is right and you're just weak…."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, trying to gather what little strength he had left as Salazar sent him another pain curse… The spell hit and his world was once again an endless sea of pain.

Three hours later, he limped back to the rooms he had been given. He had been relocated in the dungeons near Salazar's own chamber since the man was going to do most of his teaching.

It had been decided he would be pulled back from the class, his new nature being too much of an hindrance for now. He was being tutored privately when the different professors had some time to spare. Salazar's lessons were aways scheduled last as it was very unlikely that Harry would be in any state to do much more than dragging himself to his bed and nurse his wounds before sleeping.

It had been nearly a month since the incident. Harry was starting to wield more and more of his power and so Salazar had decided that should he survive a backlash, he would need to up his pain tolerance. So for the past two weeks he had been assigning Harry tasks requiring precision and skills while placing him under more or less potent pain curses.

Any illusions about Salazar's kindness had been shredded to pieces: the man was cold, callous but was able to be gentle if the need of such a behavior arose. Harry had learnt that the man did nothing without a motive. He was calculating and had always his own interests in mind. He could perform the Darkest magic as well as the purest without being phased in the least.

"Salazar really did a number on you this time…"

Harry didn't bother looking up, he knew the voice, no use wasting energy looking up.

"What do you want Merlin?..." His voice was loaded with exhaustion.

"Nothing, just checking on you."

"Sure and pigs fly…"

"Well…"

"Merlin…" Harry really not up to a wit war, "Not, now…"

The young wizard stumbled towards his bed and slumped on it, not bothering undressing… he was simply too tired.

He was out like a candle.

Merlin looked at him with worried eyes… before floating out of the room and to Salazar Slytherin's lair.

"Merlin," said the man, aknowledging the spirit's presence.

"Salazar,…"

"What did you wish to speak about, I assume this is no social call…"

"Indeed not. Are you sure of what you're doing with Harold, you're treading on thin ice there…"

The man turned cold blue eyes towards Merlin's spirit.

"Rest assure, Merlin, I know exactly what I'm doing with the brat."

The gosht studied the Slytherin founder.

"Do not make me regret trusting his well-being to you, Salazar. He is needed."

"He won't die…" Salazar smirked.

"I was not only speaking of his physical well-being."

Slytherin face could have been carved in stone as he fixed the spirit with a cold glare. However Merlin hadn't been heralded as one of the greater wizard for nothing. In the end, Slytherin had to back down, not able to bear the intensity of the ghost's eyes.

"I will train Harold as I see fit. Godric doesn't realize what a treasure this boy is, nor the power he could wield. The boy is little like him… Harold doesn't even look like him!"

Merlin's gaze hardened.

"Do not mistake the boy's lineage, Salazar, Harold is a Gryffindor. Godric will come to his sense soon."

Salazar sneered.

"I didn't picture you as a foolish optimistic, Merlin. You know as well as me that his stubbornness is on par with a mule's. And even if he was to see the truth, I don't think Harold would forgive him completely." He smirked. "The boy might be a Gryffindor by blood, but he's got the Slytherin loyalty."

Merlin knew this was true so didn't even bother to contradict Salazar.

"I trust your judgement, Salazar, but tread carefully."

The Slytherin founder nodded before going back to his reading. Merlin's spirit looked closely at him before leaving. He was starting to wonder if entrusting Harry's teaching to Salazar had been such a good idea.

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°

Godric was once again his room, pacing, his mind on the current dilemma he was faced with.

Harry.

His wife was currently working at her desk, writing list of potions she needed for the Healer wing.

"Godric! If you don't stop pacing right now, I will tie you to a chair! You'll end up digging a hole in the floor if you continue like this! That's it if you haven't passed out from your drinking first!" Leanne definitively sounded pissed of.

"Leanne, you don't understand…."

"No I don't," she snapped, annoyed. "You've been brooding over Harold for weeks now; it's all you can talk about!"

Godric frowned.

"I don't agree with his choice! And do have Salazar teach him! No offence to Salazar but Harold is a Gryffindor!"

"Then why don't you teach him?"

"I'm a real man, no weak healer! I know nothing of what little he can learn! I don't even understand why he wasted his abilities by choosing what he did!"

During his rant, Leanne had risen.

"So you mean that since he will not be able to impale people of those shiny sticks you like to wave around he's good for nothing! Do you think I'm a good for nothing? Do you think me weak, Godric!"

"No… no, of course not!" stuttered the founder, backing away a little.

"Then why are you so irked about Harold! He will be a powerful healer, I can sense it, you have nothing to be ashamed of. He can still wield his sword to train, as long as you place a safety on his blade so he can't harm any one… Salazar is building up his pain tolerance levels so he shouldn't be defenceless. So what are you so angry about!"

By the end of her rant she was nearly shouting.

Then she brusquely calmed down.

"Unless you resent the fact that Salazar managed to bond with Harold and not you…."

"He is my heir!" countered Godric.

"Then behave like it! You're losing him to Salazar as we spoke."

Godric scoffed.

"I don't deny Salazar is brilliance but he has as much social skill as a bear…"

Leanne shook her head.

"You really don't see it, Godric. Salazar can be extremely charming when he want to or when he has to obtain something from someone. It is not for nothing that he chose a snake for blazon…"

"Salazar? Charming? He could freeze the strongest fire with his coldness and sarcasm!"

Leanne only rolled her eyes.

"Harold is powerful and not really like your usual descendant, he is more closed, silent and he wish to prove himself above everything else. Those are traits that Salazar prizes, and added to his magical abilities, I would not be surprised if Salazar apprenticed him for the rest of his stay here, if only to keep an hold on him."

Godric frowned.

"I don't think so… Harold can't really be of use to him…. He is a healer… not a warrior!"

"Do you know what would have happened if he had done as you wish he had?" said someone from the door. The Gryffindors whirled on their heel and saw Julian Mallon standing in the entrance.

"I've known for a long time that these youths you kept bringing here were descendants of yours, Godric but I kept silent as you wished to keep it hidden… But I can't let you continue what you are doing."

Godric's face darkened.

"I thought you didn' like leaving your tower and your wards, Julian, something about them blocking your sight from the others"

Julian's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, so you can imagine what it would take to make me come here…. I was meditating when I was caught in a vision, one of my strongest ever. I saw what happened before and what could come."

"What did you see Julian? Stop speaking in circles, I don't have time for idle talking…" said Godric, snappishly.

"Your descendant was cursed by a Warrior, or an Arhox in the old tongue. I don't know how much you know about the Warriors and the Healers of Old, but just learn that as soon as one of the Ten Warriors or the Ten healers die, the next one is born. They balance each other and can't kill each other. They are bound by magic older than time. When Harold was cursed, his Healer power blocked an attack from a Warrior but as he was only a baby he absorbed a part of the Arhox."

Godric had stopped pacing and was listening closely at Julian.

"My guess," continued Julian, "is that the two cores managed to balance themselves in him but put a damper on his abilities. His stay in the forest which is saturated with magic and the fact that he used healing spells there unbalanced his core, sending him in an self-destructing spiral."

He paused.

"Now here is what I saw. Had he chosen to become a Warrior as you so wish he had. He would have risen above everyone, becoming a power never seen before. He would have killed his enemy and try to settle down. But the urge to kill and to battle would have never ended. Without an healer to balance him he would have fought his urges but in the end he would have given in. Years after years he would have delved in darker and darker magics before becoming a Dark Magician. In the end, he would have sent the world in a Dark Age or he would have been stopped and put in a stasis for eternity as he could not be killed…"

Godric sat abruptly, his face pale.

"You may scorn his decision Godric, but he put his life on the line to make sure he would not end becoming his worst nightmare. Would you wish this on him? Now, think about it. He'll need the training only a kin can give him to survive."

"But…"

Julian raised an eyebrow, then turned on his heels to go back to his tower and wards.

"Oh! And give this to him."

A parchment floated in Leanne's hands.

"I will, be sure of that."

"Thank you Leanne," and with those last words, Julian left. The woman stared at the parchment, sealed with the Seer seal before looking up at her husband.

"So what will you do Godric? Are you going to resume your passing or try to act like a mature adult?"

Her husband look up.

"I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Talk with Rowena, she could advise you on what to do, after all she is following Harry quite closely, even if Salazar and him are closed mouth about what they're doing."

Godric looked up at that.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

His wife nodded, still looking at the parchment in her hands. Before putting it on her desk and ordering her papers. She then walked to the bed and slipped under the covers.

Godric stood up and started pacing again.

"What is he doing to my heir? After last time, I had thought that Salazar would avoid any new descendant of mine…"

"Harry is different; you should have understood this by now, Godric. As to what they're doing; Rowena told me Salazar was increasing his pain tolerance as well as instructing him in the Shadows' Arts on Merlin's request."

Godric paled.

"The Arts! But…. "

"Merlin asked it of Salazar, he must know what he's doing…" replied Leanne.

"That meddlesome spirit! I always said he was up to no good!"

"Why is that?"

Godric halted and looked at his wife.

"The Arts are no small magics. They were wielded by Magician of Old, what Salazar knows to wield is only a tiny part of them. Even Merlin couldn't use them to their full potential. They are dangerous; to an unprepared mind they can be lethal. Why do you think all the books written on them were destroyed or hidden? Lots of people attempted to tame this kind of magic but in the end, they ended dead, crazy from an overload of power on their mind or possessed. I can't believe Salazar agreed to it! And without telling me!"

Leanne raised an eyebrow.

"And would you have listened to him?"

Godric had the decency not to answer and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I need to speak to Salazar and that ghost."

Leanne sighed.

"Godric, it's the middle of the night…"

The man stopped and went back to the bed, slipping under the cover.

"You're right, I'll see them tomorrow."

Leanne looked relieved.

"Good, now can we sleep?"

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°

The next day, Godric tried to find his heir in the Hall, but didn't manage to do so. He turned to Rowena, asking for an explanation.

"Well, we pulled him out of the classes, so it would have been awkward for him to stay with the students… His meals are sent to his rooms."

Godric nodded.

"What are his classes?"

Rowena thought for a bit.

"Today he's spending the morning with Philip. He needed help with the trimming of the Devil Snare and the potting of mandrakes and some others plants in the Greenhouse one. Helga is seeing him this afternoon for Charms and then Merlin for Runes and Runic enchantment. As usual he's spending his evening with Salazar."

Godric nodded. He had classes all day today, so he would eavesdrop on the lessons with Salazar. The day passed slowly for the man, as he pondered on the problem that his descendant was giving him.

Finally he dismissed his last class and headed for the dungeons, where Merlin and Salazar taught his heir

He shivered as he reached the dungeons. He couldn't even start to understand how someone could enjoy this part of the castle. They had only build them on Salazar's insistance.

He heard Merlin speak as he walked deeper in Salazar's territory.

"Yes… now be carful with the design and the location of this rune… you always need to keep the whole sequence in your head…"

There was a long silence then Merlin started again,

"Very good, now make your summon."

There was some muttering and then a loud roar which nearly sent him in a panic.

"Excellent, now dispell it... Good… Alright, we'll stop here for tonight, it leaves you some time before your lessons with Salazar."

Godric muttered a quick invisibility spell as a door opened.

He blinked as he saw Harry.

The boy looked like he had not slept for weeks. He was thin, with dark circles under his eyes. His expression was even more closed than upon his arrival. He walked quickly to another room. Once there, he took off his robes, and sat at a table, opening a book and resumind his reading from where he had stopped the previous day.

Ten minutes passed and Godric was starting to grow restless, maybe Rowena had been wrong and tonight was just a study session.

As he was about to leave, a door opened and Salazar walked silently in the room, his robes billowing slightly behind him.

"Are you finished?" he asked sharply.

Harry closed the book, while answering.

"Yes."

The man nodded and motionned to the youth to explain the chapter he had assigned him the past day.

For the next fifteen minutes, Harry described a particuliar enchantment.

The Shadow Arts were not merely a branch of magic, they were a way of thinking, of acting. There were codes and rules, a hierarchy amongst its users. They covered potions, charms, runes, divination, enchantments, dueling, summoning and a few more obscure branch of magic. The better known ability of the Shadow masters was there abilities to call on the Shades and make them to their biding; that and their silent way to walk, from one shadow to another, nearly invisible to an untrained eyes.

Apparently Harry was getting started on the enchantments as Salazar made him go through the basic steps of this subject. He had to enchant a painting to make it moove. The main difference between charms and enchantments was the former only lasted for a given time before fading. Enchantments, if cast correctly would never fade.

As he was trained in a particular form of Enchantment, he was using the shadows of the room, weaving them together to coat the painting with a shine of magic which permeated the object.

All the while, Harry had been whispering a chant, never breaking his concentration. Finally the picture shone a light blue color for a few seconds before going back to his usual aspect.

Salazar nodded as he examined it, observing the now moving characters.

"Good, you're getting better, but your weaving is still a bit crude, even if it is effective. You need to be more subtle, more precise when you tie your enchantment."

For the next hour he had Harry enchant or desenchant various objects. Then they both sat, leg crossed on the floor and meditated for another hour. Godric was about to leave when his co-founder opened his eyes and stood up, followed quickly by his student.

"Put your wand aside and took your needle, the pearls and threads are in the seconds drawer."

Godric didn't miss the stiffening of the youth's body and frowned. Pearls?

Slowly, Harry took out a box and opened it, taking a thin needle and put a thread through the eye before looking up at the Slytherin founder.

"Today, you'll do two hundreds, the usual sequence and after I want you to write me feet essay on the uses of belladona. I want the writing to be legilible and straight," stated the man.

Harry only nodded, trying to relax his muscles for what was to come, knowing that being tense would only increase the pain. He couldn't repress a shudder as he was hit with a pain curse which was a favorite of Salazar. It started by making the victime feel like her skin was scratch lightly, then more and more roughly until it felt like sharp needles piercing the skin a little at the beginning, then deeper and deeper while they became larger and larger until it was like burning red dagger plunging his body.

He started to put the pearls on the thread: red, green, yellow, blue, red, green….. He had put about sixty of them when he reached the sharp needles stage. Trying to relax himself and to ignore the feeling, he kept his attention on his hands and the task. He had put about three thirds of his pearls when it felt like knives stabbing him, by this time his hands were trembling slightly. He accelerated a bit, trying to convince himself that the pain was not real.

Finally he reached two hundred and tied the threads to prevent the pearls from falling. His body was racked by shivers by now as he took some paper, only keeping the pain at bay by sheer will. Dipping his quill in the ink, he started writing, trying to suppress the twitching in his hand.  
The pain reached a new level as he was writing his third line and the quill snapped under his grip. Trembling, he took another and inked it, resuming his essay. Lights were flashing before his eyes as he tried to focus on his essay. As the pain increased again, he couldn't suppress a pain filled whimper as he hunched over his paper, ink dripping on it. He tried to catch his breath, but couldn't repressed a moan as the pain increased again. His body felt as if red-hot daggers were plunged in him, twisted then taken out, only to hit another place.

"Be silent, and get back to work, you will not leave the room before you have written at least one foot," snapped Salazar, looking up from his work at his desk, waving his hand and smiling darkly as Harry cried out. "Now, get back to work."

Now shivering from head to toe, Harry took his quill and painfully traced the words on the parchment, nearly piercing it as he leaned heavily on it, his knuckles white.

Godric couldn't believe it. What was Salazar thinking!

Time seemed to slow down. The Gryffindor watched as his heir managed to write the required foot, all the while shaking and crying out from time to time, or whimpering when the pain got too much. Each sounds punished by a curse from Salazar. By the end, tears of pain were racking Harry's cheek as he silently sobbed, wanting to curl and nurse his screaming body.

Salazar stood up and took the parchment, reading it.

"Barely legible and sloppily worded, not to mention dirty. A bit better than yesterday, though. We'll end it for tonight. You can go."

Harry didn't wait to be told twice.

He stood up shakily and exited the room as quickly as possible.

Once the door was shut and that Salazar was sure his charge was out of earshot, he turned towards the corner where Godric was standing.

"What are you doing here Godric?"

The man waved away his invisibility charms.

"How did you know I was here?"

Salazar rolled his eyes.

"As if I couldn't sense your aura, Godric, Harry felt something too, but knew better than to ask… So now, why are you here? You were very clear about what you thought awhile ago."

Godric colored slightly.

"I wanted to check on Harold…"

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow.

"Why waste your time on him, after all, he's a weakling, isn't it?"

Godric's face was now a light shade of red.

"What are you doing to him Salazar? We never agreed to this sort of training!" he said hotly, trying to dodge the question.

Salazar took a few steps closer.

"And I'll ask you again, Godric, why do you care?"

The Gryffindor took a few breaths.

"He is my heir, Salazar. Leanne and Julian made it clear. And I don't agree to your ways. What are you trying to do? To prove?"

Salazar only smirked.

"You wouldn't understand, Godric, you never did… you're too set in your views to see the larger picture. He does."

"He is my heir!"

"And he needs to learn control! He needs to be able to bear pain and smile through it."

"There are other ways," said Godric, more calmly.

Salazar sighed.

"There aren't, but you don't want to admit it. As usual… Your heir lacks everything a wizard should have when it comes to control, composure, behavior, facial expression."

Godric glowered.

"Harold is not one of your Slytherins, Salazar, we Gryffondors are not closed off like you, we know how to live and we live our life to its fullest!"

"If you want him to have a chance to live, you'll help teach him to guard himself, or he will not survive to see his twentieth birthday."

The other founder frowned.

"Why are you saying that?"

Salazar crossed his arms, a derisive expression etched on his face.

"Really, Godric, unlike you I continued my studies of the Arts, I'm a master Legilimens. No matter how good your heir thinks he's warding his mind, a wall always has cracks big enough for a snake to slither inside. I saw what he will face and to defeat my heir, or more precisely the thing calling itself my heir, he'll need Slytherin cunning, not Gryffindor foolishness!"

Godric looked at his old co worker, gaping.

"Your heir…."

Salazar scowled.

"Listen attentively to me Godric. We might not see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I would never lower myself to possession or the drinking of unicorn blood to survive. This man forfeited his claim of heirloom by doing so. He may bear my blood but nothing more."

Godric eyed his colleague cooly. It was no mystery that the two men were fireworks when put together. They came from opposite backgrounds. Salazar was the second son of a high ranking noble family and had spent his childhood learning etiquette, protocole, diplomacy, strategy, politics, warfare. Godric came from a much lower ranking family and was the fourth son. He had often mingled with his people, helping with the crops or the breeding, living a more down to earth life. Thus their point of views and attitudes differed most of the time.

Salazar met his eyes firmly, not backing down, until the other nodded sharply.

"Very well, I'll trust you on this matter, as well as this meddler who like to think himself the father of Magic. Just be careful with what you're doing. There are things best left alone…"

Salazar watched Godric leave the room, slightly bewildered. First Merlin, then Godric, what was going on with the boy? His curiosity only more fuelled, he went back to his study where a large tome was opened on his desk:

Healers and Warriors of Old, the facts behind the legends. 


	21. Falling and learning

Disclaimer : I don't own anything you'll recognize.

A/N: Well, I managed to work the writer block I was facing with this story. However, due to some problems this chapter hasn't been corrected yet, so I do apologize for any spelling or grammar mistake you may find.

Thanks a lot for the reviews and your support.

Naia

Chapter Twenty-One.

Harry woke up slowly, moaning as he stretched a bit. His body was stiff, as it had been for the past weeks. He had been in this time period for five months now and he felt he was approaching his limit. Salazar had intensified his lessons and though he was improving rapidly, he had more and more difficulties getting up in the morning and dragging himself through the day.

Fortunately, his ancestor seemed to have mellowed down a bit and had even resumed his fencing lessons as well as started on animagi transformation. Harry practiced Elemental magic on his own, during what little free time he had. By now, his mornings were devoted to working in the Hospital wing, helping Leanne, his afternoons to whoever wanted him and Godric and his evenings and part of the nights to Salazar.

He quickly washed himself. This was one thing he missed from his time: showers. Here in the Middle Ages, people, and males in particular rarely washed themselves. It was heavily throwned upon and viewed as a sign of weakness and feminity. Harry had numbed his nose awhile ago to preserve it from the assault of smells coming from the rooms and the various people. The moment he left, he was going to take the longest bath in history…

But that would have to wait.

Once he was dressed, he ate the breakfast that was being brought to his room every morning, then walked to the Hospital wing, still feeling dizzy from his last lesson with Salazar.

The founder had deemed his tolerance enough to start on him performing curses on small rats. This task had taken a lot from him and he had been already tired from the duelling they had done before. Whereas his pain tolerance seemed to built at a snail pace, Harry had taken to the Shadow Arts with relative ease. Salazar had decided to move on duel between each other. Of course, Harry not even managed to hit his shield, but had also managed to dodge most of his curses.

Clearing his head and steadying himself, he entered the Infirmary, staggering slightly and only avoiding a fall by catching the door frame.

"Are you alright, Harold?"

Harry nodded faintly, trying to steady himself.

"Yes, thank you for your concern."

Leanne frowned, taking in the pale skin and heavy bags under the young's man eyes.

"I don't think so… come here and lie down while I run a quick scan." Her tone bode no contradiction and so Harry complied without even trying to protest. He was just too tired and his brain and body both agreed on the fact that they wanted to sleep for the next decade.

He only realized he had fallen asleep when he was shaken out of his slumber.

"Harold, wake up, it's time for lunch."

Blinking owlishly, Harry, barely stopped himself from stretching, remembering what had happened in the morning when he had done so.

Leanne was looking at him with concern before she finally tilted her head on the side, apparently coming to a decision.

"You're staying here today, no class for you."

"But Lord Gryffindor…"

"Godric will understand."

Harry shook his head.

"I can't miss my lessons with Lord Slytherin…"

Leanne's eyes blazed.

"I said you were going to rest for the day. And given your reaction, you will stay here until I deem you fit enough to be able to start attending your tutoring."

Harry's face contorted with worry.

"But, I can't…. "

Leanne pinned him with her glare.

"You can and will, even if I have to force-feed you a Sleeping Potion that I might accidently overdose…" She plucked a vial from a cupboard and brought it under the boy's nose.

"So what will it be? Will you stay here by your will or by mine?"

Harry bowed his head.

"Alright, I will stay."

The lady seemed appeased and smiled at him.

"Good… now relax, I will send an house-elf to bring you your lunch. Be sure to eat everything. I was called away for the day but I will check on you before dinner."

Harry just nodded, though determined to go to his lessons with Slytherin. He knew the man would not accept the fact he had missed his tutorial simply because he was tired.

No, that would not go over well.

However, he didn't manage to remain awake long after eating.

His next wake up call was not as gentle as Leanne's had been. Instead of a small shaking, he was jostled out of his sleep by the feeling of twisting red hot knives piercing his skin and barely repressed a scream, moaning instead, knowing he was going to be punished for it.

"What do you think you are doing? I abhor tardiness and carelessness even more. Do you think my teachings so unimportant that you can afford to skip them?"

Harry was trying to catch his breath back and so didn't answer immediately.

"You will answer me! Crucere!"

This time Harry was ready and managed to keep an hold on his facial expressions.

"Get up this instant and go straight for my office. If you think yourself that capable, you will surely manage to defeat me…"

Shoulders slumped, Harry got up and started to make his way down to the dungeons. He was feeling a bit better than earlier in the morning and hopefully, it would be enough to get through this.

Minutes later, Salazar Slytherin strode in his office and sat at his desk.

"First you are going to practice your summoning. I want you to call six lower demons to this plane." Harry winced. Summoning was the part of the Arts he had the hardest time to wield… "And for each failed attempt, you will be punished as I saw fit, are we agreed?"

Knowing this was more a rhetorical question then anythign else, Harry nodded, not wanting to anger the man any further.

Salazar sat at his desk and started to grade papers while Harry readied himself for the first summoning…

Three hours later, Harry was banishing his sixth demons, having finally completed the task assigned to him, having managed to make six successful attempts out of twenty, every failure punished by more and more time under a pain curse. On his last failed try, he had been held a minute and a half under Crucere, having to count the seconds as he underwent the curse… Salazar nodded, paying no attention to his ashen skin color nor to the beads of sweat gliding down his face. Harry's body was screaming at every breath he took, but he tried to ignore it. The Slytherin master stood up and motionned sharply to Harry to follow him through a side door.

Harry looked wide-eyed around him as he entered a large duelling ring lit with torches, casting it in shadows. Surely, the man had not been serious when he said they were going to duel…

Salazar shrugged off his outer robes, throwing them aside and took out his staff as he faced Harry. Determined not to go down without a fight, the young wizard summoned his own staff. He had been only using it with Merlin since Slytherin usually preferred him to use wandless magic.

"Ready?"

The man barely waited for Harry's nod before launching his first attack. Harry dodged it and answered in kind. For a few minutes, they fought in earnest, holding nothing back. However, under the strain of both casting te spells and whistand the backlashes hitting him every time he managed to hit the man, Harry was tiring quickly, feeling as if his strength was flowing out of him, whereas Salazar hadn't broken a sweat.

Finally, as he was hit with a dizzy spell, he decided to risk a last ressort attack. Drawing a rune for power and light in the air with his staff, he called on the shadows who flocked the rune, attracted to it like mothes to a flame.

Focusing on them, he flinched as a particularly vicious spell hit the shield of Shadows he had erected a bit earlier in the fight. It would only block one more curse before crumbling down.

Twisting the shadows together, binding them, he draw a rune for petrification and shaped the shadow around it, forming an arrow. With the energy of a cornered animal, he throw it at his opponent, falling to his hands and knees as the shield shattered under the onslaught of a Crucere. The room was dancing before his eyes, spots of white were flikering before him. The dizziness intensifying, he closed his eyes, hoping to get himself under control. He felt, more than saw a spell heading for him, but couldn't summon the strength to move out of the way. He was blasted in the air and into the nearest wall, hitting it forcefully. He heard a sick crack and sensed a sharp pain in his right shoulder, falling down to the grounds, three meters below him, he distantly felt his left leg break, or was it his ankle?

There was a throbbing ache in the back of his skull. He saw a red light making its way towards him. Crucere again. He sighed, resigned and closed his eyes, feeling himself drowning in blessed oblivion. Not even noticing that the spell did not hit him, stopped by a flying table.

Leanne came back from her trip to the village were she had been called. Deciding to check on her and Godric's descendant, she made her way to the Hospital Wing. Checking on her other patient on her way to the private room she had appointed the boy, she really hoped he had obeyed her orders. She had not wanted to scare him with her worries but he was dangerously close to burning himself out. With his familiars away since the incident with the wolf a week ago, he had not had anything to anchor himself to, and nobody to look out for him. She had tried to convince Helga and Rowena that the wolf or Cereus as Harry called it was no more a danger than the Eagles and Ravens Rowena kept around, but since the beast had nearly taken out Salazar's arm out during one of his sessions with Harold, the two other founders had been adamant about the fact that the wolf was forbidden to stay in the school.

Harold had complied, but Leanne had been told by the ground keeper that the boy had taken to sleep outsidemore and more often, curled up with the wolf sitting at his side, protecting his bonded from the coldness and guarding his sleep.

She dismissed those thoughts and headed for his room, frowning as she saw the door was opened. The frowned heavily as she found the bed empty, sheet rumpled. Spotting some blood marring the pillow, worry seeped in her.  
Turning to the door, she casted a small charm, activating the identity check she had placed on all her doors. She snarled, enraged as Salazar signature appeared.

She was going to have the hide of that pompous mage, powerful or not, he had no business interfering with her patients! She had not agreed with her husband to let Salazar continue whatever he was doing to young Harold. While she did not belittle Salazar competences and knowledge, the man was callous and merciless in his teaching. Like the snake he had made his emblem, he could enthralled his students and inflict whatever he wished on them without have him complain about it. They even asked for more.

She strode towards the Great Hall and walked to his husband side, explaining the situation in hushed tones. The founder's eyes narrowed as he stood up, ignoring Rowena's and Helga's startled faces.

"What's the problem, Godric?" asked Rowena, knwoing of her colleague's volatile temper.

"Apparently, Salazar, saw fit to take Harold away from the Hospital wing despite the fact that Leanne had forbidden it."

Helga had a bewildered expression on her face.

"What is the problem with the boy? He seemed tired lately, but I didn't notice anything else wrong with him."

Leanne shook her head.

"He is nearly burnt out… I wanted him to rest for a few days before allowing him to perform magic again."

Helga stood up, folding her napkin, followed by Rowena.

"We're coming. If Salazar was foolish enough to overlook your decision, you're going to need help to stabilize the boy."

Rowena turned to Godric.

"Do you know where they are practicing?"

"Salazar's chambers…"

The three founders and Leanne exited the Hall ignoring the whispers rising in their wake. They hurried down to the dungeons.

The four of them shuddered as they felt a huge blast of power not that far away, starting to run in its direction. They irrupted in Salazar's office, and looked around, seeing, a chalk pentacle on the grounds, burnt candle and a golden chalice stained with bloody trails.

Noticing a side door, Godric opened it and was met with the sight of Merlin shouting at Salazar, a splintered table on the stone floor.

"I told you to be careful Salazar!"

Slytherin founder snarled.

"And I said I wasn't going to coddle the boy! He agreed to my teaching, knowing what I was going to do! I do not tolerate laziness from my students! He wasn't hurt."

Leanne saw red.

"And since when are you a healer, Salazar!"

The man whirled on his heels and frowned upon seeing his colleagues.

"What are you doing here?"

Leanne stalked to him, a stormy expression on her face.

"Looking for my patient, since you thought you could take him out of my ward without telling me."

Salazar raised his arms up.

"The boy was fine! He was trying to get out of his lessons! Don't tell me to were gullible enough to believe whatever excuse he fed you?"

Leanne would have struck him had it not been for her healer's oath.

"Scans do not lie, Salazar, unless you can show me an healer master mark, you have no business deciding if my patients deserve care or not. Harold was on the edge of slipping in a magical coma…"

"Leanne! Come here! Quick!"

The healer spared no time trying to get the last word with the man, knowing Salazar hated to be proven wrong.

Rowena and Helga had been pushing the table's splinters away while Godric was arguing with Merlin again. They found Harry's prone form laying under. He was breathing with difficulty, bledding from a wound to his head, his leg bent at an irregular angle, his left shoulder swollen.

Cursing in her breath, she immediately started to feed him some of her power, feeling him sucking it in him to try to fill his nearly emptied reserves. Feeling Rowena and Helga join their powers to her own, she was able to take care of the wounds at least enough for them not to have disabling sequelae. She could do little without Harold's magic working to heal his body. Potions could have worked, but given his deprived state, she didn't want to risk after effects. Given what little magic was left in him, there was no telling if it would even work. After all Potions were next to useless on Muggles.  
Finally she had to cut the link feeding Harold some of her power. Rowena and Helga had supplied some too and all three of them turned irate faces towards Salazar.

Leanne's eyes were blazing.

"I hope you are happy with your handiwork, Salazar."

"He's still alive, isn't it?" the man sneered.

"No thanks to you!" snapped Helga.

The man rolled his eyes, muttering about over-reacting women. Leanne didn't pay heed to it.

"I want to make it clear to you, Salazar. Harold will not leave the Hospital wing for the coming week. I simply forbid him to cast the simplest charm until I deem it alright. Theory will be acceptable when he'll wake up, but nothing more."

Salazar frowned.

"You can't say that, Leanne. The boy still have a lot to learn, but at the pace he was going, I would have been able to finish the first part of his training in the Arts. Two weeks without practice will set him back… The boy is powerful, I'm sure he'll be up and about in two days time… If not, you could just up his power levels through a ritual…"

Leanne's tightened her lips, and shot a disgusted look at Salazar before levitating Harold's body and directing out of the room and to her ward.

Godric narrowed his eyes at Salazar.

"My familly never condonned the use of those rituals, you know it, Salazar. Harold will heal on his own, and you'll obey Leanne's decision."

Salazar racked a hand in his hair.

"Godric, you have to understand that the training I'm giving your heir is no mere wand waving! It took me months to learn what this boy did in a few weeks! Do you have any idea of his power, of what he could do!"

Gryffindor shot a hard look at his colleague.

"He is leaving in about a month, Salazar… maybe sooner… His power will be lost to you…"

Salazar shook his head.

"He will carry my legacy back to his world… I can't bear to have the name of Slytherin tainted by this parody of a wizard… Harold is your heir by blood, Godric, but he will also be mine in power…"

Godric shook his head.

"You're crazy, Salazar. How could he do so when he does not carry your blood?"

Salazar smiled.

"But he does, Godric, I will give it to you that Slytherin blood is by far overweight by his Gryffindor ancestry, but he is related to me somehow… he speaks my tongue after all, and no matter what people might think, this gift is linked to blood and can only be gained by those of my line…"

Godric's face shuttered.

"He is my heir, Salazar and you cannot change this fact."

Salazar laughed.

"Oh! But this is where you are wrong! I could make him my heir through rituals… but they are taxing and would require human sacrifices… something none of us condone…" the last bit was said sarcastically.

"What do you mean, Salazar?" asked Rowena, frowning, as Helga placed a calming hand on a glowering and seething Godric.

Slytherin waved her comment away.

"Nothing…"

"Are you done?" Merlin's spirit sounded extremely annoyed. "You are going to stop this non-sense once for all! Harold will resume his training in the Arts as soon as Leanne will deem him fit." He turned to Salazar. "However, this time, it will be under my watch. The pain training will stop. His tolerance levels are high enough for him to bear mild backlash and will allow him to defend himself." He faced Godric. "You will start teaching him the Gryffindor blood magic and trust me that no harm will befall the boy again… If you could allow him to have his familiar by his side, it would help his recovery…"

Rowena nodded as well as Helga, though the Hufflepuff sounded a bit dubious about such a decision.

"Merlin, will he recover?"

The ancient spirit shot a withering look at Salazar.

"You came just in time and Salazar is right when saying the boy's power levels will help his recovery. His magic may be a bit unstable at first… but he should recover in time."

Rowena nodded.

"Good, then I will retire, I will see you tomorrow."

Both women nodded to their male counterparts and glided out of the room as Merlin's ghost disappeared.

Godric starred hard at Salazar.

"I don't understand why you are acting like you are, Salazar. But I'll be watching from now on. Don't forget yourself again or I'll swear you will have to answer for it."

Salazar sighed.

"You are a fool, Godric. What is the point of having power if you don't use it?"

Godric wasn't distracted that easily…

"Beware, Salazar. I will go along with Merlin's decisions as I believe he wants what is best for Harold, but I won't stand for what you are doing to my heir any longer. He is a Gryffindor."

That said, he stormed out of the room, followed by Salazar's amused eyes.

"Maybe he is, Godric… But he will also be a Slytherin…"

Harry woke up four days later, Cereus curled at his feet, the wolf particularly distressed by his master's predicament. He refused to let him out of his sight for more than a few minutes. By the end of the week, Harry was deemed fine enough to follow lessons as long as they did not involved any magic. His morning were devoted to Healing courses under Leanne's guidance and his afternoon and evenings were divided between Godric, Salazar and the other teachers… It was not long before he realized he had become the prize of a tug-o-war between his ancestor and Salazar Slytherin. It got worse during the second week, distressing him since he did not want to disappoint any of them. Despite his grudge against Salazar past dealings with him, the man was being attentive in his lessons, helpful and calming, something that clashed with the callous side of his personnality he had showed before. Godric was his ancestor and showed pride in his abilities to retain the knowledge he was passing to him. He also managed to make him laugh, though he could see that the familiarity between him and Salazar was annoying him.

Rowena, Helga were being supportive but kept a teacher-student relationship only with him, something which he found soothing to his frayed nerves…

Merlin was being a good listener and offered him advice. His lessons were stimulating and he regretted not being able to put them to practice.

By the end of the second week, Leanne allowed him to perform low level spells again and he relished in the ability to be able to use magic again.

This however made the competition between the two male founders all the more fierce and so Harry found himself seeking refuge in the Hospital wing more and more often, and if Leanne was otherwise occupied, he went out to ride Sheitan or to walk around the lake before sitting on the edge, Cereus at his side, offering him some support as he carded his finger through the rough fur.

Leanne found him like this one day as he had sought solitude after finishing a lesson with Godric.

§ Someone is coming, Harry-cub, the one smelling like plants…§

Harry scratched a spot under the wolf's ear.

"Harry?"

"Good afternoon, Lady Leanne."

The woman sat next to him.

"You can call me Leanne, after all, we are kin…"

Shrugging, Harry nodded.

"How are you, Harold?"

The young wizard shrugged again.

"I don't know… I feel better… but I'm confused."

Leanne sighed.

"You should be, those two idiots are not making this easy on you…"

There was a moment of silence when the only sounds were the Squid splashing in the lake, the bird chirping happily, not in the least bothered by human's concerns.

"I'm leaving for a week to go help a village. Their healer called for me yesterday. I talked to Merlin and he think that a change of surroundings will do some good and will allow those two children to settle their little grudge."

Harry had looked up at this.

"But what about my lessons?"

"You will be able to practice on your own and there are a few wizards where we are going, I know one of them is an animagus and will be able to continue your lessons. As for Salazar's teaching, Merlin said that if you practiced your exercise everyday for the week it would not set you back and even make the teaching easier if you had a finer grasp on your knowledge and spells."

Harry thought for a few minutes, starring at the lake as if ti held all the answers to his ponderings.

§ What do you think, Cereus? §

The wolf lifted his huge head to look in his eyes.

§ I think the plant smelling two legs is right, travelling is good. Cubs can't remain at their birth place all their life… How else would they fiund their mate?§

Harry laughed at that, blushing a bit.

§ It's not time for me to mate… §

§ Cubs always say that…§

Leanne smiled at him.

"Do I want to know?"

Harry shook his head, his blush deepening.

"Not really, but we will come with you."

Leanne nodded appraisingly.

"Very well, pack some clothes and whatever you'll need for this trip, we'll leave tomorrow at dawn. This village is situated at a day-long ride, so don't pack too much either."

Harry agreed easily and stood up fluidly, realizing his lessons with Merlin and Salazar was approaching.

"See you at dinner and don't overdo it… I'll have house-elves wake you tomorrow, we won't have time to waste."

Nodding, Harry made his way to the castle, Cereus on his heels.

§ You are going to meet the Great One and the Pain-bringer? §

Harry didn't try to correct his familiar. Cereus seemed to heavily dislike Salazar because of what he did to Harry. Apparently wolves could hold a grudge for a long time and Cereus never missed an occasion to snap at Sir Slytherin's ankles. Never harming the man, since Harry had forbidden it. However he was not that fond of Godric either. While the wolf recognized Salazar's intelligence, he thought Gryffindor stupid as the man persisted in considering Cereus as a simple pet.

That was another point that made Harry glad he was going away for a week…

Salazar and Merlin's lessons went quietly. They had even started to mix their teaching. Harry was starting to call on the shadows more easily… Since he couldn't spare a lot of magic, Salazar had him work on the Potion portion of the Arts while intiating the young man to Mind games, politics… Potions brewed this way were more potent, their effects lasted longer and spells could be integrated in the brewing.

Finally Salazar dismissed him, praising him on his progress.

As Harry made his way out, Salazar stopped him and handed him four thick books.

"I assume Leanne asked you to escort her. I want you to read those books if you have the spare time to do so, practice the contents I marked."

Harry looked at the title and knew that Hermione would have killed to get her hands on those books: an original copy of Most Potente Potions which hadn't been censored and contained every potions known to the founders… many of them who had been lost through time. A tome on Shadow duelling and transfiguration, a book on Enchantment and runes. The last one was a notebook.

"The fourth one is something I wrote awhile ago reguarding politics, diplomacy and other useful skills… I urge you to read them carefully and ask you to take care of them. I expect them to be returned to me in the same state that they were loaned to you."

Harry nodded, thanking the man, itching to start on his reading. He had an amused thought about what Ron's reaction would be should he see him now…

He realized he had not thought of his own time for a while and was filled with guilt at the idea… He just hoped they were alive and safe.

Cereus hit his leg with his nose.

§ What his troubling you, cub?§

Harry scratched the furry head.

§ I was thinking of my friends that were left behind when my ancestor called me to him.§  
§ Why do that saddened you so? §

§ I miss them and I fear for their life since my world was at war when I left. §

§ Can you go back by yourself? §

§ No… §

§ How do you know their life are in danger? §

§ I suppose. §

§ Suppositions… those are a human things… Who else would invent problems when there are not? §

Harry smiled.

§ Who indeed… Let's go. §

§ This is a better idea, cub, I don't like this place… It reeks, it's damp…. No respectable wolf would live here. §

Chuckling Harry made his way back to his room, packed what he would need and then went to sleep, Cereus guarding his sleep.

A loud squeak woke him up.

He saw a house-elf cowering in a corner, Cereus growling lowly, the fur on his neck raised slightly, teeth showing.

§ Cereus! §

The wolf's head snapped up as he walked to the bed where Harry was now sitting.

§ This strange, funny thing appeared in the room… it's making strange sounds… §

§ I told you not to scare them… §

§ But it's not the same one than last time! §

Harry sighed… the wolf was using this excuse as his trump card every time… He stood up and knelt near the House-elf who was trembling, eyes darting widly between Harry and the wolf.

"I'm sorry about this, do you need to sit for a while?"

This seemed to send the house-elf in shock. He starred at Harry, stunned. After a minute, Cereus snapped his jaw, startling the creature who jumped and looked at Harry.

"No… no, no, Holly is fine… Master wizard is too kind to poor Holly…. Mistress witch Leanne asked Holly to wake up Master wizard Harold, bring him his breakfast and to help Master wizard pack."

Harry nodded and pointed to two bags in a corner of the room.

"I prepared those, feel free to look through them and add whatever you feel will be needed. Be careful with the blades, the ingredients and magical material though…."

He went to sat to the table which had been added to his room and where food was waiting for him as well as a plate of raw meat for Cereus.

The house-elf squeaked in agreement and made its way through the bags, refolding the clothes and added a few others.

Five minutes later, Holly was down.

"Mistress witch Leanne told Holly to bring those clothes to Master wizard Harold. Master Wizard must wear those for his journey."

Harry nodded distractedly as wolfed down his food. Holly disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

Minutes later, Harry started to change, putting on brown travelling pants, and a light blue coton tunic with a white collar, showing he was an healer apprentice.

He met Leanne outside where Sheitan was waiting for him, ready for the journey, his bags already fixed to the saddle as well as a third one he guessed had been filled with food, some covers and other necessities.

Leanne was riding side-saddle and was already on her horse, a strong bay gelding. There was no escort, which would have been surprising had Leanne not been a witch.

They rode in silence trotting at a good pace, Leanne in the lead. They stopped at a few villages for news and water for their horses.

They paused at lunch to eat, then resumed their journey. Leanne started to describe the landscape, telling of the history of the region.

Soon they approached the village which had called for help.

On their last stop, an hour before they should reach their destination, the village's chief, asked them to accept an escort of four men. Apparently, thieves had been plaguing the region and the man didn't want Lady Gryffindor to be attacked on her way.

They reached their goal at dusk and by then, the only thing on Harry's mind was a bed. His bottom was numb from the day's riding, his muscles ached and he would have given anything for a numbing potion or at least a relaxing cream or draught.

They climbed off ther mounts, as did their escort and asked the first person they saw to show them the way to the healer house.

The woman who guided them seemed about to collapse. They entered the house and were assaulted by the smell of rotting human wastes, herbal remedies and sweat.

"Healer Gareth?"

A man in his twenties approached them. He was tall but nothing more than skin and bones. Deep black bags hung under his eyes.

"Lady Leanne! Thanks the Gods!"

Harry thought the man was going to cry with relief.

"I came as quickly as I could. What is going on, why weren't those bodies buried?"

Gareth sat on the nearest thing available.

"Half the village is ill, the othe half is either out looking for food or here, taking care of those ill…"

"Do you know what is the cause of this illness?"

The healer shook his head.

"I don't know…" He started to describe the symptom and Harry saw Leanne pursed her lips. Finally she nodded.

"I know this ailment. You must tell all those healthy that the illness is carried by the lice. The ill must have their head shaved. They must be washed with the herbs I will give you. The houses must be washed and cleaned thoroughly. Nobody must enter the village unless they don't want to leave. Nobody must be allowed to leave." She paused for a moment, then seemed to reach a decision.

"My apprentice and I will prepare a remedy for those ill that can still be saved. The dead must be buried as quickly as possible. No soiled water or food must be consumed."

She turned to the four men that had escorted Harry and her.

"I will give you a remedy to prevent you from being infected, but you must check yourself and kill any lice you may catch."

The four men paled and nodded hurriedly.

Leanne said a few words to the healer and left, Harry following her. He could hear muttering about Muggles and their stupidity. She took a vial out of one of her bag and handed her to one of the members of their escort.

"Take a sip each of this potion and bring it back to me. Then go to the stream and wash yourself thoroughly before checking each other. Once you are done, go find the villagers…"

She turned to Harry as they left.

"I need you to brew me several batches of Apollo's Draught, increase its potency as much as you can. Prepare also a parasite deterrent. We can't allow this illness to spread."

Harry nodded and immediately took their bag, going away to settle several cauldrons the inhabitants supplied and started the brewing process.

As he could start to understand, it was going to be a long week...


End file.
